Kuroko no Basuke: Year Two
by loutje
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are in their second year. A new year of basketball with new teammates and new enemies. Powerful opponents from overseas come into play. Kuroko and Kagami shall face challenges within their team and within themselves. It will be a sort of continuation of the original manga/anime. It'll have sports, drama, humor, romance. No BL, but I'll guarantee lots of bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my very first time posting a fanfic. I've written a lot, but I've never really posted one before, so I'm a little nervous. The only person that has read this story, is my good friend, who's also my beta reader. I would like to thank you once again for your help! And to anyone who picks up this fic, I hope you'll enjoy it. I really enjoy writing it. It promises to be a long one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

This is a list of Japanese words I use in this chapter, along with the translation.

Domo: Hello  
Sumimasen: Excuse me  
Ite-e: Ow/ouch  
Nani sore: What's that  
Betsu ni: Nothing  
Suman: 'scuse me  
Otsukaresama deshita: Thank you for your hard work  
Teme: You (in a very rude way)  
Senpai/sempai: upperclassman, senior, or someone of a higher age  
Yoroshiku onegaishimasu: Nice to meet you  
Yakuza: Japanese mafia  
Sensei: Teacher/doctor  
Daho: Idiot  
Kantoku: Coach  
Baka: Idiot

* * *

Chapter 1

 **'This year's rookies could be awesome'  
**

.

Club presentation. A morning full of bustle and chaos. Full of first year students being yanked left and right. A morning that would not be forgotten very soon.

Moving through the crowd while passing out flyers, the members of a certain basketball team, that had gotten pretty famous since its Winter Cup victory last year, were trying their hardest to get new recruits.

"Basketball club! Would you like to join?!" one of its members yelled. A boy, who seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to a cat.

"Join and win a fruit basket!"

"Izuki, that's seriously the lamest joke you've ever made," the cat boy remarked to his friend, a good-looking boy, with short, straight, black hair.

"You're right. Must be getting out of form."

 _When were you ever in form?_ the cat boy, Koganei Shinji, thought almost out loud. He sighed, then decided to focus his attention on his other friend. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you this year!" he said to his silent teammate, who only nodded and continued passing out flyers without making a sound. Koganei sighed again. Work had proven to be quite tiresome for him. Little did he knew, it was only getting started.

"Excuse me? Are you from the basketball club?"

"Yes! I am," Koganei said while turning around. He immediately came to face someone's chest. He had to tilt his head backwards to look the person in the eye. Koganei gulped. The boy was literally towering over him.

Elsewhere, at one of the presentation booths, Aida Riko let out a deep sigh. The 18-year-old female coach of Seirin's basketball team was having a bit of trouble containing her growing frustrations.

"Thank you for coming. We'll let you know," she said, with a fake smile, to the tenth girl who came dropping of a manager form. "What is up with all these girls?!" she yelled, once the last one was out of sight. "We've seen more girls volunteering to be manager than actual recruits!"

Frustrated, she started ruffling her short, brown hair, making it almost as messy as a certain someone's bed head. Though her neighbor had to admit, it actually looked kind of cute. Of course he would never say so out loud. Thus, he acted without any indication of these thoughts. Getting irritated himself was probably the best action to take. So being the diligent captain that he was, Hyuuga Junpei, acted befitting to the situation.

"What the hell are Koga and the others doing?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It is probably because of Kagami- _kun_ ," a voice unexpectedly said.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Riko nearly had a heart attack.

"Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked, still clutching his chest. _I'll never get used to this._

" _Domo_ ," the boy, with light blue hair and sky blue eyes, said in his familiar monotone voice. It seemed like he'd appeared out of nowhere. But Riko and Hyuuga knew, he'd probably been standing beside them for quite a while.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you with Kagami-kun recruiting new members?" Riko asked.

"Did something happen?" Hyuuga inquired further.

"Well..." Kuroko started.

.

 _"Would you like to join the basketball club?"_

 _Silence._

 _"_ Sumimasen _, are you interested in joining the ba-"_

 _Already disappeared._

 _It was like he was talking to thin air. But giving up was no option for Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _"Pardon me, I'm from the-"_

 _. . ._

 _Kuroko could practically hear Kagami's vein pop._

 _"Kuroko! If you can only be useless, then just go back to the booth!"_

 _._

"... That's what happened."

"Why am I not surprised," Hyuuga said, shaking his head.

Riko sighed. "Oh," she then suddenly said, as if she remembered something. "By the way, Kuroko-kun. What did you mean by: 'It's probably because of Kagami-kun'?"

"Have you not heard? Ever since we won the Winter Cup, Kagami-kun has become very popular."

Riko sighed again.

"Why am I not surprised," Hyuuga commented for a second time. "Lucky bastard."

Whack!

" _Ite-e! Nani sore_ Riko?!" Hyuuga asked while rubbing the back of his head. Apparently, Riko found it appropriate to whack Hyuuga on the head with her paper fan.

" _Betsu ni_ ," she answered, looking innocent.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile. Riko had been showing her jealous side often lately. Unfortunately, Hyuuga had no idea why.

"Still, I do hope Kagami-kun will bring some potential players, not just potential managers," Riko grumbled.

.

Somewhere inside the crowd of students, a loud sneeze echoed, followed by a quick and somewhat gruff ' _suman_ '. A certain tall redhead, who had just been the topic of conversation, couldn't help grumbling as well. He was having a little bit of trouble finding new members. He literally scared away the last girl that came up to him. _Dammit! What the hell's going on?! Since when did we become a girls basketball team huh?!_

"Sumimasen?"

"What?!" Kagami yelled at the person who had tapped him on the shoulder. But when he turned around, he was surprised to see it was a boy.

Kagami noticed right away, this guy was the real deal. He was tall, about the same height as himself. Had a muscular build. But what stood out the most was his strong aura. _This kid's strong. I can smell it._ Though at the moment, he was staring at Kagami as if he'd gone wacky.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Of course I am. Sorry about that." He ran a hand through his hair, still feeling a little awkward. "You want to join the basketball club?" _Please tell me you do? Please tell me you do?!_

"That's right."

.

Meanwhile, everything went better at the booth. There were still lots of girls coming by to ask if they needed managers. But there were just as many boys wanting to join the team. The fact that Seirin gained so much fame through the Winter Cup, had really borne fruit.

"I think we have about... 18, 19, 20, 21 recruits now," Hyuuga said while counting the forms.

"That's a good amount. Things are going well," Riko responded. "Though I do hope the others will bring some promising one-"

"I brought back a new student," Koganei said in tears, while someone carried him with one arm, as if he were a sack of rice.

 _Brought back? Isn't it the other way around?! Wait a sec, why do I get the feeling this has happened before?_ Riko thought.

" _Sumimasen_. Are you with the basketball club?"

Riko and Hyuuga both looked up and became utterly speechless. The guy was huge, about two meters tall. And he had, to put it bluntly, the face of a thug. He had such an intimidating presence, it took Riko a while before she could answer. "Yyeah."

"I would like to join the club, if I may," the giant boy said while releasing Koganei, who immediately scurried away, to hide behind Hyuuga. The boy seemed a tad bit embarrassed by that, as if he only just realized he had carried Koganei all the way to the booth.

But, despite looking like a delinquent, he didn't seem to behave like one. The only one, who still appeared to be really scared, was Koganei. The huge boy wrote down his name and reason for joining. When he'd finished he stood up. Then gave a smile, that would probably scare away even the toughest of thugs. "Thank you for your time."

Riko gulped.

"Ssure," Hyuuga replied nervously. "Thank you for coming."

The boy nodded. Then, once more, gave a terrifying smile before he left. When he was out of sight, everyone could breathe again.

"He looks strong," a forgotten voice suddenly said.

Riko, Hyuuga and Koganei instantly jolted at the unexpected comment of someone they'd forgotten was still there. "Kuroko. I forgot. You're still here."

Right at that moment, Kagami came stumbling through the crowd. It'd gotten very cramped, and he almost fell flat on his face when he tried to wiggle himself free.

"I (pant) brought (pant) a student," he said while leaning against the booth. He was panting heavily, but despite that, he still had a proud smile on his face. "And he's (pant) strong."

"Great," Riko responded. "So where is he?"

Kagami turned around. At that moment, a boy about Kagami's height, broke free from the pack of students. Kagami sighed in relief, then turned back to Hyuuga and Riko. "Can I take a break? Uh please?"

Hyuuga and Riko looked at each other. "Sure," Hyuuga said, a faint smile on his face.

Kagami's expression instantly brightened. With a loud plop, he plunked down on the grass next to the booth. He stretched his legs, put his hands behind his head and lied down.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_ ," an all too familiar voice said, without warning. Although Kagami recognized the voice instantly, before he knew it he'd jerked up, a cold shiver running down his spine.

"Kuroko. You little runt."

"Is that how you talk to someone who is offering you a drink?" Kuroko said while dangling a Pocari above Kagami's head.

Kagami's eyes lit up. He immediately reached for the drink, but Kuroko had other plans.

"Say please," he said while holding the drink higher, just out of Kagami's reach.

" _Teme_!"

"Say please."

"...Puh please."

"I don't think I have ever heard of the word 'puh please'."

"Shut up."

Kuroko smiled. He hesitated, but gave the drink nonetheless.

"Kuroko- _sempai_?" a voice suddenly called.

Kuroko and Kagami looked up. It was the boy Kagami had brought. He was panting a little, his light auburn hair messy from the crowd. Despite this, you couldn't deny he had handsome features. An attractive face, with amber colored eyes and very long eyelashes, smooth skin and a strong jaw line. He was no Kise, but still appealing in his own way. And, while Riko was scanning him from head to toe, she had to admit the boy looked strong.

"Ono-kun?" Kuroko asked, surprised. Instantly all eyes were on him.

"Kuroko-kun do you know him?" Riko asked.

"Yes. He was one of the first string players at Teiko. His name is Ono Yuuta-kun."

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," the boy said politely.

"You were a first string player? Does that mean you played with them? You know, the Miracles?" Koganei asked, curious.

"I did," Ono answered. His reaction was short, abrupt, as if the entire question irked him. "Though I didn't become a starter till my third year."

"I have heard you won last year's nationals interschool tournament. Congratulations." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Ono answered politely, though his tone of voice never changed.  
 _Uwaaah! Kuroko-sempai praised me!_ said his inner voice "Still, you can hardly compare it to your victory."

"Why ever would you think that?"

 _You defeated the Generation of Miracles! That's why!_ "I guess, Teiko winning at the nationals isn't that impressive. Winning is everything, so."

"You shouldn't brush off your victory because of that. A win's a win!" Kagami said straightforwardly. Kuroko smiled. Leave it to Kagami to bluntly state the truth.

Ono appeared a little startled by that, but quickly regained his composure and nodded affirmatively. Then he sat down and started to fill in the form. When he was done, he politely thanked everyone before he left.

"Nothing beats raw talent," Riko said dreamily. She was obviously still stuck in her scanning mode.

"Kuroko, how strong was he when you were in middle school?" Kagami asked.

"It is hard to say, since I graduated a year before him. So, I do not know how strong he has become. But during middle school, he was the only player that came close to the Miracles in strength and talent."

"You're kidding? No way."

"Way."

"That giant before him also looked quite strong," Hyuuga noted while adjusting his glasses. "This year's rookies could be awesome."

.

* * *

.

"Looks like all the first years are here!" Koganei said, excited.

Classes were done for the day, and everyone was in the gym for the very first practice of the school year. The group with rookies was large, at least 20, probably even more. Riko looked satisfied at the number of new recruits. They were all packed together, looking timidly at their surroundings.

"You know what's going to happen now, right?" Fukuda said to Furihata.

"Don't remind me," Furihata replied.

"I'm glad everyone is here," Riko said to the first years. "I am Aida Riko, the coach of the boys basketball team. Now, I have only one thing to say before we start practice." She paused for a moment, taking in everyone's expressions. "Take of your shirts."

"Ehhhhhh?!" all freshman hollered in unison. "Our shirts? Why?!"

Riko gave a devious smile. Reluctant, all the first years took of their shirts and formed a line. Riko started scanning. Each of them looked astonished as she began to recite the things they still lacked.

"This is going to take a while," Kagami thought out loud while spinning a basketball on his index finger. "Ne, Kuroko, wanna shoot some hoops?" he asked his blue haired friend.

"I would love to," Kuroko answered eagerly.

When Riko used her analyzer's eye to scan Ono Yuuta, she was once again amazed by his high stats. But there was something else she noticed, now that she saw his muscles more clearly. "Have you been injured often during middle school?" she asked sternly.

"A little, I guess."

"Your muscles appear to have been overexerted a lot. You need to make sure not to overtrain yourself," her voice seemed softer while she said this, and you could hear a tad of worry in there too.

Right at that moment, Kuroko and Kagami did their signature alley-oop and instantly got everyone's attention. You could hear the oooh's and aaah's of the first years. Even Ono couldn't help himself from being impressed. Though Riko clearly was _not_ being impressed.

"You two! Stop showing off! If you want to train that badly, you can run laps around the school!"

This silenced the two friends. They quickly shook their heads and joined their team mates.

Riko continued her scanning till she, last but not least, arrived at the giant boy who'd come to the booth this morning. His intimidating appearance made the boy next to him stand at least a meter away.

Riko started scanning the giant from head to toe. This seemed to make him feel a little uncomfortable. He nervously twiddled with the long, black locks of his V-shaped bangs. Despite this, his frightening appearance never changed. His dark, grey eyes still formed a permanent scowl on his face. His thin lips were firmly pressed together. Along with his square jaw and thick eyebrows, not to mention his height, he looked more like a member of the yakuza than a first year high school student. But despite his height and scary face, Riko didn't sense a very strong aura, like she had with Ono Yuuta. The tall boy's muscles were well-developed, but he was too stiff, and his agility and stamina were low.

"Your body's too stiff, and you probably are on the slow side when it comes to agility drills. We need to work on that. Also your stamina."

"C-"

"Hmm?"

"Ccute."

"Eh?"

"Cute!"

Riko could not comprehend what happened next. Before she knew it, she was lifted into the air and crushed in a bear hug. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Wha? What are you doing?!"

At that, the giant seemed to come back to earth. He looked absolutely horrified, when he realized what he had done. He quickly put Riko back on the ground with a stream of apologies leaving his mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to hug you," he nearly groveled on the floor by now. "You see, I have a weakness for cute things. Whenever I see something cute, I just can't stop myself from wanting to hug it."

"Wait a sec, you think the coach is cute?" Koganei asked, astonished. And, as if a light bulb went on in his head, he realized why the giant boy had carried him to the booth this morning. _He said the same thing about me before squeezing me to death._ The cat boy shivered.

"Of course she is cute," the giant answered matter-of-factly. Every single guy couldn't believe their ears. "My former teammates said it was an embarrassing trait, and I should just act the way I look. I tried. But it's too hard to control." The boy sighed heavily. "I wish I could just be myself."

"Of course you can!" Riko said, with a voice that almost sounded too happy. "Everyone should be allowed to be themselves."

"She sure sounds happy doesn't she," Izuki commented.

"You don't have to worry. With us, you can be yourself." Riko gave the boy a comforting smile.

"Really?" he said with big puppy dog eyes. All of a sudden, he didn't look so scary anymore.

"Of course!" Riko said happily. And with this answer, the boy trapped Riko in another big bear hug.

"Okay, big guy. You can let go of our coach now," Hyuuga said, almost threateningly.

.

* * *

.

"What's up? How's the rehabilitation going?"

"It's going great!" Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a big thumbs up, which looked abnormally slow on the webcam.

"Sensei said I'll probably be back for the Winter Cup."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You're not thinking of actually playing?"

Seeing Hyuuga's concerned face, Kiyoshi couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to play-"

"Who said I was worried?" Hyuuga mumbled, and Kiyoshi's smile grew even bigger.

"I just want to be there when my team wins the Winter Cup. I mean, you guys are going to win right?"

"Daho!" Hyuuga said in his Hyuuga way. "Of course we are. And Inter High as well."

Hyuuga showed him a confident smile. Suddenly Kiyoshi realized how much he missed his friend. How much he missed everyone. _I got to get better. Soon._

"I think we got some promising new recruits," Hyuuga continued.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But we'll see how many of them will stay after tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Daho! Tomorrow's Monday!"

"Right, of course...So...?"

Hyuuga sighed heavily. "First Monday of the month? Morning assembly? Ring any bells?"

"Yeahhhhaaa... No."

He wanted to whack him. He wanted to whack Kiyoshi on the head so hard. It's just impossible to do through a webcam. So Hyuuga had to make do with a face palm. "Unbelievable. You're the one who came up with it!"

"I did?"

Kiyoshi thought hard, trying to remember. Hyuuga could actually see him cracking his brain. It looked kind of endearing. Of course he would never admit that. He sighed. "Man. You can be such a space cade-"

"Ahh!" Kiyoshi suddenly called out.

"The penny finally dropped?"

"We're going to do that again this year?"

"Of course!" Hyuuga said with determination. "It's tradition."

.

* * *

.

It was early Monday morning. Students were lined up in front of the school. It was still quite chilly for the time of the year. Kuroko shivered when a cold breeze blew past him.

He could hear someone, who was clearly out of breath, getting closer. Kuroko turned around and saw it was his light, Kagami Taiga. He had obviously been running.

"Ha. Ha. Made. It," he said while catching his breath.

"You are late."

"And your bed hair (pant) is as bad as ever." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair fondly.

"Please stop that."

"What? I'm tidying your hair," Kagami said jokingly.

Kuroko tried to push Kagami's hand away, but he wouldn't budge. "Please stop that." Kuroko pushed harder.

"Alright, alright. Wait, one last strand."

All of a sudden, they heard someone shout at the top of his lungs. It was from a great distance away, but everyone was still able to hear him clearly.

"Class 1-B, seat 8, Ono Yuuta! I will defeat the 'Generation of Miracles' and become the nr. 1 in Japan!"

"Geh! They're doing that again this year?" Kagami said, stunned.

"He said the exact same thing you did last year. Even the class and seat number are identical."

"Okay, how the hell do you know that? I don't frickin' remember my seat number from last year."

"I am a very observant person."

"Huh?"

"Remembering something like that is easy peasy for me."

"Wha? Easy peasy? You talk weird Kuroko!"

"And by saying something, that would normally not be in my vocabulary, I triggered a reaction from you. It is all in the art of observation."

"Argh! Just shut up. It's too early for this."

Kuroko sighed. Then smiled. A small, soft, tender smile.

More shouting came. One boy even said he joined to win a fruit basket. But surprisingly, most of the boys said something along the lines of going to the nationals. Perhaps it was because Seirin won last year, that it didn't seem like such a pipe dream anymore.

A lot of the teachers were squirming around. A few already ran for the school door. It wouldn't take long before they reached the rooftop. It was now or never.

"Class 1-B, seat 9, Matsuda Kenji! I vow to become as strong a center as Kiyoshi Teppei!" It was the giant of a boy that had hugged Riko during her 'body scan'.

"Well what do you know... Kiyoshi, you got yourself a student," Hyuuga said and he chuckled lightly. "Too bad you aren't here."

After Matsuda had finished shouting his goal, the teachers came and immediately stopped the commotion.

"I doubt everyone got their chance," Kuroko said.

"They could always borrow some chalk from the baseball team and write down their goal in the school yard," Kagami responded.

Kuroko laughed. "They could..."

.

* * *

.

"So, these are the guys that stayed huh?" Izuki said, while observing the group of freshman packed together. "It's not even half of what came in."

"What are you saying? Daho!" Hyuuga retorted. "It's better this way. At least we know these guys are serious about becoming number one."

"Alright everyone! It's time for the warming up!" Riko yelled while clapping in her hands. And the rigorous training began.

Even if they were serious about becoming number one in Japan, the first years sure as hell weren't ready for this training. The only one who was able to keep up was Ono Yuuta. Of course that wasn't a surprise, since he was used to the training regimen from Teiko. After an hour of sweating they were finally able to take a break. Of course the warming up was just the beginning.

"Kantoku? Are we going to do a mini-game?" Hyuuga asked Riko while she was looking over her training schedule.

"Hmm? Yes we are. Why? You have something in mind?"

"Well..."

.

"Eh? We're not going to play against the senpai?" one of the freshman asked Riko after she explained what she had planned.

"Nope. The first years will play a game against each other. The second and third years will be your audience. So split up into two teams, and make sure the positions are equally divided."

This came as a relief to most of the rookies. Though some of them were a tad bit disappointed. Ono in particular looked very unhappy. "But I wanted to play against Kagami-senpai," he mumbled under his breath.

Riko blew her whistle. "Everyone, let's round up for the tip-off!"

"Kantoku. How can you expect me to jump ball against a two meter tall center? That isn't fair," Sawamura, a center at least twenty centimeter shorter than Matsuda Kenji, declared.

"Uhm, I'm actually 1.98 me-"

"Because it's the rules, baka!" another boy shouted from the circle.

"No it's not!" Sawamura shouted back. "I've seen plenty of guys that weren't a center-"

"Jeez. I'll do it," Ono said, annoyed, and walked to the middle of the court. "Will that be a problem?"

The question seemed to be directed more toward Riko than Sawamura, but he already answered for himself. "Not for me," he said, and he quickly walked to the circle of boys.

"Just so you know, I can't stand weaklings. So don't expect a pass from me," Ono said in a condescending tone.

"What'd you say?!"

"Let it go Sawamura," his neighbor said to him.

Sawamura clicked his tongue. "Jerk. Just because he's from Teiko, he thinks he's all that," he said in a low voice.

"So much for team spirit," Koganei commented from the sidelines.

Kuroko frowned.

"That's going to haunt them."

"Izuki shut up."

"Still, that Ono guy's got some attitude," Kagami added.

"You're one to talk."

"Shall we start the tip-off?" Riko said, smiling, though everyone could hear the threat in her voice. Immediately all freshman froze to the spot, too frightened to even move. Riko blew her whistle and threw the ball into the air.

Before Matsuda could even react, Ono had jumped.

"He's jumping already?" Kawahara asked, surprised.

Right after Ono had jumped Matsuda followed. They were only a few centimeters away from each other, but Ono got the ball first. He slapped it to the right. Sawamura caught it.

"I thought you weren't going to pass to me," he said, looking smug.

"Shut up!"

"Hyuuga. That timing just now..." Izuki said, taken aback.

"Yeah. At first I thought he jumped too soon, but if he hadn't, the tip-off would have been Matsuda's. Ono took advantage of Matsuda's slower reflexes and timed it perfectly."

Suddenly, the sound of a ball being dunked could be heard. It was Ono scoring the first points.

"He's going all out from the get-go, huh?"

It instantly became clearly visible who the superior player was in this game. Most of the boys didn't even try to compete against Ono. Only Matsuda was willing, and since Ono was the only one close to his height, they were each other's mark. It was tough for Matsuda to keep up with Ono's speed and agility. And, although he had the advantage in strength, scoring against Ono proved to be hard. But the most difficult job was stopping Ono from scoring. Matsuda tried, but Ono would always find a way around him to score. Soon the score became 21-11.

"Matsuda! Come here for a sec," one of his teammates called out to him.

"What's up?"

.

Riko blew her whistle. Matsuda's team was on offense. They managed to score, but it was straight back to defense. Ono had the ball and was dribbling to the basket. He was almost at the 3-point line. In that moment, Matsuda and a teammate partnered up.

"They're double-teaming Ono!" Furihata shouted.

"Guess they really want to keep him from scoring," Fukuda remarked.

"What's he going to do?"

"Best course of action would be to pass the ball."

"Oi, Kuroko. What do you think?" Kagami asked his shadow. "You know him best."

Kuroko frowned. Before he could reply, the question was already answered for him.

The moment the double team started, Ono began to move. He made a turn around to the left. His back was now toward the basket with Matsuda breathing in his neck. The other opponent in front of him. Ono took a step to the left while doing a head fake. Both defenders responded. With this, he did another turn around to the right followed by a jump shot and scored. Matsuda and his teammate weren't fast enough to block in time.

"Eh?! A three-pointer? He can shoot three-pointers?" Koganei said, astonished.

"I thought he was a small forward," Izuki said. "He's done nothing but 'slashing' up till now."

"He must be one of those players than," Hyuuga remarked. "A player who can play both forward and shooting guard. A swingman."

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you can play basketball after eating so many burgers? Will you not get a stomach ache from it?"

"What are you talking about? I only ate about ten burgers. I normally eat twenty or so. I'll be fine. See," the redhead said while hopping around. "I can move easily. Lots of energy left."

Kuroko chuckled. He would never be able to understand Kagami's amazing appetite. He smiled at the idea that Kagami actually counts his burgers.

They were nearing the streetball court. From time to time, the two of them would go and shoot some hoops, after their visit at Maji. There was a streetball court just around the corner, and the closer they got, the better they could hear it: the distinct sound of a ball being dribbled.

"I think someone is already using the court," Kuroko said.

And their hunch was confirmed when they saw a girl, about their age, playing ball. She seemed to be alone. Kuroko and Kagami watched for a while. They soon came to realize she was no ordinary player. She was very fast and agile, and every move she made seemed effortless.

"This chick's good," Kagami remarked.

Kuroko nodded. "The way she plays... It kind of reminds me of Aomine-kun."

They walked around the fence to the entrance of the court and went inside to get a better look. By then, the girl made a behind-the-back, over-her-head shot. It hit the rim, made a spin, and then bounced off the basket toward Kagami. He picked it up. The girl, wanting to do the same, suddenly noticed the two boys.

Seeing her from up close all of a sudden, Kagami noticed she was rather tall for a Japanese girl. Around the same height as Kuroko, if he had to guess. But at the same time, that wasn't particularly tall for a basketball player. Also, despite the darkness, he could still see she was quite pretty. Not cute, but attractive nonetheless.

She was eyeing Kagami from head to toe, making him feel very uncomfortable. He wanted to try and start a conversation, or at least say something, but the girl beat him to it.

"You look pretty strong. How about a one-on-one?"

"Huh?"

"You play basketball right? Do you wanna go for some one-on-one?"

It took Kagami a moment to digest what the girl had asked, but soon a confident smile spread across his face.

"Sure," he said while bouncing the ball back to the girl.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter one. If you've read it till the end, I'm very happy. I understand that having three new characters introduced in the first chapter is a lot. When I started writing my fic, I realized early on that I needed to introduce OC's. New teammates and new players for the other teams and stuff. It was a lot of work. Sigh. But don't get me wrong. I like OC's. I like it when fan writers write something of themselves into their story. And despite all the new, I tried to make this first chap a bit nostalgic, with the club presentation, the first practice and the shouting from the school rooftop and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will post the second chapter in about a week or two. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm a little late, but here's chapter 2. It's a bit shorter than the first chap, though I hope you'll still enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

.

List of Japanese words

.

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning

O'ssu: Good morning (very informal)

Mattaku: Good grieve (something like that as an expression)

Hai: Yes

Ah mou: An expression of exasperation. It can be translated in different ways. Oh no! or Gee!

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

Chissu: Good afternoon (very informal)

Suman: 'scuse me

Bijin: Beautiful woman

Yoroshiku ne: Nice to meet you (informal)

Sugoi: Amazing

* * *

Chapter 2

 **'I've told you to call me Mei'**

.

"You look pretty strong," the girl said all of a sudden. "How about a one-on-one?"

"Huh?"

"You play basketball right? Do you wanna go for some one-on-one?"

It took Kagami a moment to digest what the girl had asked, but soon a confident smile spread across his face. "Sure," he said while bouncing the ball back to the girl.

Kuroko decided to just watch this game from the sidelines, since both Kagami and the girl didn't seem to notice him. Besides, he was tired and he still had his vanilla shake to finish, so he didn't mind.

"You were just trying to do a hypnotizer weren't you?" Kagami asked the girl, mentioning the behind-the-back over-the-head shot the girl had made before.

"Can you actually call it a hypnotizer when there's no defender?"

Kagami had to think about that one. He had no idea. "Uh you start. I'll defend," he said in an attempt to stop feeling awkward.

"Okay," the girl said while she dribbled the ball to the top of the key. Kagami took up a defending position. The girl started dribbling, keeping the ball low in her right hand.

 _Wait a minute. She's not gonna do a hypnotizer now, right?_

But before Kagami had the time to worry about that, the girl had done a between-the-legs crossover to the left and was ready to take a jump shot. Kagami had no trouble blocking that. But after Kagami moved to block, the girl suddenly stopped midway and broke free to the right. She was fast, but Kagami was at her heels. She jumped for a lay-up, however right before the ball could touch the rim, Kagami slammed it down.

"Don't you dare think that's gonna work against me!" Kagami boasted.

"Aren't we fired up," the girl said with a playful smile.

Kagami had the ball, looking for a way to outsmart his opponent.

 _She's fast, but I've got the advantage in strength. Maybe I should try to use a little bit more force._

He did a wide crossover to the left, using a head fake for extra convincing. She responded, that was a good sign. He took this moment to move to the right, forcing his way through. But Kagami knew the girl was fast, for she was already back in a defending position.

 _Guess I need to do more than just use force._

He did a spin to the right, followed by a fade away jump shot. The girl had neither the height or leg power to block this shot. But Kagami already knew that this one was not going to make it. He sprinted to the basket, surprising the girl, then jumped into the air, caught the rebound and slammed it back in.

"Yoshaaah!" Kagami yelled in high spirits.

"Aren't we getting a little too excited over just one basket?" the girl said, her hand resting on her hip. "We're just getting started."

There was something very eerie about her tone of voice. Kagami soon learned what those words meant.

.

The one on one had been going on for a while, and Kagami was facing some problems. Despite the great advantage in height, he still had a hard time stopping the girl's shots. She would drive to the basket. Kagami would catch up. Then she would move to use a high scoop shot from the left. Kagami wouldn't even need to jump to block. But then she would jump sideways to the right, or use a euro step, or some other way to break free, scoop the ball up from below and it would somehow find its way into the basket. Kuroko had to admit it was pretty amazing to watch. But he could also understand his friends frustrations, who was now constantly behind in points.

"Dammit! One more time!"

"Nope. Sorry, I'm beat," the girl said, exhausted, while wiping off sweat from her forehead. "If you want to continue you can play by yourself."

"Come on! One more time? I know I can stop you this time!"

"We've been at it for almost an hour. Aren't you tired?" She sighed. "I can't believe you still got this much energy left."

"That is because he only ate ten burgers."

"Eh? ...Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Kuroko thought it was about time for him to make an entrance.

"Who-who are you?! When did you get here?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I have been here from the beginning."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean I came here with my friend Kagami Taiga-kun," Kuroko said while pointing his thumb at Kagami.

"Ehh?!" The girl was utterly shocked, and kept staring back and forth from Kuroko to Kagami. Then she shook her head. "I thought you were alone?" She directed at Kagami.

"I wasn't," Kagami said, deadpanned.

The girl started to chuckle. Suddenly her features became a lot softer. "I can't believe I didn't notice you," she said to Kuroko between her giggles and laughs.

"Do not worry. I am used to it."

"Hahaha-" All of a sudden the girl stopped laughing. "That's actually kind of sad."

"That's actually his greatest weapon," Kagami said. He sounded a little offended, wanting to stick up for his friend. The fact that he had just lost to the girl didn't help either. "I couldn't fight without him on the court."

Kuroko smiled.

"Wait a sec, you play basketball?" the girl asked Kuroko, astonished.

"I do," Kuroko answered.

"I had the same look on my face when I first found out. But you shouldn't underestimate him. He's in a league of his own," Kagami smiled at Kuroko. "Right bud?" he said while slapping Kuroko on the back. The poor guy nearly fell over.

"Maybe we could play against each other then? Some other time?" the girl asked Kuroko.

"Sure," Kuroko answered. "Some other time."

The girl smiled. "I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you two. And thank you for the game. I had fun."

"No prob," Kagami replied in a gruff voice. It was going to take a while for him to get over this lost game. That was clear.

"It was nice meeting you too," Kuroko finished with a smile.

They waved her goodbye until she was gone.

"Ah," Kuroko suddenly said as if he remembered something.

"What is it?"

"We forgot to ask her name."

.

* * *

.

On a warm Monday morning an agitated 17 year old girl was trying to get used to the atmosphere of a new school.

"Wow. Check out that girl."

"A foreigner?"

"She's so tall. Is she a model?"

 _Great. Everyone is staring at me,_ the girl thought, agitated. _And why do these skirts have to be so damn short?!_

The girl pulled on the hem of her skirt. Relentlessly yanking it down to no avail. She grunted in frustration.

 _I hate school uniforms._

She tried to ignore the whispers and stares of the surrounding students and hurried inside the school building.

"Ano...Excuse me?" someone called out in a hesitating voice.

"What?!" the girl said as if this were the last straw. She turned around and came face to face with a girl at least twenty centimeters shorter than her. She looked like a first year. When the girl saw the frightened freshman, she immediately regretted shouting. "Sorry."

"I...I just wanted to tell you...that...you're still wearing your outdoor shoes." The first year pointed at the girl's shoes and the penny finally dropped.

Embarrassed, the girl took off her shoes, mumbled a thank you, and went on her way to find the teachers' office. _I hate indoor shoes._

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ ," Kuroko said to a dazed Kagami, staring out the window. His mind was obviously stuck somewhere else. He didn't even seem to notice his shadow lurking from behind, about to whisper in his ear.

"Still asleep?"

"Whaaaah! Kuroko teme! What are you-?!"

"Ohayo."

"Huh?"

"Ohayo."

" _O-o'ssu_."

"Please do not tell me you're still grumpy because you lost to that girl?"

"I am-!" Kagami started in a raised voice. "Not," this he said distinctly softer, embarrassment visible on his face. "Why would I be?"

"You are grumpy."

"Shut up! And I'm not grumpy!"

"Hey, did you hear? We're getting a transfer student," The two of them heard one of the boys in their class say to his friend.

"Seriously?" his friend responded.

"Yeah. Heard it this morning."

"Boy or a girl?"

"Don't know. Hope it's a girl though."

"Alright, settle down everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Nakano Hana, Kuroko and Kagami's homeroom teacher, said in a loud voice. That message got everyone's attention, and in a few seconds the class was silent.

"We're getting a new classmate. She recently moved here from America-"

"America?!" one of the girls shouted. At that, the whole class got in an uproar.

"That's so cool!"

"Sensei said she! Has to be a girl!"

"Yes!"

"Quiet down!" Nakano-sensei barked. Instantly, the class was silenced. " _Mattaku_." She sighed. "As I said, she just recently moved here from America. So it's going to take some time for her to get used to things here. Now I want everyone to pitch in when needed. Okay?"

" _Hai_ ," the class answered in unison.

"You may come in now."

The moment the girl walked in, the entire room went silent. Kuroko and Kagami couldn't believe their eyes. It was the girl from a couple nights ago. The same girl that had played a one-on-one with Kagami.

Seeing her in bright daylight, he suddenly noticed she was more than just pretty. She was beautiful. Long legs, flawless skin, full lips, clear aqua blue eyes and silky, strawberry blond hair with curly ends, that almost reached her thighs. But Kagami almost immediately forgot about that as frustration began to fill his body. Unable to suppress himself he stood up. All of a sudden all eyes were on him, including the girl's. Recognition was visible in them, but Kagami didn't notice. That and the fact that he was now the center of attention. With his finger pointed at her and a scowl on his face, he yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"You!"

"Oh? Kagami-kun, you already know our transfer student?" Nakano-sensei asked delightfully. "Great! You can help her get adjusted this week. Give her a tour of the school, will you?"

"Huh?"

.

* * *

.

"Kagami-kun?"

Grunt

"Kagami-kun?"

"What?!"

"Maybe you should stop ignoring her."

"Hey! Wait a sec!"

"Kagami-kun?"

Grunt

"I said wait!"

Kagami finally stopped. His face was anything but pleased. "What is it?!" he snarled while turning around to face the girl.

"What? Weren't you suppose to show me around school?"

"I never agreed to that! _Ah mou_! I don't have time for this. Kuroko, let's go. I don't wanna be late for practice." And he left angrily.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior," Kuroko said with a small bow. "Maybe we can show you around tomor-"

"I'll come with you."

"Eh?"

"You're having basketball practice right? I'll come watch."

"Huh?!" Kagami said while turning around, clearly even more pissed off than he was a second ago.

The girl was a little startled by this. "I mean... May I?" she asked carefully while tilting her head to the side. It was only a small gesture, but one that would probably be hard for anyone to resist.

"Whatever. Do-do what you want," Kagami said, turning around to try and hide his flustered face. Kuroko had to suppress a smile.

The three of them walked to the school gym, hoping they would still be on time.

"It's empty," Kagami said, relieved.

"They are probably still changing. You can stay here Seaton-san."

"I've told you to call me Mei," the girl replied to Kuroko.

"But, I cannot-"

"Mei," she said with a bit more force.

"Alright then... Mei-san."

Mei rolled her eyes, however, couldn't stop a small smile from creeping up her face.

.

* * *

.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," Kuroko said while opening the door to the club room.

"Ah Kuroko, Kagami you're here," Hyuuga responded.

" _Chiisu_ ," Kagami replied.

They heard a loud bark. Nigou, noticing the two friends, immediately trotted toward them. The redhead dashed away as fast as he could while Kuroko stayed and patted the dog.

"Have you seen the coach?" Hyuuga asked, ignoring the routine that took place.

"No. The gym was empty," the bluenette answered while walking to his locker.

"That's strange. She's usually the first one to arrive." Hyuuga tied his shoelace, then stood up. "We might have to start the warming up ourselves. Don't take too long," he said before disappearing behind the door. Others started leaving the club room as well.

"What are you doing? Let's go," one of the first years said to Matsuda, who was fidgeting with a small plastic box.

"Right," the giant boy answered, reacting rather nervously. He hastily put the box in his sports bag.

Nigou noticed the change in the boy's demeanor and walked to him. The dog gave a small whine and softly licked Matsuda's fingers. The giant boy jerked up his hand, but when he saw the culprit his eyes went big. He looked like he was ready to cry. "Nigou...," he whimpered before hugging the dog.

The boys that were still left in the club room, tying their shoelaces and finishing up, paid the two no mind. They were pretty used to it. Matsuda came to love the dog in the short time he had been here. Nigou, in his turn, loved the attention he got from the giant boy. From the start, the dog was able to see through the boy's intimidating appearance, like it already knew the gentle heart inside.

When Matsuda let go of Nigou, he patted it one last time before he followed his teammates out the door. Nigou, consecutively, followed the boy to the gym.

Kuroko and Kagami were left behind. "It looks like we have been replaced," Kuroko said.

"What do you mean we?"

They quickly finished changing and went to the gym. But on arriving, they nearly bumped against a pack of people blocking the doorway.

"What the? What is going on here?" Kagami said while trying to see beyond the crowd. Despite being taller than most of the players, he still couldn't see what they were looking at.

"It's Mei-san," Kuroko suddenly said in a distant voice.

"Huh?"

"Kagami-kun, it's Mei-san," he said a little louder this time.

"How the hell did you get over there?!"

Apparently without Kagami noticing, Kuroko had found his way to the front of the crowd.

"Just come over here."

"Easier said than done," Kagami mumbled. But with a little effort and lots of ' _suman_ ' he squeezed his way to the front.

Once there, he finally understood why the entire basketball team was standing in front of the gym entrance. It was Mei, playing basketball by herself. It seemed to take her little effort, the way she moved and handled the ball. The motion of her body was alluring, captivating. You could immediately tell, the years of rigorous training she must have had since childhood.

 _She may be freakin' annoying, but she looks... Oi! What do you think you're doing?! If you jump like that, we'll see your pantie-eh? Shorts?_

Kagami could hear some sounds of disappointment from the other boys.

"Are we enjoying the view?"

When everyone heard the sickly sweet voice they knew they were in trouble.

"Smack!"

That was the sound of someone being hit by Riko's paper fan.

"Why only me?"

That was Hyuuga rubbing his abused head.

Apparently the sound of Riko smacking Hyuuga on the head was heard by Mei, and she instantly noticed she wasn't alone. She stood there, awkwardly, ball still in her hands.

"You could've said something!" she suddenly called out and ran towards the group.

"We were a little preoccupied," Kuroko answered in his monotone voice.

 _She's really pretty._

 _Bijin-san._

Most of the boys minds were still a little preoccupied.

"With what?" Mei answered.

"Ano, Kuroko? Do you know her?" Koganei asked carefully.

"Pardon me. Everyone, may I introduce Mei Seaton. She recently moved here from America. She transferred into mine and Kagami-kun's class this morning."

"Yoroshiku ne," Mei said with a smile.

"Seaton... The name sounds familiar. I feel like I've heard it somewhere before," Hyuuga said while pondering.

"Doubt it," Mei said quickly. "Pretty sure there aren't many Seaton's living in the neighborhood." She appeared a little uneasy.

"But America huh. That's cool. Just like you Kagami," Furihata said. At that statement Mei's eyes lit up a little.

"No wonder you're such a good player!"

"She actually defeated Kagami-kun a couple of days ago."

"Ehh?"

"Kuroko!"

"And apparently he's still cranky about it."

"I am not! I'll beat you next time!"

Everyone laughed. Kagami's face turned almost as red as his hair. A mixture of anger and embarrassment. He knew for sure now. He did not like this girl.

When the last few snickers finally stopped, Riko took this opportunity to start practice. Mei was allowed to stay and watch.

After the usual drilling Riko split the boys into four teams and had two separate mini-games. Soon the strawberry blond girl came to understand what Kagami had meant by 'Kuroko being in a league of his own'.

" _Sugoi_... He's in a league of his own alright."

Mei watched the entire training. It wasn't before long, that she found herself getting restless, eager to play some ball. So when practice had ended, she challenged Kagami to a rematch, which he brazenly accepted.

The match didn't take long. It was only a 3-basket game. But despite being tired, this one, Kagami won. He reached higher than Mei ever could. Kagami Taiga really does rule the sky.

 _I knew it. That leg power. Those super jumps of his. There is no question. He's just like him._ Mei took a glance at Kagami, who was celebrating his victory with a loud roar. "Jeez. It's just a 3 basket game," she said, rolling her eyes. _Though, I wonder which of the two would win if they were to face off against each other._

* * *

Well, that was chapter 2. It was kind of an introduction chap for Mei. I guess you could call her the main girl. When I started writing this fanfic, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put in romance or not. Since the original manga didn't really have romance in it. But, I did decide early on that I wanted the story to have a main girl. For me, one of the flaws that most sports manga have, is the absence of a main female character. They are out there, but they're in the minority. So for my fanfic, I came up with Mei. I do hope you'll get to like her. Hopefully, the next chap will be up in a week or two. Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 3. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

List of Japanese words

Sensei: Teacher

Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning

Moshi moshi: The telephone 'hello'

Su: It doesn't really have a translation. Kise often ends his sentences with it.

Getabako: Shoe rack/cupboard

Teme: You (in a very rude way)

* * *

Chapter 3

 **'Why don't you join us'**

.

"Why do we have to do this?" whined a certain redhead to his best friend. He was dead tired. The basketball team just had an early morning practice from hell.

"Stop complaining. With Takeda-sensei's retirement, we have no choice but to find a new club advisor," Kuroko said in a scolding tone.

"Yeah but, do we even need one? It's not like the old man did anything."

"Do you want our club to be banned?"

Grunt "No."

The two friends walked towards their classroom. It was still empty apart from a few early risers. Luckily their homeroom teacher, Nakano Hana, was one of them.

"Sensei?"

"Oh, good morning boys," their teacher said cordially. Nakano-sensei was a young woman, still in her early thirties with a slim build, short brown hair and warm brown eyes. She also wore a pair of oval glasses.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. If it is alright, could you spare us a few minutes of your time? There is something we would like to ask," Kuroko asked politely.

"Of course. Ask away."

Kuroko started to explain the basketball club's situation. Kagami decided it would probably be best not to take part. He knew he wasn't very good at asking these things politely. But Kuroko was very convincing. Once he was finished, Nakano-sensei didn't hesitate in accepting his request.

"Although I do have to admit I know nothing of the sport," Nakano-sensei confessed.

"That won't matter," Kagami said, a little too eager. He was obviously glad the issue was solved. The woman didn't seem to notice and just smiled. Though Kuroko thought it appropriate to give Kagami a little jab in the ribs.

Kagami winced. "What'd you do that for?" he hissed to his friend while jabbing him back. Kuroko winced in return.

"Did I miss something?" their teacher asked, amused.

"No, you did not Nakano-sensei," Kuroko said awkwardly while rubbing his side.

The classroom began to gradually fill with students, when the time for their first class was drawing near. Kuroko and Kagami thanked their homeroom teacher and went to their seats. They were both seated in the back, near the window, similar to how they were last year. Although this time Kuroko was sitting in front of Kagami. A thing he was most grateful for, since he was now able to actually see the blackboard.

"What'd you jab me for huh?" Kagami said once they were seated. He lightly flicked Kuroko's forehead.

"That hurt."

"No it didn't."

"Well if you must know," Kuroko answered while massaging his forehead, a small pout on his face. "I did not think it was the most appropriate thing to say at that moment."

"What did I say?"

"I have forgotten."

 _Was that supposed to be a joke?_ Kagami thought. With Kuroko's deadpanned expression you could never tell.

.

* * *

.

"Seaton-san, your Japanese is so fluent."

"Just Mei is fine. And my mom's Japanese so I grew up bilingual."

"That's so cool!"

"You see! I thought so. Crossbreeds are always so pretty."

"And they have the prettiest hair. I want your hair. Can I touch it?"

"Uh...sure."

"It's so soft. What do you do with it?"

"I...wash it."

At that the group of girls, that were currently surrounding the bewildered transfer student, all laughed. "I love your curly ends. They look so natural. Do you curl it with a curling iron each morning?"

"Do what now?" Mei was met with another giggle fit from the girls.

"Seriously, who cares about that," one of the boys that was close by said. "Mei-san will you say something American? Please?"

"She sure became popular in an instant," Kagami said between his bites of curry bread, size XL.

It was lunch break. For most students the best time of the day. A break from all the lectures and equations. A period to spend quality time with your friends.

"What did you expect? She is a transfer student from overseas. Plus, she is pretty," Kuroko remarked to his friend. "Was it not the same for you? When you transferred back here during middle school?"

"No," Kagami answered directly. "Most of my classmates were afraid of me."

"Now that you mention it, I can imagine that."

"You didn't have to agree that easily."

"You can be quite intimidating Kagami-kun."

"So can you, when you're angry." And with that, Kagami continued to chow down his lunch.

At the same time, a commotion arose amongst the students that were surrounding Mei.

"That's cute! Isn't it cute?" one of the girls said excitedly and squealed at the sight of Mei, who was now wearing a particularly dainty hair ornament. "Can I take a picture?" one of the boys asked. "Me too!" "Me too!"

"Wait, no!" Mei yelled while standing up. "I'm not doing picture-"

"Will you guys knock it off! I'm trying to eat here!" Kagami yelled, obviously having had enough of all the hustle and bustle.

"I apologize for my friend. But if you could maybe lower your volume just a little, please? That would be great," Kuroko asked, at which most of the students instantly jolted because they'd forgotten he was there.

They apologized. Mei took this moment to excuse herself and find the nearest place to breathe.

"I don't get it. They're acting like she's a frickin' celebrity," Kagami said once Mei had left the classroom.

"She is new. She is from America. To them she is a celebrity," Kuroko stated. "It will subdue in a couple weeks. Like it did with you. Because if I remember correctly, you became somewhat of a celebrity after we won the Winter Cup."

"Don't remind me."

"I thought you liked attention."

"Not that much."

The two were interrupted by the sound of Kuroko's phone. A little surprised by the sudden call, since he normally didn't get them during school hours, the bluenett took his phone from his school bag and flipped it open.

"Who's that?" Kagami asked.

"It's Kise-kun,"

"Uh-oh. You're gonna get it. You've been ignoring his mountain of texts."

"Hush," Kuroko said to the redhead, before he clicked on the call button and held his phone to his ear. "Moshi moshi? Kise-kun?"

[Kurokocchi! Stop ignoring me su!] the blond hollered in Kuroko's ear.

The shadow instantly held his phone at arm's length. Even Kagami could hear the shouts. Perplexed, he watched as Kuroko put his phone to his ear, trying to say something back, followed by the same reflex of pulling his hand away. After a couple of times, the redhead had seen enough and snitched the phone.

"Oi! Stop sounding like a whining girlfriend and get to the point!"

[Kagamicchi?]

"I'm already in a bad mood."

"Kagami-kun, please give me back my phone," Kuroko said while holding out his hand.

Kagami sighed as he gave the device back to its owner.

Kuroko held his phone to his ear. "I apologize for not replying to your mountain of text messages. I have been busy. What is the matter?"

[Kurokocchi! It's terrible su!]

"Calm down. What is terrible?"

[I didn't think there would be anyone out there stronger than us su. But this guy, he's insane.]

"Kise-kun, what are you talking about?"

[We had a practice match against Nami High. They have this player from America...]

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, when the boy on the other end fell silent.

[...I couldn't beat him. He was too strong su.]

"You will defeat him next time."

[...I don't know. You haven't seen this guy play, Kurokocchi.]

"This is not like you, Kise-kun."

[...]

"The Kise-kun I know, would not give up like this," the bluenett said sternly.

[...]

"Kise-kun, you are strong. You have to believe in yourself," he encouraged. "Like I believe in you."

[Kurokocchi su...] Kise whimpered and he started to cry.

Again, Kuroko had to protect his ear from the wailing of the blond.

"You should've known that would happen," Kagami said knowingly. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Kise-kun, would you please stop bawling in my ear?"

[Sorry.] the handsome boy said and he sniveled. [Kurokocchi, you and Kagamicchi need to be careful. If you guys end up having a practice match against Nami-]

"Then, we will fight them with everything we've got. Do not worry Kise-kun," Kuroko assured. "If this player is as strong as you say he is, we are bound to face him sooner or later."

[I guess you're right...]

"I have to go now. I will talk to you soon, alright? But in the future, could you please refrain from sending dozens of messages to my phone?"

Kise chuckled. [I will su. See ya, Kurokocchi.]

"Goodbye," Kuroko said, and he turned off his phone.

"What was that all about?" his light asked.

"Kise-kun lost a practice match."

"Whoa. Who took him to the cleaners? Akashi?"

"It was not a Miracle that defeated him."

"What?" Kagami asked, confused. "Then who did?"

"I do not know. Someone from America."

"They're gonna haul in players from the States now?"

"Apparently. And why would they not? It is the only way other teams will stand a chance against a team with a Miracle," Kuroko said. "I am afraid we have a new opponent to worry about."

"Great. As if she wasn't enough," Kagami commented while nodding his head towards Mei. She had returned to the classroom, but was once again ambushed by her classmates.

.

* * *

.

The school bell rang. Classes were over. A group of female friends was once again bombarding Mei with questions. Who was her favorite idol? What was her favorite drama? Did she have a boyfriend in America? What kind of skin products did she use? The strawberry blond girl didn't even understand half the questions. So she came up with the best excuse to escape from this interrogation. She didn't mean to be unkind or ungrateful. Everyone in class had been very kind. But all the attention was a little too much for her.

She quickly left, through the hallway, down the stairs. When she came to her _getabako_ she suddenly had the idea to give herself a tour of the school. She knew a certain redheaded boy was never going to do it. And she did want to familiarize herself with the school grounds a little. She put on her outdoor shoes, a pair of Nike-Air Jordan's size 7. She always wore a pair, even when she wasn't playing basketball, then strolled into the direction of the outdoor sports fields.

The terrain was huge. There was a swimming pool, there were tennis courts, an athletics and a baseball field. All still devoid of club activity. Though some early starters could be seen warming up. Mei was walking past the athletics field, when she suddenly jolted. Something was licking the back of her knee. She turned around and saw a dog. A young Siberian husky, about a year old, with beautiful, bright blue eyes.

"Hello," she said while petting the dog. "Where did you come from?"

The dog leaned into the touch, panting energetically and whipping its tail.

"You are cute. Even I can see that." The girl crouched down and started scratching the dog behind its ears. "You kind of remind me of someone," the girl said looking at its eyes. "Who do you remind me of?"

"Nigou! Nigou!" The dog perked up at the sound of its name. It barked happily and ran to its master. "There you are," said a boy with light blue hair and sky blue eyes. "You know you are not supposed to wander around on your own." The dog replied by immediately jumping up on the boy. The poor guy couldn't hold him and fell flat on his butt.

"Tetsuya?"

The boy looked up while rubbing his behind. "Mei-san?"

"Now I see who he reminded me of," she said while walking over to him." Is he yours?"

"Yes. Well, actually, he belongs to the team. He is our official mascot."

"Oh you are?" she said to Nigou while crouching down, stroking its head. "Lucky you."

Nigou barked in reply.

"Oi Kuroko!" a familiar voice yelled. " Did you find him?"

"No. Mei-san did."

The redhead walked towards them. "Then let's go. They must've already started prac-" Before Kagami could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Nigou's bark while it ran towards the boy. "Oi Nigou, no. I told you, no jumping," Kagami said nervously. "Nigou, no jum-" Too late. Kagami was on the ground with Nigou on top of him.

"I have been replaced," Kuroko said in his Kuroko way.

"Get this dog off of me!" Kagami screamed almost in panic, while he was being cuddled to death.

"Nigou, off. You know you are not supposed to do that." The dog whined softly, but obeyed its master nonetheless.

"Kuroko! How many times have I told you to keep that thing in line!"

"Kagami-kun, you should not call him that. You will hurt Nigou's feelings."

"Just keep it away from me."

"Kagami-kun, you will have to get over your fears sometime."

"Not if that thing keeps growing."

"Wait. You're telling me you're afraid...of this dog?" Mei asked skeptically.

"Even when he was still a puppy," Kuroko answered for Kagami.

"Aww. Wittle Tai-chan was afwaid of you?" Mei said to Nigou in baby talk.

"Oi."

"Afwaid of the big bad dog?" The dog barked in affirmation.

"That's it! I'm outta here! Go screw yourself for all I care!" And the redhead stormed off.

"Wait. Taiga! I'm sorry!" Mei called after him. "Did I go too far?" she asked Kuroko.

"Come. We will apologize later," Kuroko assured.

Kuroko walked with Mei to the gym, Nigou following them close by. When Kuroko opened the door he was surprised by Koganei, who asked what he had done to Kagami. But before Kuroko could even answer, Koganei became more interested in Mei.

"Mei-chan! You came! Did you come to watch?"

 _Mei-chan?_ "I...uh did?" she said hesitantly.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Eh?"

.

* * *

.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes," Mei said to Kuroko while she was tying her long hair in a ponytail.

"Not at all. I always keep some extra clothes in my locker. I hope they fit well."

"Fits perfectly. It's just my size."

"I...see," he said a little sullen. Various snickers could be heard. Though one cold stare from Kuroko silenced them.

"Did I...say something?" the girl asked, confused.

"No Mei-san. Do not worry about it."

"But are you sure this is okay?" she asked the boys. "I can just join like this?"

"That's what I've been wondering," Kagami said, annoyed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"If this is about the dog thing, then I'm really sorry."

"This isn't about that! It's about you being in the way!"

"Kagami, come on. Relax," Tsuchida said, trying to calm him.

"Yes. Be more reflaxible," Izuki said in a lame attempt to a joke.

"Riko, you're okay with this?" Hyuuga asked.

"Why not? We can use her," she said. "Besides, look how happy everyone is. They might work even harder now." She blew her whistle to start the warming up.

And the drilling began. It was as rigorous as ever. The warming up took more than an hour. At some point, Matsuda had run to the bathroom, no longer able fight the nausea he'd been feeling. He had done that almost every practice. At first his teammates were surprised that a big, strong guy like him could run ragged like that. Though they were pretty used to it now. When the time for stretching came, the first years could barely move.

"I don't get how they can keep going. I'm drained," one of the rookies said to his stretching partner. They were doing the straddle position. One boy was sitting on the ground with his legs spread apart, the other was pushing his back forward.

"Even the girl was doing better than us," the partner replied.

"Of course she was," a boy stretching next to them said. "Were you sleeping during her one on one with Kagami-san? That girl is strong."

Mei was stretching alone. She was doing the same exercise as the boys, though she had spread her legs much wider, and her body came to the floor.

"Mei-san, you are amazingly flexible," Kuroko said in admiration.

"Oh, yeah. I do yoga."

"Yoga?" Kagami said in a mocking way.

"Yes. It's very good for your physical and mental health."

"Can you show us some?" Koganei asked a little too eagerly. He was obviously more interested in Mei doing yoga than actual yoga.

Riko quickly intervened by blowing her whistle. "Okay guys, we're done stretching. Next up is mini-games."

"Why are they getting so excited over just one girl?" Ono said. Though his mind said something completely different. _I hope she'll do that split thing again._

"Yeah. She's way too tall to be cute," Matsuda, who was his stretching partner, commented.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Who were you talking to, then? Yourself?"

"Shut up."

The training continued. The boys were split into four teams. Two games at the same time using half court. Each game took twenty minutes. Once the game was over, the teams would shift. They'd been going at it for almost an hour and were currently in their last game. But it hadn't been without trouble. Ono had provoked a couple of players throughout the games and was now in a fight with one of his own teammates.

"Come on! If you can't score, at least get the rebound!"

"You think I'm not trying?" the boy answered, irritated. "Why don't you try getting of your high horse just once, huh?!"

"Come on guys, don't fight," Matsuda intervened. "Takigawa-kun, Ono-kun is just agitated because we're behind in points."

"Shut up you overgrown teddy bear!"

"That's enough!" Riko yelled at the top of her lungs. "Where do you think we are? Grade school? We're a team. And if you can't put aside your differences, maybe you should start thinking whether this is the right place for you."

That silenced the two boys. But Riko realized she had to do something about Ono's attitude, and quick. He wasn't someone they could spare. He was too valuable.

"Everyone! Take a five minute break," Riko announced. "Hyuuga-kun? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said this a little softer, so that only Hyuuga would hear it.

Sighs of relief emanated throughout the gym. The boys were glad they could take a break and rest. And while the coach and captain were discussing something in private, Kuroko took this moment to discuss something with his light.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, almost scaring the life out of his friend in the process. "I apologize for teasing you about your dog phobia."

"What?" Kagami replied, confused.

"I know Mei-san already apologized. But I feel you deserve an apology from me as well."

"What are you talking about?"

Kuroko smiled. "You have forgotten. That is a good sign."

"You make even less sense than you normally do!"

"Why don't you reconcile with Mei-san?"

"What? Why?" Kagami said, feeling annoyed.

"She is not as bad as you think," Kuroko said with a knowing smile. "Do you not think your animosity towards her has something to do with you losing that first one-on-one?"

"No! Kagami shouted, and he immediately got the attention from the surrounding boys. "She's just-" he stammered, his face heating up rapidly. "...You know."

"She is just you know?" Kuroko repeated sarcastically. "I do not know what that means. So I see no harm in making peace with her."

Kagami grunted. He knew there was no way out for him. "Fine," he said stubbornly. "Where is she?"

"I believe I saw her going outside." Kagami nodded, then reluctantly turned around to look for Mei.

It didn't take him long to find her. Mei was at the water taps, quenching her thirst. When Kagami saw her, he couldn't help but gape. He was standing no more than two meters away from her. Close enough to see the small droplets of sweat on her skin. Her damp t-shirt was sticking to her body, so Kagami could actually see her curves.

Mei used her hand to rub some water on her neck and throat before she closed the tap. She started to wring out her wet hair, not noticing that Kagami was still staring at her. He didn't notice what he was doing either, as he watched a small stream of water continue down Mei's neck line. When she opened her eyes and they met Kagami's, both teenagers scared each other to death.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mei asked after she regained her composure.

"Not long. Sorry. I-" Kagami stammered, feeling the heat creep up his face. He turned around to hide his embarrassment. _Dammit! What the hell's wrong with me?! What if she'd actually caught me gawking at her?!_ he thought while kicking himself inwardly.

"Taiga?"

"I'm fine," Kagami said while turning around, though he still didn't meet her eyes. _Stop calling me Taiga!_

"Do you need to use the tap-"

"No!" he snapped, though he immediately felt sorry.

"Ne, can I ask you something?" Mei started carefully after a long moment of silence.

"Sure," Kagami said, even though he wanted nothing more than for Riko to come out to say that training was starting again.

"Do you have something against me?" Her lagoon eyes looked dejected, almost hurt. "I just get the feeling you don't like me very much."

Kagami didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer.

"Look, I might have tried a little too hard to be your friend. I can be a bit imposing and invasive." She paused. "Guess when I heard you were from the States and played basketball...,"

Still no answer. Mei was starting to become a little irked by Kagami's silence. "Listen, you think I wanted to move here? I didn't. I had to leave my school, my friends. And I knew, people here were different. I knew making friends was going to be hard."

"What do you mean: 'you knew'?" Kagami asked, starting to become irritated himself. _Now she's whining?_ "Everyone in class has been nothing but nice to you. They treat you like gold."

"You think I want to be treated like that? I haven't been able to have a decent conversation with anyone. All I get from them is the third degree." She sighed. "Either way, even if I tried to talk to someone normally, it wouldn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have anything in common!" Mei said, getting angry. _Why won't he understand?_ "Plus these girls are- They're-" _They're girls._

"They're what?! Spit it out already! God! You're so frickin' biased!" Kagami almost shouted.

"Biased?!"

"Yes! Because of that, you're not even trying to make friends!"

"I tried to be your friend," Mei said, hurt. "And I thought someone like you would understand m-"

"Is everything alright here?" an all too familiar voice said while scaring the two bickering teens out of their wits.

"Kuroko teme! Stop! Doing! That!" Kagami yelled.

"I thought I told you to reconcile, not start another fight," Kuroko said sternly.

"Well, she started it," Kagami retorted childishly.

"I _so_ did not. You were the one criticizing me," Mei said in return. "Even after you had the nerve to ogle me."

"What?" Kagami's face got beet red. _Shit, she knew?!_ But to Kagami's surprise Mei's face showed equal embarrassment.

"Everyone! Practice is starting again!" they heard Riko shout from inside the gym.

"Let's go," Kuroko said. And he turned around and headed for the gym.

Kagami followed him. Though right after he passed Mei, he stopped. "I'm sorry."

She turned around, startled, but didn't have time to answer. He was already gone.

.

* * *

.

After another hour of sweat training was finally over. But before everyone could hit the showers, Riko had an announcement.

"There are two things I have to say," she said standing in front of the group of boys. "First off, we have a new club advisor, Nakano-sensei. Thanks so much, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, for making that happen. And she's already working hard to arrange a practice match." She paused for a moment before she continued. "Secondly I'll be giving the second and third years homework. Yes homework," she repeated when she saw the boys perplexed faces. "For the next couple of weeks you second and third years are going to train the first years. Each rookie gets their own personal trainer. The homework for the trainers is, figure out what you think your student is still lacking, and come up with a good training schedule." Riko took a moment to take in the boys reactions. "You will start the day after tomorrow. And don't forget, normal training still continues." A couple of complaints could be heard, but it died out quickly.

Riko started to enumerate which trainer would get which student. She was almost near the end when she got to Kuroko. "Let's see, Kuroko-kun you'll be training Ono-kun. And Kagami-kun you'll get to train Matsuda-kun. That's everyone. Make sure you have a training schedule ready." At that all boys were dismissed. "Mei-san, do you have a minute?" Riko asked the girl.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Here," Riko said while handing the girl a piece of paper.

"A membership form?" Mei asked, confused. "You do realize I'm a girl, right?"

"As much as I wish you were a boy, I do realize you aren't," Riko said with a guilty smile. "But would you maybe consider becoming our manager? I think you would be perfect for the job. Especially, since you already know the sport so well."

"It hasn't come to mind but, I'll think about it."

Everyone was on their way to leave the gym when the front entrance was opened in a hurry. "Thank god. You're still here," Nakano-sensei said while gasping for air. "I've made arrangements for a practice match this Saturday."

"That's great," Riko said happily.

Nakano-sensei smiled. "It's against Hakumei academy from the Chiba prefecture. I've heard their team is quite strong. A regular at the nationals."

"I've heard of them," Hyuuga said. "They came pretty far in last year's Inter High."

"Their coach sounded thrilled on the phone," Nakano-sensei said excitedly. "He mentioned something of this being a good test for his new team."

"He did huh?" Riko said boldly. "Let us show them that the Winter Cup champions aren't that easy to defeat."

* * *

And that's that. Now that Mei is officially part of the team, I can finally start working towards an actual match. Yay! I'll see you guys in about two weeks, I hope. Thanks for reading my fic! Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Chapter 4 is up. It's by far the longest chapter. Thanks to my beta reader friend I am able to post it today. Thank you so much for your help! I hope it didn't give you too much stress. Anyhow, I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

.

List of Japanese words

.

Kantoku: Coach

Hai: Yes

Sensei: Teacher

Sumimasen: Excuse me

Yoroshiku: Nice to meet you

Ye: Korean for yes

Ite-e: Ow

Senpai: Upperclassman, senior, or someone of a higher age

Kohai: Underclassman, junior, or someone of a younger age

* * *

Chapter 4

 **'Ah. We're here'**

.

"Jump rope?" Matsuda asked, surprised when Kagami handed him the tool.

"Yep. It's one of my favorite tools I use at home to train." Kagami took the handles of his own jump rope and started to jump. "It's good for so many things, hand-foot coordination, agility, rhythm, balance," he explained while jumping at the same time. "Let's see...endurance, strength and stamina in the legs. That'll really help you in becoming better at rebounding, and to be able to keep rebounding with the same strength time after time. But one of the things I find most important to develop are speed and acceleration." Kagami suddenly started jumping really fast, and after a few seconds immediately decelerated. It almost looked like he stopped completely. But he didn't, as he was still jumping.

"That was rather impressive. Did you memorize that?" Kuroko teased.

"Shut up," Kagami said as he stopped jumping. "Don't you have your own student to take care of?" Kuroko ignored him, but he did go back to focus on Ono.

Kagami started to jump again while at the same time instructing Matsuda, who was attentively watching his teacher. "Now there are a lot of drills you can do. You got the up and back," he said while bouncing to the front and back. "The side to side." Kagami started jumping sideways. "The straddle." He went on showing Matsuda different jump rope drills, each becoming more and more difficult.

"Uhm. No offense Kagami-senpai, but you're not expecting me to do all that, right?" the giant boy asked timidly.

Kagami stopped jumping. "Of course not. Yet, at least," he said with a smile. "I just wanted to show you how much you can do with this thing. So, now it's your turn."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just jump normally with both feet together like this." Kagami started to jump the simple single bounce drill. Something every person who's ever jump roped before knows.

"Just that?" Matsuda asked hopefully.

"Yeah. But you gotta try and do it as fast as you can, for thirty seconds. After that you'll get a thirty second break, and then we'll start again."

"Is it hard?" The giant of a boy looked rather nervous.

"It's not easy," Kagami said, grinning. "Don't worry, we'll both be doing the same drill." Kagami took his stopwatch. "Are you ready? Go!"

Riko looked proud as she watched her team train the rookies. _Everyone is doing great,_ she thought while writing something on her clipboard. _Half an hour each practice. This was a good idea. They get the individual attention I never could have given them myself. Plus the second and third years learn from it too._

Nigou barked. "You think so too?" Riko said while petting the dog. "Didn't know you could read minds."

The dog barked again. "Shhh," Riko softly shushed while putting her finger to her lips. "Not too loud. Mei-san's concentrating." She gestured to the girl who was sitting next to her with her eyes closed, slowly breathing in and out. The dog responded by lying down on the floor, nestling itself next to Riko's feet. She smiled.

"Kantoku."

Riko jolted. "Kuroko-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Is Mei-san asleep?" The boy asked.

"I'm awake," Mei said while opening her eyes. "What's up?"

"I need your help."

.

"A two on one game? Against her?" Ono asked questionably.

"That is right," Kuroko answered. "I asked Mei-san for her help."

"Don't go easy on me," Mei said with a wink.

"Are you serious?" Ono asked Kuroko, clearly bothered. "Against a girl?"

"Something wrong with that?" Mei asked, offended.

"Mei-san is strong. Stronger than both of us," Kuroko stated. "Have you forgotten that she won against Kagami-kun multiple times?"

The auburn-haired boy frowned.

"Shall we start?" Kuroko asked. Ono reluctantly complied.

.

The two on one had been going on for ten minutes, but Ono hadn't shown any sign of team play. If anything he was angry. He felt looked down upon, like he wasn't worthy. His frustrations were affecting his performance. He was playing sloppily, and Mei knew how to take advantage of that.

"Dammit," Ono cursed. He hesitated for barely a second, and so Mei stole the ball again.

Kuroko came out of nowhere, stretched his arm to steal it back. Mei noticed. She quickly dribbled the ball between the legs to the left, jumped, turned around in mid air and shot the ball. Ono tried to block but it was in vain. The two boys looked astonished as the ball went through the metal hoop.

 _This girl's insane,_ Ono thought.

 _I have never seen her this strong before,_ Kuroko thought, panting. _It is almost like those times when Kagami-kun..._

Mei walked up to Kuroko and gave him the ball. "It doesn't look like he's got the clue of this little game yet," she whispered. "You want me to push him harder?"

"Can you?"

"I think so."

Ono had the ball. Even after only playing a little more than ten minutes, he felt his concentration dropping. Mei looked intensely focused. He dribbled the ball low. Kuroko was in his eye sight. _I could pass it to him,_ he thought. _But_ w _hat could he do against her?_

Ono faked to the right, followed by a couple crossovers to the left and a jump shot. In that moment Mei tapped the ball straight out of his hands. Kuroko went after it, touched it, but couldn't prevent it from going out of bounds. He got it and threw it back to Mei.

"I was hoping that by this point you would have played the ball to me," Kuroko said to Ono in a low voice while passing him.

Ono had no time to respond. Mei was at the top of the key, holding the ball in her hands. The boy took up a defending position. But something happened that both boys did not expect. Before Ono could react Mei had passed him. She was driving to the basket at a speed she hadn't shown before. Ono went after her but he couldn't keep up. And if that wasn't enough, something else happened. Something you wouldn't think a girl Mei's size could do. When she came under the basket she jumped, and dunked the ball through the hoop. Kuroko and Ono were so shocked, they forgot they were playing. Even a couple of other boys, including Kagami, stopped with what they were doing. Though their stupefied state disappeared quickly as Mei lost her balance and fell flat on her butt.

"Owie," she said while rubbing her bruised behind.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked, giving her a hand.

"I think so," the girl answered as she stood up.

"Oi, you?!" Someone called out.

Kuroko and Mei turned their heads to face the person that had yelled. It was Kagami.

"You-" He swallowed. "You just got into the zone." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I did," Mei answered.

"How could you do it so easily, and during practice nonetheless?!"

"I can't answer that."

"You gotta tell me. Teach me! There must be some kind of trick!" Kagami was almost begging by now.

"Even if there is, I don't think that training is for you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're too much of a hothead."

.

* * *

.

"Damn that woman! I hate her!" a certain redhead shouted in frustration, while he shot a basketball toward the familiar metal hoop. It hit the rim a couple times, then bounced off and fell on the ground. "Acting all high and mighty!"

"Who're you talking about?" a low male voice asked, as the boy who it belonged to entered the street ball court.

"No one. Just our manager. Sort of. I think. I don't even know what she is," Kagami muttered.

"Did your IQ drop again? Cause you're not making any sense. Of course, you didn't have much IQ to begin with," the tall, dark, tanned boy said with a sly smile.

"Shut up! You're one to talk," Kagami responded angry.

Aomine picked his ear. "Whatever. Let's just start."

Kagami shrugged it off. He realized it was probably better to get it out of his system than to keep moping about it. So he picked up the ball and their one on one started.

It was amazing how easily Kagami forgot his problems once he was swept away by the thrill of the game. He had been playing basketball with Aomine from time to time, ever since the Winter Cup had ended. Kagami insisted he wanted to win the pair of basketball shoes, he'd gotten from Aomine, fair and square. Though that still had to happen. And it looked like today wasn't going to be that day either.

"Shit," Kagami cursed.

"Looks like I win again," Aomine said, looking smug. "Geez dude. Why don't you just forget about those stupid shoes?"

"No way. I don't wanna owe you."

"Then treat it like a gift."

"Since when did the Aomine Daiki become a nice enough guy to give me gifts?"

Aomine could not prevent the small flush from appearing on his face. "Shut up," he said, embarrassed. "I happen to be a nice guy whether you believe it or not."

"I don't," Kagami said directly. "Though I did hear you used to be really cute during middle school."

"Huh?!" Aomine barked, his face turning more and more red.

"Momoi told me. She kept going on and on about how you used to be so cute. And that it's a shame you turned into such a grumpy bear. It's a little hard to believe though."

"Who the hell does she think she is?! Telling crap like that! And what the hell is a grumpy bear?!"

Kagami laughed. "That's not all she told," he teased.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding."

"You asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" And Kagami had to run for his life as his fuming rival started chasing him. People passing by looked astounded at the two teenage boys running around like idiots.

"Get back here you bastard!"

.

* * *

.

Kagami yawned as he was walking the long way home from the street ball court.  
"Man I'm tired. Too much running. Doesn't that idiot know I have a match tomorrow." He yawned again. "It's late. I'm hungry. I don't think I have any leftovers. Better buy some groceries."

He turned a corner, then passed an alleyway, when something caught his eye.

"Come on honey. We just wanna buy you a drink."

"Yeah, let's have some fun."

Three guys, obviously a little tipsy, were hitting on a girl. From the moment Kagami saw her he knew who she was. He could spot her from anywhere. It was Mei. And she looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"I already said no. Go bother someone else."

"What the hell's your problem?!" one of the boys yelled in her face. Mei cautiously took a step back.

"You think you're too good for us huh?!" another one barked while grabbing her arm.

"Get your hands off me!" the girl said while trying to free her arm.

"What'd you say?!"

"You bitch!"

One of them was about to hit her when Kagami intervened. "Hey! Leave her alone."

.

* * *

.

It was Saturday morning eight o'clock when Kagami woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. He swung his legs out of bed, but the moment he put pressure on them he gritted in pain.

 _Damn that knee,_ he thought as he sat down again. _Must be from last night. I shouldn't have run that far._ He felt how bad it was. _It doesn't feel that swollen. I think I'll be fine if I patch it up well._ He tried standing again, this time carefully, and slowly walked to the bathroom.

.

Just as Kagami was almost done with the dishes the door bell rang. He dried his hands with a towel and walked to the door. When he opened it, it was none other than his trusted shadow.

"Am I too late for breakfast?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"Good morning to you too," Kagami answered as his friend walked inside. "And please don't tell me you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Why ever would I have breakfast when I can get it here."

"This isn't a restaurant!"

"I thought you liked feeding people."

"I don't!" Kagami responded, annoyed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Not even your best friend?" Kuroko gave him the puppy dog stare.

"Whatever," Kagami said tiredly as he walked to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Kuroko was enjoying a delicious breakfast.

"Hey, eat your veggies."

"Yes mother."

.

* * *

.

"Everyone, we're here. Make sure you don't forget anything," Nakano-sensei said once the bus had arrived at their stop. "It's a ten-minute walk. Had there been more time I could've arranged a bus for us to take us to the school."

"Don't worry about that Nakano-sensei," Riko said reassuringly. "We're already happy the school paid for our travel expenses."

"Thanks to us winning the Winter Cup our club budget skyrocketed," Koganei declared.

"Till infinity and beyond."

"Izuki shut up."

"Guys, don't forget to take this seriously," Riko said sternly while everyone was leaving the bus. "I know this is a practice match and the team doesn't have a Miracle, but don't forget they've been regulars at the InHigh and Winter Cup."

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

"What's a Miracle?" Mei asked Kagami, who was walking next to her.

"The Generation of Miracles. They're a bunch of guys from different teams." Kagami began to explain. "All basketball prodigies. All arrogant bastards-"

"Kagami-kun, you should not say that," Kuroko scolded.

Mei chuckled.

"They are my former teammates, from middle school. We all went our separate ways." Kuroko explained. "We played against each other in last year's Winter Cup tournament-"

"Which we won!" Kagami interrupted.

"Winter Cup, I keep hearing that. Is it a national tournament or something?" Mei asked.

"It sure is!" Koganei said excitedly, while Mitobe nodded, smiling.

"You won the national high school basketball league tournament?"

"We never mentioned that?" Kuroko asked jokingly. Kagami smiled. Ever since Kuroko told the team about his past at Teiko, and after they won, it seemed like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He had become carefree and funny.

Mei looked amazed. In a flash it changed into a smile. "Nice going."

"It wasn't easy." Hyuuga said with honesty.

"But you defeated those Miracles!" Mei responded enthusiastically. "I'm surprised you didn't get nicknames yourselves."

"Kuroko has a nickname." Furihata replied.

"I do?"

"The Phantom Sixth Man."

"I forgot about that."

"The Phantom Sixth Man huh." Mei said in thought. "That sounds awesome. It fits you! What about you guys?" she asked the other boys.

"Hyuuga's called the Clutch Shooter," Tsuchida said.

"And Izuki is called the Control Tower," Koganei added.

"Kiyoshi-senpai's nickname is Iron Heart," Fukuda told further.

"He is our former center," Kuroko explained to Mei whispering.

"Don't tell _him_ that. He hates that nickname," Koganei joked. "I think...that's about it, right?" he asked while still pondering.

"Those are pretty cool nicknames. But what about you Taiga? Doesn't the ace need a nickname?" Mei asked.

"I'm cool," the boy said, uninterested.

"No, you should get a nickname. What about..." Mei mused.

"The Roaring Tiger," Izuki filled in for her.

"That one fits," Koganei approved.

"No! What is it with you people?! Stop calling me a tiger! I'm not a tiger!"

Everyone laughed.

"Fine," Mei said, rolling her eyes. "Let's see. How about..." She took some time to think. "I know! The Flying Hermes."

"That actually sounds really good," Kuroko said, impressed. The others agreed.

"No it doesn't!" Kagami almost yelled. "What the hell's a hermes?"

Mei chuckled. "He is a god from Greek mythology. He wears winged sandals so he can fly."

"And you wanna name me after that?"

"He is also the protector and patron of athletes, among others."

"I would take it if I were you." Hyuuga said to Kagami.

"We could always call you Dumbo," Mei joked.

"Huh?!"

A couple of boys started to laugh. Kuroko chuckled. "She means the flying elephant," he said. He knew it now. He really liked this girl.

"I'll take the Hermes," Kagami said in an exhausted voice. And once again everyone laughed.

"What about you Mei-san? You must have had a nickname?" Kuroko asked.

"Nope," Mei said casually. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've never had one."

"What? I don't believe that," Kagami said.

"You were probably the best player on your team. Surely you must have had a nickname?" Furihata hinted.

"I was never on any team," the girl said, still sounding indifferent. _Not long enough anyway._

Kagami could not believe that. He took a glance at the girl walking next to him and saw that the shine in her eyes, that had been there just a moment ago, was gone.

"Seriously? But you're so strong," another boy said.

Mei smiled, however it looked a little forced, Kagami noticed.

"Ah. We're here," Riko suddenly said as the group came to a large fence.

Hakumei academy wasn't hard to miss. It was a grand building with a large school ground and lots of cherry trees. Something you'd expect from a private high school.

"Wow. I didn't know Hakumei was this big," Kawahara said, amazed as he took in the surroundings.

"You could get seriously lost here," Fukuda commented.

"Hakumei academy spends a great deal of money on extracurricular activities, especially sports. They have a lot of strong teams. Their swim team won the national high school tournament a couple of times, and their baseball team went to Koshien last year, and other years as well," Nakano-sensei explained.

"How do you know all that sensei?" a first-year asked.

"I've looked up some things about the school," Nakano-sensei answered. "I have also done some research on their basketball team, but I don't know if it will help." She gave Riko a piece of paper.

"You didn't have to do that sensei. But thank you," Riko said as she looked over the paper. _This wouldn't help even if I wanted it to,_ she thought as she read the teacher's notes, that had nothing to do with a basketball match. Like when the team was founded for example.

"Isn't that the job of the manager?" Kagami asked wittingly, his question obviously aimed at Mei.

"Oh my god, you're right," Mei said, realizing that fact.

"It's alright Mei-san," Riko reassured. "This is just a practice match."

"Yeah but-"

"I didn't ask you, now did I?"

"No."

"Then you did nothing wrong."

After walking for another ten minutes they finally found the right gym.

"Sumimasen," Riko said politely as the group walked inside. The gym was large and had a beautiful glass barrel roof. The light of the sun illuminated the entire area. Luckily the gym also had air-conditioning, so it stayed quite cool. It was filled with dozens of boys doing their warm-ups.

"Ah. You're here. Welcome," a tall man, still in his early thirties, said to Riko. He appeared to be the coach. He had a pale face with dark grey eyes and stubbles on his chin. His black hair was of medium length, with bangs parted in the middle. "I'm the coach, Mori Ichirou. Yoroshiku."

"I'm Aida Riko. The coach of Seirin's basketball team. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Riko said with a small bow.

Nakano-sensei also went and introduced herself. "I'm the advising teacher, Nakano Hana. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Nakano-san," coach Mori said while shaking the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. And thank you for letting us play here today."

"Not at all," the man replied. "It's an honor to play against the team that defeated the Miracles." It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not.

"Ichirou!" a boy suddenly yelled while coming from the gym's entrance. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders.

"Ryuu. Did you find him?" the coach asked.

"No," the boy said as he walked over to him. "But Masaki will find him. Hey, are these the Seirin guys?" he asked when he noticed the group.

"Yes. This is Ueda Ryuuta, Hakumei's captain," coach Mori said to the group while patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," Ueda said and smiled. He had kind eyes, light brown, and thin eyebrows. His short caramel colored hair was messy and looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks.

"Likewise," Hyuuga said while shaking the tall boy's hand. "Hyuuga Junpei, Seirin's captain, and this is Aida Riko, our coach."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," she said politely.

"Yoroshiku."

"These are last year's national champions? They don't look like it." A cocky boy with an accent said while walking over to the group. He was tall, about Kagami's height, pale and muscular. He looked at the group in a disdainful way, his scarlet eyes narrowed. There was something about him. Something he emanated.

 _This guy's strong. Really strong,_ Kagami thought. _I can smell it._

"Hong, treat our guests with some respect," coach Mori said sternly. "My apologies. He's our exchange student from Korea and doesn't know much about Japanese formalities."

"Why don't you show our guests to the club room," Ueda said, slapping the boy on the head. After that he and coach Mori went back to their business.

" _Ye_ ," Hong said as he rubbed the back of his head. "The club room's through that doo-Whoa!" he suddenly interrupted himself. "No one said you had a hot manager. What's your name sweetheart?" the boy asked while walking up to Mei.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey how about this. If I win this game, let's go on a date. My treat. What do you say?" He winked at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Mei asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he teased.

A couple of boys were starting to get really irritated with this boy and his persistent flirting with _their_ manager. But before they could say something about it, one of the boy's own teammates already did.

"Hong! Cut the crap and leave the girl alone!" The boy that had yelled was shorter than Hong but from his demeanor he was obviously his senior. "Let the Seirin guys get changed."

Hong clicked his tongue, but grudgingly complied. The boys from Seirin could finally go to the club room and change into their uniforms.

.

The club room was spacious, like the gym. Though no matter how many deodorant a man could spray, the stench of fifty different types of sweaty body odor would never diminish.

"Man, it smells like feet in here," Furihata commented.

"Yeah," Fukuda responded. "I'm done, are you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Slowly the club room became emptier until only Kuroko and Kagami were left.

"Kagami-kun, I am going out now. Are you finished?"

"Almost," Kagami said while tying his shoelace. "You go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Alright."

Once Kuroko had left the room Kagami got his cell phone and texted the only person he could text at that moment.

After a minute there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in," Kagami answered.

Mei opened the door. She looked worried. "Don't tell me. Last night-"

"I'm fine," Kagami assured. "Really."

"It's your knee isn't it? The one that guy kicked."

.

 _"Hey! Leave her alone," Kagami said while he took hold of the boy's arm. The three boys turned their heads to face him. If they weren't half drunk they would've probably felt really intimidated by the tall redhead._

 _"What do you want?!" one of them said, aggravated._

 _"Yeah. Mind your own business!" said the guy who's arm was still being gripped tight by Kagami. He tried to wiggle himself free._

 _"I won't," Kagami said calmly._

 _"Oh yeah?" the third one said. "Then we'll make you!" and he punched Kagami in his stomach. Kagami winced in pain while clutching his abdomen._

 _"Leave him alone!" Mei shouted, and she jumped in between them. One of the boys pushed her aside._

 _Before Kagami could react another kicked his right knee hard. Kagami cried out in pain. The boy was ready for another one, but Kagami quickly started to throw in punches of his own. He was a lot bigger and stronger than the three of them combined. Soon they were all on the floor. Kagami was panting heavily. Mei took this moment to grab him by the wrist and scram. They started running, until they couldn't run anymore._

 _._

"It doesn't hurt," he said with a bit more force. "I only need taping, as a precaution."

"Really?" Mei asked suspiciously. "Then why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"Because they're going to make a big deal out of it! Like you're doing now! And it isn't!" Kagami said in frustration, raising his voice. "Honest." He looked at Mei with pleading eyes.

She sighed. "Fine," she complied. "But if it gets worse, I'm telling Riko."

Kagami removed his knee pad. Mei kneeled down before him and started ripping off the old taping, albeit gently.

"Ite-e," Kagami said after Mei had ripped off the last bit of tape with a little too much force.

"Sorry," the girl said while stroking his knee.

All of a sudden Kagami could feel a strange tingle from where Mei had touched his knee. And for some reason it made him feel awkward.

"It's okay," he said, hoping Mei wouldn't notice his embarrassment. The girl smiled shyly. Was it just his imagination, or did she also appear to be a little uncomfortable.

"So uh," Mei started awkwardly. Guess it wasn't his imagination. "It's definitely swollen," she said while putting pressure on Kagami's knee.

"Ite-te," he muttered, mad at himself for letting those words escape. And mad about still feeling awkward.

"Sorry," the girl said again. "I'll patch it up now. Do uhm- Do you got tape?"

"Uh here." Kagami clumsily gave her the roll of tape.

Mei began to tape the boy's knee. All the while Kagami still couldn't stop feeling very conscious of that particular body part, and every time Mei's fingers brushed against his skin.

The two remained silent while she finished taping. "Done," Mei said as she stood up quickly.

"Thanks," Kagami said, still sounding a little awkward. "I'll go back first, so no one will get suspicious."

"Okay."

He nodded, then turned around and left the club room.

.

"What took you so long?" Kuroko asked Kagami once he'd returned to the gym.

"I had to take a leak. What's going on?"

"We are waiting for one of the opponent's players. He apparently does not feel like showing up."

"Where have I heard that before," Kagami said, thinking of a certain dark bluenette, as the two of them were now watching Hyuuga save Riko from Hong's clutches. The boy got another scolding from his senpai, though he obviously didn't feel like listening.

All of a sudden another boy came waltzing through the front door while dragging someone behind him. "I found him!" he said triumphantly.

"Good job Masaki. Now we can start," Hayabusaki Itsuki, the boy that had scolded Hong before, said as he walked to the two boys. He was clearly one of the less taller boys. About the same height as Izuki. His black medium length hair was bushy, and he had thick eyebrows.

"I want to finish my game," the dragged boy said in an apathetic tone, not taking his eyes off of his game for even a moment.

"Finish it after the match." Hayabusaki said sharply. The absorbed boy didn't respond. That didn't go well with his senpai.

"Come on Nao-chan, we need you," Masaki, the boy that had dragged the other, pleaded.

"Don't want to."

"How about this, Nao-chan. If you play, I'll buy you five new capsules."

The boy still didn't budge. Hayabusaki was starting to get enough of his disobedient kohai. "Naoki get your butt in gear, now!"

"Ikki, don't get mad, please? Nao-chan, I'll buy you six."

"You know, I think I know a couple of benchwarmers who'd love to take all three of your places," Ueda, Hakumei's captain said while smiling, though there was an obvious threat in his voice.

Naoki finally looked up from his game. "Eight," was all he said.

"What the hell's going on over there?" Ono asked to no one in particular as he watched the opponent's spectacle from the sidelines.

"They're twins," Matsuda said, looking at the two brothers. "You don't see that often."

They were identical. Both were tall, maybe slightly shorter than Kagami, with the boy called Naoki a few centimeters taller than his counterpart. They had an athletic build and handsome features. Matching brown hair and eyes. The only difference was their expression. While Masaki seemed to have a permanent smile on his face, Naoki's was completely devoid of emotion.

"Kuroko, are they those two?" Kagami asked, slightly worried.

"No. They are not the same twins that I played against in middle school," Kuroko answered.

Mei returned from her 'bathroom break'. Riko called everyone together.

"Now we can finally start this thing. These are the positions. Izuki, Hyuuga, Kuroko, Kagami and Matsuda."

"Eh? You want me to play?" Matsuda asked in a surprised voice.

"You are the strongest center we have," Riko said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but, I'm not skilled enough and I'm slow, plus Mitobe-senpai-"

Mitobe started communicating in his Mitobe way, followed by Koganei translating the boy's sign language.

"Mitobe says 'don't worry about it and just have fun'."

 _He didn't say anything,_ multiple boys thought simultaneously.

The boys were called to the middle of the court. Matsuda hesitantly went along.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kagami said in a comforting voice.

"Kagami-senpai?" The giant boy asked anxiously. "Will you jump in my stead?"

Kagami looked at Matsuda, who was nervously twiddling with the front locks of his hair. The redhead smiled reassuringly. "Sure," he said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Everyone went to the middle of the court and formed a circle. Some of Hakumei's players gasped when they saw Matsuda, who looked, despite feeling nervous, quite intimidating.

Kagami went to the middle of the circle and stood on the right side. His jump ball opponent was Hakumei's captain Ueda, the team's center. He was about the same height as Kagami, maybe a few centimeters taller. But the boy was definitely a lot broader and massive.

Everyone was ready. The boy that took the role of referee blew his whistle then threw the ball high into the air. The two boys jumped simultaneously, but thanks to his jumping power Kagami reached the ball first. He tapped it to the right. Izuki caught it. Everyone started moving to the left, and the game began.

Planning to start a quick attack right from the get-go, Izuki looked for a route that would enhance the best pass course. But Hakumei was quick on defense and Izuki found himself not being able to pass the ball easily. Kuroko would cut away soon. He could pass the ball to him and with that get more room to move himself and pass to others, but Hakumei's point guard, Hayabusaki, was making that very difficult to do. He kept a tight defense on Izuki. His large, sharp, hazel eyes looking focused, like a bird of prey. The clock was ticking and Izuki had to make a move, fast. He decided to risk it and went for a drive. He started with an in and out, to the right. He got through. But right before he could celebrate the ball got stolen. Hayabusaki had used a back tip and the ball was now bouncing toward Hakumei's small forward, the older twin, Hashimoto Masaki.

 _He let me through on purpose_? _How the heck did he do that with that timing?_ Izuki thought while giving his mark a cold stare. Hayabusaki only reciprocated it.

Masaki was standing a meter or so away from the mid court line, toward the right with no one marking him, or so he thought. _Fast break. Lucky._

The moment he started dribbling Kuroko had already appeared and slapped the ball out of the small forward's hand. The boy yelped. He did not see that coming. But Seirin was out of luck, for the ball was caught by Hakumei's shooting guard, Hong Jae.

"Geez. Do I have to do everything by myself," he complained while getting into shooting motion.

"But but he came out of nowhere," Masaki sputtered.

 _Oi. What do you think you're doing? This is way past mid court,_ Hyuuga thought as he hurried to block the shot.

Too late. Everyone watched in awe as the ball soared through the air, and smoothly went through the metal hoop.

* * *

That was chapter 4. Sorry it only had a small piece of the match. But it had a nice cliffhanger, right? Next chap will consist of nothing but the match. And I have to inform you, Hong will be quite different from Midorima. That's not considered a spoiler, is it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Chapter 5 will be up in about 3 weeks. Sorry, but school is starting again, and with that all the home work and exams and hoopla. So, I think it's going to be 3 weeks in between chapters from now on. I hope you'll undertstand. Thank you for reading! Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm a little late, but here's chapter 5! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you´ll enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 5

'A Kiseki no Daigaku'

.

Everyone was shocked as Hong Jae's half-court three-pointer went through the basket, smooth, like no effort was made. Hakumei had scored their first points.

 _This can't be?_ Hyuuga thought, completely stunned. _What the hell are you? A Midorima clone?_

"Mei-chan! I made that shot for you!" Hong yelled in a flirting voice.

"Riko," Mei said heedfully, ignoring Hong's advances. "I'm afraid this guy might be too much for Junpei to handle."

"I'm afraid you're right," Riko answered while she used her Analyzer's Eye to scan the opponent's shooting guard. _I sensed_ _this guy was strong, but I didn't know how strong. It's hard to see because of his clothes, but I'd say he's as strong as Kagami-kun._

Riko stood up. "Junpei-kun! Kagami-kun! Switch marks!" That message got through.

 _His shot was different from Midorima-kun's. He released the ball a lot quicker and it didn't have the same super high arc,_ Riko analyzed further. _He also threw the ball harder, like it was cutting through the air. How the heck it still went in, I don't know. But I do know Kagami-kun can block it._

"That was fast. And I wanted to have some fun with megane-kun," Hong complained.

"What'd you say?" Kagami said, aggravated.

Hong smirked. "Well, I knew it would turn out like this sooner or later. Entertain me for a while, mister ace."

"Teme." Kagami seethed. He knew for sure now. He hated this guy. Everything about him. From his pale pretty face to his sleek, stylish, mid-length brown hair. Those multiple piercings in his ears. But mostly his fierce scarlet eyes, deadlocked on Kagami.

"Why so serious?" Hong said with a Cheshire Cat smile. How Kagami hated that smile. "The fun's just starting."

The referee boy blew his whistle. Izuki had the ball. He decided to start things slow. He was a little thrown back by that three, but he wasn't the type of guy to let that get to him. _First off, let's even the score,_ he thought while exchanging looks with Kuroko.

He dribbled the ball, waiting till Kuroko had successfully cut away from his mark, then passed to him. Before Hakumei realized what happened Kuroko had sent an Ignite Pass to Hyuuga. The ball cut through the air. Hyuuga caught it. His new mark Naoki, the younger twin and Hakumei's power forward, knew what was up next. He jumped to block, but it was in vain.

As if in slow motion he saw Hyuuga drawing further away, then jump, the movement fluent, going from one form into the next till he released the ball. A few seconds later the soft sound of a ball going smoothly through the basket could be heard. In an instant Seirin had tied the score.

"Nice Hyuuga!"

"They sure are flashy. First that crazy pass, then that Barrier Jumper," Ueda, Hakumei's captain and center, said intrigued. "It's really something from up close. Naoki, make sure you focus on his center of gravity. Watch the toes of his pivot foot. You'll get the timing down."

" _Mendokuse_ ," the power forward said tiredly.

The game continued. Now that Kagami was marking Hong, Hakumei took the opportunity to attack from the inside.

"Pushing! Black number seventeen. Basket count. One throw," the referee said after Matsuda tried to block Ueda's shot with a little too much force.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen deshita!" the giant boy said, bowing multiple times.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get it back," Hyuuga said in an attempt to reassure the boy.

"Osu!" the boy said nervously. "I'll do my best at getting it back!"

"First relax."

"Hai! I'll do my best to relax!"

After Ueda's free throw, which he made, Matsuda took the ball and threw it to Izuki from the baseline. Well, 'threw' was probably not the right word. He passed the ball so hard it felt like a shot from a cannon. Not even Kuroko's Ignite Pass was this heavy. It nearly tore poor Izuki's hand off. Hakumei's point guard Hayabusaki tried to save the ball, but it was in vain. It went out of bounds.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

 _He's starting to remind me of someone,_ Hyuuga thought, his mind wandering to a certain shooting guard.

"Sumimasen senpai," Matsuda said, still bowing.

"You could have been a quarterback," Izuki commented while blowing on his hand. "But leave those touchdown passes for the second quarter, okay?"

"Hai!" his kohai responded, not getting the joke.

 _He's still too tense,_ Kagami thought. "Matsuda! Calm down."

" _Osu_! I'll calm dow-"

Bam! That was the sound of Matsuda, falling flat on his face.

"Matsuda!"

"Are you okay?"

" Hai. Sumimasen."

"You're bleeding!"

 _It is like deja_ _vu,_ Kuroko thought, thinking back on his own accident.

"Kantoku," Koganei urged.

"I know," Riko answered. _I should've noticed sooner._

"Seirin. Member change," the referee called.

"Wow. I was kinda scared of the guy at first. But he's a total nervous wreck," Masaki, the older twin and small forward, commented.

Matsuda looked up, trying to stop his bloody nose from running. He walked toward the bench, looking guilty. Mitobe patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him when he passed the giant boy.

"Man, for a big guy you sure are delicate," Ono commented while giving him a tissue.

"Gomenasai," Matsuda said dejected.

"Just make sure you calm down. I'm subbing you back in, in a few minutes," Riko stated.

"Eh? But I-"

"Kenji," Mei interjected, though her voice sounded soft and warm.

"Mei-san?" the boy asked, visibly surprised.

"I know a trick that might help you calm down."

"Really?" the giant said, perking up a little. "Arigato."

 _Guess I'll leave it to her,_ Riko decided.

"Oraaaaa!"

Kagami's battle cry soared through the gym as he blocked Hong's three-pointerer.

"Take that _ikemen-kun_!"

"Tsk," the shooting guard said in annoyance. _This guy can jump, alright._

"Nice block Kagami!"

"Fast break!" Izuki said as he ran after the ball and scored a lay-up.

"They're strong," Hayabusaki said while wiping sweat from his forehead.

"It's not for nothing they became champions," Ueda remarked. "Jae. Don't you think it's about time you take this seriously?"

" _Ye_ ," Hong answered lazily.

.

About three minutes into the first quarter. The score was 7-6 with Seirin in the lead. The pace of the game was fast. Hakumei was on offense. Hayabusaki had the ball, craftily dribbling it through the defense. Though he was no Hayama Kotaroo, he was fast, Izuki had to admit. But he caught up with him, ready to block his path. However the moment he did, Hayabusaki threw a behind the back pass to Hong. _This guy...Don't tell me...,_ Izuki thought with suspicion.

 _No matter how far away you stand from the basket, it won't matter. Compared to Midorima's threes yours are nothing,"_ Kagami thought confidently as Hong got into shooting motion. "I told you, that's not gonna work against me!" he yelled when he jumped to block.

"Yeah yeah. I know you can jump high," Hong said, sounding bored.

His hands were in the air, ready to shoot the ball. But Kagami couldn't block it? Why? Everything happened fast. From the fake to the shot. Kagami looked down and saw Hong scooping up the ball from below with his right hand. _An underhand three-pointer? He can do that?_

There was no way to stop him. No way at all. By the time Kagami had jumped to block Hong's jump shot, the shooting guard had already faked it and thrown his underhand three. A few seconds later it went through the basket.

.

The longer they played the more they came to realize how strong Hong Jae really was. Matsuda was subbed back in and he seemed to have calmed down a little. But no one could shake off this feeling of anxiety.

"Dammit!" Kagami cursed as he once again failed to stop Hong's three. That was the third time. No matter how many times he tried he could never guess which shot the shooting guard would use, the normal one or his unorthodox underhand shot. It was like playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. Like the last match against Midorima, only worse. Hong was already this much of a threat and he didn't even play together with his teammates. And it wasn't just that. The boy was really good in defense as well, and Kagami found himself having trouble scoring.

"Don't mind Kagami," Hyuuga said, trying to calm down the redhead. But he felt pretty uneasy himself. To think they were being cornered by this guy. There were still four minutes on the clock. The score was tight, 11-16, but Hakumei was slowly pulling away.

 _This isn't good,_ Hyuuga thought. _I know the score is tight, but Hakumei has_ _the momentum. We need to get back on top. It's now or never._

"Izuki?" the shooting guard asked his friend while cracking his neck. "Pass me the ball."

"You got it," the point guard answered with certainty.

The attack went as planned. All players were spread out on the court, with Hakumei holding a tight defense on their opponents. Seirin had to use their quick run and gun style to get the ball to Hyuuga. He was standing close to the three-point line. A few centimeters away.

Being cautious of the shooting guard's Barrier Jumper, Naoki closed in on his opponent. Right in that moment Hyuuga jumped to shoot. The power forward immediately followed to block, but in that instant they collided. Hyuuga shot the ball. The referee blew his whistle. Everyone held their breath.

"Pushing. White number seven. Basket count. One throw,"

"Good job! Hyuuga!" Izuki said while giving his friend a high five.

"Don't mind Nao-chan," Naoki's brother Masaki said to comfort him.

"That hurt," was all Naoki said.

"Didn't think he would pull that on us," Hayabusaki said. "Ueda, isn't that...?" he asked his captain.

"Yeah. It's the trick he copied from Mibuchi Reo. I didn't think he would use it again. That is one hell of a reckless move," Ueda answered.

Hyuuga made his free throw. Seirin shrunk the score.

"Junpei is a pretty amazing captain. To make that shot and regain the momentum," Mei said, impressed. "I see now why they call him the Clutch Shooter."

"That's not the only reason why he's called that," Koganei commented. Right after that his remark was confirmed.

"Kohai," Hyuuga said, menace lurking in his voice. "Now that I've narrowed the score, get your ass back in gear brats!"

Mei gulped. "Scary..."

"Yep. That's our clutch time Hyuuga."

"Everyone, we may have stopped Hakumei's momentum but it isn't over," Riko said in a serious tone. _I hope they'll think of something._

"I'll try to keep scoring from the outside. Lure them away," Hyuuga said to his teammates. "But if we really want to take the momentum, for the second quarter also, we need to be able to score from the inside as well. Kagami, you're the only one that can take that guy. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can! Uh sir."

The ball went in play. Hakumei started their attack, but to Seirin's dismay they didn't seem shaken at all by Hyuuga's 4-point play. Hakumei knew their own shooting guard wasn't just for show. Of course to no one's surprise, the ball went to Hong.

 _What's it gonna be? Jump shot? Scoop? I still can't tell,_ Kagami thought, focusing on Hong. _There's no point. Just jump!_

He felt his right knee trembling. He ignored it and jumped. But Hong wasn't doing anything. No underhand three. He was just smirking at Kagami, waiting for the right moment to jump. And he did.

They collided. The referee blew his whistle. Kagami didn't even hear it. The instant he landed on the floor he felt a sharp pain in his right knee. He winced, suppressing the urge to grab it. From the sidelines Mei saw what happened. She stood up abruptly, surprising her teammates.

"Get a timeout."

"What? A timeout?" Riko asked, surprised.

"Please," Mei pleaded. "It's Taiga."

Riko looked up and immediately started scanning the power forward. She couldn't see it clearly, but she definitely knew there was something going on. She trusted Mei's judgment, so she ran to the boy referee and asked for a timeout.

Not a moment later Hong made his free throw, gaining Hakumei a 5-point lead once again. The referee called for the timeout.

"What's going on Riko? Why the timeout? We're not in that deep of a pinch yet," her boyfriend asked her.

"Just checking something," she replied. "Kagami-kun, what happened to your knee?"

"I- Nothin- Ite-e!" the boy suddenly cried out after Mei had lightly kicked his knee. "What the hell Mei?!"

"I believe that answers your question," the girl said to Riko, ignoring the insults from Kagami.

"What happened?" Hyuuga asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Kagami kept insisting.

"Kagami-kun, that didn't sound like nothing. You should not lie," Kuroko said sternly.

"We don't have time for this," Riko intervened. "You. You're benched for now. I'll see if that knee is nothing or not," she said to Kagami. The boy begrudgingly complied and went to sit on the bench.

"Ono-kun," Riko continued.

"Yes?"

"I'm subbing you in. You'll be marking number nine. I know it's a lot to ask but defend him with the best of your abilities."

"Yes sir- Ma'am." _Yes! Finally, I get to play!_ the boy thought excitedly, though at the same time he couldn't stop a small knot from clenching in his stomach. _No way. I'm ...nervous?_

"Everyone, use your speed as a team when attacking. We're faster than them. If you can't stop them just take back the points they scored. Use the outside for now."

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison. Though the atmosphere was still a little tense. Hong had widened the gap with the same 4-point play Hyuuga'd used to shrink it.

The ref blew his whistle, and the game resumed. The last three minutes of the first quarter were left.

"So. What happened?" Riko asked Kagami while turning around to face him.

"It's my fault," Mei answered for him. "I was being harassed by some guys late last night."

 _Late last night?_ a couple of the benchwarmers thought, their ears pricked up.

"Taiga was just trying to help me," the girl continued without noticing the boys' suspicious stares.

Kagami, on the other hand, did notice, and he was trying very hard to ignore his teammates' piercing eyes.

"It kind of turned into a fight," Mei finished.

"You were in a fight?" Riko asked in a scolding manner.

"They started it," Kagami said in defense.

Riko sighed. "Bakagami," she muttered, then kneeled down to check the damage. "Hmm," she hummed while examining the boy's knee. "Looks like you haven't sprained it. But it does feel slightly swollen. Fukuda could you give me the ice pack?"

"Yes," the boy answered, then stood up to get the object from the cool box.

"We're going to put some ice on it during the break," Riko said while pulling off the tape on Kagami's knee.

"Ite-e! Can't you be more gentle?" the power forward complained. "Uh please?" he quickly added when he saw Riko's frown.

"Stop being a baby," she said, ripping off the next piece.

"Ite-e. Mei was gentle," the boy muttered under his breath.

"Here you are," Fukuda said to Riko while giving her the ice pack.

"Thanks," she said as she put the pack on Kagami's knee. "Keep pressure on it."

"It's cold."

"Bear with it."

Right at that moment there was the distinct sound of the ball going through a metal hoop. Ueda, Hakumei's center, had just scored a basket, quite forcefully. Although he was smaller than Matsuda, if only just slightly, he was definitely the stronger center. And it wasn't just that.

"Pushing! Black number seventeen. Basket count. One throw."

"Eh? That's the second time that's happened. What's that idiot doing?" Kagami asked, frustrated.

"It's not his fault. Hakumei's center is just really good at drawing fouls," Mei answered.

The clock kept ticking. Seirin gave their all. Thanks to that they kept the gap to a minimum. Still, without a way to stop Hakumei's shooting guard Hong, they knew that gap would only widen. Ono did his utmost best, but it wasn't enough. And just when Seirin thought they'd caught up, Hong scored a full-court underhand buzzer beater.

They went into the break with a score of 20-23 with Hakumei leading. Never could they have guessed that there would be another Miracle to look out for.

"Well, they're strong. That much is true," Hyuuga said plainly. "But, it's not like they're undefeatable. We've played against teams like that and won. Won the nationals."

"The real trouble is that Korean guy," Riko stated.

"A Kiseki no Daigaku,"

"Izuki shut up."

"I can take him. I know I can," Kagami said steadfastly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Riko said sternly before she bent down to examine Kagami's knee. "It appears the swelling has lessened. How does it feel when I put pressure on it? Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as before." It seemed Kagami was being honest. His eyes weren't lying.

"Alright," Riko said. "I'll tape up your knee, then you're good to go."

"Yes!"

"But, do you even have a plan on how to stop that Korean guy?" Mei confronted Kagami.

"Not yet...but I'll think of something," Kagami answered as if saying 'I'll just wing it'.

Mei was ready to protest when Kuroko spoke.

"I may have an idea," he said calmly. "I am not sure it will work but-"

"It's better than nothing," Hyuuga interjected. "Let's hear it."

After Kuroko was done explaining his plan the ref blew his whistle, indicating the start of the second quarter.

"Hyuuga, I was thinking," Izuki said to his friend while everyone entered the court. "This second quarter we need to start our attack fast. So maybe we could use Matsuda's quarterback pass."

"Huh?!" Hyuuga reacted, annoyed. He really didn't have time for Izuki's jokes.

"Hey, that pun was pretty good. It rhymed."

"Do you want to be benched? And no, it didn't."

"Think about it. The opponent already knows Kuroko's Ignite Pass, but they don't know about Matsuda's strong pass. I do."

"You mean the one that almost tore your arm off."

"There is someone that can catch it."

Hyuuga thought for a moment. "Fine," he gave in. "Go tell them."

Izuki quickly told the other three boys his plan of attack. Matsuda got nervous, but before he could object the referee had already given Izuki the ball. The second quarter was starting.

And the moment it had, Izuki threw the first pass to Kuroko, starting their quick run and gun attack. Kuroko on his own turn used his tap pass to pass the ball to Matsuda, who caught it, albeit a little uneasy.

The plan was working. With Seirin's fastest pass work yet Hakumei wasn't swift enough to counter. Matsuda saw Kagami under the basket. He did as he was told and threw the ball as hard as he could. It was indeed a touchdown pass. Kagami jumped to catch it and was ready to slam it in the basket. But against all the odds there was Hong, ready to block.

Kagami thought fast. He saw Kuroko in the corner of his left eye standing free. From above his head he quickly passed the ball. His shadow caught it. But to everyone's surprise Hong had run up to Kuroko and was set to block his shot.

 _This guy's unbelievable,_ Kagami thought and for a moment feared the worst.

Hong jumped, but he wasn't ready for Kuroko's Phantom Shot. As always the ball seemed to completely disappear, and when the ball was right above the basket, Kagami caught his partner's alley-oop and slammed it in.

This was Seirin's strength. To use their smart, quick teamwork to score. Still, it was a lot of work against one player. Hong was no Murasakibara, but his defense was good. Maybe even better than the other Miracles'.

"That was some pass that giant made," Ueda commented.

"What the hell was that?" Hong asked his teammates all of a sudden, referring to Kuroko's shot. "That form. And the ball frickin' disappeared."

"That must have been that invisible guy's Phantom Shot," Hayabusaki answered.

"Phantom what?"

"Hong. You just focus on number ten, alright?" Ueda said, a demanding tone underlining his simple request.

Hong didn't answer. Something seemed to have changed in him, Kagami noticed. He looked a little restless.

The first basket was made. The game carried on with Hakumei on offense. Now, Seirin had the opportunity to execute Kuroko's plan.

The ball was passed to Hong. Kagami's crimson eyes were fixated on him, focused. For maybe two seconds Hong kept the redhead's gaze, and then he made his move. His right hand, carrying the ball, shifted just a little, but enough to make Kagami react. At that, the shooting guard jumped, ready to take a shot. Kagami followed, his amazing leg power lifting him up high. Hong changed to a fake, was about to throw his underhand three when a shadow emerged. A light tap was enough. Before Hong noticed the ball was stolen from his hands.

"Steal!"

"Great job Kuroko!"

 _That runt again,_ Hong thought.

Kuroko dribbled the ball towards the basket. No opponent in sight. But as he was about to take his shot his mark Masaki appeared, though he was too late to block the ball. Once again Kuroko's Phantom Shot seemed to disappear right before it went through the basket.

"You go Kuroko!"

"Consecutive scoring!"

"Interesting," Hong said, amused. A smile crept up his face. There was something eerie about it, Kagami noticed. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Pooh! I almost had him," Masaki whined.

"Don't mind Masaki," Ueda said, comforting his teammate. "Itsuki?" he called out to Hayabusaki. "I think it's about time you and Masaki switched marks."

"You got it," the point guard answered.

"Wait. Not yet," Hong intervened. "Let Masaki be that runt's mark a little longer."

"You've got something planned, don't you? You got that sadistic look on your face," Ueda said suspiciously.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do," Hayabusaki agreed.

"I don't!"

The two boys ignored him as the game resumed. Hayabusaki took the ball. Everyone spread out across the court.

Taking his time, the point guard started dribbling the ball slowly, keeping it low with his right hand. Izuki kept his defense, purposely leaning towards his left to lure Hayabusaki into his trap, waiting for the instant his opponent would take action. Which didn't take long. At once Hayabusaki accelerated and went past his opponent, the way Izuki wanted him to go. This was the moment he was waiting for. The moment he could use his trump card. But the instant Izuki used his Eagle Spear, Hayabusaki had dribbled the ball between the legs to his left.

 _What the? It didn't work? How's that possible? Unless..._

Izuki didn't have the time to dwell on it. Neither had the others who were just as surprised. The game continued and Hayabusaki still had the ball. He was fast and quite a skillful slasher. He quickly drew the defense toward him. He was close to the basket, and in that moment he threw a high pass to Hong, who was standing a meter and a half away from the three-point line, ready to take a shot.

 _I know now. The way this guy moves, and that crossover he did when I used my Eagle Spear_. _He's like me,_ Izuki thought, confirming his suspicions.

Hong moved to shoot, but Kagami wasn't worried. He knew Kuroko would come out and steal the ball at the right time. The power forward jumped to block. He could see Kuroko from the corner of his eye. But something happened. Something Kagami did not predict. He watched in awe as Hong dodged his block and shifted towards the right to shoot the ball in an unrealistic, unorthodox way that Kagami couldn't fathom. A few seconds later it went through the basket.

"Wooh!" Hong yelled excited in response to his shot.

Everyone was in complete shock. Even the boy's own teammates. This was the first time they'd seen him do something like that.

"Did you really think the same trick would work against me twice?" He asked Kuroko and Kagami while smirking arrogantly.

The two boys were too stunned to answer.

 _This guy's insane,_ Kagami thought, feeling both impressed and aggravated at the same time. _How can he make a shot like that while standing seven and a halve meters away from the basket?!_

 _He knew I was coming for a steal. Yet he evaded it by throwing a one hand, shapeless shot,_ Kuroko thought, being just as amazed as his partner.

 _Every time we try to counteract his moves he finds a way around it,_ Riko thought, feeling the same distress her players felt.

 _This guy's a monster._

 _A Miracle Monster._

 _Izuki shut up._

"I'm done. You can go switch marks now," Hong said nonchalantly to his teammates, his cocky grin never leaving his face.

Hayabusaki rolled his eyes. "You can put away the sadistic smile now."

"You're scaring aniki," Naoki said in a dry voice, referring to his brother.

The ref boy, having enough of his teammates silliness, blew his whistle, signifying that the game began again.

Hayabusaki and Masaki changed their marks as the game continued, about a minute into the second quarter. The score was 24-26 with Hakumei leading.

With Hong's crazy three still on his mind Izuki started his attack. But his uneasiness grew when he saw who was now marking him. More importantly, who was now marking Kuroko, Hayabusaki.

And his bad feeling came true when he saw that Kuroko couldn't cut away from his mark.

"No use trying that," Hayabusaki said to the blue-haired boy. "I've got my eye on you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! This was my first 'basketball match' chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. But I have to admit, it was also pretty hard to write. I don't have a great amount of knowledge in basketball. Everything I know about it, I've learned from basketball manga and the internet. And from watching a couple of matches on the net. (Basketball is not big in my country) But from watching real matches, I did figure out that they are rather different from 'manga matches'. A 'manga match' tells more of a story. Realizing that really helped me a lot in writing this chap. But if you've noticed me making any mistakes, basketball-wise (or other), please tell me? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. The match will continue in the next chapter, so hopefully you'll stick with me. Please review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Sorry I'm late. School has been stressing me. And I found out that writing a basketball match is pretty hard. But it's still fun. My chapter actually became too long heh. So I had to cut it. And with that, came the next problem. Where to cut? Well, I think it all worked out in the end. Although, if I had checked my word-count sooner, I probably would have been able to post this chapter on time. Sorry. At least I already have a part of the next chapter now. That one will most likely be posted on time. Another thing. My beta-reader friend didn't had the time to spell and grammar check this chap, so hereby, I apologies for any mistakes I made. Onto the chapter. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 6

'You're still a hundred years too early to stop me'

.

The positions and matchups:

Izuki Shun PG 174 cm - Hashimoto Masaki SF 187 cm  
Hyuuga Junpei SG 178 cm - Hashimoto Naoki PF 189 cm  
Kuroko Tetsuya ? 168 cm - Hayabusaki Itsuki PG 174 cm  
Kagami Taiga PF 190 cm - Hong Jae SG 187 cm  
Matsuda Kenji C 198 cm - Ueda Ryuu C 193 cm

It was getting pretty crowded in Hakumei's second gymnasium, where the boys basketball team was having a practice match. More people kept coming in to watch the game because, believe it or not, their opponents weren't doing so hot.

"You're kidding? We have an 10 point lead against Seirin?" one of the spectators asked, surprised when he saw the scoring board. "Didn't they win the Winter Cup last year? Defeat all those Miracles?"

"They did. But it looks like we've got a Miracle of our own this year," his neighbour answered.

"Jae-kun!"

"Hong-san!"

A horde of girls screamed above the crowd, after Hong had made one of his miraculous three's.

The shooting guard smiled and waved at his cheering fans, only to get kicked in the butt by his teammate, Hayabusaki.

"Shit. Dammit," _I still can't get the timing right,_ Kagami cursed after he failed to block another shot from Hong.

"Don't mind Kagami," Hyuuga said in an attempt to calm down his teammate. _Something. We need some kind of opening._

 _This is bad. If this goes on, we could get in real trouble,_ Riko thought anxiously. _We need a time out. S_ he rushed toward the boy referee.

Seirin was in a pinch, and it wasn't a small one. With a score of 30 to 43 with Hakumei in the lead, they had little time to breathe.

Kuroko had it tough. He was currently being shut down by Hakumei's point guard, Hayabusaki. Because of that, their pass work didn't connect like it usually does. And with absolutely no way to stop Hong, Seirin was just barely hanging on. They all felt it. The knots in their stomach.

"Steal!" One of the spectators shouted, after Hayabusaki managed to intercept another pass to Kuroko. The audience cheered loudly.

"How many does that make?"

"They can't do anything against our Falcon!"

Hayabusaki dribbled the ball fast, wanting to make good use of this fast break. He saw Ueda under the basket and quickly threw a pass. His captain caught the alley-oop, was ready to jam it in, but in that moment Kagami appeared, almost out of nowhere, and slapped the ball away with immense strength.

"He blocked it?" one of people in the crowd said, astonished.

"No way."

"Amazing."

Despite being from the opposite team, the audience was still in awe of Kagami's play. That's the kind of player he was.

"Nice block Kagami," Hyuuga said while patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Kagami said in response. If it were any other situation he would've felt better about it. But it was just this dire, and he was simply desperate.

The ref boy blew his whistle. Seirin took a time out. Together, the group of five boys gathered around the bench.

"I can't believe you're being shut down like this Tetsuya," Mei said. "I mean, what the heck is that guy? It's almost like he can see from above. Like... Shun," she realized while looking at Izuki.

"That's because he can," Izuki related. "Though not completely. He's no Takao. He can't see the whole court. But the part he can see," he paused, "let's just say, that Hayabusaki guy is very good at using it to his advantage."

"Like when he's slashing," Mei said.

"Exactly."

"Well, having a bird's eye view does come in handy when you're slashing around the paint," Koganei remarked.

"Though that's not our only problem." Riko said. "I'll leave the decision with you. What do you want to do, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko pondered. "I think I will choose to be benched for now."

"What? Are you serious? Can't you just try using the Vanishing Drive against this guy?" Kagami asked, surprised his shadow gave up so easily.

"I could, but I feel this will not be the last time we will have to play against this team." Kuroko answered. "I do not want to give everything away. Plus, I am not sure it will even work. Unlike Takao-kun's, this defense feels more like Imayoshi-san's."

"Even if we want to pass to you, we can't. We've tried," Hyuuga concluded.

"But you'll come back, won't you senpai? You'll find a way to stop this guy, right?" Ono asked Kuroko with hopeful eyes. You could see that Ono really cared for and looked up to his sempai.

"I will," Kuroko answered determinedly. "Until then..." He exchanged looks with his coach. Riko gave him a small nod. "It is up to you."

"Up to me?" _It's up to me._ As these words started to reach him, Ono felt himself getting nervous again. _Damn. Not again. Get a grip Yuuta. They'll think you're weak._

"You'll be marking their point guard. He's tricky, so be careful," Riko advised. "As for the trickiest one... Kagami, Matsuda, you'll be double teaming Hong."

"Wwhat? Me? Defending that monster?" Matsuda whimpered.

"Don't worry. You won't be doing it alone," Kagami said in a comforting voice.

"But I-"

"No one's expecting miracles. Just do what you can, and make sure you don't get in Kagami-sempai's way," Ono said.

If it was meant to calm down the giant, it was a rather rude way to do it. Though Ono had to admit he mostly did it, so he himself wouldn't appear nervous.

"Oi, dude. That was a little-" Kagami began, but he was interrupted by Matsuda.

"You're right. No use setting the bar too high."

Everyone was surprised that worked, including Ono.

"We're not pole vaulting after all," Izuki said, trying to lighten the mood. Though as always, the only response he got was the usual 'Izuki, shut up' from Hyuuga.

"Although," the giant boy suddenly started. "Mei-san, do you think you could do that exercise with me again?"

In that moment the whistle of the referee echoed through the gym.

"Give me your hand," Mei said while taking hold of Matsuda's hand, surprising the boy and most of the others in the process. "See. Still warm. You'll be fine," the girl said kindly and smiled.

Matsuda smiled back. Though as of now, pretty much all the other boys were seething with jealousy.

"Looks like we're ready to go," Hyuuga said while standing up. The other starting boys followed. "Everyone, there's no meaning in just scoring points. If we want to get back on top, we need to stop their winning streak. Beginning with this attack. They will probably use Hong. Kagami, Matsuda, we're counting on you to stop him," Hyuuga said.

Matsuda swallowed.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Kagami whispered to him.

The boys went to the court. It was time for the last two minutes of the second quarter.

Hakumei knew Seirin was planning something. They stayed cautious, starting their attack slow. Hong was obviously annoyed by the change of pace.

 _Geez. What the hell is this? Suddenly playing it safe? Give me the ball already,_ he thought while silently demanding a pass.

Soon, Hong's non verbal calls were answered. Kagami and Matsuda started their double team defense.

Hong was slightly startled by that, but he acted quickly, dribbling the ball. Using a couple of fakes, crossovers, trying to confuse his opponents. Then, all of a sudden, he jumped to shoot.

Kagami reacted straightaway. He pushed himself off the ground, his legs carrying him as high as they could. He was ready to block and Hong knew, in that instant, that Kagami would succeed. The shooting guard dodged, like he had done before, and shifted towards the right. But he couldn't shoot. Matsuda was right in front of him, anxious, but still ready to block.

Hong 'tsked'. He'd anticipated this, but it still pissed him off. There was only one thing left that he could do. Once he had landed he moved his right hand to scoop up the ball. But there was one thing he hadn't anticipated, and that was Kagami.

Right after the power forward had landed back on the ground from his jump, he went around Hong, knowing he would be in his opponent's blind spot. And also knowing the shooting guard would have his attention on Matsuda. There, Kagami waited for the instant Hong would use his scoop. It all took but a few seconds, but they were well planned.

Before Hong realized what'd happened, the ball was already slapped out of his hand. He turned around, looking straight into the crimson eyes of his opponent. Kagami smiled triumphantly.

"I thought you said the same trick wouldn't work against you twice," Kagami said, his smile never leaving his face.

 _"Jot,"_ the Korean said in response.

"Huh?"

"I believe he just called you a," Matsuda cleared his throat, "...penis."

"Huh?"

"I watch a lot of Korean drama."

 _As if that explains it._

"Good job you two," Hyuuga said while he took the ball and threw it to Izuki.

"Nice steal. It stole my heart."

"Sempai!" Ono yelled, gesturing for the ball.

Izuki passed it to the boy, who immediately started dribbling. However, from the corner of his eye he saw Hayabusaki closing in on him. Ono stopped abruptly and jumped to shoot. Leaping backwards so his opponent couldn't block, he shot the ball and scored.

 _A fade away from behind the three point line._ Hyuuga thought. _He could do that?_

"Nice shot!" Kagami said while slapping the small forward on the back. Ono had a hard time suppressing his smile.

"Come on. Let's change gears," Ueda said to Hong, who was still slightly stunned by the fact he was just outdone for the second time.

Hayabusaki started the attack. He didn't know how strong his new opponent, who was now marking him, was. But considering the fade away three the boy had just made, he was one to be wary of.

The point guard started to dribble, his sharp, hazel eyes never leaving Ono. The first year was good at defense, Hayabusaki had to admit.

He threw a quick pass to Masaki, who was currently being marked by Izuki. Masaki did a in and out to the right. Izuki moved with him. Then a between the legs back to the left. Masaki passed him. But in that moment...

"Masaki wait! Don't!" Hayabusaki yelled.

Tap.

"Fudge. I forgot about that," the small forward said as he lost the ball.

"Good job Izuki!" one of his teammates cheered while the point guard caught the ball and dribbled it down the lane. Masaki was at his heels and reinforcement was coming from the front. But from his Eagle Eye vision, Izuki could see his captain near the three point line, unmarked. With his eyes still on his approaching opponent in front of him, he threw a sideway pass to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga caught it. Naoki, Hyuuga's mark, hurried back from his position close to Izuki, but he couldn't block in time. The ball flew through the air and softly went inside the basket.

"Nice Hyuuga!"

"Just a 7 point gap now!"

The bench cheered with all their might, but the players on the court knew, Hakumei wasn't going to lose their cool from just this. Just one more push. They needed one more.

Less than a minute on the clock. Seirin held their Triangle Defense tight. They needed to stop Hakumei from scoring, and Hakumei felt it. Hong received a pass. But just as before, the moment he had caught the ball, the double team started.

The shooting guard didn't waste any time, and he caught his two opponents off guard when he immediately jumped to shoot. Kagami followed. _He's doing this again? He knows that's not going to work._

Kagami was ready to block. But at that moment, Hong moved his hand behind his back and threw the ball straight over his head.

Kagami remembered he had seen this shot before, done by Aomine. But this was from the three-point-line. _This is crazy,_ he thought as he watched the ball go through the metal hoop. Although, he also realized something.

Everyone was quiet when the boy ref blew his whistle for the break, too stunned to make a sound. This was the first time Hong's teammates had seen him play in a match. They too were overwhelmed by his capabilities.

The second quarter ended with a score of 36 to 46. The players went back to their bench. The boys from Seirin were still silent. Kagami felt his knee slightly trembling. All that jumping around hasn't been good. He inwardly cursed.

"How's your knee?"

The redhead hadn't even been fully seated when Mei asked him the dreadful question. He looked up, into her aqua blue eyes, and knew there was no point in lying. "I could use the ice pack again."

"Fukuda?" Riko started.

"I'm on it," the boy answered while standing up to get the pack.

"So, I'm going to ask the obvious." Hyuuga said, gaining everyone's attention. "Is there any way to stop this guy? With this guy, I mean Hong. I'm open for suggestions."

"I actually think there is-Ite-e," Kagami said as he pulled of the last bit of taping.

"Here you go," Fukuda said while giving Kagami the ice pack.

"Thanks."

"Kagami-kun."

Jolt. "Kuroko."

"If I may..."

"You may."

"I believe, we might have been thinking the same thing." The bluenett's voice was unwavering.

"So you noticed it too, huh?"

"Yes. I have had the opportunity to observe from the sidelines. It is quite logical when you think about it."

"Okay, enough with the secret language," Riko said, sounding impatient. "Out with it."

.

"He can only use his normal jump shot and scoop from far away?" Hyuuga asked after Kuroko and Kagami had explained their theory.

"Yeah. Think about it. Whenever Hong was close to the three point line, he was able to shoot in different ways. Like that 'behind the back' shot he just did," Kagami elaborated.

"In that respect he is similar to Aomine-kun," Kuroko added. "He has a lot of shooting variety, though Hong-san's range is slightly longer."

 _Aomine-kun? Is he one of those Miracle guys?_ Mei wondered.

"He has to stay close to the three point line. The further he is away from it, the less diversity he has in shooting."

"It makes sense," Riko said. "Someone's shooting accuracy drops the further he stands from the basket."

"So, all we have to do is keep Hong as far away from the basket as we can?" Ono asked.

With that question they went right into it and discussed their upcoming strategy for the remaining course of the break.

.

"Good. We can work with this," Riko said once they were finished. Then she turned her attention to Kagami. "How's your knee?"

"It's fine."

"Alright. Mei-san, could you retape it?"

"What?"

"What?" Kagami and Mei almost said simultaneously.

That response came a little too abrupt. Everyone looked surprised at the two, as the awkwardness grew around them.

"You did it before, right?" Riko asked confused. "Am I wrong? I believe you did a wonderful job-"

"No. I mean yes. Uh thank you. I'll...get right on it." Mei almost mumbled the last sentence.

The boys from Seirin were a little startled by the girl's odd behavior. Even Mei herself was surprised by this newfound embarrassment. Kagami was quiet. He did not dare to look the girl in the eye. Kuroko smiled. A tiny, knowing smile.

The taping was done just in time for the third quarter. The ref boy blew his whistle to indicate the start. The players stood up from their bench and went back to the court.

"Aren't you coming?" Ono asked Matsuda, who was in the midst of drinking water from his bottle.

The giant boy nodded as he pushed in the cap. He put his bottle on the bench and followed his teammate.

"Why did you drink when the whistle was already blown?" Ono asked.

"I uh... I was uh... thirsty," Matsuda answered awkwardly.

Ono raised an eyebrow. "Okay..." he said, confused.

The match resumed. Seirin was on offence. Izuki blinked when he saw who was marking him.

"Hello again," Hayabusaki said in a stoic voice.

 _So he's marking me again. Nothing I can do about that. Just have to keep it cool. There's no way I'm marking you when I'm on defense anyway._

There was no time to dwell on it. Izuki had to take action, which he did. And with some fine work of team play Seirin scored. The score was now 39 to 46.

Now it was time to put their defense plan in play. It happened the moment Hayabusaki took ball and could barely move...

"Full-Court Man-to-Man Defense?" One of the spectators said surprised when he saw Seirin's defense tactic in play.

 _They're trying to stop us from advancing to half-court. Why?_ Hayabusaki thought, looking into the eyes of his opponent. Ono didn't flinch. _What are they up to?_

Hayabusaki kept bouncing the ball, looking for an opening. There weren't any. _Didn't expect any less from this team._

The point guard started to dribble. Ono moved with him, leaving just enough space on Hayabusaki's left side without being too obvious. Hayabusaki went over to his left hand and dribbled the ball further. He was fast and about to break free. He could see, from the corner of his eye, that Ueda was able to cut from Matsuda and was standing close to the paint. But just at that moment, Ono stole the ball.

 _That brat. He waited for the perfect moment. I only took my eyes of him for a second._

Kagami caught the ball and drove to the basket. Hayabusaki was there. But before he could block the power forward's path, Kagami had thrown a high pass to Ono. In return, the handsome boy caught the ball right above the basket and dunked.

Seirin didn't think their defense plan would work this quickly. They were all pretty surprised by this development.

"How did you manage to steal the ball?" Kagami asked his kohai. "I thought with his vision-"

"He shifted his eyes towards his teammate, who was at the paint, for just a sec. I acted in that moment," Ono answered, trying to hide the tinge of pride he felt.

"Awsome."

.

The game continued. It took a while, but with their new defense plan, Seirin was able to get on top. The score was now 52 to 48, with five minutes left on the clock.

Kagami and Matsuda were still double teaming Hong. But it was getting harder and harder to do. It consumed Matsuda, and Kagami knew the center wasn't going to last much longer.

Though to Seirin's delight, the two boys had been able to stop Hong at least twice. Those two times, Seirin's full-court press had prevented Hakumei from advancing to half-court. And the moment Hong got the ball, Kagami and Matsuda switched back to their two-man defense. As Kuroko and Kagami had predicted, Hong's shot choice decreased when he had to shoot from far away. But still, the pressure that came from just one player was enormous.

Hong currently had the ball, with Kagami and Matsuda in front of him. Matsuda was panting heavily.

"What's with the scary face, big guy?" Hong asked Matsuda. "I think he's at his limit, don't you?" he said to Kagami mockingly. Kagami didn't answer.

All of a sudden, the shooting guard jumped to shoot. Matsuda reacted a little late in his jump to block, but Hong didn't shoot at all. He used a fake jump shot.

Once he'd landed, he moved his right hand to scoop the ball. Kagami reacted and reached out to steal. But Hong did a quick behind the back crossover to the left. When he thought he was safe, he did another jump shot. A real one this time. He shot the ball and it flew through the air. It reached the basket. Though to everyone's surprise, it missed, a loud noise audible from when it grazed the left side of the rim.

Hong turned around. _That jot. He touched it._

There was no time for any thoughts. The ball was still in play. It bounced toward the sideline. Though Hyuuga caught it, and threw a long pass to Ono.

Ono started dribbling straightaway, but Seirin's opponents were quick on the uptake. Because of Hong's close proximity to the basket, he was already near it. Meanwhile, Masaki was closing the distance between him and Ono. Whether the first year knew this or not, he kept going, his eyes on the basket.

Ono could've made a pass to Kagami, who was relatively close to him. But the auburn-haired boy did not. It was like he didn't even see his surroundings.

"Ono don't be reckless!" Kagami shouted.

But Ono didn't hear him. He was near the basket and jumped to dunk the ball. Hong jumped as well. The Korean was ready to block, however, Ono turned and was about to use a double clutch. But he didn't count on Hong knowing this. Before Ono could dunk, Hong tapped the ball out of his hands.

The ball went out of bounds and Hakumei took a time out. They were able to stop Seirin's fast break, but they felt uneasy. They weren't the only ones, though. Despite gaining the upper hand, Seirin still couldn't stop their restlessness.

 _Shit. He had me. I didn't see that coming. Dammit! Why can't I take this guy_? Ono thought while walking to the bench.

"Ono," Kagami said, bringing the first year out of his thoughts. "That was reckless. You could've passed it to me. I was wide open."

"I..." Ono started.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Ono frowned. Kagami proceeded back to the bench.

"So far, so good," Riko said when the current starters were seated on the bench. "But the fact they took a time out, must mean they've noticed our little strategy against Hong. I'm not sure how long it will las-"

"He's able to get past us now," Kagami interjected. "Uh mam," he quickly added when he saw his couch's scowl. Riko obviously didn't like getting interrupted. Kagami swallowed. "Plus," he said carefully, and he glanced at Matsuda, "I think Matsuda's at his limit."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!" They suddenly heard Hayabusaki shout from the other bench while giving Hong a knock to the head.

There was a sudden silence.

"I...I'd like to double team Hong with Kagami-sempai. If I may?" Ono said unusually timidly.

It took a few seconds before Ono's question had sunk in. Most of his teammates still had their eyes on their opponents spectacle.

"If I may," he said a little louder this time.

Riko looked at him. Then took a moment to think. "Matsuda-kun, I'm swapping you out. Good job on handling that monster," she said with a big smile.

"Ha-hai!" The giant boy answered, startled by the sudden compliment.

"Mitobe-kun, I'm subbing you in."

The silent boy nodded affirmatively.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"If I may suggest," the blue haired boy said politely before Riko could continue. "I think it may be a good idea for Ono-kun to resume playing. At least until the end of the third quarter. It could be a good learning experience."

His kohai looked at Kuroko with confused eyes.

Riko mulled for a moment, then opened her eyes. "Alright. I'll leave it to you to decide," she said while giving Kuroko a nod. "But if we want to win this game, we need a trump card. That's you Kuroko-kun. So you better be ready when the fourth quarter starts."

"I will be."

And for the umpteenth time that afternoon, did the referee's whistle echo through the gym.

There were four minutes on the clock. Hakumei was on offence.

"Kuroko-kun. That 'learning experience'," Riko said thoughtfully. "Am I right to assume it's to see if Ono-kun wants to enhance team play or not?"

"Yes. I suggested it for that purpose," Kuroko answered. "Was it wrong of me to do so?"

"No. I think it was the right choice. It is a practice match after all."

Hakumei scored. The point difference was now 52 to 50.

The match advanced with Ono currently having possession of the ball. The paint was tight while he drove toward the basket. He looked around. _Pay more attention to your surroundings._ He could hear the echo of Kagami's voice inside his head. _Dammit! I am! But I don't know who to pass to!_

Frustrated, he did a spin to the left to bypass his opponent _. They still don't trust me. I need to..._ He jumped for a layup, but he got blocked by Hakumei's center Ueda. The ball went out of bounds.

"Ono-" Hyuuga began.

"Sorry! I'll get it next time."

"Let's just try using the outside for now."

Ono nodded. _If you can't do it on your own, then what good are you. How many times have those words been said to me..._ He wiped the sweat from his forehead. _To many._

Izuki did the throw-in from the baseline. He passed it to Ono, who'd suddenly made a cut from his mark. The first year dribbled the ball till he was behind the three point line. Masaki, his mark, was onto him. Ono made a turn around, facing the basket now. _I have to make it this time,_ he thought while he did a jump shot. But when the ball left his hand, he realized he'd released it too soon. Masaki had forced him when he tried to block. _Shit. It's not going to make it._

The ball hit the rim. One time. Two times. Three times. All the post players were under the basket, anticipating the moment the ball would fall. Four times. Five times. Then it dropped.

Immediately, the players under the basket jumped. But the one that snatched the ball away was Ueda. Once he'd landed he threw a long pass to Hayabusaki, who was already running for a fast break. The players from Seirin went after him, but it was in vain. Hakumei tied the score.

"He's getting sloppy," Mei said from the sidelines, referring to Ono. "His frustrations must be getting the best of him."

Kuroko frowned.

.

The clock kept ticking. Soon, there was less than a minute left. Hakumei was in the lead again. The score was 54 to 60, but Hong hadn't scored once. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Seirin, and they didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried.

The heat of the game was visibly detectable. Ono was indeed playing more and more selfishly, wanting to do everything on his own. It was one of the reasons why Seirin had only scored once in these last few minutes.

Hakumei was currently on offence, swiftly passing the ball between players. They finally had been able to penetrate Seirin's full-court press. But, to Seirin's utter surprise, Hayabusaki passed the ball to Hong. It almost seemed like Hakumei had been preparing for this.

The shooting guard started to move really fast, doing multiple crossovers, moving from the left to the right. The two-man defense, existing of Kagami and Ono, moved with him _. It's alright. We're at midcourt. That's still relatively far from the basket,_ the redhead thought.

"Hey brat," Hong said to Ono. "You're still a hundred years too early to stop me."

He readied for a jump shot. His two opponents braced themselves. The shooting guard jumped. He was smirking, almost like he knew something. And then, right at that moment, BANG! The sound of two people crashing into each other silenced everyone.

* * *

And that's that! Sigh. Now I can relax. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next one will have the match's conclusion. See ya in three weeks! Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! How's it going? Well, here's chapter 7, the last part of the match. I hope you'll enjoy it. Btw, my beta reader friend is still too busy, so I had to beta read it myself. I apologize for any mistakes I made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 7

'This Monster Miracle'

.

"Hey brat," Hong said to Ono. "You're still a hundred years to early to stop me."

He readied for a jump shot. His two opponents braced themselves. The Shooting Guard jumped. He was smirking, almost like he knew something. And then, right at that moment, BANG! The sound of two people crashing into each other silenced everyone.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt," Hong said to Kagami and Ono while, to everyone's surprise, he shot the ball to the basket in his unorthodox way. With a loud bang it hit the board and went through the metal hoop.

Suddenly, noticing the urgency of the matter, the ref boy blew his whistle. With that, the moment of stillness ended abruptly. Members of Seirin hurried to Kagami and Ono, who were both sprawled on the floor.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouted in distraught.

"Ono!" another yelled.

"Kagami-kun! Ono-kun!" Riko cried out, hurrying to the scene. "Are you alright?!"

"I have the first aid kit," Mei said, while she moved through the small crowd forming around the two boys. She kneeled down before them. Both of them still looked a bit disorientated.

"You guys okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Ono answered, opening his eyes. Then he looked at Kagami, who was currently holding his shoulder. "Kagami-senpai, I'm so sorr-"

"Why the hell did you jump?" Kagami suddenly asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. My body moved without thinking."

"We had a plan. I would jump at the first jump shot."

"I'm sorry," Ono apologized again.

"Let's first move you guys to the bench, okay?" Riko said.

"Taiga, can you stand?" Mei asked the boy in front of her, while holding out her hand.

Kagami didn't take it. He heaved himself up, using a little too much force.

"Kagami-kun, be careful," Kuroko said while he tried to steady the boy.

"I'm fine."

"You are not lightheaded?"

"No."

Ono stood up as well. Both boys didn't seem to be badly injured. Everyone walked back to the bench. The players from Hakumei watched from the sidelines.

"I hope they're okay," Masaki said.

"Hong, I heard what you said," Hayabusaki scolded. "Don't tell me you knew this was going to happen?"

"So what if I did? It's the brat's own fault for getting provoked like that."

"You're an ass."

"We already knew that, didn't we?" Ueda said while slapping Hong on the back of his head. "No. More. Provoking."

"Ye."

Back at the Seirin bench, the players were trying to mend the damage. All starters were seated. All five quite exhausted.

"I get the strange feeling you've been seeing this thing a lot lately," Mei said to Kagami while offering him an ice pack.

"Thanks," the boy answered, taking the pack and putting it against his left shoulder.

"You're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just keep icing my shoulder till the fourth quarter starts."

"Ono-kun?" Kuroko said while kneeling down before the boy. The freshman was sitting a little further away from Kagami, near the edge of the bench. "Your shoulder still hurts, I presume? Here. You should use the ice pack."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Kuroko frowned, then took the ice pack in his hand and slapped it against Ono's right shoulder, hard.

Smack!

"Ite-e!"

"That does not sound like you are fine," Kuroko said, anger underlying his calm voice. He stood up and walked away to the other side of the bench.

"Tetsuya looks angry," Mei observed.

"Can you blame him?" Kagami asked.

"No. I just hope he doesn't go blaming himself."

"Why would he do that?"

"He trains Yuuta. He probably feels responsible."

"Alright! Let's check our damage," Riko said while clapping in her hands. "Kagami-kun? Can you play in the fourth quarter?"

"Yes."

"Good." She then turned towards Ono, taking a breath. "Ono-kun. You're out."

"What? No. I can still play. My shoulder's fine."

"This isn't about your shoulder."

"But I...," the boy hesitantly started. Then he put down the ice pack and stood up, looking at Riko with desperate eyes. "Please let me play? I'll do it right this time. I'll score."

"I'm telling you you're done!" Riko's voice was hard and unwavering. She stood before him with her hands on her hips. Eyes looking up, scowling. "Use the fourth quarter to look back on your actions."

Ono's eyes looked guilty as those last words sank in. He sat down again, defeated.

"Kuroko-kun," Riko continued, and the conversation shifted towards the other edge of the bench.

Ono didn't even hear it. His mind kept repeating the last words his coach had said. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something cold against his cheek. He looked up.

"Otsukaresama desu," the voice of Matsuda said from behind him. He was holding a sports bottle.

Ono expressed a mixture of surprise and disbelieve as the giant boy went to sit down beside him.

"Do you want it, or not?"

Ono hesitated, then slowly took the bottle. "Thanks."

After a minute or so, the last break came to an end. The ref boy whistled the start of the fourth quarter, and the players went back to the court.

"Looks like that invisible guy is subbed back in," Hayabusaki noticed.

"Interesting," Hong said with a playful smile. "Ueda? Can I mark him?"

"What are you plotting now?" Ueda asked suspiciously.

"Why do you guys always think I'm plotting something?"

"Because you are," Naoki said indifferently.

"You can mark him if you want. Just, no provoking," Ueda warned.

"Ye."

Izuki did the throw-in. Seirin started slow. They hadn't forgotten. The shot that Hong had made from midcourt right after the crash between Kagami and Ono. A shot, of which Seirin thought, the Shooting Guard couldn't do from that position.

Even though they were anxious, nothing surprised Seirin more than the sight of Hong now marking Kuroko. Kuroko himself didn't know what to make of it. He quickly exchanged looks with Izuki. The Point Guard gave a small nod, then the attack began.

With fast pass work the players of Seirin enhanced their attack. Going from a slow and cautious start to their run and gun, trying to catch their opponents of guard. It worked up to a point, until Hong intercepted a pass to Kuroko. How he was able to do it, no one knew.

"I know your trick," Hong said to the blue-eyed shadow. "All I have to do is follow your eyes." He smiled smugly and went into shooting motion.

Kuroko jumped and tried to block, but with the difference in height it was impossible. Hong was about to shoot, but luckily Kagami came from behind. Just when the Shooting Guard released the ball, it was blocked fiercely by the redhead. It went out of bounds.

"Go pick on someone your own size!" Kagami said, aggravated.

"Like you?" Hong asked. "Are you sure you can take me?"

.

 _"Kantoku? Please let me take on Hong on my own?" Kagami's eyes were unchanging when he asked Riko this question during the break. "I think I've found out a clue to his trick shots."_

 _Riko was quiet for a moment. She took a breath and looked him in the eye. "If you think you can take him, I'll leave it to you."_

 _._

"I know your tricks. All I have to do is follow your eyes." Kagami smiled mischievously as he said these words to his opponent. Hong gave him a confused look.

Kuroko blinked, yet couldn't help but smile. Even though he had no idea what Kagami was talking about, the fact that he had just used Hong's own words against him, made Kuroko believe that his light would be able to stop Hong. And without a doubt, it made him believe in himself again. "Thank you Kagami-kun."

The referee's whistle suddenly echoed through the gym.

"White ball!"

The game continued with Hayabusaki doing a throw-in from the sidelines. The ball went to Hong. Tension filled the air as he and Kagami took up their positions.

 _I have to check if I'm right, but I'm almost certain,_ Kagami thought.

Hong jumped to shoot straight away, not giving his opponent any time to think further. Kagami reacted and lifted his feet into the air. If Hong would throw the ball now, Kagami would block it.

 _With Kuroko lying in wait, he knows he can't act recklessly and do his scoop._

The Power Forward focused his eyes on Hong. He looked for a hint, a sign, anything in his opponent's eyes that would give him away.

 _He looked to his right, upper corner. It was less than a sec, but I'm almost sure it was. Then it must be..._

Hong moved to the right. He was even leaning a little bit back while in mid air. His right arm stretched out and threw the ball, but it was too hard to block.

 _Shit. Even though I know it's coming, I still can't block it._

 _He moved a lot faster this time,_ Hong thought while looking at Kagami. _What's going on? What did he mean when he said those words?_

"Don't mind Kagami," Hyuuga said to his teammate while they changed gears.

"I think I'm getting the timing down," Kagami said back in a hushed voice.

"We'll leave it to you then."

Seirin went to offence. But to everyone's surprise was Hong marking Kuroko again.

"Yo runt!. I'm not quite done with you yet."

Kagami narrowed his eyes.

Kuroko didn't answer. He was merely looking Hong in the eye, his face devoid of emotion. For he would never show them on court. Though his partner knew, there was something burning behind his expressionless appearance.

The players began to move. Kuroko was about to cut from his opponent, but Hong had other plans.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, smirking. "I told you didn't I. I only have to follow your eyes."

"Kantoku," Koganei urged from the sidelines.

"I know. Hong-kun has figured out a strategy against Kuroko-kun's misdirection."

"Is that even possible?" Mei asked. "I can understand that other guy because of his eyes, but..."

"It has happened before. I'm guessing that Hong-kun uses the same strategy as Imayoshi-san," Riko answered.

"But how did he figure it out so fast?" Furihata asked.

"Probably by watching his own Point Guard."

The referee blew his whistle. Hyuuga earned Seirin 3 points with his long-range shot.

Kuroko took a deep breath. It was definitely stressing him out, being pinned to the wall like this, but he had a plan. He hadn't come back with nothing in mind. He was Seirin's trump card after all.

They were three minutes into the fourth quarter. The score was 66 to 75. Seirin was still in pursuit. They were tenacious, and because of that, they were able to keep scoring the same amount as Hakumei. But for them to get on top, they needed Kagami to stop Hong and Kuroko to slip away from him.

He'd been setting the groundwork. Kuroko knew it was now or never. Time to enhance his plan. Seirin was on offence and Hong still had his hold on Kuroko.

"You know, it's too bad I don't get to see that shot of yours again," Hong said to Kuroko.

"What makes you think you don't get to see it again?" Kuroko responded deadpanned.

He was ready, and the moment he started purposely fixing attention to himself, it was too late for Hong. The Korean couldn't get around it. All of a sudden Kuroko was so close. Too close. And as quickly as that happened, as quickly did the shadow vanish.

 _He disappeared? No, that's impossible,_ Hong thought in shock. _Wait. Who has the ball? I'll just follow that person's line of sight._ He swiftly scanned the court. _The Point Guard. Then the little runt is..._

Kuroko caught the ball. He turned around to face the basket. But to his surprise had Hong already found him. The blue-haired boy was transfixed. He could not move.

"Kuroko!"

Thankfully the voice of his light brought him back to earth. He duck in, and before Hong noticed, Kuroko had passed him with his Vanishing Drive. The shadow was ready to take his shot. He took up his form and threw the ball.

How it happened, no one knew. How it was possible, no one knew either. Kuroko's shot wasn't unstoppable. That was a fact. Once you knew the trick, you would be able to block it. But to think someone could block it from behind.

The ball bounced over the baseline with loud thuds. The ref boy blew his whistle. A moment of silence filled the gym.

"Wooh! I stopped the runt's invisible shot!" Hong shouted in triumph.

"So this was what he was after?" Hayabusaki asked, referring to Hong.

"Well, he is very competitive," Ueda answered. "It's just the phantom guy's bad luck that Jae chose him.

Kagami walked over to his friend. The blue-haired boy was standing with his back towards him.

"Kuroko?" He asked in concern while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am alright," Kuroko said. As always his tone of voice was hard to define. But when he turned around Kagami could see the uneasiness in the boy's eyes. "It is not as if this has not happened before."

"I'll stop him," Kagami said determinedly. "You can count on it."

"I know you will."

"Come on you two. We're on defense," Izuki said to his kohai. _This Monster Miracle. He stopped Kuroko's misdirection and Phantom Shot?_

 _I already feared it. He's definitely stronger than the Miracles,_ Hyuuga thought anxiously.

Kagami knew it better than anyone. But he also knew he had to stop Hong. For Kuroko. For the team. Heck, they couldn't just lose their first practice match after winning the Winter Cup.

Masaki received the ball. He moved across the court while the other players moved with him. When Izuki cornered him, he knew Masaki did not intend to move past him. Something like that was too risky. So he was very surprised when the Small Forward did, or so he thought. It looked like Masaki was going for a full drive, but in fact the moment he went around Izuki he gave a bounce pass to Hong before the Point Guard could use his Eagle Spear.

Everybody knew this moment had the entire fourth quarter's, the entire game's momentum hanging in the balance. If Kagami could block this shot, it would give Seirin a major mental boost. If not, they would lose their last chance at getting the flow of the game on their side.

It was quiet, like the calm before the storm. Even the audience was silent. Hong made his move. First to the left, then a fake crossover to the right, with Kagami moving with him. All at once Hong jumped. This was it. Kagami pushed his feet off the ground, jumping higher than he ever did, all his concentration on his opponent. Which he needed, for Hong's little unconscious habit was very easy to miss, and that was something Kagami could not afford. His crimson eyes were locked on to Hong's. The Shooting Guard moved his arms for the jump shot, but Kagami already knew it was a fake. He saw Hong's eyes move ever so slightly.

 _Behind the back shot, I think._

Though Kagami had no time to think. His animal instincts were awake and it was all up to timing now. Hong moved his arm behind his back. It was like everything went in slow-motion. It was now or never. Kagami stretched his arm. He felt the ball come in contact with his hand. His instincts had timed it perfectly. With a loud bang, the ball bounced on the floor.

For a moment it looked like everyone was frozen in time. The ball kept bouncing, but luckily it was saved by Kuroko, who seemed to be the only one still focused. He knew his light would stop Hong's shot.

"Kagami-kun!" the bluenett said in a raised voice.

The Power Forward started running towards the basket. Kuroko threw the ball. Kagami jumped. He caught the alley-oop and slammed it in the basket as hard as he could.

The referee blew his whistle. Immediately all of Seirin jumped up in joy.

"Yay!"

"You blocked it!"

"Go Kagami!"

The redhead felt someone slap him on the back. "Ite-e."

"Good job," his captain said.

"I can't believe you blocked that shot," Izuki followed, still baffled while Mitobe nodded with him.

"I can," Kuroko said, smiling confidently at his friend. "I knew you could do it." The shadow held out his fist.

"Yeah," his light said back, his own fist connecting with his friend's.

At the same time Hong was still standing glued to the spot. He hadn't moved since the block. It almost looked like he'd become paralyzed.

"Jae. Come on. We have to change gears," Ueda said to his teammate.

"That's it," he heard Hong mumble.

"What?"

"No more playing nice. You dare block my trick shot? You've got another thing coming."

His mumbling was almost too faint to hear, as if he was talking to himself, completely closed off from the rest of the world. Ueda sensed something, like the air around his teammate had suddenly changed. It had become thick and ominous. In the next few minutes it became very clear why.

The throw-in was quick, and everyone started to move. However, they were disrupted by a loud bang that echoed through the gym. Hong had bounced the ball once, high up into the air. He jumped, and in one swift motion he caught the ball, spread out his arm behind him and threw the orb with immense force all the way across the court, with just one hand. The ball cut through the air, and before anyone realized, it had already gone through the basket.

Kagami's block had awakened Hong's true strength. Now no one could stop him.

The clock kept ticking. There were only two minutes left, and Seirin was still bewildered by Hong's sudden change in strength. It was overwhelming. The score, they would never overtake. The gap only widened. There was no point in getting a time out, and all that the bench could do, was to continue cheering their hearts out. But for the players on court their cheering couldn't even be heard. The starters were consumed by the oppressive flow of the game.

Still, everyone gave it their all. Kuroko was able to use his reverse misdirection to some extent. It worked on Hayabusaki, but it wasn't enough. Almost every attack Seirin did was stopped by Hong. He was too strong, almost like he was a completely different person. Kagami kept on trying, vigorously, but he wasn't able to block any of Hong's shots again. And when final second was in sight, all he could think about was the zone. But of course, it never came.

* * *

I know. They lost. Sorry. But in my defense, it is necessary for the plot. For many of the plots that are still in developement, actually. And don't worry, they'll win other matches, I promise. I hope you still enjoyed reading this chapter, and will continue reading my fic. I've got so much in store for the characters. Anyway, see you in three weeks! Please review?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everybody! Sorry I'm a little late. It took me a while to finish this chapter. But I am satisfied with how it turned out. I hope you will enjoy reading it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 8

'How am I going to tell the boys?'

.

That Monday morning after the practice match, Kuroko's feet unconsciously led him to the school gym. It was early and the school was still mostly deserted. Why he was here he didn't know. The team didn't have morning practice today.

The door was open. Kuroko went inside. His hollow steps filled the empty space as he walked through the gym. It felt strange being here while no one else was. He remembered he'd been here alone once before. The morning of the finals. It had been a completely different situation then. He was ready and focused at that time. Now he felt uncertain and insecure.

Moments of the practice game kept repeating themselves in his mind. Kuroko knew he was up against a wall, again. He'd understood better than anyone that this was going to happen sooner or later, but not like this. Hakumei's point guard, Hayabusaki, with his Falcon Eyes was a threat of course, but Kuroko was able to get around him using Reverse Misdirection. No, the biggest surprise and obstacle was Hong, Hakumei's transfer student from Korea. He was too strong and too clever. He figured out the trick behind Kuroko's misdirection and Phantom Shot, even though he had never played against the shadow before. Still, this was only a small part of his problem. Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan. Against all these teams his Misdirection did no longer work. And to win against them, Seirin needed a trump card. Was he really out of options? Kuroko didn't want to believe that.

The door opened, shaking him out of his thoughts. At first Kuroko thought it was a teacher who saw that the door was unlocked and wanted to close it. But when he turned around to look, it turned out to be his kohai Ono Yuuta. What was he doing here?

"Ono-kun?"

"Hyaaaaaaaaa! Good friggin' god!"

"I'm sorry. I scared you. My apologies. You merely surprised me."

"I surprised you?"

"...Fair enough." The blue-haired boy took a few steps in Ono's direction. "But why have you come here?"

"I thought I could do some extra training. I asked for the key, but noticed the door was already open," the boy said. "What are you doing here sempai?"

"My feet led me here," Kuroko said in a cryptic voice. He saw the confused look on Ono's face. Kuroko smiled. "Sometimes this place has given me answers."

"Answers?"

"When I have run into a wall."

"And now?"

Kuroko took a moment to respond. "I'm afraid it is still too early."

A silence filled the air, leaving Kuroko's mysterious words lingering. He took a breath. "You want to do a bit of extra training? Have you asked kantoku?"

"Not yet. But you don't think she'll mind, right? I've done it before."

"I do not think she will mind. But why do you want extra practice? If I may ask." Somewhere Kuroko already knew the answer. But he felt he needed to ask first, before giving Ono the advice he wanted to give.

"I'm no good the way I am right now," Ono said while he hung his head. "I need to get stronger." There was resolve in his voice, and Kuroko could see the boy clenching his fists.

The bluenett frowned. "Ono-kun. Do you remember what kantoku said to you during the match?"

Ono looked up.

"I understand the need of wanting to get stronger. But you do not have to do everything on your own. You know that right? We are your teammates. You can rely on us."

.

* * *

.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Very slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. And, knowing that after school basketball practice was waiting for them, only made the day seem longer. No one had the energy for the first practice after a lost game. The players of Seirin felt defeated.

.

That afternoon Riko opened the door of the seemingly empty gym. As always she was the first person to arrive, or so she thought. A girl, her long hair tied up in a ponytail, was already inside, pushing a cart full of basketballs.

"Otsukaresama desu," Riko said to the girl.

"Hey. Yeah, I thought I'd do some manager work for a change," Mei said. She straightened up and stretched her back. "So... how are you holding up?" she then asked carefully.

Riko gave an assuring smile. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about the boys."

"I know what you mean. Taiga and Tetsuya have been depressed all day. I guess winning the nationals and then losing your first practice match of the year is a little demotivating."

"I'm afraid that's an understatement." Riko gave a sad smile. "I think one of the reasons we lost was due to Kagami-kun's injury," she said. "During the fourth quarter I could see he was hurting. I let him continue." Her voice was filled with guilt.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop him from playing. He's too stubborn," Mei said with a faint smile, thinking about the redhead. "Plus, even if Taiga hadn't been injured, I wonder if you guys would have been able to win."

"No. I'm afraid the team is..." Riko let her words linger. "We haven't come together yet."

"That was a problem yes. But it's not what I meant."

"You mean our opponents?"

"I don't know about those Miracle guys, but that Korean," Mei swallowed. "he was unfairly strong. I hate to admit it, but Taiga wouldn't have been able to beat him. Even without his injury."

"Kagami-kun's strength equals the Generation of Miracles'." Riko said. "But Hong-kun's... It's on another level entirely." Riko almost whispered her last words.

Mei grimaced. "You know," she started. "Bad as it looks, at least now you know what you're up against. And maybe," she continued carefully, "losing this practice match wasn't so bad. Maybe it was actually a good eye opener. It was for me at least."

"Could you give that speech to the boys when they get here?"

"What? Wait, shouldn't the coach do that-"

"I'm kidding," Riko said grinning. "But thank you Mei-san. You're already becoming an important part of our team," she gave the taller girl a big smile.

"You really think so?" Mei asked, touched.

Riko nodded.

"We're here," the two girls suddenly heard someone say in a downcast voice.

"Hyuuga-kun, finally," Riko said. "I thought I had to drag you boys out of the clubroom."

Multiple mumblings could be heard.

Riko frowned. "Mei-san," she said and started whispering to the girl beside her. "On second thought, maybe you could smile at them, and say something encouraging?"

The girl looked at her coach in confusion, having no idea why Riko asked this of her. "Sure..." she replied with uncertainty. "Guys," she said to the boys while turning towards them. Then she gave them her biggest and brightest smile. "Ganbatte! I believe in you."

Silence filled the gym, as almost every boy looked like he was about to shed tears of joy.

 _I've died and gone to heaven,_ Ono couldn't help but think.

Similar sentiments echoed throughout the team.

 _Mei-chan. Mei-chan._

 _She said she believes in me!_

"Thank you Mei-san." Kuroko was the only one able to speak, smiling warmly.

"Alright everyone!" Riko said while clapping in her hands, bringing the boys back to earth. "The warm-up will start in a minute!"

"Hai," everyone said in unison.

Kuroko walked over to Mei.

"I can't believe that worked," the girl said bewildered.

"I can," Kuroko responded. "Mei-san, you are already an important part of our team."

"You... Riko just said the exact same thing."

"She is right."

Mei smiled. "Tetsuya-"

"So stop worrying."

"Eh?"

"You have been wearing that worried expression ever since this morning," the bluenett said sternly. "Your encouraging words helped to get our heads back in the game. So no more worrying."

"Okay," the girl said with a small, guilty smile.

"In addition, this is not the first time we have lost a match. We will overcome this and come back stronger. Kagami-kun knows this too."

"Yeah I've been wondering. Where is that idiot?"

"I banned him from club activity for a week because of his injury." Riko suddenly answered before Kuroko could. She walked over to them. "Still, it wouldn't hurt him to at least be present during practice."

"Shall I go look for him?" Mei suggested.

"He probably already went home."

"Actually," Kuroko inserted. "I think you can most likely find him on the school roof. I saw him go in that direction."

"I'll go get him then," Mei decided.

Riko nodded. Then turned around and went back to the others.

"I'll see you in a bit," Mei said, about to leave, but she suddenly felt a huge chill running down her spine.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah. I just... I don't know. I get the strange feeling someone's glaring at me."

"I think you might be right about that," Kuroko said, looking in the direction of the gym entrance.

Mei followed his gaze and immediately knew what the boy was talking about.

Five girls were standing in the doorway of the school gym. All of them currently shooting daggers at Mei.

"I was wondering when they would show up again," Kuroko said in his monotone voice.

"Who are they?"

"I believe they are Kagami-kun's fan girls."

"Wait. He has fan girls?" Mei asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"He is the ace of our basketball team that rose to fame during last year's Winter Cup. Not to mention, ending up becoming its champion. All the while, he was able to fight on par with the Generation of Miracles."

"Point taken," Mei conceded. "So these girls hate me because...?"

"Probably because you stole their chance to become the team's manager."

"That's understandable."

"Though, I do believe they are also jealous because you're close to Kagami-kun. And of the fact that you are very attractiv-."

"Don't say that," Mei said sharply.

"I am sorry. I believe I said the truth," the boy answered as if he was stating the weather.

"I don't care. It's embarrassing," she literally mumbled the last two words while looking away from her blue-haired friend. _How can he say that with a straight face?_

"I am sorry Mei-san. I did not mean to embarrass you," Kuroko said politely.

"Kuroko-kun, it's time for the warm-up now," they suddenly heard Riko say from a distance, talking in a sickly sweet voice. "If you don't come here ASAP, I might have to strangle you."

Kuroko gulped. "I have to-" he said nervously. "Bye."

Mei waved absent-mindedly. Then she shook her head, took a breath and turned around. _I need to go past them, don't I?_ she thought anxiously while looking at the small group of girls.

She took another breath, braced herself, then walked into the direction of the gym entrance. The girls were watching her, their eyes not looking away for even a second.

 _Why does it have to be a group? They're scary in groups._

Mei was at the door. She stopped. She felt like she needed to say something. "Th-thank you for your support," she said awkwardly, then quickly passed them.

"Hold it!" one of the girls said as if it were an order. Mei stopped in her tracks. "You're the girl who transferred into class 2-B right? Mei Seaton-san?"

Mei turned around. "I am," she said, trying to sound confident.

"Why did _you_ become the basketball team's manager?" The girl's tone didn't change.

"Why? Because I was asked."

"You were asked?" the girl said skeptical.

"That's not fair! We handed in our manager forms long before you transferred to our school!" another girl said, clearly offended.

"Just tell us why!" the first girl demanded.

Mei was starting to feel irritated. Who did these girls think they were? Blaming her? _They're all the same. Bunch of stuck up bitches,_ she thought, then folded her arms. _Maybe because the reason I wanted to join wasn't 'cause of some boy._ She heard herself say the words inside her mind. She wanted to say them out loud, badly, but decided it was probably for the best not to make these girls her enemies.

"I play basketball myself," she said as calmly as she could. "I know the sport. That's why Riko- I mean kantoku asked me."

There was a silence. The girls didn't seem to have a quick answer at hand. Mei took this opportunity to take her leave, and after a small bow she left the girls to themselves.

When Mei came to the roof of the school building, she had little difficulty finding Kagami. He was sitting against the wall next to the door to the staircase. His knees bent. His eyes looking up at the sky.

"If you're here to sunbathe this isn't the most efficient way to do it," she said, waking Kagami out of his thoughts.

"Mei."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. Riko wants you to be present during practice."

"What? Why? It's not like I can join," Kagami said, annoyed.

Mei gave a smile. A silence fell. "I just met your fan girls. They were... charming."

"My what?" Kagami said alarmed, taken aback by the sudden statement.

"Your fan girls."

Kagami's face got beet red. "I- They're- They're not my fan girls."

Mei gave the boy a look. "No, you're right. They're mine," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Another silence fell. Kagami looked at Mei. Wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. Then he let out a soft snicker.

Mei responded with a knowing smile.

"You know, I didn't think they would come back," the boy said.

"Who? Your fan girls? Why?"

"Cause the last time they came to watch practice, I got a little mad at them."

"You got mad?" Mei's tone didn't change.

"They were distracting me." Kagami said a little louder. "I told them their squeals were distracting. That they were annoying, and should just go home."

"Ouch."

"It was out of my mouth before I knew it."

"Well, it looks like they've forgiven you," Mei said, smiling faintly. Then she turned her head away. "They haven't forgiven me though," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." She let out a sigh before changing the subject. "Ne, remember when you asked me about the zone? Or, more like demanded me to tell you, but whatever," Mei asked the boy while leaning forward, her hands placed on her knees.

Kagami gave the girl a look, followed by immediately turning his head away when his eyes met with her cleavage. "Uh yes. I remember," he said awkwardly, at the same time trying to resist the urge to peek.

"Do you..." Mei crouched down. "I mean, do you still want me to teach you?"

"The trick to the zone?"

"Look, it's not a trick. There is no trick. It's just a tool that might help you," she said, her voice clear and direct. "But I have to ask," Her tone changed. "How far have you gone into the zone? Have you seen the second door?"

"Yes. I've opened it. But only once."

"You've opened it?!" Mei almost shouted. "You're serious?"

"Only once," the redhead answered, a little taken aback by Mei's reaction. "During the finals of the Winter Cup."

"Do you realize how amazing that is? How rare?"

"I... didn't."

"Knowing this, I'm not sure what I can teach you," Mei doubted.

"But." Kagami let out a soft grunt. "Look, I know my trigger. I just... It's really hard to get to that right state of mind." He stood up and started pacing. "I'm no Aomine. I can't force my way into the zone. I just need..." He let out another grunt. He stopped his pacing. Then went back to looking up at the sky, like he did when Mei found him. "That guy... I couldn't beat him."

Mei knew he was referring to Hong. She let out a sigh, then stood up as well. Looking him straight in the eyes she said: "You will."

Kagami looked down, his crimson orbs meeting Mei's aqua blue ones. She smiled. "So let's go."

"Huh?" the boy said in confusion while Mei started walking back to the door.

"Do you want me to help you, or not?"

.

Meanwhile, the boys at practice were facing some problems of their own. They were playing mini-games with four teams, two playing each on a half court. But teamwork was still a problemfor some of them.

Kuroko didn't even bother himself with that today. His thoughts were somewhere else, and his teammates noticed. He didn't focus on the game. His concentration was mediocre at best. It worried them. And they were right to worry, because the ball suddenly hit Kuroko in the stomach and knocked him over. It was meant to be a pass to him, but he apparently hadn't even noticed.

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Oh my god! Sumimasen deshita!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sempai?"

"Yes. I am quite alright," he said a little groggy, now surrounded by a crowd of people.

"What happened?" his captain asked.

"I lost my concentration for a moment," the blue-eyed boy said while stroking his belly. "I apologize."

"No it's my fault sempai. I- I threw the ball way too hard. I'm so sorry," Matsuda apologized as he hung his head.

"It is not your fault at all, Matsuda-kun. It is mine, alright? You do not have to feel guilty about anything." The bluenett smiled at the giant boy. A reassuring smile.

Matsuda's eyes sparkled strangely. "You know sempai...," he began, sounding a little odd. "Now that you're visible and smiling... you're kind of cute."

Kuroko blinked. "Excuse me?"

Too late. There was no stopping the giant boy. Before anyone could react he had already taken Kuroko in his arms, hugging him to death.

"Matsuda don't!"

"You'll kill him!"

Their teammates started pulling at both of them, trying to free Kuroko. It did not work. But thankfully after a moment, Matsuda came back to his senses and let go of his sempai.

"I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry," the giant apologized while bowing multiple times. It was a pretty common thing now, that Matsuda liked to hug people he thought were cute. But on occasion, he would pick people up in a bear hug without realizing it himself. And that was worrisome.

"Do not worry, Matsuda-kun. I am alright. But please try to refrain yourself from hugging me in the future," Kukoro said, exhausted.

"Hai," the boy replied miserably.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Riko asked, concerned. " Maybe you should see the nurse."

"No. I am fine. Honest," Kuroko assured.

"Let's at least take a break. Everyone take five!"

"Tadaima!" The voice of a girl, coming from the doorway, said brightly.

"Okaeri!"

"Okaeri!"

"Okaeri Mei-chan!"

Like a chain reaction, boys started greeting back.

"Okaeri Mei-san. I see you've managed to bring him back," Riko said while Kagami and Mei started walking toward their coach.

"Like you ordered," Mei said back with a smile.

"Chissu," Kagami said in a gruff voice.

"Okaerinasai."

Jolt. "Thanks... Kuroko," the tall redhead said while turning his face toward his friend, who was currently standing next to him.

"I am glad you decided to grace us with your presence." Kuroko's voice still sounded unsteady.

"Oi. You okay?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. Do not worry. I am fine," the boy answered with a strained smile.

"That doesn't sound like you're fine."

"Kuroko-kun. I really think you should go and see the nurse."

"What happened?" Mei asked.

"Kuroko-kun got a pass from Matsuda-kun."

"Though he failed to catch it, and instead his stomach did it for him," Hyuuga continued while he joined the conversation. "And after that, Matsuda also hugged him."

"Gomenasai," They heard the giant boy whimper from a distance.

"That doesn't sound good. Here, let me take a look," Mei said while she came to stand in front of Kuroko and suddenly pulled up his shirt.

Embarrassment took over when he realized his bare chest was now visible to all of his teammates. "I am quite alright, thank you," he said in a raised voice while yanking down his t-shirt, his cheeks now sporting a pale red tinge.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Mei said, her voice sounding slightly annoyed. "Geez, you Japanese."

 _I'm pretty sure even Americans don't like it when someone pulls up their shirt all of a sudden,_ Kagami thought.

"Come, lie down on the bench and let me take a look," Mei said to Kuroko while she pointed towards a gym bench. "Don't worry. For as long as I can remember I've always had bruises everywhere, so I know what I'm doing."

Kuroko looked at Kagami with pleading eyes. The power forward just shrugged. This was Mei being Mei, and to be honest, he'd rather not get in the middle of it.

"Your fingers are cold," Kuroko said when Mei started pushing softly into his abdomen. His voice sounded the same as always, though the redness on his cheeks was still there. _Why do these things keep happening to me?_ he thought to himself.

It was odd, seeing him embarrassed.

"Does it hurt when I put pressure on it?" the girl asked while pressing on his stomach.

Kuroko made a vague sound.

"Does it hurt?" Mei asked more forceful.

"A little," the bluenett complied.

"Don't worry. I can see it's alright," Riko said from behind Mei, her eyes in scanning modus. "You might get a bruise though."

Mei turned around, surprise visible. "Okay," she said stunned. "That's some eyes you've got."

As a response to that conclusion, Kuroko instantly pulled his shirt down. "Now that we have settled this. Am I allowed to continue practice?"

"You are allowed," Riko consented. "But I have to ask, is your mind up to it? Cause it was obviously somewhere else just now."

"Yes, and I am sorry. But do not worry. As of now, I will focus on training."

Kagami raised a brow. What was going on? Kuroko couldn't focus on practice? That's unheard of. He was starting to feel concerned for his friend.

"Good. Let's continue practice!" Riko announced.

"Could I have a minute," Mei suddenly said. The people surrounding her turned their heads in surprise. "Riko. Would you mind if I borrow this guy for a while?" she said while pointing her thumb at Kagami.

"Borrow him?"

"For some training."

Riko started to look more and more perplexed.

"Don't worry," Mei assured. "It won't put any strain on his knee. He can do it while sitting down."

Now everyone looked even more bewildered. Kagami most of all. What was Mei up to?

Riko let out a sigh. "Alright. Sure, you can borrow him."

"Perfect." Mei turned to face Kagami. "Well?"

"Uh."

"Let's go."

"Oh. Oka- whoa." Kagami could hardly finish his sentence, for a small but rough hand had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along.

"We'll be back," Mei said over her shoulder, at the same time dragging Kagami behind her. "Work hard! Don't space out." The last thing she said was obviously aimed at Kuroko.

He smiled. "Do not worry. I do not intent to."

Mei turned to smile back, and then they were gone. The door closed with a small clattering sound.

Outside, Mei continued pulling Kagami by his wrist.

"Wait. Mei," Kagami started. He felt hot. He had a small inkling it was due to Mei still holding his wrist, but he shook it off. "Where are we going?"

Mei stopped abruptly, almost making Kagami bump into her from behind. "I have no idea," the girl said as if she only just realized she was walking without a destination.

She turned around, then realized she was still holding Kagami's wrist. Instantly, the girl let go. A silence fell.

"Uh let's see," Mei continued, trying to sound as natural as possible. "First we need to find a place to practice. Do you have a place where you feel comfortable?"

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah. It could be your room, or-"

"My room?!" Suddenly the picture of a very seductive looking Mei, lying on top of his bed and saying his name, appeared in his head.

 _What the? Where the hell did that come from?_ he thought while he felt blood rushing to his head _...Aomine. Damn him and his gravure magazines! I remember he let one lie around my apartment. I only took a peek, and now weird pictures are popping into my head!_

"Taiga?" Mei said, her voice sounding not much different from what Kagami had just heard in his mind. Though he knew she didn't do it on purpose.

"No! Not my room!" the boy almost shouted, then realized how stupid he sounded.

The girl looked at him as if someone had hit him on the head.

"Sorry," the boy said quickly. "Uhmmm a place I feel comfortable..." he carried on, pretending to ponder. Though after a few seconds something did enter his mind. A place, without a bed, where he felt comfortable. "Wait, I think I know a place. It's not too far away."

"Great."

.

* * *

.

Nakano Hana was in a hurry. She had urgent news for her basketball students, however she didn't really know how to tell them. Neither did she know if the team was going to be happy about it or not.

When she came to the door of the gym she took a few breaths to regain her composure. She opened the door quietly. It was loud inside the gym. Boys yelling, basketballs bouncing, the occasional whistle from Riko.

 _Would you look at that,_ Nakano-sensei thought. _Everyone is already back, training earnestly, like nothing has happened. With mental strength like this, it's understandable they became champions._ She smiled, and continued watching her students with eagerness as she walked over to Riko.

"Sensei. How kind of you to stop by."

"I see everyone is working hard."

"Naturally. If anyone slacks off they'll hear from me."

Nakano-sensei laughed. "You are quite the strict kantoku, aren't you Aida-san?"

"I try to be."

The teacher smiled, though her expression changed quickly. "I have to inform you. I just had a conversation with principal Yamanaka."

"With the principal?"

"It was about the boys basketball team."

Nakano-sensei's voice sounded serious, and Riko felt herself getting nervous. What was this about? Their lost game?

"There are going to be some changes."

"Changes?"

"Yes. But do not worry, nothing bad," Riko's teacher assured. "It may actually be a good thing. Productive."

Riko raised an eyebrow.

While the boys carried on with practice, Kuroko took notice of the conversation between Riko and Nakano-sensei.

"A new coach?" Riko said a little louder than she meant.

Kuroko's ears pricked up.

"An assistant coach. Like an advisor. But someone who can give better advice than me," Nakano-sensei said calmly, trying to make sure her student stayed that way as well.

"Is this because of our lost practice match?"

"Your basketball team winning the nationals has been good for this school. Because of that, the principal wants to help. To make sure you continue to bring in the same results."

This was not what Riko had expected at all. She didn't want someone barging in and changing her team. Besides, they already had an assistant coach. Of course, he was still on the other side of the globe, but that didn't matter. They had already decided on Kiyoshi. In her eyes there was no one else that could do the job.

She sighed. "Do you know who is going to be our assistant coach?"

"I believe his name was Sato-san?" Nakano-sensei answered. She saw the look on Riko's face. "Don't worry. This could be a good thing."

Riko gave a forced smile.

"I have to get to a meeting now. I'll see you later. And keep up the good work." The teacher gave a last smile before she turned around to walk to the exit.

Riko gave a bow. When she came up right again Nakano-sensei was gone. The girl let out a deep sigh. She felt like she was losing her footing. Everything was changing. _How am I going to tell the boys?_

Little did Riko know that one of her players had overheard her conversation with Nakano-sensei, and he didn't like it. To Kuroko, it almost felt like a bad omen.

* * *

The next obstacle! Sort of. Thank you so much for reading! I'd also like to thank Lolo! She asked me why Matsuda hadn't hugged Kuroko yet? He is the cutest character! As a fan, I can only agree with that. Kuroko is cute, despite being invisible. I was finally able to put that little hug scene in this chapter :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this chap and will continue to read my fic. See you in 3 weeks! I hope. Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everybody! Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas time! I know I'm a week late. Sorry. But with the holidays, well it's been kinda busy for me. Plus my beta-reader was on vacation in France. She returned two days ago, and even beta-read my chap for me, so I could post it today. Thank you so very much! Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this reading chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 9

'But, there is not really anything we can do about it'

.

"A street ball court. Why am I not surprised?" Mei said as she and Kagami entered the empty area, flanked by only two lonely basketball hoops. "Wait a sec," the girl said, realizing something, and turned around to face Kagami. "This is where we first met."

"Uh. It is?" the redhead responded, feigning ignorance.

"You don't remember this is where I kicked your ass?"

"Wha? Kicking my ass?! I was barely behind in points!"

"So you do remember?"

"I- ...I kicked your ass plenty of times after that!"

"I also kicked yours."

Kagami grunted. "So _not_ cute," he mumbled under his breath.

Mei swallowed a chuckle. "Anyhow," she said, announcing a change of subject. "This place is nice. Nice and quiet. It will do well."

"Well for what?" The redhead asked.

"Training of course."

"Yeah, about that," Kagami said confused. "I can't put any strain on my knee."

"No you can't."

"So how am I supposed to train? You said something about sitting down. Am I just gonna use my hands or something?"

Mei sighed, took a step forward and lightly flicked the boy's forehead.

"Ite-e," Kagami complained while rubbing the front of his abused head. "What did you do that for?"

"It's not physical training doofus," the girl said, standing in front of him with her arms folded. "It's mental."

"Mental?"

"Ever heard of meditation?"

"You mean what those samurai guys do while sitting under a waterfall?"

"...Yeah... Something like that," Mei said worn out. "Minus the waterfall."

Kagami pulled a face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not really into all that airy-fairy stuff."

"Airy-fairy stuff?"

"Yeah. You know, all that airy-fairy mumbo jumbo stuff. How's that going to help me anyway?"

Mei sighed deeply. "You said yourself, it's hard to get to that right state of mind. Meditation trains your mind to focus." She poked the boy's temple. "Not only that. It helps to stabilize your emotions. Which could be helpful for someone like you." The girl then lightly kicked Kagami's injured knee.

"Ite-e," he hissed.

"Oh, and it also helps you to cope with pain."

"You really enjoy pestering me, don't you?"

"Only a little."

Kagami gave a half smile, then sighed. "Alright then. Let's do this."

"Great. You can start by sitting down on the ground in a way that's comfortable for you. Just don't forget to keep your back straight."

"Yes ma'am," he said while sitting down. Mei sat down as well.

"Now close your eyes, and focus on your breathing. Can you do that?" she asked, suddenly speaking in a more soothing voice.

"Yes."

"Try breathing in and out with your nose," the girl continued. "Try to breathe out as long as possible. At least five seconds. It can help to count."

Kagami did as he was told and started concentrating on his breathing.

"Try to block out all other sounds."

"It's a little hard with you speaking," the boy mumbled.

"I'll stop speaking now," Mei said, smiling. "Just focus on your breathing. It's the only thing you need to hear."

Kagami's even breathing showed that he was indeed focusing, and Mei looked surprised. _He's doing better than I thought he would._

The training took about thirty minutes, with breaks in between, which was actually pretty long for practicing meditation. When they were done the two of them walked back to school.

"You did well, you know. Much better than I thought you would actually," Mei said to Kagami.

"I know how to concentrate."

"That you do. But you still got a long way to go."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "So what's next then? You're gonna teach me yoga?"

"That may not be a bad idea, but no," Mei said, turning her head to eye the boy. "By the way, I've been wondering. Why are you walking back with me? You're not seriously that dutiful that you'd come back to watch the rest of the training?"

"I need to speak with Kuroko," Kagami answered concerned.

"You're worried about him?"

"I am."

.

When Kagami and Mei entered the school gym, their teammates were still in the midst of practice. Foot work was probably their least favorite thing to do, but it needed to be done.

The two of them said their hello's, and Mei shortly explained to Riko what she and Kagami had been practicing. Riko was very curious about meditation.

"I was wondering what you were up to when you asked to borrow him," she said, referring to Kagami.

Mei showed a mischievous smile. "That was my intention. And, it turns out he's a natural." The girl turned to face Kagami, smiling sincerely now.

Kagami was startled by her honesty, and the dazzling smile that followed. He glanced sideways and started nervously rubbing the back of his neck, while trying to utter something close to human speech.

"I- Well uh-"

"Don't worry. This is just the beginning. The hard part will come later," Mei said with a wink.

"All right. Good work you two," their coach concluded while clapping her hands. "Mei-san, I'm instructing you to keep training Kagami-kun for the rest of the week."

"Yes ma'am."

With that their conversation ended and Riko went back to the others. Kagami took this opportunity to rest his behind on one of the benches and watch the remainder of practice from the sidelines. Mei went around picking up loose balls, filling water bottles, handing them over, keeping scores and doing more of that dutiful manager work until training was finally over.

.

"Everyone! Gather around!" Riko yelled, gathering all the players. _It's probably better if I first tell Junpei-kun about the assistant coach before I tell the team. Maybe the two of us can convince the principal._ She sighed, then shook her head, telling herself to focus on what's in front of her. "Minna! Otsukaresama deshita!" She gave a smile. "I'm sure no one has forgotten, but next week we have a joined Golden week training camp with Kaijo High, Shutoku High, Touou Academy, Yosen High and Rakuzan Academy. Be ready for lots and lots of practice matches."

Affirmation, cheers and whines echoed through the gym.

"Nakano-sensei told me she hasn't received all the confirmation forms from the parents. If you haven't handed in your form yet, make sure you have by the end of the week." Riko took one last look at her players. "Alright. You are dismissed!"

.

Kagami was waiting for his shadow. Spinning a basketball on his index finger while watching Mei mop the last bit of sweat from the floor.

"Have you been waiting for me?" a familiar voice said out of nowhere. "Or are you admiring the view?"

"Giha!"

 _"Giha?"_

That giha scream didn't go unnoticed by Mei. "Giha?"

"Ku. Ro. Ko," Kagami said in a threatening voice while grabbing Kuroko's head.

"Kagami-kun. You are hurting me."

"Really? Am I? Have _you_ ever considered how much you're hurting others, by almost giving them a heart attack, every time you sneak up on them!"

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do about that little habit."

"How about you try," the redhead said, still squeezing his friend's head.

"Kagami-kun, you are hurting me. Kagami-kun-"

Whack! "Ite-e!"

Whack! _Why me?_

The two friends were on the floor, rubbing their bruised behind after being whacked by Mei with her mop.

"Unbelievable you two," she said, one hand resting on her hip, the other holding the mop. "You act like a couple of grade-schoolers."

"That frickin' hurt Mei!" the redhead whined while standing up. His blue-haired friend followed.

Mei ignored him. Instead she leisurely went back to the equipment room to put away her mop. Upon her return, she demanded the two boys to reconcile. "Now make up," she said.

"Huh?" Kagami answered, confused.

"Taiga? Weren't you waiting for Tetsuya because you were worried about him? And wanted to talk to him?"

"I... was."

"What a coincidence. I wanted to speak to you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said in his polite voice as if nothing had happened.

"Great! Now let's go to Maji!" Mei said, slapping the two boys on their backs while passing between them. "I'm craving for a milkshake!"

"Oi! Don't go invite yourself!" Kagami yelled.

"Do you like the milkshakes from Maji Burger?" Kuroko asked the girl and started walking beside her, meanwhile ignoring his friend's protest.

"I love them!"

"What is your favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"My favorite is vanilla."

Kagami let out a deep sigh, shook his head while wearing a faint smile on his face, and started following his two friends.

.

* * *

.

"Thank you for waiting. Enjoy your meal!" the ever so chipper lady behind the counter said to Kagami. The boy gave a nod and returned to Kuroko and Mei. The two of them were already enjoying their shakes.

"Wow. You sure can eat... A lot," Mei said looking at Kagami's tray, covered with a mountain of burgers.

"I'm a growing boy."

"I see," Mei said, suppressing a smirk. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"You have things to discuss right? Go. Do your bromance thing."

"Our what now?"

"Have a good evening Mei-san," Kuroko said, as always politely and almost devoid of emotion. "Good night and until tomorrow."

"G'night you two," the girl said with a warm smile, then turned around to leave the building.

Kagami wanted to call out to her. He was on the verge of calling out to her, but felt nervous about what to say. "Wait! Mei!" That came out louder than planned.

Mei turned around, surprised. "Yes?"

"I... just wanted to say... thanks," the boy said, looking shy. "For today I mean. For helping me."

Mei's face turned pink. Then red. "Sure," she said awkwardly while turning her head to the side. "You're welcome." She looked back, quickly, and gave a bashful smile. After that, she turned around and left as fast as she could.

Silence.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think she did not expect you to thank her, for helping you with your training."

Kagami looked confused. "I don't get that girl."

"She can actually be kind of cute sometimes, don't you think?" the blue-eyed boy said wittingly.

Kagami scoffed. "I'm gonna eat," he said and went to the nearest unoccupied booth.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders and followed his light.

Munching away at his burgers, Kagami waited for Kuroko to start the conversation. But nothing came, just the slurping sound of the bluenett sucking liquid through his straw. Kuroko in his turn was content with drinking his milkshake.

Kagami made a sound between a sigh and a grunt. "You wanted to talk?"

His shadow stopped drinking. "You wanted to talk."

"...Yeah."

"Mei-san said you were worried about me?"

"That's-" Kagami almost started in protest. "I mean... After that match, how can I not be?"

Kuroko gave a sad smile. "I am concerned of course. I actually have been since the new year started. I knew of the wall I was going to face."

"Do you know what you're gonna do about it?" his friend asked. "Have you come up with something yet?"

"Not yet. I hope I will be able to find a solution during our training camp." Kuroko paused before continuing hesitantly. "There is something else though," he said, his voice sounding a little upset. "Something I overheard."

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"It appears that the principal has decided to hire an assistant coach."

"What?!" Kagami said, raising his voice.

"I overheard Nakano-sensei talk to kantoku," Kuroko said and took a few sips from his milkshake.

"Why?"

"He wants to ensure that we keep winning. Apparently us winning the Winter Cup was beneficial to our school."

"The hell?! Who does he think-"

"Kagami-kun shhh."

Multiple heads turned toward their table and Kuroko had to shush his friend before he almost yelled everyone's ears off.

"Please keep your voice down Kagami-kun. We're in public."

"S- sorry," the boy apologized awkwardly. "I just don't get it," he continued in a whisper. "Is this because we lost that practice match?"

"Probably."

"But it's none of his business!" Kagami hissed. When he was met with silence, his annoyance grew. "Well?" he said agitated.

Kuroko looked him in the eyes while taking another sip, waiting for his friend to finish his sentence.

"What do _you_ think about it?" Kagami said, impatience audible.

Any other person most likely wouldn't have seen the small change in Kuroko's eyes. Kagami did. Amidst his empty appearance, Kuroko's blue orbs looked distressed.

"I am not happy about it, of course," he said, though keeping his voice steady. "Aida-san is a great coach. I would hate to see someone meddle in the way she does things." He paused for a moment and began staring out the window. "But, there is not really anything we can do about it."

Kagami frowned. A silence emerged between the two friends, leaving them to their own thoughts, and the crimson-eyed boy continued eating his burgers.

"On a different note, how was your training with Mei-san?" Kuroko asked after a minute.

"Hmm?" the redhead said absent-mindedly while in the midst of chewing, his thoughts still with the previous subject.

"Your training with Mei-san. What did you do exactly?"

Surprised by the change in topic, it took Kagami a minute to switch. Then an idea came to mind, and after finishing his burger he asked with a grin. "Why don't you guess?"

"I'm not good at guessing games," Kuroko answered deadpanned.

"Try."

"...I will not," the bluenett finished and returned to drinking his shake.

Kagami tsked. "You're no fun." He took a bite from a new burger and waited a second till he was done chewing and swallowed. "I meditated."

. . .

"Pardon?" Kuroko said, his straw resting on his lips.

Kagami chuckled. "That's the look. Probably the same look I had on my face when Mei announced it."

"Sumimasen. But I fail to understand what meditation has to do with basketball?"

"Ah. Yeah I had that too," Kagami said with another chuckle. "It's supposed to be good for your concentration."

"...That I can understand," Kuroko said in realization. "Interesting. I had been wondering what you two were up to. I did not expect this." He smiled. "Did it go well? Is Mei-san a good instructor?"

Kagami opened his mouth to answer but stopped midway, a frown appearing on his face. "She frickin' kicked me," he grumbled.

"Kicked you?"

"My injured knee."

"Your injured knee?"

"And flicked me on the forehead," the boy whined.

"I see," Kuroko said. For some reason he could hardly take his friend's complaints seriously. Not while the redhead was wearing such an endearing pout on his face and spoke like a whining child. "Maybe you deserved it," Kuroko joked.

"I did not!"

Kuroko snickered. "Sorry. Not convincing."

The evening ended with Kuroko getting bombarded with fries.

.

* * *

.

It was early Wednesday morning, before sunrise. Most people were still asleep. But in the stillness of these early hours there were some strange noises that could be heard from the most unlikely of places: School. The squeaking of shoes and the bouncing of basketballs at the gym to be exact. Someone, or some people, were using this morning for a bit of extra practice.

"So you actually can dunk the ball," a pretty boy with auburn hair said to his practice partner. "Well, with your height it would be weird if you couldn't."

"Yes but, I don't do it often," the other male, a giant of a boy with an intimidating appearance, answered. "It's tiring for me."

Ono snickered. "You were right. You've got absolutely no stamina."

"That's why!" Matsuda said, emphasizing on the word why, "I want extra practice," he finished with a humph.

"Alright then. Do it again," Ono said while spinning a basketball. "...Benji," he concluded with a smirk and threw the ball for a alley-oop.

"Benji!?" Matsuda shrieked, alarmed, while in the meantime the ball had landed in the basket.

"You know, you're supposed to catch the alley-oop."

"My name...it's Kenji," the giant boy said, pouting.

"I know. Last time, Benji." Ono once again threw the ball for an alley-oop, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"It's Benji!" Matsuda yelled while he dunked the ball, then realization sunk in as he saw Ono's amused face. "I mean Kenji. It's Kenji! ...Dammit."

Laughter emanated throughout the gym. Ono was roaring with pleasure, holding his sides and cackling away. Matsuda was ready to yell in protest, but seeing his laughing teammate made him change his mind. This was the first time he had seen Ono laugh. He was surprised his teammate was even able to, considering his usual serious demeanor. Strangely enough these soft features suited Ono much better. Matsuda sighed while bearing a small smile.

"Why do you call me Benji anyway?"

"Because- hihi! hiccup- you- you remind me of a dog," Ono tried to say through his giggles.

"Huh?"

Ono chortled.

"A dog? Then why Benji?"

"You know, like the dog Benji."

"No. I don't know."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, I'm not gonna change it," Ono said with a smirk.

"Well! Then I'm going to call you... Yuutan," Matsuda said triumphantly, crossing his arms to mark his decision. "How do you like that? Yuutan."

"Please pick something else?"

"Nope."

"Guess I did this to myself huh?" Ono said in defeat while picking up a loose ball and throwing it towards the basket. With a soft swoosh it cleanly went through the net.

Matsuda gave a wry smile. He picked up a ball as well and started fiddling with it. "I've been wondering," he started carefully after a few seconds.

Ono raised an eyebrow.

"I know why I need extra practice," Matsuda continued. "But why do you want it? You're already strong."

"It's simple," Ono answered while throwing another ball. "I want to get even stronger." Again the swooshing of the ball going through the net filled the quiet air. "You remember what I said on the rooftop of the school?"

"You want to defeat the Generation of Miracles."

"Exactly. For that I need to get stronger. I know I can. I know my limits," Ono said without any doubt.

Matsuda swallowed. "Sometimes I fear this is my limit."

"What? Of course not!"

"You were probably the best player on your team, right?"

Ono gave Matsuda a look. _Did he forget I'm from Teiko?_ he thought. "Only in my third year. Why?"

"During middle school, I only became a starter because of my height," Matsuda said, sounding upset. "But to be honest, I was more of a burden on my teammates than anything else." He paused for a second, his face looking guilty. "I think they resented me for it."

Ono could see this was obviously bothering Matsuda quite a lot. He wanted to help the boy somehow, though he also knew he wasn't good with words.

"I just don't want to be useless anymore," the giant boy suddenly said in frustration.

"You're not usele-"

"I haven't told anyone," Matsuda said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" The confusion in Ono's voice was audible. He had no idea where this suddenly came from. "Haven't told anyone what?"

Matsuda hesitated. "I have this... condition."

"What kind of condition?"

Matsuda wore a guilty look. "It's a health condition."

.

* * *

.

That morning Mei found something unusual in her _getabako_. She still had her Nike Air Jordans in her hand when she grabbed the letter that was lying on top of her indoor shoes.

'To Mei Seaton-san' was written on the front in neat handwriting.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

That startled her. To the point she almost dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Tetsuya you scared me," Mei said when she saw her 'attacker'.

"My apologies," the blue-eyed boy said sincerely.

The girl sighed. "Ohayo."

"What is that you are carrying? A letter?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"May I have a look?"

"Sure."

Mei gave Kuroko the letter, who in turn started to examine it while she put on her indoor shoes.

"I think I know what it is," Kuroko said, wearing a mysterious smile.

"Really?"

.

"A love letter?" Mei said unbelieving.

The two of them were walking towards their classroom while Kuroko explained his findings.

"Looking at the handpicked envelope, the neat handwriting and the fact that it is addressed to you, I can only conclude that it is a love letter."

"Come on. No one does that nowadays," the girl said brushing it off. "Maybe it's a prank?"

"You have honestly never had a love letter before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Can't say I have," Kuroko said deadpanned. "But I am surprised you have not. Perhaps giving out love letters isn't a custom in the United States?"

"Not since the seventies."

The two of them entered their classroom. Kagami was already sitting at his desk, his eyes closed. He was obviously nodding off.

On their way over there, Mei's path got constantly blocked by fellow students wishing her good morning. And as always, no one took notice of the boy standing next to her. He startled multiple of his peers when he wished them a good morning as well.

Kagami took notice of the commotion. He opened his eyes in annoyance and turned his head.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," his best friend said in his polite way while walking over to him.

Kagami smiled and gave a casual 'Ossu'.

"Ohayo," Mei said smiling once she'd freed herself from the other students. She was a little out of breath.

The redhead smiled back.

"Kagami-kun, did you know Mei-san got a love letter?" Kuroko suddenly asked, suppressing a smirk.

"What?" his friend said baffled.

"Announce it to the whole world, why don't you."

"You're serious?" Kagami asked. "Who would want to write to you?"

Mei scoffed, then held out the envelope.

"Wow. The dude must be crazy."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't read it yet."

"You're kidding? Well then, let's find out," the boy said. And he stood up and snatched the envelope.

"Hey. Give it back!"

"Kagami-kun. You are being impolite. Give the envelope back to Mei-san."

"Damn, this envelope feels expensive," Kagami said while ignoring the two of them. Holding the envelope just out of Mei's reach. "Wait a sec. Is this washi paper?"

"I am surprised you even know what that is," Kuroko remarked.

"Give it back!" Mei almost shouted as she jumped up to snatch the envelope back. But Kagami just held it higher.

She jumped up again and again and again, still Kagami kept holding the envelope out of her reach. "Too bad. Not high enough."

"Jerk."

"Kagami-kun. Please stop teasing Mei-san and give the envelope back."

But Kagami kept on ignoring them. "How much did this cost?" he said while staring at the envelope. "This guy must really like yo-"

The words weren't even fully out of his mouth when he felt someone tickling the sides of his stomach.

"Hihihi heh haha. Sstop. Tha-that tickles."

"That's my intention."

"C-cut i- it ouw hahaha," he pleaded, and he felt Mei going from his lower sides to his armpits.

That did it. He could take no more and he lowered his arms in protection. Mei immediately snatched the envelope back.

"Thank you," she said, smiling triumphantly.

"I warned you," Kuroko said with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

Kagami grumbled. "No fair. That was cheating," he whined.

"You started it."

In the meantime the trio had gained a lot of attention, as now every classmate was looking at them, whispering inaudible things to each other.

"I'm afraid the two of you have just gotten a whole lot of unwanted attention," the bluenett whispered to his two friends.

The school bell rang. "Alright everyone! Class is starting," the voice of Nakano-sensei said while she entered the classroom. She was met with complete silence. "What's going on here?"

Mei cleared her throat. "Nothing sensei," the girl squeaked awkwardly.

"Okay..."

.

* * *

.

The news of the love letter had of course reached the basketball team. When the boys confronted Mei about it, she told them she hadn´t decided what to do with it yet. And there was no time to gossip about it, since Riko had chosen to work them hard today. Kagami was spared, since he was still banned from training. He and Mei were off practicing meditation, and after only thirty minutes the majority of the boys started to resent the redhead for it.

"It's not fair. While he is alone with Mei, we have to sweat," Furihata said resentfully.

Unbeknownst to them this afternoon training was being watched. On the balcony overseeing the gym were Nakano-sensei and an unknown man, observing their practice.

"They're planning on winning the Inter High Championship?" the man asked Nakano-sensei. He was middle-aged and tall. His face was stern looking, with high cheekbones, sharp eyebrows and a thin balbo beard surrounding his equally thin lips. His pitch black hair was slicked back.

"Yes. That is their goal," the teacher answered with a tinge of pride.

"I saw the Winter Cup final. They had a one out of ten chance to win. They won. But if they want to win again this time, something needs to change," the man stated matter-of-factly, his dark grey eyes lingering on a certain player.

"I'm positive they know that better than anyone."

"Let's hope so. If you'll excuse me. I still need to talk with the principal." With that he left, leaving Nakano-sensei behind in puzzlement.

Not long after the man had left, Kagami and Mei came back from their training session. The boys were doing their stretches. When Riko saw the two entering the gym, she instantly ordered Kagami to join his teammates.

"Try putting some light pressure on your knee. If it starts to hurt too much, stop."

"Hai," the crimson-eyed boy said with a wave of his hand and went to sit by his shadow.

For the past couple of days Kagami had done his knee stretches and exercises whenever his teammates were stretching. Riko had given him a light schedule, and Mei also proposed some yoga poses that would help, but to that Kagami immediately said no.

"What are you embarrassed about?" the girl had asked in annoyance.

"I told you. I'm not doing that 'floating on a cloud of airy-fairy' stuff."

"You agreed to meditate."

"I'm still waiting for that to actually work."

"You've only been doing it for two days!"

Riko had to step in to break them apart, and after some pushing from her, Kagami had finally agreed to practice one yoga pose. Now, two days later, it already felt quite familiar to him. It reminded him a lot of meditation. It was all about keeping a good breathing rhythm while maintaining your pose, in Kagami's case: the warrior. In the meantime, while he stayed in position, he would stretch the muscles around his knee. He was instructed to keep it up for ten breaths and then change the position of his arms.

"I see you are getting accustomed to your yoga exercise," Kuroko noticed. He was standing beside the redhead, stretching his leg.

"Yeah, well... it's still annoying," his friend said in a gruff voice. He seemed irritated for some reason.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Kuroko stated plainly.

"I'm not! It's just- I'm itching."

"Itching?"

"To play!"

Kuroko's lips curled up into a smile. "I would say there are a lot of boys here who would love to trade places with you."

"Huh? Why?"

"I believe Furihata said it is unfair that you get to be with Mei-san while we have to sweat."

"Kagami scoffed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about," he said while taking of his right shoe, then he grabbed the towel he brought with him to start his other exercise. He sat down with his left leg bent and his foot flat on the floor. Laying his right leg next to it, he put his towel around his foot. "I'd pick training over meditation any day," he said while bringing his knee up till he could no further, using the towel for help.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You guys have no idea how bossy she can be," he complained through his exercises. "It was fine the first day, but then she started getting really commanding."

"Perhaps she is strict because she knows you will prevail. She believes in you."

Kagami scoffed again. Kuroko shrugged. "On another note, you have certainly missed something. Though I doubt the others noticed."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We were being watched," Kuroko said cautiously. "A man was standing next to Nakano-sensei on the balcony, observing us."

Kagami turned his head to look in the direction of the balcony.

"He is gone now."

"Do you think it was our future assistant coach?" Kagami asked anxiously.

"I am almost certain it was."

Riko blew her whistle, ending the conversation. The boys resumed their practice while Kagami stayed to watch from the sidelines. He decided to stay till the end. His talk with Kuroko wasn't over yet.

.

Two and a half hours later practice was finally done. Riko gave a little speech, then the boys hit the showers. Well, almost all of them. Kagami was rather surprised when he saw that his partner was staying behind.

"You're not going?" He asked his friend.

"I am staying for a bit of extra practice. I already got kantoku's consent."

"Alright! Let's hit some hoops then!"

"Wait a minute!" Mei yelled after coming out of the storage room, mop in her hands. "You're not supposed to play, remember?"

"Oh come on! Just a couple of shots won't hurt!" Kagami whined.

"But-"

"It has been almost a week, and Kagami-kun heals fast. I am positive it will not hurt him if he throws a few shots," Kuroko interjected.

Mei sighed. "Fine. But you two can clean up when you're done," she said before she walked to the gym entrance and left.

"Yes! Finally! I haven't thrown a ball in a week," Kagami said elated.

Kuroko smiled. "Basketball junky."

"Shut up!" Kagami retorted, though he couldn't help but smile as well. He quickly picked up a ball and threw it toward the closest basket.

Kuroko followed after him, holding the ball in front of his chest then thrusting it forward. The style was unique to Kuroko alone, but it worked, as the ball went softly through the basket.

"Interesting throwing form," a voice said out of nowhere. Kuroko and Kagami turned around and saw a man approaching them. The blue-eyed boy instantly recognized him as the man from the balcony. He was close now, standing only a meter away, his face wearing an expression Kuroko could not comprehend. "Still, easy to block once you know the trick behind it," the man said, his expression never changing. Kuroko frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagami asked, rude and blunt as always.

"I'm no one. Just an outsider," the man said in a cryptic voice. _For now,_ he thought to himself. "Why do you throw that way?"

"It is the only way I can throw, sir," Kuroko answered. "If I try throwing the orthodox way, it messes up my timing."

"A side effect from your unusual playing style, I presume?"

"Yes." Kuroko did not like the man's questioning. "But how do you-"

"What happened to your leg?" the man then asked Kagami, not even letting Kuroko finish his sentence.

"I injured it."

"Playing basketball?"

"Actually n-"

"My god," the man interrupted, again, then let out an exaggerated sigh. "You kids really are a couple of masochists, aren't you?"

"Huh?!" Kagami bawled.

"You train every day, hour after hour, filling buckets of sweat, blood and tears, and for what?" The one in a million chance you actually get to win the nationals?"

"Excuse me?! Have you been living under a rock, ossan?! We've won the national-"

"I know. I saw the match," the man interrupted. "You fought well, I'll give you that. But you only won by a thread."

"What'd you say?!" Kagami yelled, aggravated. The man was getting on his nerves. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Calm down Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. Even though he felt a little annoyed himself, it didn't show. "The man is right. Rakuzan was the superior team. But so were many we won against." He turned his head to look the man straight in the eye. "The stronger team does not always win. And we won with our basketball," the boy said determinedly.

Kagami smiled earnestly. _Well said._

The man frowned. "And do you think your basketball will win again this year?"

"We may need to change. We may need to evolve. But we will win again this year."

Kuroko's eyes were unwavering as he stood before the tall man. The man looked back indifferently, as if he didn't even care. Then, his lips curled up just a bit. It was almost undetectable, though Kuroko did notice. "Tough words," the man said before he turned around to walk away. "We'll see."

* * *

And that's that. I know there wasn't any basketball stuff in it this time, but I hope it was an enjoyable read for you. Chapter 10 will be out in 3 weeks or so. Lot's of things will happen in future chapters. Lot's! I wish you all a great 2018. Hope you'll have a wonderful year :) Bye! And please review?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone! I hope you're all faring well. My exams are over, so I'm happy. Plus I can't believe I'm at chapter 10! That's quite a milestone, if I do say so myself. And I have to say, this chap was so much fun to write. It has a lot of bromance. I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 10

'I'm not leaving you alone! And that's final'

.

"You're not concentrating."

"It's hard."

"You need to be able to meditate anytime, anywhere. So, also in a crowded gym."

Kagami groaned. "Right now, I can hear everyone play. It's making me agitated."

"You can't even handle one week without basketball? What are you? A basketball junky?"

"I guess I am," Kagami said definitively.

Mei just smiled and shook her head. "You are a handful," she said fondly and sighed. They heard Riko's whistle. "Go on. Do your stretches. We'll try some other time."

Thankful it was over, Kagami heaved himself up from the floor, grabbed his towel and started walking in the direction of his teammates.

"How did it go?" Furihata asked, once his friend was within earshot.

"Heard you wanted to trade places with me. Be my guest," the redhead grumbled.

"What?"

"You can go meditate. I've had enough of this crap."

Furihata looked at Kagami as if he'd gone mad.

"You need to give it time," Kuroko said, startling both boys.

Kagami answered with a grunt.

"Furi! Be my stretching partner!" Kawahara yelled to Furihata from across the court.

"Sure!" Furihata yelled back and gave one last questioning look at Kagami before he turned to walk towards Kawahara.

"You are grumpy because you cannot play," Kuroko stated.

"No kidding."

"Once the training camp has started I am positive the meditation will go easier," the bluenett said while he watched his friend rolling his eyes. "Either that, or you will be so exhausted from training that it will be impossible for you to meditate."

Kagami sighed. "I think she's doing it just to bug me."

"I think she truly wants to help you."

Another sigh.

"Could you push my back for me please?" Kuroko asked while sitting in straddle position. His light dropped his towel, kneeled down behind him and started pushing Kuroko's back forward. "I thought you wanted her to help you," the blue-eyed boy said after a few seconds.

"I did. I mean... I still do. I just want to play."

"I know."

"Suman," the redhead suddenly said in regret. "I know I'm whining. You have bigger problems than I have."

That startled Kuroko. He knew Kagami wasn't someone who'd apologize easily. He guessed this was his friend's way of showing he cared. Kuroko's lips curled up ever so slightly. "Have you looked up at the balcony?"

"Huh?"

"Two a clock. On your right side."

Kagami's eyes trailed the direction his shadow had mentioned and saw what he was referring to. "Him."

"We are being watched again," Kuroko declared. "Though I do not think anyone else has noticed."

"The hell? Is he just gonna keep spying on us?"

"I sincerely doubt it."

.

They had a long practice this Friday afternoon that went well into mid evening. Seirin's basketball team had a rest day tomorrow. Or to be more precise, they would be spending their afternoon and evening on a bus that would bring them to their training camp destination. So, lots of time to rest before the training from hell would start.

Everyone was dead tired when practice was finally over. Ready to go home, bathe, eat and sleep. None of them expected the announcement Riko and Nakano-sensei were about to make. None, except for a few.

"An assistant coach?" Koganei asked, surprised as everyone else when Nakano-sensei told them the news.

"He has been observing our practice for the last couple of days, and will be going with us on our training camp to assist," Riko continued.

"But why?" Izuki asked.

"The principal made the decision." Riko tried to remain composed while she spoke. She herself still didn't like this whole ordeal.

"Hiromitsu Sato-san is a really good coach who has taken teams to the nationals and won them multiple times," Nakano-sensei assured.

"He's not here to assist then. He wants to take over," Mei whispered to Kuroko. They were standing at the back of the crowd, and although Mei talked as softly as she could, she was overheard by the person standing next to her.

"What?!" The crimson-eyed boy whispered back, his voice sounding alarmed.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. They were waiting for somebody to react. But no one did, which was a good sign. Kuroko let out a deep sigh and Mei swallowed before she carefully continued. "I don't think a self-respecting professional coach would ever be satisfied with being an assistant coach to a high school girl."

Kuroko and Kagami feared there was some truth in that.

.

* * *

.

When all the boys were back in the club room the distressing news about the assistant coach was still the topic of conversation. Riko and especially Nakano-sensei had tried to stay positive while conveying the news, but uneasiness was hanging in the air. Kuroko and Kagami had been very quiet about the subject. The both of them quickly changed into their uniform and said their goodbyes. Once outside, they immediately began to walk to the entrance gate of the school. When they were out of earshot from the club room, Kagami blurted out what he had wanted to say for some time. "I think Mei's right," he said anxiously.

"You mean about the assistant coach wanting to take over?"

"What that guy was talking about yesterday, was really weird."

"As though he already knew us, all our weaknesses, and wanted to change us," Kuroko responded, knowing exactly what Kagami meant.

"Yeah."

"If that is the case, all we have to do is prove we do not need him."

"How do we do that?"

"By winning the Inter High Championship Tournament of course," the boy with the sky blue eyes said with a faint smile.

His friend's lips started mirroring his own, curling up in a satisfied grin. "Damn straight," the redhead said while stretching his arm, his hand making a fist. Kuroko reciprocated by bumping his own fist against Kagami's.

Their hearts were at ease again, and the two of them continued their walk. After a while, Kuroko felt his phone vibrating. He took the device from his jacket pocket and unlocked the screen. He blinked in surprise. He had had ten unreceived calls in the last hour from both his parents. There were a of couple of messages too. He opened the last one.

"Is something wrong?" Kagami asked when his friend suddenly stopped walking.

"It's my grandmother..." the bluenett answered a little shaken. "She collapsed and was brought to the hospital."

"What?" Kagami said, startled. "Is she alright?"

"I do not know. My parents are with her. They said in the message that it would be best for me to go home and wait-"

"Call them."

"Uh ...right." It took a moment for Kuroko to digest what his friend had said. His head was spinning, questions coming up one after the other.

He dialed his father's phone number. "Hello? Oto-san? Obaa-san?! Is she-" Before Kuroko could finish his question his father started explaining what had happened.

Kuroko stayed quiet while he listened, but Kagami saw the look in his shadow's eyes becoming more and more frightened. He knew Kuroko was very close to his grandmother. She lived with them. With Kuroko and his parents. Kagami had only been to their house two or three times, but he remembered his friend's grandmother well. A very sweet old lady. The few times he had been there she had always given him something, sweets, leftovers. They were rather delicious.

"I will be alright. Please call if anything happens? ...Okay. Goodnight," Kuroko said, finishing the conversation with his father. His voice was wavering, Kagami noticed. Normally you could hardly hear any difference at all. Something bad must have happened, otherwise Kuroko wouldn't sound this distraught.

"What happened?" The redhead asked in a careful voice.

"There was a long pause before Kuroko swallowed and said, "My grandmother had a stroke. That is why she fainted."

"A stroke? That sounds serious."

"It is." Kuroko took a shaky breath. "She has a blood clot in an artery that supplies blood to the brain. Part of the brain cells stopped getting oxygen and nutrients, and because of that, started to die. The doctors are removing the clot now..." the boy trailed off.

"And?" Kagami urged after a moment.

"And... we have to wait and see if there will be any lasting damage." Kuroko didn't look at Kagami while he said this. He was staring off in the distance, his eyes conveying his bottled up emotions. "Worst case scenario, she may have another stroke."

The two of them had been walking in silence for a while, in the direction of Kuroko's house. Kagami had insisted on coming along. Initially Kuroko had argued against it, since he didn't want to burden his friend. It hadn't worked.

They were nearing his house and Kuroko thought it best to verbalize his thoughts once again. "Kagami-kun, you really do not have to come with me. I will be alright on my own."

"Not again. Look, you still need to eat-"

"I am not very hungry at the moment."

"Fine! But you will be. And since the only thing you can make is a boiled egg, you need me to cook for you."

"You do not have to do tha-"

"I'm not leaving you alone! And that's final." That finished the conversation and they continued to walk in silence.

They made a stop at the grocery store so Kagami could buy some ingredients. Five minutes later they were at Kuroko's house. It was dark and empty, lonely. Kuroko shivered as he stepped inside the unlit entryway. At this hour, both his parents could still be at work, but his grandmother would always be home. _Obaa-san would be here._

Kuroko turned on the light and took off his shoes. The _genkan_ was average sized, with cream colored walls, a _tataki_ of light green tiles and a warm bamboo wooden flooring, along with a wooden stairwell that led to the second floor. A single vase with flowers was standing on the _getabako._

"Scuse me," Kagami said quietly after taking off his shoes and stepping on the wooden floor.

The two of them entered the living room and Kuroko switched on the light. The room had the same cream colored walls and bamboo floor, and just like the entryway it was average sized. Not too big and not too small, with the kitchen and dining table on the left and the sitting area on the right. The wall behind the television was full of family photos. Smiling baby and toddler pictures of Kuroko, pictures with the family on holiday and so on.

"You should go and take a bath. I'll make us some dinner," Kagami said while he put the bag with groceries on the kitchen's breakfast bar.

"What about you?"

"I haven't sweat."

Kuroko gave a small smile. "That you haven't."

The boy went back to the hallway and Kagami could hear him going up the stairs. The redhead sighed, then started to unpack his bag of groceries. He had decided on making something simple since it was already very late. Though being in an unfamiliar kitchen proved to be quite bothersome. After ten minutes he had nearly given up on looking for the soy sauce. With a grunt the boy left the kitchen, opened the door to the genkan, went up the stairs and on to the bathroom to ask his friend where in hell he had hidden the soy sauce.

He opened the door to the bathroom's entrance room. Clothes were neatly folded on a wooden stool and the frosted glass sliding doors were covered with condensate.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

No answer. He called his shadow's name again, but it stayed quiet. Impatiently, he opened the sliding doors.

"Kuroko, where do you keep the soy s-" Kagami stopped dead in his tracks. For a second he couldn't breathe. His friend was lying knocked out in the bathtub. "Kuroko!" Kagami shouted as he rushed to the bluenett's side. Thankfully his head was still resting on the rim. But Kagami knew he had to get Kuroko out, otherwise the boy would overheat. He put his strong arms under his friend's armpits and heaved him up, out of the tub.

Sitting on his knees on the wet floor, Kagami started shaking the boy he had laid down in front him, all the while shouting at the top of his longs. "Kuroko wake up! Kuroko!" No response. "Tetsuya!"

The redhead started looking around frantically. It was at that moment that he saw the showerhead. He grabbed it on instinct and held it above Kuroko's head. Then he turned on the cold water tap and let the water run down his friend's face.

After a few seconds Kuroko started gaining consciousness. "...Kagami-kun?" the boy said drowsily, finding it hard to look up with the shower raining down on him.

Kagami let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. Don't ever do that to me again." He turned off the tap and put down the showerhead. "What is it with you and hot water?"

"I am sorry?" Kuroko said, feeling very disorientated. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out. You could have drowned. That's what happened."

"I apologize... I do not remember... I was thinking of obaa-san. The heat must have gotten to me," the boy said, heaving himself up. Then trying to stand, but failed.

"Easy," his friend said, pushing him back. "Try sitting for now, alright?" He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you."

Kuroko did as Kagami said, and sat down on the floor for a few minutes. "Here," His light offered him a towel. "You don't wanna catch cold."

"You are unusually caring today Kagami-kun."

"Wha?! What is that supposed to mean?"

Kuroko smiled gently. "Thank you. Truly."

Kagami felt the heat creeping up his face. "Alright. Enough with the mushy stuff," he said, embarrassed, while giving his friend a light noogie.

"That hurt."

"Come on," the redhead said, reaching out his hand. "Try and stand."

Kuroko took Kagami's hand and let himself be pulled up. Standing, he noticed he still felt a little dizzy, but it was manageable. "Kagami-kun. If you want you can continue with the dinner preparations. I will be alright on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Kagami nodded and went on his way, the soy sauce completely forgotten. Luckily he found it on his own in the end, and ten minutes later Kuroko came downstairs, clean and dressed, to a delicious smelling dinner. "It smells delicious," the blue-eyed boy said to his friend.

Kagami was standing in front of the stove, his back towards Kuroko. Of course he hadn't heard the bluenett come in.  
Jolt. "Kuroko. That was fast," he said while turning around. "Wait, your hair is still wet."

Kuroko touched his damp mop. "I forgot."

"You idiot. You'll catch cold. Where's your hair dryer?"

"In the bathroom."

"Wait here. I'll go get it," Kagami said, turning off the stove.

Kuroko was in the middle of setting the table when Kagami came back with the hair dryer. "You. In front of the couch," he said. Kuroko obeyed.

He was feeling a little nostalgic, sitting in front of the couch, while his friend was sitting behind him, blow drying his blue mane. It remembered him of the times his mother used to blow dry his hair when he was little. "You'll be a splendid wife someday, Kagami-kun," Kuroko joked.

"Huh?" Kagami responded from above the noise.

Kuroko chuckled.

"Hey. Was that a laugh?" the redhead said surprised after turning off the hair dryer.

"Something like that."

Al of a sudden Kuroko's telephone rang, startling the both of them. The blue-eyed boy jumped up and dashed towards it, nearly falling along the way. "Moshi moshi? This is Kuroko Tetsuya speaking," he said, slightly anxious. "Oto-san?"

Kagami went back to his dinner, while Kuroko talked to his father on the phone. It was almost done and smelled delicious. It only needed a few finishing touches.

When Kuroko had finished his conversation with his father, Kagami was ready to put their plates on the table. He watched the boy standing in silence, phone still in his hand. Kagami was waiting for Kuroko to speak, but he seemed to be somewhere else with his mind.

"Kuroko?" the redhead called.

Kuroko blinked. It looked as if he only just noticed his friend. "Kagami-kun," he said in a hazy voice. "You are wearing your tracksuit."

"My uniform got wet in the bathroom," the crimson-eyed boy said, confused. "Is everything alright?" A pause. "What did your dad say?"

"Oto-san?" the boy said slowly.

"About your grandma."

"Of course. Forgive me. I was a little distracted," Kuroko apologized.

"It's okay."

"The doctors uh removed the clot. Obaa-san however remains unconscious." Kuroko still looked very worried, and exhausted, Kagami observed. "She has to stay in the hospital for at least a week for observation."

"A week?"

"Presumably longer." Kuroko sighed.

"The doctors are probably being careful. Just in case. You know?" his light assured.

Kuroko nodded, although he still looked uncertain.

"Come. Let's eat," Kagami said. "You gotta be hungry by now."

The boy with the sky blue eyes nodded again and the two friends went to sit at the table to start their dinner.

They ate in silence. It wasn't a calm, soothing silence though. It was an awkward one. Kuroko was inwardly struggling. And Kagami was inwardly struggling with finding the right words to say to his friend.

"How's the food?" he asked after a while. However, he immediately regretted saying it. _What kind of a stupid question was that?_

"It is great. It is delicious," Kuroko answered meekly.

Silence again. Cutting silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

"You know...," Kagami started anew.

"She could have died," his shadow suddenly interjected.

"...Yes," the redhead responded hesitantly.

"She may die."

"She won't."

"You do not know that."

"This isn't like you. The Kuroko I know wouldn't give up like this."

The blue-haired boy stared at his friend, hurt visible in his eyes. "I apologize."

"Don't apologize," Kagami said with a bit of force. "Just... don't give up. Have faith."

"...I am not confident I can do that this time," Kuroko said, defeated, and he watched his light as he started to frown. A frown out of powerlessness. "But I understand," the bluenett decided. "I will try." He gave a sad smile.

"Good."

.

It was past eleven when Kagami made his way back home. He was dead tired. But more than anything, he was worried about Kuroko. Kagami had asked to stay the night, but his friend insisted that he would be alright on his own.

"You fainted in the bathtub for crying out loud!" Kagami had argued.

"Once school is out, the bus will leave almost immediately. You will not have the time to go home and get your bag for training camp."

"Then I'll get it tomorrow during first period. It's only home room anyway."

"I will not have you skip school."

Kagami sighed.

"I will be alright. My parents are going to be home soon. Please trust me."

Thinking back, Kagami let out another deep sigh while turning his front door key. The lock sprung open with a click. He opened the door and went inside. Coming home to a dark, empty apartment felt for some reason unexpectedly lonely. It made him shiver. The boy quickly turned on the light and took of his shoes. When he opened the door to the living room darkness once again stared him in the face. Why it suddenly bothered him, he didn't know. Shrugging, Kagami turned on the light, dropped his bag on the floor and started walking to the kitchen. After grabbing a soda from the refrigerator he went to the couch and plumped down with a loud plop. Finally sitting down, he realized how tense his muscles were. _Weird. I didn't even practice today,_ he thought while taking a gulp of his soda. _Could it be the stuff going on with Kuroko?_ He took another gulp. _Dammit. Why is all of this happening now?_

He didn't know why, but he really wanted to call his parents. For some reason he needed to hear his mother's voice. He needed to feel he was not alone. He pulled out his phone from his pant's pocket and dialed his mother's cellphone number. He didn't know if she would pick up though. It was still pretty early in the morning on the other side of the globe. Yet after a few seconds, Kagami heard his mother's voice. "Hey mom. It's me," he said unusually shyly. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

His mother gave a motherly answer on the other end of the line. Kagami sighed in relief.

"I'm okay... I'm fine, really," he quickly said in response to his mother's question. "I just... wanted to talk to you, I guess..."

.

* * *

.

Kuroko hadn't told his other teammates about what had happened to his grandmother, to Kagami's dismay.

"At least tell kantoku or Nakano-sensei," the redhead had said when the bus was about to depart for training camp. They were off to the mountains all the way in the Nagano prefecture.

"They already have enough on their minds. I cannot bother them with my problems."

"But what if something happens? You know... to...to..."

"My grandmother?"

There was an awkward silence. "...Sorry," Kagami apologized. "I- I didn't mean-"

"If something does happen, I will of course inform Nakano-sensei and kantoku."

They both decided to drop the subject. And for a long while during their bus trip they talked of other things. It was only in the afternoon, when Kuroko was called by his father, the boy's grandmother became a topic of conversation again.

"Was that your dad?" Kagami asked in a whisper after Kuroko had hung up the phone.

"Yes. Obaa-san has woken up," the blue-eyed boy whispered back, though his voice didn't sound happy.

"That's great! So...why aren't you happy?"

"She has trouble speaking."

"Your grandma?"

Kuroko nodded. "It can happen with people who have suffered from a stroke."

"But it will go away, right?"

"With help." The bluenett let out a deep sigh. "Forgive me, but if you do not mind I would like to get some extra sleep before we arrive at the inn. I did not sleep too well last night."

"Of course."

.

It was late afternoon when the bus with Seirin's basketball arrived at to their destination. A nice, comfortable inn with _onsen_.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Mei said enthusiastically while taking in the view of the picturesque building, and she pulled out her phone to take a picture. The inn was a traditional Japanese _ryokan_. It looked charming and had a historic atmosphere. "Do they really have a hot spring here?"

"You sound like you've never been to a ryokan before," Furihata said.

"Well, I haven't."

Furihata smiled. "They really have a hot spring he-"

"A Porygon! I found a Porygon!" Koganei suddenly yelled out of nowhere. " just a sec... I caught it! I caught it!"

"Koga! We're not here to play Pokémon Go!" Hyuuga said sternly. "We're here to trai-"

"Oh my gosh! I caught one too!" They heard Riko squeal. Everyone started looking at their coach with surprise in their eyes. Everyone except for Hyuuga, who was frowning.

"Sorry," Riko said, looking sheepish.

"It's a Pokémon training camp!" Izuki announced as a joke.

"Izuki shut up."

Everybody laughed. "Well, shall we get inside?" Nakano-sensei suggested.

Seirin was the third of the basketball teams to arrive, the nice young lady behind the counter had said. She didn't know when the last two teams would be here. Until dinner was served everyone was welcome to make use of the open air onsen and the recreation space down in the basement.

When all the paperwork was done the young woman led them to their rooms. They were large and comfortable, with enough space for at least ten futons. There were two rooms for the boys and one for the girls. The managers of the other teams would sleep there as well.

While the boys were deciding who would sleep where, Mei and Riko went to their room to get settled. Once they entered they saw the room was about the same size as the other ones, with a tatami floor.

"This room's big as well," Mei said.

"It's so different from last year's establishment," Riko commented as if she did not belief it herself.

"Where were you last year then?"

"Let's just say somewhere a lot less established."

Mei giggled, and Riko giggled with her.

When they went to unpack their bags they saw that two other girls had already unpacked theirs.

"Must be from the other managers," Riko said.

"Do you know them?"

"I know one. From team Touou."

"Do you know how many managers there will be?" Mei asked in a slightly anxious voice.

"No. Why?"

"No reason." Mei sighed. "I think I'm going to call my mom to tell her we've arrived," she said while putting down her bag, unpacked.

"Okay," Riko responded a little startled as the other girl left the room.

.

* * *

.

"I'm using a pay phone," Mei said. Her mother mumbled something back. "Yeah the reception is kind of bad here." Another response. "Because we're in the mountains."

From a distance two boys came walking down the hallway. "Ne Aominechi, you want to play some ball?" one of them said while spinning a basketball.

"Are you kidding me? You want to be tired before training camp even starts?"

"Tsk. Stingy su-"

"Oi Kise. Hot chick spotted."

"Eh?" the blond boy turned his head to see who Aomine was talking about. "Oh you're right. She's a real bijin." He went back to look Aomine in the eye. "So? You're gonna talk to her?"

"Just a minute. I need to check her boob size."

 _Unbelievable._

"I'll be back on Sunday," Mei said, still talking to her mother. "I don't know. Somewhere in the afternoon," she answered while turning around, now revealing her chest size.

"Bingo," the tall, dark boy said as if he just won a prize.

"Okay. I will." The telephone conversation was nearing its end. "Okay. Love you. Bye." Mei put the receiver back, then turned around and came into immediate contact with Aomine.

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hello," Mei responded, a little confused. _He's tall. And looking at his built, he's obviously a basketball player. Plus that aura. Could he be one of them?_ the girl thought while examining the boy in front of her. He in turn was checking her out from head to toe, though with different intentions.

"Do you need to use the phone?"

"What? No. Just wondering, are you here on holiday?"

"Not exactly. But neither are you from the looks of it. Unless you like to wear a tracksuit as your casual attire."

Aomine chuckled. "No. You guessed right."

 _Okay... He's obviously trying to hit on me, so it's probably best to just brush him off,_ the girl pondered in thought. _But I want to know if he's one of them._ Then she saw Kise. _Wait a minute._ She smiled. "You're tall," she said, looking up at Aomine.

"That I am," he responded with a smirk.

"Your friend is tall."

"Eh?"

Mei gave a nod in Kise's direction. Aomine turned his head to look. When he turned back he looked rather irritated. "Really? I've never noticed." _Great. She's after Kise. Damn that_ ikemen _!_

"You guys are here for the training camp, aren't you?"

That question startled the tanned boy. "You're one of the managers?" he asked cautiously.

"Something like that." Mei still smiled her mysterious smile.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Uh-huh," the girl answered, then she quickly eyed Kise and beckoned him to come.

The blond boy gave a slightly bewildered stare back, but he did as Mei said and approached the two.

"Which team?" Aomine asked the strawberry blond girl. At that moment he noticed Kise standing next to him. "What are you doing here?" he muttered under his breath.

"She beckoned me to come," Kise whispered back.

"Seirin," Mei said, answering Aomine's question.

"Huh?"

Seirin?!"

"Damn that bastard! Why does he get a hot manager?!"

"Uh Aominechi. You just said that out loud su."

Somewhere else a certain redhead couldn't prevent a sneeze from escaping.

Mei decided to ignore Aomine's outburst, ignoring her own embarrassment along the way. "So you guys belong to that group, right? The Miracles?"

"You got that right."

"You're well informed."

"So how about it?"

"...How about what?"

"A match."

"Eh?"

"You got a basketball right? Let's play."

* * *

Clifhanger! I love writing those. We've finally arrived at the Golden Week training camp. It's going to be a busy week. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but we'll see. Thank you so much for reading! See you in three weeks, I hope. Please review?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody! My apologies for being late with my post. This was a pretty difficult chapter to write, and it ended up becoming very long too. A lot of things are starting to happen. Many different plots. I've got too many ideas in my head heh. My beta writer also had her hands full. This was a long chapter after all. Thanks so much for your hard work! Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chap :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 11

'This is going to be a busy year'

.

"You guys! You've got to see this!" Furihata yelled while storming into one of the boys' bedrooms, startling the majority of his teammates. Most of them had been enjoying a little free time. Kuroko and Kagami had been quietly playing cards, along with the redhead's childhood friend and brother figure, Himuro Tatsuya, when Furihata came barging in.

"What's going on?" Kagami asked.

"It's Mei-chan. She's challenged one of the Miracles!"

"What?" Kuroko said astonished.

"Has she lost her mind!" Kagami yelled.

"Who's Mei-chan?" Himuro asked.

"She is our manager," Kuroko answered.

"We have to check it out," one of the first years said to his friends, and the group of freshmen started walking to the door.

"We had better go as well," Kuroko said to Kagami.

"Yeah. Before she does something stupid."

"I'll come with you," Himuro decided.

.

There was a big crowd gathered around the small streetball court. Cheers and shouts could be heard from a distance, and when Kuroko and the others got closer they heard another familiar sound: the bouncing of a basketball.

"You can do it Mei-chan!" someone yelled.

"She's so sexy!"

"Mei-chan!"

"What's the score?"

"I believe it was tied."

Kuroko, Kagami and Himuro tried to maneuver themselves through the crowd, which was a lot easier for Kuroko than it was for the other two. When they got to the front, they saw what took place. Mei was playing a one on one match against Aomine.

She currently had the ball, dribbling it, trying to find a way to outwit her opponent. She did a behind the back crossover to the right, and continued right down the lane. She was fast, but she wasn't the only one. Aomine was in front of her again, toward her left side. Mei jumped to shoot. Aomine was ready to block, his arms towering over her. In one swift motion, while still in the air, Mei spun the ball up to the right. It bounced off the backboard into the basket. Somehow Mei had gotten underneath Aomine's arm and made a scoop shot from an angle no guy would ever use. And for some reason, she made it all look easy. The way she moved and played, it was captivating.

The crowd cheered. "You go Mei-chan!"

"Mei-chan you're hot!"

"She's leading for the first time!"

"I could be wrong but, it looks to me as if she is doing just fine," Kuroko said, peeking at Kagami, who just shook his head and smiled.

"This girl... She's good. Really good," Himuro remarked. "You said she's just your manager?"

"Yes," Kagami answered.

"Odd. You'd think a girl as good as her would play for a team herself."

Kuroko and Kagami had both been wondering about that too. However, they also knew it wasn't that simple. Seirin high school did not have a girls basketball team. Of course two years ago it didn't have a boys basketball team either. Mei could just start a girls team on her own. She was popular among her peers. A small group of girls would certainly be willing to join. But, maybe the strawberry blond girl thought it was too much trouble. There was something else though. Something that was occasionally on the two boys' mind. Mei had once said she'd never played on a real team. Never. And that was indeed odd, considering her caliber.

The one on one continued with Aomine in possession of the ball. He looked a little irked, Kuroko noticed. He probably didn't expect the girl would be this good, especially considering her size. Still, there was an advantage Aomine had. No matter how fast, smart and crafty Mei was, Aomine was a boy and he would always be stronger.

There was a silence before he charged, a little rougher than earlier, for he knocked Mei over. The poor girl was lying flat on the ground before Aomine even realized what he'd done.

"Mei!" Kagami yelled while other voices from the crowd followed.

Aomine turned toward the girl in shock. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he said while stretching out his hand. "Sorry I was-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. These things happen," Mei said nonchalantly while taking his hand. However when she fully stood on two legs again, she noticed she was feeling a little dizzy and couldn't prevent staggering a bit. "Whoa," she said, surprised, and felt her back bumping into someone. She looked up. "Taiga?"

"You're not fine. What the hell were you thinking?!" The boy scolded. "Oh, I'll just challenge every Miracle I come across."

Mei jolted back, angry. "What the hell is your problem! It's just a game!" the girl shouted. "I get bruises all the time."

"Oh so a bruise made you almost faint. Mei you have to remember you're a girl."

"So now I'm not strong enough because I'm a girl?!

"I didn't say tha-"

"I can take care of myself Taiga. I don't need you to baby me!"

"I'm just saying you need to be careful."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"...Yes," Kagami said hesitantly.

Tension filled the air as a silence arose. No one dared to say a word, except for a certain tanned boy. "Damn. They're going out?"

"We're not!" Kagami and Mei yelled in unison, both their faces beet red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, you couldn't tell.

Kuroko cleared his throat. "Everyone. May I introduce Mei Seaton-san. Our manager," he quickly intervened, trying to subdue the tension a bit.

"How about acting like one for once?" Kagami retorted. Mei punched his arm. "Ite-e."

"But Seaton, that's American right? Are you from the US su?" Kise asked.

"Born and raised."

"Wait a minute. Seaton? Don't tell me you're related to the NBA player Jun Seaton?" Aomine inquired.

 _I've been wondering about that too. But it's probably just a coincidence,_ Kagami thought.

"...Uh yeah. He's my brother."

"What?!"

"Your brother is an NBA player?!" Koganei said baffled.

"I knew it," Hyuuga muttered under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagami asked, surprised as everyone else.

"I'm not going to advertise my brother's profession," Mei said curtly. It startled everybody. She sighed. "How about a rain check, uhm Daiki is it?" she asked the tanned boy.

Aomine's cheeks flushed slightly at the sudden sound of his first name. He wasn't used to being called that. Particularly not by a pretty girl he'd just met. "Uh sure."

The girl gave a nod, then turned around and started walking in the direction of the inn.

"What is up with her?" Kagami asked no one in particular once Mei was out of sight.

"You made her angry," Kuroko said in response.

"I did n-! I was only worried!"

"I know."

"So, you two really aren't going out?" Himuro asked, referring to Mei. He had been watching the whole scene with mild amusement.

Kagami sighed. He knew Himuro was enjoying this. "No."

"Too bad. I could've asked her for her brother's autograph."

.

* * *

.

The basketball team of Shutoku arrived shortly after the whole ordeal with Mei, and team Rakuzan arrived as evening fell. It was a mix of old and new faces for Kuroko. A part of him felt excited about this first joined training camp, but another part felt uneasy. He still needed to find some way to breach this wall he was facing.

When it was time for dinner, everyone moved to the communal dining area. The inn employees had made a long rectangular table for each team by joining the tables. The dinner was self-service. There were a variety of dishes to pick from, each carefully and artfully arranged, and each of them tasted delicious.

Through the courses the one on one from this afternoon, aside from the usual catching up, was still a topic of conversation. Though Kuroko didn't mingle in the chats. His mind was too distracted. He left early, and Kagami noticed.

Kuroko left through the front door. Two sliding doors that opened automatically. The night was clear and warm, and the wind brushed softly against his skin. He took out his phone, weighing the option to call his father and ask about his grandmother. He decided against it. It was no use. His father had told him he would contact him every day to tell if there had been any changes.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," a deep voice said out of nowhere.

A shiver ran down Kuroko's spine. It didn't happen often that he was the one being snuck upon. He turned around, to the right, and looked into the eyes of a figure standing in the shadow of the inn. The stranger took a puff from a cigarette.

"Sir? ...Sumimasen. Who-"

"I believe I haven't properly introduced myself yet," the man said while stepping into the light. Kuroko recognized him instantly. "Sato Hiromitsu. A pleasure... Kuroko Tetsuya." The man reached out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally properly meet you as well sir," Kuroko said politely, shaking the man's hand.

"Such a well-mannered boy. Unlike your red-haired friend."

Suddenly the sliding doors opened, startling the two. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Mei said quickly, surprised to find Kuroko standing in front of the door, along with a strange man she'd never seen before.

"That's alright miss. I was just about to go inside," Sato said while putting out his cigarette. He left through the front door, leaving the two teenagers in silence.

"Who... was that?" Mei asked after a minute.

"Our new assistant coach."

"I don't like him," the girl said without warning.

Kuroko chuckled. "What if I had told you that he was somebody else?"

"...Then I probably wouldn't have had an answer ready."

Kuroko smiled and shook his head.

.

* * *

.

He was still hungry, but he wanted to look for Kuroko. His shadow had been away for longer than what you'd call a bathroom break. Kagami left the dining area, hoping there would still be some food left when he returned, and was in the middle of walking towards the entrance way when someone called out to him. The person concerned was definitely the last guy Kagami wanted to talk to right now, but he turned around nonetheless. "What do you want?"

"Apparently we need to talk," Aomine said with his deep voice.

"I already told you. I'm not going out with Mei."

"This isn't about that. Akashi called for a meeting. Miracles only."

"Well, good luck with that," the redhead said, and he was about to turn around when Aomine grabbed his shoulder.

"Miracles means you too."

"Last time I checked, it didn't."

"Well now it does. Where's Tetsu?"

"Don't know. I was about to go look for him."

"I'll come with you."

.

* * *

.

"So that's what happened."

"Yes. We won. But I lost something with it."

Mei turned her head, her lagoon eyes unflinching. "I don't believe that."

The two of them sat on a bench, close to the entrance of the ryokan. Aside from the building, the road and the parking lot and streetball court a little further away, they were surrounded by nature. A rather big maple tree was standing behind them. Almost covering them, its branches twisting up in all directions.

Unexpectedly, Mei took Kuroko's hands in her own, startling the boy. "It's still there. You just need to find it again."

"I... I wish it were that easy," the blue-eyed boy said, feeling a little uncomfortable by the girl's foreign gesture.

"I didn't say it was easy." She let go and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "For years I've been trying to find a way to play on par with the boys. My brothers. My best friend." She paused and frowned. "I know what it's like to face a wall." She sighed. "I found my own style, in the end. ...But I could never be one of them."

"One of them..."

"It still frustrates me sometimes."

"That is why you lost your temper. When Kagami-kun-"

"It was childish."

Kuroko gave an assuring smile. "I understand the frustration." He remembered all the times when he'd felt like he was losing his footing.

Mei smiled back. "You're going to be alright. I know you'll get through this."

"Thank you. For having faith in m-" The ringing of his phone interrupted the boy's sentence. Kuroko swallowed. "Excuse me," he said while standing up, trying to remain as calm as possible. It had to be his father. He took a few steps away from the bench. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest, and he almost dropped his phone when he tried to pick up in a hurry. "Moshi moshi." His breath caught in his throat.

Mei, noticing Kuroko's change in demeanor, couldn't help but wonder what caused this sudden nervousness.

After a minute or so, the boy said goodbye and hang up. He took a breath and turned around to face Mei, trying not to give away his inner feelings. He was usually pretty good at that.

"Is everything okay?"

Though apparently not this time.

"...My father called me. ...To inform me of my grandmother's... condition."

"Your grandmother? What happened?"

Kuroko swallowed. "She is in the hospital... She had a stroke." He had no idea why he was telling her these things while he had made the decision not to tell anyone.

Mei's expression changed instantly. From surprise, to shock, to sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Tetsuya," the girl comfortingly said while standing up from the bench, approaching.

"Thank you," he whispered back. "I... _Are_?" The blue-eyed boy touched his cheek, feeling a watery substance. _Tears?_ Before he realized it they had started flowing down his face. He hadn't cried once since the mess with his grandmother happened. Why were they falling now?

He had no time to ponder upon it though. The last thing he saw were locks of strawberry blond hair, now brushing against his cheek. "Mei-san?"

"It's alright. You're allowed to cry. I won't tell anyone," she whispered.

Kuroko let out a soft chuckle between his tears. It was curious. For some reason, the embarrassment he felt started ebbing away. He had been embraced before, of course. All those times Momoi had almost hugged him to death, for example. Strangely enough, he felt safe now.

.

* * *

.

A pinch. He could feel a small pinch in his chest as he saw them. He didn't like it. "Let's go."

"What?"

"We'll send him a text," Kagami said and he started walking back to the ryokan.

"Don't tell me, she's going out with Tetsu?"

"They're not. Trust me," he answered, emphasizing every word. He didn't know why, but he felt a little upset.

"They're cuddling."

"They're not."

Aomine scoffed. "Someone's got their panties in a twist."

"Shut up. This is Mei. She gets overly familiar with everyone." _Then again, Kuroko is not exactly the huggable type. Though Momoi would disagree. Why are they hugging in the first place?_

"Has she cuddled with you?"

"They're not cuddling!"

The tanned boy started to snicker. "Man. You are so jealous."

Aomine's taunting started to turn his emotions of uneasiness into anger. He clenched his hands tightly into fists, his knuckles turning white.

"No wonder you got so overprotective this afternoon." Aomine gave a sly smile. "You dig her."

Kagami's jaw tightened, but he tried to remain calm. Breathe in and out. "You done?" he said, sounding indifferent.

The navy blue-haired boy kept eye contact with his rival, still wearing a sly smile. Then he shrugged and said: "Yeah kinda." And he walked past the redhead with his hands behind his head. He knew he'd won this argument.

.

* * *

.

The seven of them sat in the corner of one of the boys' rooms, each sitting on a pillow. Aside from them, the room was unoccupied, and apart from Murasakibara, munching away at his snacks, no one made a sound. Not until Akashi started. "Well, I believe you all know why you're here."

"Not a clue," Kagami said bluntly. "So could we get this over with, please? I'm hungry." For some reason he still felt agitated.

"Do you want some Pocky, Kaga-chin?"

"Thanks."

"Let me cut to the chase then," Akashi said, waiting a moment to get everyone's attention. "We, as each other's opponents, are no longer the only ones we have to worry about."

"Come again?" Aomine asked, confused.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter," Akashi said.

The wooden sliding door opened. A teenage girl stepped inside, wearing the inn's provided _yukata_ and carrying a small pile of documents. She had a slender build, and was rather graceful in her movements. She had fair skin and large, dark eyes. The red, oval-shaped glasses she wore complimented her well. Her thick, black hair was straight and long with horizontal bangs, cut till her eyebrows. In her hair she wore a snow-white hair band. "Sumimasen," she said, her voice soft and warm. "Juro- I mean captain. I brought the data you asked for."

"Thanks Haruka," Akashi answered.

Haruka handed him the sheets and gave the boys a quick once-over. After, she took her leave.

The second the door was closed, the boys started to snicker. "Juro?" Kise asked through his giggles.

"Is she your honey or something?" Aomine inquired.

"She is my childhood friend, if you must know. And you better show her some respect in the future. She's your senior," Akashi answered matter-of-factly. "Now, if you could all look at the data I've just given you?"

Akashi obviously wasn't a boy you could easily tease, so everyone decided to drop the subject and focus on their sheet of paper. Though after just a few seconds immediate questions arose.

"Is this a joke?" one of the boys asked.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"His name is Darren Forrester," Akashi answered.

"Darren Fores- What, a yank?" Kagami asked. Though he already knew the answer.

"He's a foreign exchange student from Hiroto Academy. He's no joke. Trust me."

"But these stats are... How are they possible?" Midorima asked. "He's not even that tall."

"He is stronger than us."

"That's not possible. The only one as strong as us is this guy," Aomine said while pointing his thumb at Kagami. The redhead looked at him as if he'd spoken Spanish. Even the other boys looked surprised. He had basically just given his rival a compliment. "Wwhat? I'm just saying," the tanned boy said, a little embarrassed.

"Maybe in Japan, on high school level. But the world is bigger than just our little island. And our rival schools decided to take advantage of that," Akashi explained.

"Akashi-kun. May I ask why you are giving us this information?" Kuroko asked after a moment.

"I'm not giving it for free. I want something in return of course."

"What?"

"The data you have of the Foreign Miracle you faced."

Foreign Miracle. That title had an ominous ring to it. But what surprised Kuroko and Kagami was that somehow Akashi knew about their lost practice match, and about the player that was greatly responsible for that.

"How do you-"

"I have my recources."

"I've lost track of things here!" Murasakibara complained while still consuming snacks.

"Wait a minute," Aomine started. "You're saying you lost a match against a guy that's stronger than, well, us?"

Kuroko and Kagami's expressions conveyed their answer.

"That's why I told you we're no longer the only ones we have to worry about," Akashi said definitively. "I would like to have the data of your Foreign Miracle as well, Kise," he added coolly.

Kise looked up. All eyes immediately went to the handsome blond.

"You mean you...?" Aomine began carefully.

"I'm not proud of it. But this guy was beyond strong su," Kise said intensely. "Lucas Cobalt."

"Do you have data?" Akashi asked.

"Our new manager has done a lot of data collecting. So yeah, we do su."

"Excellent. We need to be prepared."

That statement gave an intense feeling to the already intense subject. Though for some of the boys exciting was the better word. Kagami and also Aomine had little twinkles in their eyes. "This is going to be a busy year," the tanned boy said.

Kuroko smiled. His former light had come back. Maybe not completely. But life was definitely back in his eyes.

"No kidding," Murasakibara said, sounding exhausted. "Damn. I'm out of snacks."

"I would like to have the data on both players as soon as possible," the former captain of the Miracles requested.

The meeting was nearing its end, and everyone was ready to head back. But before they'd even started walking to the door, it was suddenly shoved aside with force. A girl was standing in the doorway. Unlike Haruka, she didn't possess any gracefulness. Or tact. "Pick! Up! Your damn! Phones!"

Mei was heaving. Her cheeks slightly flushed. Her hair, despite the pony tail, a fluttering mess. The _yukata_ she wore had significantly loosened around her waist, so the boys could practically see her cleavage. She had either been running or been playing a heated game of table tennis. Since she still had a bat stuck behind her _obi_ , it was probably the latter.

Feeling as if they had just walked into a real life ecchi romcom, none of the boys could utter a word.

"Why is it no one is picking up their ph-"

"Cover yourself up dammit!" Kagami, having found his voice, yelled. His face a ripened tomato.

"Huh?"

"I don't mind," Aomine commented.

Mei, suddenly noticing the excessive amount of skin she was revealing, quickly covered herself and adjusted her yukata. "Sorry," she whispered bashfully, her face the same color as Akashi's hair. "I'm not used to yukata's."

"Did something happen?" Kuroko asked the girl.

"Yes. Well uhm." She glanced at the Miracles, hesitating. "If you're busy I can-"

"Don't worry about that. We're quite done here," Akashi said with a smile.

"Is she your manager Kuro-chin? She's pretty. Here, you can have my last lollipop. It might be a little old though. I just found it in my pants pocket," Murasakibara said, sounding like a child.

"Uh...thank you," the girl said awkwardly.

Murasakibara smiled. Kagami rolled his eyes. Then the Miracles departed and left the three of them to their own devices.

"I've just made a complete fool of myself, haven't I?" Mei said in a hollow voice.

"You don't think before you act," Kagami responded, slightly irritated and worn out. _That sexy image of her will stay stuck in my head for all eternity,_ he thought miserably.

"I believe you had urgent news to share?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," the strawberry blond girl said. Next she walked towards the scattered pillows on the floor and sat down on one of them. Kuroko and Kagami followed.

Mei took a breath before she started cautiously. "I don't think I've ever mentioned my best friend. He's a basketball player. An insanely strong one. I've never beaten him once. And he's just sent me an email, telling me he's in Japan, playing for some school called Hiroto."

"Hiroto?" Kagami repeated. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I thought he was joking when he said he was going to follow me here. Then again, this is so like him. And not telling me about it until after the fact," Mei muttered, annoyed.

"Is his name Darren Forrester?" Kuroko asked.

That question got the girl's attention. Her mouth hung open, her eyes were wide with astonishment. "How do you-"

"Could this be him?" The blue-eyed boy showed Mei the sheet of paper he'd got from Akashi.

"Were did you get this?"

"Akashi-kun gave it to us."

"The small Miracle with the red hair," Kagami added.

"Apparently he has already played a match against your friend."

"What a small world."

"How did it go?" Mei asked anxiously.

"He lost. Wait? Did he?" Kagami wondered.

"I believe so," Kuroko answered for him.

"We have to beat him. We have to win. Once and for all!" the girl said determinedly.

"Once and for all?" Kuroko repeated.

"It's probably personal," Kagami commented.

"You two can do it! We just need...practice."

Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other.

"You're lucky you got me. I know all his dirty little secrets," Mei said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

.

* * *

.

"Do you know where she went?" the giant of a boy asked his friend.

"She said she wanted to check her email and then she just bolted up the stairs," Ono answered back. "Damn. And I was winning too."

"Maybe something happen- Oomph!" Before Matsuda noticed he'd run into someone. "Ite-e," he whined while rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Ono asked.

"Oi! Watch where you're going."

"Sorry- Eek!" Matsuda unexpectedly yelped, realizing who he'd run into.

 _Them,_ Ono thought as he took in the sight of the Miracles. Out of the blue, all kinds of bottled up emotions came rushing to the surface. "We'll be out of your way," he said stiffly and was ready to grab Matsuda by the wrist and walk away.

"Wait. You? You're from Teiko, are you not?" Midorima asked. "You were in the first string nanodayo."

Ono turned his head, the expression on his face a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "I was."

"Ono right?"

"I'm surprised you remember my name."

"Hey, you're right. I remember," Kise realized. "You were like the only guy that came remotely close to us su." _That's one scary looking dude, by the way,_ he commented in his mind, noticing Matsuda.

 _Thanks for reminding me,_ the auburn-haired boy thought resentfully.

"Really?" Matsuda asked, impressed.

 _It's not a compliment._

"Wait, I remember nanodayo. You are part of this group of strong players. I heard the name a couple times last year. Runner-up Princes?" Midorima asked in realization.

"Hey, I've heard that name too,"

"I wouldn't know," Ono said in reply. _How could I forget? Even our name constantly reminded us we were nowhere near the Miracles._

"I heard Teiko won last year's nationals," Akashi said. "I should congratulate you."

"Thank you. Though I have to admit our end score wasn't as...traumatizing as the year before." Although every word was spoken very politely, the message was clear. And it did not go unnoticed that Ono's eyes were full of contempt.

"Traumatizing huh? I suppose that's a good word for it," Aomine retorted.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Matsuda felt like he was about to faint from anxiety. He wanted nothing more but to scram, as fast as he could.

"And it appears you chose Seirin," Akashi affirmed. "Interesting choice."

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Ono thought. "Yes I did."

"I look forward to seeing how strong you've become, Ono-kun."

"So do I." Ono gave a small bow and left. Matsuda hurried after him, not wanting to stay for another second.

"Yuutan that was scary," the giant boy said when they were out of earshot. "Why did you- I mean... I don't think it was wise to treat them with such... disrespect."

"Disrespect? I was only telling the truth."

"Sometimes the truth can be disrespectful."

Ono stopped and turned around, now facing Matsuda. The taller boy nearly bumped into him. "Did you see that final game two years ago?"

"You mean Teiko's final match in the Interschool Tournament? When the Generation of Miracles were in their third year?"

"That's the one."

"I did not."

"The final score was 111 to 11. The Miracles even scored the opposing team's last basket so the numbers would be aligned."

"That's..."

"Awful. Despicable."

"...Those..."

A silence fell. Ono turned around again. He scoffed, more at himself than anyone else. "I worshipped them, you know."

"What happened?"

"I found out what they were truly like."

.

* * *

.

The next day after breakfast, Seirin's basketball team made their way to the gym. They had to be there at nine o'clock. That's when their training camp would start. It was going to be a continuous course of practice matches.

The local gym they'd hired appeared to be a pretty large building with two halls. When they entered the first it was already filled with life. The hall was without a doubt huge. The floor contained two courts the size of a normal basketball court. If you used half of each court, eight teams would be able to play simultaneously. Aside from its size the gym was average looking, but the floor shone like a polished car.

"Shitsurei shimasu," Riko said in a loud voice. Several players greeted back. Then, she and Nakano-sensei went to greet the other coaches in person.

"Kuroko. Look. It's him," Kagami whispered to his friend, nodding in the direction of Sato Hiromitsu, their new assistant coach.

Kuroko followed Kagami's gaze. The man was currently talking to Riko. "I met him last night. He said you were ill-mannered."

"Huh?! Like I care."

Kuroko's lips curled up into a soft smile.

The two of them decided to just shoot some hoops while everyone was waiting for the warming up to start. But before they'd even taken four steps Kuroko was ambushed by Momoi. "Tetsu-kuun!"

"Oomph!" the boy let out as Momoi collided with him. "Momoi-san. You are hurting me," he said in a pained voice.

"I've missed you Tetsu-kun," the pink-haired girl responded, not hearing Kuroko's plea.

"It is lovely to see you too, Momoi-san. But could you please let go of me?"

Luckily, Kuroko was saved by the whistle indicating it was time for the warming up. And it was backbreaking hard. They thought their normal training was Spartan, but this was insane.

"This reminds me of old coach Shirogane's training," Aomine commented through his huffs and puffs. They were running at the moment. Running with obstacles.

"Worse," Murasakibara grumbled.

"If we had had a warming up like this in middle school, we would not have survived. Do not forget that we have grown stronger since then," Kuroko said in response.

"Let me guess. You haven't gone through a training camp since middle school," Kagami said to Aomine.

"Shut up," the tanned boy retorted and he started running faster, not wanting to lose to his rival.

"Oi! Come back here! Taking a lead is not fair!" Kagami shouted back.

"Kurokocchi! Wait up su!" Kise yelled as he raced over to where the bluenett was running. "I think I'm one lap ahead now."

"I have not been counting, I'm afraid."

"But isn't this nostalgic su? Doesn't it remind you of all the training camps we had during middle school? It's too bad we can't share a room."

"Not particularly," Kuroko answered deadpanned.

"Ehh? _Hidoi yo_!" Kise whined.

Kuroko suppressed a smile.

After an excruciatingly long and exhausting hour, the warming up was finally over. The boys would stretch and then receive a fifteen-minute break. During that time the managers cleared the gym so that after, the teams would be able to start with the practice matches.

"This is heaven. All the managers are so cute," one of the boys said while observing the girls. "Oi. Her, over there," he said to his friend while nodding his head towards Mei. "Isn't she super bijin?"

"I know right? She's sexy too," his friend answered. "Shall we go talk to her?"

"Eh? No way."

Meanwhile somewhere else in the gym, Matsuda had trouble containing the nausea and lightheadedness he'd been feeling.

"Ah. Sumimasen," a sweet voice suddenly said, but the giant boy barely noticed that someone had bumped into him. He turned around, not realizing how terrifying he looked, feeling as nauseous as he did. "Huh?"

"Eek!" the girl, who was carrying a stack of orange pylons, shrieked. She was tiny and frail, but unbelievably cute. Big brown eyes, fair skin, rosy cheeks and short, fluffy, hazelnut hair. The girl reminded Matsuda of a little lamb. "I- I'm sorry. Pplease forgive me," she stammered.

"Cute!" the giant boy cried. It was too late. Before anyone could stop him, he had already crushed the girl in a bear hug, while she was holding the pylons.

"Matsuda! Don't!"

"Not again."

The girl was too frightened to make a sound. She was completely petrified, until she felt someone lifting her up under the armpits.

"Hands off my cotton candy."

Coming out of her frozen state, the girl turned her head and saw who was holding her. "Sempai," she said in a whiny voice. "Let me go."

Matsuda came back to earth as well. "Gomenasai," he immediately said in apology, bowing multiple times, not knowing who he was apologizing to. It was only when he stood upright again he saw who was looming over him. "Eek! Mu- Murasakibara-san."

Murasakibara humphed and turned around, still holding the girl, who in her turn was still holding the orange cones.

"Sempai! Put me down!" she demanded, but the giant purple-haired boy just ignored her while walking to the storage room.

"I'm helping you clean up," he said childishly.

"I don't need help!"

Murasakibara continued to ignore her. The girl continued with her complaints.

"Atsushi! Let Miu go! She can put the cones away herself," Himuro commanded sternly.

Murasakibara tsked, but despite that he put Miu down on the floor.

"Thank you captain," the girl said gratefully. Then she turned towards Murasakibara and stuck out her tongue before she continued towards the storage room.

Meanwhile Matsuda still looked a bit shaken.

"You've got to keep yourself in check," Ono said while walking over to him.

Matsuda turned his head. "I know," he said miserably.

"You can't go hugging every cute thing you meet."

"I know."

The commotion had indeed caused some unwanted attention from bystanders. Almost all eyes were now either on Matsuda or Murasakibara and the girl.

"Oi. What the hell happened?" Kagami asked, walking towards the two boys.

"He saw something cute...sir," Ono answered awkwardly. Why, he didn't know.

"...I see. Well, try to be careful around those guys. You don't want to tick them off."

 _I'm pretty sure I already did._ Ono thought.

The conversation was brought to an end by the sound of a whistle. The practice games were going to start.

All teams were given a number. Kaijo had number 1, Rakuzan number 2, Seirin number 3, Shutoku number 4, Touhou number 5 and Yousen had number 6. They would play against each other in rotation for two quarters. The losers of each game would have to do penalties.

"Listen up," coach Nakatani from Shutoku said. "These are the matchups." The man took out a piece of paper. "Teams number 1 and 3, go to the first court. Number 5 and 2, the second. And number 4 and 6, go to the third."

"We were number 3, right?" Koganei asked.

Mitobe nodded.

"Who was number 1 again?" Kagami asked.

"That would be me su," the handsome blond boy said with a smirk. "Perfect. About time I got my reven- Ite-eee!"

 _Ah. He still gets kicked in the butt._ Kuroko and Kagami thought simultaneously, slightly pitying the boy.

"Itai yo Matsuokacchi!" Kise whined while rubbing his behind.

The girl he'd called Matsuokacchi just folded her arms. She appeared to be just a few centimeters shorter than Kuroko, with quite a voluptuous body. "Your ass was in the way."

"It was not su!"

She gave Kise a smug look, her sharp, brown eyes teasing him. Her expression, along with the tiny mole near her mouth made her look rather seductive. Whether or not she knew this, you couldn't tell. There was something about her though. She had a certain air. "Since when are you a one man team?"

"...I'm not su," Kise sulked.

"Good. Glad you remembered," Matsuokacchi said, her look never changing.

The golden-haired boy just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone! You can get your numbered training vests here!" one of the managers suddenly yelled. The players started to move towards the girl.

Matsuokacchi lightly kicked Kise's backside again.

"I'm going!" he said stubbornly.

Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other for a moment, their minds thinking the same thing. Then they both shrugged and team Seirin began to move into the same direction.

"Bench warmers, be ready at any time. Second and third string, we'll be needing your help as well," Araki Masaki, Yosen's coach announced while the players got their vests.

"The second and third string players won't play?" Fukuda asked Kuroko after he got his numbered vest.

"One month before the Inter High preliminaries, powerhouse schools will often focus their training on the first string only. It was the same for Teiko," the blue-haired boy explained.

"That's harsh."

"You do not have any other choice, when the team is that big."

When all the teams were ready and had gotten to their individual courts, the practice matches could finally begin. Be that as it may, Kuroko started to notice that his nerves were taking over. This was the first match against Kise since the Winter Cup semifinals. And it wasn't going to end with just him.

"Oi. You okay?" his light asked.

"Eh?" Kuroko responded, coming out his daze.

"You look a little..."

"Sorry. I am just a little nervous I'm afraid. But do not worry. I will be alright," Kuroko assured. "I can only go forward."

Kagami smiled. "True," he said while holding out his fist.

Kuroko reciprocated by bumping his own fist with Kagami's.

"Alright everyone. Let's start this match. Go to the center," the referee said. He was one of the second string players. A third year from Shutoku.

The players from Seirin and Kaijo went to the middle of the court. Matsuda and Kaijo's center got inside the center circle. The other players surrounded them. The referee boy blew his whistle, then threw the ball in the air. And so it began.

* * *

And that was chapter 11! With another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) And hopefully I'll have the next chap up in about 3 weeks. But I can't make any promises. I feel the chapters are going to get longer. You see, I have a lot planned for this training camp heh. I hope you'll stay with me. Thank you for reading. Please review?


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! How are you doing? I'm tired. I have exams, so. Plus this chapter was pretty difficult to write. It has a lot of basketball in it. And it ended up becoming looooooong. A lot longer than the last chap, and that one was already long. I'm glad I could finish it in a month. I'm so proud of myself. And my beta reader took the time to beta raed this enourmous chapter. Thank you so much! Btw, from now this fanfic will be rated teen. I'm introducing a new character who is rather foul-mouthed. Have fun! I hope you'll enjoy the chap :)

Japanese words:

su: Kise has the habit of ending his sentence with the suffix -ssu

Sumimasen: Excuse me (you know, that word Sakurai uses a lot)

Urusai: Shut up

Maa maa: Nou nou

Mendokuse: Troublesome

Kantoku: Coach

Arigato: Thank you

Gomenasai gozaimasu: I'm sorry (formal)

Matte: Wait

Teme: You (very rudely)

Ryokan: Japanese inn

Ano: could mean 'um' or 'excuse me' (can be used when trying to get someone's attention, someone unfamiliar)

Suman: Excuse me (informal)

Golden Week: Is a week from the 29th of April to early May containing a number of Japanese holidays.

Ganguro: is an alternative fashion trend among young Japanese women that started in the mid-1990s, distinguished by a dark tan and contrasting make-up liberally applied by fashionistas. (Aomine is very tanned. Momoi actually called him a ganguro once)

Kohai: Underclassmen

Nanodayo: Midorima occasionally ends his phrases with 'Nanodayo'

From now on I'll make a list of the Japanese words I use in a chapter. Most of them are pretty common, but there might be some you're not familiar with. I've also started updating the former chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Chapter 12

'I want him to struggle, and to keep struggling until he finds an answer'

.

 _"What are you seeing?" Kise asked the girl._

 _"A lot."_

 _"Come on. You gotta give me something su," he urged. He still didn't know what to make of her skills._

 _She turned her head to face him, her eyes squinting. "Hmm. You seem to have had some feelings of inferiority towards the tall, dark guy over there. What's his name? Aomine-kun? And it looks like..." she said while reading his face. "you're not completely over them."_

 _"I didn't mean me."_

 _"You didn't say." The girl gave a mischievous smile._

 _._

"Steal!"

"Nice Kise!"

"They stole another pass to Kuroko," Tsuchida said.

They already knew that it was going to be hard for Kuroko to use his Misdirection. Riko knew. But it was not like she had an answer ready.

Kise dribbled the ball fast, hoping to make use of this fast break. Kagami was already at his heels though. Luckily Kise had kept that in mind. He did a jump shot, startling the redhead. But Kagami quickly recovered and jumped to block. A block from behind was always harder. Consequently, Kagami's natural jumping power was a nice advantage he had. Of course it didn't matter when the shot was a fake.

 _Again? Damn that jerk._

Kise continued to dribble, down the lane, and jumped again. This time for a layup. The crimson-eyed boy pushed his feet off the ground, but before he could block, Kaijo's Small Forward switched to a double clutch. Kagami quickly used his left hand to try and slap the ball away, but it was in vain.

"They really are each other's match," Furihata remarked.

"Doesn't it seem like he's making Taiga jump a lot?" Mei asked. "Riko?"

"Hmm. Maybe a bit more than usual. But I think Kagami-kun can take it."

Seirin was on offense with Izuki starting the attack. _Damn. They're still keeping that tight defense. It's definitely more pressuring than normal,_ he thought, looking for a gap but finding none.

Kuroko also had trouble getting away from his opponent.

"Nice tly. Thele's no escaping flom me," Hayakawa said, confusing the bluenett.

"Sumimasen. Could you repeat that please? I did not understand."

Izuki contemplated and decided that his best option was to use his Eagle Eye. _Better find an opening. Eagle Eye._ He scanned the court and spotted an opening. _Found one._ Strangely enough Kaijo's Point Guard was smirking. _Weird guy._

Izuki made an eye fake to the right, then quickly went to the left. Kaijo's Point Guard reacted, though Izuki's turn to the left was also a fake. He broke free to the right, creating movement among their opponents. _The opening!_ He quickly threw a sideway pass to Hyuuga, right before Kaijo's Point Guard was in front of him again.

Hyuuga caught the ball, but Kaijo's Shooting Guard, Nakamura Shinya, was on him again. _This guy. His defense is insane. I can't get around him. I'm not in the right position to use Barrier Jumper either. My right leg is carrying my weight. Can I pass?_ He looked around but there was no one free. _I'll just have to force it._ He did a fake. Next he jumped. But, as he had thought, his position wasn't right and his throw was off.

The ball bounced off the rim, to the backboard. Players were under the hoop, cautiously waiting for the rebound. It bounced to the front. To the side. Again to the other side and off the rim. Immediately players started jumping for the rebound. Matsuda was a little late in his reaction though, and was overtaken by Kaijo's Center. It was now between him, Hayakawa, Kagami and Kise. However the blond boy's position was too far from the basket. Hayakawa's position was of course perfect. He had aggressively forced himself between Kagami and the basket. The ball was in reach. But he had not expected Kagami to reach higher and faster, using just one hand to snatch the ball away.

Kagami grabbed the ball and dunked it back in the hoop, surprising even his teammates.

"Amazing... Taiga's amazing," Mei said, her eyes full of admiration. "That Power Forward from Kaijo is no pushover. And that idiot grabbed the ball with one hand?"

"Kantoku," Koganei said to Riko.

"I know. Kagami-kun just used Vice Claw..."

Back on the court Hyuuga gave Kagami a big slap on the back. "When the hell did you learn that?"

"Ah no. I just thought I'd try it out," the redhead answered timidly, scratching his head.

"Eh?"

Kuroko smiled, though at the same time he could also feel a tad bit of envy emerging from under the surface. For some reason he felt like he was being left behind.

Ever since the start of the game, Kuroko had been struggling. Passes toward him were often intercepted. And the times he had been able to receive the ball, Hayakawa's defense made it almost impossible to continue the pass course, let alone break away from him. Kuroko's only weapon in that case was his Vanishing Drive. He had used it twice. The first time, it had worked. The second time though, Hayakawa had predicted its coming, and was able to keep his focus on the bluenett. Slowly but surely, Kuroko was being stripped of his arsenal.

The game continued. Kise threw the ball from the baseline to Tachibana Tohru, Kaijo's Point Guard. Izuki didn't know what to make of this new Point Guard. He was pretty good at ball handling, but didn't seem to have Kasamatsu Yukio's speed. He was still a first year though. Despite that, he was the biggest snarker Izuki had ever met. Constantly making remarks to his teammates while wearing a deadpan expression on his face. But his ongoing peering stare was especially annoying. He was doing it now, his large grey-green eyes looking bored. His pitch black hair was of medium length, but his bangs were rather long. He also wore three piercings in his right ear. _What are you? A shoujo hero?_ Izuki thought. Tachibana just continued to stare.

In the meantime, Kuroko was trying to get a good position on court. There was a possibility that Kaijo's Point Guard would go for a drive. He had done it before during the match. Though that time, Izuki had stolen the ball from him with his Eagle Spear. Tachibana might try it again. Kuroko had to be ready for that. If Tachibana went for a full drive this time, and if Izuki would fail to steal the ball with his Eagle Spear, Kuroko had to be there as backup to snatch it away. That was the initial plan. But Hayakawa knew about that plan, and the inaudible boy made it impossible for Kuroko to go and help his teammate. There was no going around it. He was completely visible now.

Izuki noticed his teammate's struggles. There was no time to dwell on it though. All of a sudden, Tachibana acted and went for a drive. _Again?_ Izuki thought. _Doesn't he realize that's not going to work?_ Izuki used his Eagle Spear. With a quick tap he slapped the ball away. It made a large bounce and went out of bounds.

"Out of bounds. Yellow team ball," the referee said, referring to Kaijo.

"Manager-san. How long must I keep doing this? I'm getting bored," Kaijo's Point Guard whined.

"Tachibana! Stop complaining su," Kise said, annoyed.

"Kise-sempai, that's easy for you to say. You can do stuff that makes you look cool," Tachibana said childishly. "Course we all know who you're doing it for," he added in a mocking tone.

"Urusai su!"

"Maa maa," Kaijo's Center said, trying to calm down the two. "Let's just keep doing what we decided on till the break, okay?" He appeared to be a senior.

 _Manager-san? Who is he talking about?_ Riko thought while looking over at Kaijo's bench. She did see a girl though, talking to Kaijo's coach. _I have to admit, they're playing a little different from usual. But with a new team, that's not abnormal. There is something else though. Something-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sight that almost shocked her. _Again? Why are they using the same strategy over and over? What's the point?_

Tachibana had once again gone into full drive to pass Izuki. Of course he was, once again, stopped by the latter's Eagle Spear. Though it seemed to be that Tachibana's teammates had expected this. Nakamura quickly intercepted the ball before anyone else could, and threw it to Kaijo's Center, Fujimoto Daichi, who was standing under the basket. After a quick power struggle with Matsuda, Kaijo's Center went and did a powerful two-handed dunk, blowing the younger player away.

The referee blew his whistle, indicating the break. Successively, the players from Seirin and Kaijo went to their benches. The score was now 24 to 17 with Kaijo in the lead. Seirin had been able to stay close in points, but it was fairly obvious what the team's weakness was. Or rather: Who.

 _Despite knowing this, I can't just give up on Kuroko-kun. I can't._ Riko thought. She looked at her players. _Matsuda-kun looks tired. Maybe he was already tired from the warming up? He really has been giving it his all against that third year Center from Kaijo. We've gotta work on his stamina. Wait a sec. Izuki-kun looks tired too?_ Riko used her eyes to scan the Point Guard and was utterly stunned. "What?"

.

 _"Kaijo takes a time out," the referee said after his whistle._

 _"Eh? Already?"_

 _"It hasn't even been four minutes yet."_

 _The players from Seirin looked up, surprised, as they heard the responses of their, equally confused, opponents. Kaijo's starters walked to their bench though, as they saw their coach beckoning them._

 _"Matsuoka has a strategy," Takeuchi Genta said._

 _"Eh? Already Matsuokacchi?!" Kise yelled in astonishment, making even the guys from Seirin look up from their bench._

 _"I'll start with the Point Guard, Izuki Shun," the girl called Matsuoka said. "His eyes are tiring him out. We'll take advantage of that."_

 _"What do you mean by tiring him out?" Fujimoto, Kaijo's new Center, asked._

 _"His eyesight is growing. He probably doesn't realize it though."_

 _"His eyesight is growing?" Kise asked in reprise._

 _"Yes. That's what's exhausting him."_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"I observed him of course," Matsuoka said plainly. "Just make him use his Eagle Eye a lot. We'll start with a tight full court man-to-man press. Also, that Eagle Spear technique, that's the most energy consuming for him. It requires a lot of his concentration. Just pressure him into using it, and it will drain him."_

 _"You mean, drive past him on purpose?" Kaijo's Point Guard, Tachibana, asked._

 _"Exactly."_

 _"Mendokuse" Tachibana muttered._

 _Matsuoka continued with Hyuuga and then Matsuda. The strategies against them were pretty straightforward. Still, everyone was rather impressed with what the manager discovered after only observing for three minutes. "That boy though," Matsuoka said hesitantly, referring to Matsuda. "I wonder if his coach knows... I think- He seems to be having some kind of medical condition. The way he moves..."_

 _"Medical condition?" Fujimoto asked surprised._

 _Matsuoka nodded, then shrugged. "Anyhow. I suppose that's only an advantage to us."_

 _"What about Kagamicchi?" Kise asked. He didn't necessarily think he wouldn't be able to handle the Power Forward. But he was curious about the plan Matsuoka had devised against Kagami._

 _"Yeah. He's an idiot," the girl said as if that explained it all._

 _"Uh... I know, but-"_

 _"He jumps using almost all of his power, each time. He doesn't need to. With his jumping ability, if he used half of his strength, he'd jump just as high."_

 _"Ehh?!"_

 _"Make him jump a lot, and it will soon tire him."_

 _"You... could see all this?" Nakamura asked, still a little taken aback._

 _"That's Matsuoka's strength. We'll be using her a lot more in the future," coach Takeuchi said._

 _"What about my malk?" Hayakawa asked the girl. Kuroko was indeed the only player she hadn't discussed._

 _"Kurokocchi..." It's not like Kise hadn't noticed Kuroko's struggle to utilize his Misdirection._

 _"Him," Matsuoka said and sighed. "To be perfectly honest, I don't even know what he's doing on court. Whatever conjuring tricks he had, they're no longer working. Just do what you've already been doing."_

 _Kise hated to admit it, but the girl was right. Kuroko's Misdirection no longer worked against Kaijo. Additionally, it would not work against the other teams either._

 _"Although..." Matsuka started. "Nakumura-kun, your defense is better than Hayakawa-kun's. Maybe you should switch marks, just in case."_

 _._

"Izuki-kun. What is wrong with your eyes?" Riko asked the Point Guard, sounding worried.

"My eyes?"

"They're out of control!"

The other team members looked up in surprise.

"You mean... You can actually see something?"

Riko nodded, her eyes still in scanning modus.

"What are you talking about?" Hyuuga asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure what's going on myself," Izuki admitted. "It's been happening since yesterday. When I use my Eagle Eye, I suddenly see everything from a much wider spectrum. But I can't control it, and I often switch back. It's hard for me to concentrate. It's really straining my eyes," he said while covering his eyes with his right hand. "I'm sorry... for not telling you."

"You've told us now. But this is very strange indee-"

"It could be that your eyesight is growing," Sato, the new assistant coach, said, interrupting Riko. He was standing behind the bench, along with Nakano-sensei. Everyone was a little startled by his sudden interjection. He hadn't said a single word until now. "It can happen to adolescents with very acute perception."

"You mean his Eagle Eye vision will become even better?" Koganei asked.

"It will."

That confirmation instantly made everyone excited. Though Riko quickly told them to simmer down. "Be that as it may, we still have a problem. Izuki-kun, do you think you can play?"

"I-"

"Make him play," Sato said definitively. "He needs to train those eyes of his. He can sit out the next match."

Hyuuga frowned. He didn't like this man suddenly giving orders, even if it was only meant as a suggestion. It didn't sound like one though. And besides, _Riko is our kantoku. Not you._ Hyuuga wasn't the only one thinking that. But to his surprise, and to many of the others, Riko actually agreed with the man.

"I won't change the starting lineup."

It was barely noticeable, but Sato definitely wore a look of disapproval for a second.

"Though Kuroko-kun, Hyuuga-kun. You two will switch marks. Hopefully Kaijo will do the same, then Hyuuga-kun will get more room to shoot."

"But won't Kuroko be in more trouble then? Nakamura's defense is super tight," Furihata said.

"As tight as tights," Izuki joked.

"Izuki shut up."

"Well, since Nakamura-kun has only played against us for half a match, Kuroko-kun's Misdirection might work against him," Riko explained.

A whistle echoed through the gym. Their whistle. Seirin and Kaijo's starters went back to their court. The game continued as quickly as it had started.

Izuki had the ball, starting Seirin's attack. He scanned the court and saw that Kuroko had been able to get away from Nakamura. A little bit of hope returned. He threw a pass to Hyuuga, creating movement among the players. The Shooting Guard continued the pass work by throwing the ball to Kuroko. He, in turn, was ready to tap the ball to the next player, swift as a shadow. But someone got in his way, and that tiny little bit of hope they thought they had, shattered.

"You might have been able to slip away from Nakamura, but I can still see you," Kise said as a strange circle formed on his irises. Kuroko knew what it meant. As if in slow motion the blond moved to shoot the ball. It went up sky high. A throw with a high arc only one other person was capable of executing. A shot that never missed. Kagami tried to block it, jumping as high as he could. But he was a split second too late. The ball went through the basket.

"He's using Perfect Copy?" Koganei asked, astounded.

"Apparently," Riko answered.

 _They're still using the same strategy for Taiga._ Mei thought.

On court, Kaijo was currently on offense. Their Point Guard, Tachibana, had the ball. Seirin felt a little anxious. They didn't know what their opponents were planning. Would they just repeat the same strategy they used in the first quarter?

Tachibana started slow, as if he was being extra cautious. Suddenly, he made his move. A full drive towards the left. Something was different though. He was a lot faster this time. Possibly as fast as his predecessor: Kasamatsu Yukio. _No,_ Izuki thought. _Faster._ And when he used his Eagle Spear he realized he'd missed. He was tapping air. He turned around and saw his opponent dribbling towards the key.

Where was Kuroko? If he were here he could have gone for a steal. Izuki focused his eyes and saw the shadow. Nakamura had found him and had used a screen. Kuroko hadn't managed to move around the Shooting Guard.

Tachibana continued dribbling. Hyuuga was quick with the defense though, making the Point Guard stop in his tracks. Tachibana looked to the left, causing Hyuuga to react, then threw a back pass with his right hand to Kise.

The Small Forward caught the ball and started going into shooting motion straight away, taking more time than usual to increase the shooting range. Kagami knew this shot. He knew it the moment he saw Kise move. This time he was able to block it though. The ball bounced off the ground, hard, and shot to the right, out of bounds, to the court next to theirs.

"Out of bounds! Sumimasen! Could you throw that?!" the referee boy called to one of the players on the other court. The boy threw the ball back. "Arigato!"

.

The time went by fast, though for the people on the bench it felt like the clock had been ticking rather slowly. The feeling of powerlessness kept nagging at them as they watched from the sidelines. They watched as Kuroko snuck away from Nakamura. Once free, he got a pass from Izuki, but he was soon after stopped by Hayakawa. Having the ball he had two options left: use his Vanishing Drive or pass the ball to someone else. He chose the latter. The safest course of action. The shadow passed to Hyuuga, who was free to shoot. As smooth as silk, the ball went through the net. No sound to be heard, except for a light swoosh. After that, the referee's whistle blew.

It seemed like nothing was amiss. The fact was though, that incidents of a similar kind had been happening non-stop for the past seven minutes.

"Even when he slips from Nakamura, he always gets stopped, either by him or someone else," Tsuchida said, referring to Kuroko.

"He's a good decoy that way. Our opponents know they can't let him roam about the court. He draws them in, leaving our other players free to score," Mei observed.

"It works for now," Riko agreed. "But for how long? Kuroko-kun's Misdirection... He needs to find a way to make it work again."

"If I may suggest," assistant couch Sato started innocently. "The boy has been struggling since this practice match started. Whatever you were hoping he would accomplish, it's not happening. Wouldn't it be better, even kinder, to relieve him of his troubles and sub him out for someone else?"

A simple suggestion. Nothing more. But it filled the air with a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. At once, Nakano-sensei wanted to say something to dissipate the tightness in the air, but Riko reacted first.

"Kuroko-kun is definitely struggling. I won't deny that. But you are forgetting the purpose of these practice matches Sato-san. They give the opportunity for players to grow. To find solutions to problems and to train new techniques. I want him to struggle, and to keep struggling until he finds an answer." What she said was bold, Riko knew. She had just talked back to an older and far more experienced coach. But she was Seirin's kantoku, and she wasn't going to change her way of doing things.

The tension was still palpable. Sato hadn't said anything back and Riko was afraid to turn her head to look at him. Afraid to see the expression on his face. Mei, who was sitting next to her, gave the girl a soft, supportive squeeze on the shoulder. Riko returned with a smile. She noticed that almost all her players gave her reassuring smiles.

Nakano-sensei, on the other hand, still felt very tense about the situation. She carefully took a glance at Sato, but to her surprise he had a rather indifferent look on his face. Whether he was truly disinterested or just concealing his emotions, you couldn't tell.

Everyone's mind was brought back to the game when they suddenly heard Kise make an impressive dunk, the familiar sound filling their ears. Kagami had tried to block it, but his reaction had not been fast enough. After he landed from his jump, he took a moment to wipe the excessive amount of perspiration from his forehead.

 _He's tired._ Mei thought while watching him. The boy was covered in sweat and heaving intensely.

"You were right. They were making him jump a lot on purpose," Riko said to Mei.

Mei turned her head to the girl. "Ryouta only used his Perfect Copy for two minutes, but it worked."

"It's the same as with that Shutoku match," Tsuchida noted. "Will he be alright?"

"During that match Kagami-kun was able to play till the end, despite his exhaustion," Riko answered. "We are playing half a match now and he's already this tired."

"Kise used those Midorima shots," Koganei remarked.

"Like Mei-san said, that was only for two minutes. Kagami-kun used those super jumps of his for almost an entire game during that Shutoku match. Something's wrong." Riko used her eyes to try and scan the Power Forward. "Maybe his knee still hurts."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Koganei asked if she could see anything. "I can't say for sure, but I don't think his knee is hurting," Riko answered.

 _What is she talking about?_ Sato thought, confused by the girl's words.

"Maybe Taiga is worried about something," Mei said all of a sudden. _Or someone._

"Worried?"

"You mean about Kuroko-kun?" Riko hadn't really thought about it. But that could definitely be the case.

.

The match ended with team Kaijo as the victor. It had been quite a heated game. Fast paced as well. All of Seirin's starters had played till the end, even Kuroko. There was no way to tell whether he felt tired, or frustrated about his performance. As always, he kept his emotions well hidden behind a mask.

Some of the other matches were still taking place. The players of Seirin took this moment to rest and watch the other games from the sidelines. Mei went around with towels and water bottles. Some of them had to be refilled, so she went outside to the water taps. Once outside, she heard a few first years from Seirin talking by the water taps. Mei's ears pricked up at the word 'Kuroko-san'. She moved in a little closer and hid behind some bushes, so they wouldn't see her. Crouching down, she listened.

"I mean, I just don't understand why kantoku made him play till the end of the game. He was obviously having a hard time. It almost seemed cruel."

"It probably would have been better if she had subbed in Ono. He's an ass, but he's a better player."

"You think so too?"

Mei jolted at the sudden and unexpected words of agreement coming from close by. Really close by. She could even smell him. A faint scent of tobacco. She looked up to her right. Sato was standing no more than thirty centimeters away from her. How could she not have heard him walk over?

"The boy gave his all. I won't deny that," the man said and he took a drag from his cigarette. Either he had no idea Mei was sitting less than half a meter away from him, or he didn't care. "But sometimes, that's just not enough." He really didn't seem to care.

"Sir?" one of the boys asked, confused.

"It's a difficult decision to make. When will you throw in the towel?" He took a moment to look at the boys, as if he was expecting an answer. When nothing came, he continued. "I do think you were right. It would have been better to sub in Ono-kun."

Mei's eyes went up again, peering at the man with contempt. _What is he implying?_

"Well, these are discussions for the future," Sato said in a cryptic voice, before he turned around to walk back to the gym.

Mei turned her head around with him, her eyes now glaring at his back.

"You three keep up the good work," he said to the boys, his head turning in their direction.

It was in this moment that Mei's eyes met his. He gave her a crooked smile, before he circled around again and left. The girl shuddered. There was something in his eyes that made her skin crawl.

.

Inside the gym, some of the boys, who were still waiting for their water bottles, started getting a little impatient.

"What's taking her so long?" Kagami grumbled. It had been almost five minutes now. _How long is it gonna take to fill a couple of bottles with water?_

"The first years are not back either. Shall I take a look?" Kuroko proposed.

"No. I'll go," the redhead said and before Kuroko could say anything back his light had started walking to the entrance.

Exiting the gym, Kagami immediately went to the water taps. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw Mei sitting down in front of some bushes. Behind them were the first years at the taps, busy filling bottles with water.

Confused, Kagami walked towards the girl. Their eyes met. He was ready to call out to her, but Mei quickly put her index finger to her lips and shushed inaudibly. She then pointed back and Kagami knew she meant the boys.

"Oi!" he said in a raised voice, startling the three first years. They turned around, their eyes going wide. "Shouldn't you be finished by now?!"

One of them gulped. "Go- Gomenasai gozaimasu, Kagami-sempai!" another one said affirmatively while bowing 90 degrees. He poked the other two boys in their sides, indicating to bow as well. Alarmed, they quickly followed.

Kagami let out an excessive sigh, making Mei almost snort. "Just hurry up with it," he said as he went to stand before the girl, making sure the first years wouldn't see her when they passed them.

"Yes sir." The three boys quickly gathered their bottles and scurried back to the gym. Luckily, in their hurry, they never noticed the lagoon-eyed girl.

Mei looked up, taking in an unfamiliar view of the boy. He was so close, towering over her, while she was still down on the ground. Droplets of sweat were still on him. His t-shirt was hanging away from his body, making his abs visible. Mei couldn't help but gape. When she realized her gawking at his six pack, she dropped her head abruptly, feeling the heat creep up her face.

"Need a hand?" she heard Kagami say. Mei quickly shook her head. "No I'm fine." _Calm down,_ she inwardly commanded. She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

Using her hands, Mei pushed herself off the ground. Once standing, she started brushing the dirt off her pants, avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of her.

"Uhm... Why.. were you hiding behind some bushes? Were those guys bothering you or something?" Kagami asked hesitantly, confused by the girl's behavior.

"Eh?" Mei looked up, finally making eye contact. At that moment she noticed the rather close proximity between the two of them. She hastily took a step back, forgetting the hedge behind her. She bumped into it, the motion making her tumble forward.

Kagami caught her awkwardly, supporting her with his right arm around her waist, his left hand had quickly grabbed her right upper arm. In the tumble, the girl's head had bumped against his chest. A tiny spark went through his body from where he was holding her. He wondered if she had felt it too.

He smelled of sweat, Mei noticed as she took in Kagami's scent. But underneath there was something masculine, earthy, with a tinge of spice. It surrounded her, making her feel dizzy.

Kagami swallowed. "Are- are you okay?" he asked cautiously, his voice husky. It sounded stupid in his ears, but he didn't know what else to say. He felt hot. He didn't dare to look the girl in the eye.

Mei hardly heard the boy. Her heart was beating so loudly, she could hear it pounding in her ears. _What if he can hear it?_ she worried.

"Ahem." Right at that moment, someone cleared his throat, rather loudly, startling the two teens in the process. Kagami almost dropped the poor girl.

"Am I interrupting something?" the blue-eyed shadow asked with his poker face.

Mei quickly got back on her own feet and Kagami jolted back, his hands up, as if saying 'I'm innocent'. "We uh... She fell. I uh- I just caught her." He swallowed. Mei nodded nervously in agreement.

Kuroko didn't blink while he was staring at his two friends, making them even more nervous. Both of them were as red as a tomato. "I see," he said after a moment, still wearing a deadpan expression on his face. "You should head back to the gym. The next match will start in a few minutes."

"I'll go fill these bottles now," Mei said awkwardly and she quickly went to the taps.

Kagami decided to walk back to the gym with his friend. "What?" he asked after a few seconds when he noticed Kuroko eyeing him.

"Nothing," the boy said. Though his smiling eyes said something entirely different.

.

* * *

.

During the second practice match, all of Seirin's starters were benched. The players on court consisted of Furihata as Point Guard, Ono as Shooting Guard, Kawahara as Small Forward, Koganei as Forward and Mitobe as Center. They had to play against Touou. The team had gotten some new faces as well: A Small Forward, a tall and rather lean looking young man, and a Point Guard, who was average looking. All the other starters were playing. Their Shooting Guard Sakurai, Center and new captain Wakamatsu, and of course Aomine, Touhou's ace and Power Forward.

The match was difficult for Seirin to say the least. Their current players were at a disadvantage against team Touou, especially since Seirin's ace was benched. Kagami was the only player that could match Aomine. The navy blue-haired Power Forward was now Ono's mark. Of the players on court, Ono was the only person that came remotely close to Aomine in strength. But for some reason there was a rather palpable tension between the two players. Matsuda alone knew why. The conversation from last night, between Ono and the Miracles, was still fresh in his mind.

"Don't you think the match is getting a little too heated?" Kagami asked Kuroko as he watched Ono struggling against his opponent.

"Yes," The bluenett answered without hesitation. "Though I am afraid I do not know what happened between Ono-kun and Aomine-kun."

 _Yuutan..._ It worried Matsuda. But he didn't know if it was alright to tell his teammates about the incident from last night. He wanted to. But it felt like it wasn't his place to tell.

As the game continued, Ono began to play more and more aggressively. The fouls kept coming and by the time the first quarter was over, he already had four. Riko was fuming.

"Your playing is straight out irresponsible!"

"I'm sorry," Ono said dejected.

"I don't know what happened between you and Aomine-kun, but you can't let it affect your game. Pay more attention to your surroundings. You're not playing this game alone you know!"

"Hai."

"M- maybe I should take him outside, so he can cool his head?" Matsuda suggested hesitantly.

Riko blinked, surprised by the giant's suggestion. Though she nodded in consent and Matsuda quickly took Ono by the wrist and pulled him along towards the gym entrance.

" _Matte_ Benji," Ono protested. "Benji!"

Matsuda pulled Ono along through the door and into the courtyard. There he let go of his teammate's wrist.

"Benj-" Splash. A stream of water sprayed Ono's face. His bangs were dripping with water. He blinked a few times to get the water out of his eyes. Baffled, Ono looked at the giant boy in front of him, who was holding his water bottle in his hands. Matsuda almost looked apologetic. Ono's reaction, on the other hand, quickly changed from surprise to anger. Scowling, the handsome boy stroked his wet hair from his face. " _Teme_. What the hell did you do that for?!"

"You needed to cool your head," Matsuda said plainly.

"You didn't have to splash my face with water!"

"You were being a butthead!"

"...A butthead?" Ono said after a pause. "Who the hell calls someone a butthead? An idiot maybe, but a butthead?"

"I- it was the first thing that came to mind!"

Ono snorted. "You are such a dork."

"Shut up!" Matsuda sputtered back with a pout.

The auburn-haired boy laughed, seeing his teammate's embarrassed face.

Matsuda sighed. "At least you've cooled your head now. But seriously, what were you trying to prove? That you could beat him on your own? There's no way that's possible."

"I know that," Ono grunted back in frustration.

"Then why?"

"I don't know. I just got so angry," he said while running a hand through his wet hair. "I wish I didn't feel so...insignificant."

"Insignificant?" Matsuda repeated in surprise. Ono was a strong player. Why would he feel like his presence didn't matter? The giant boy shook his head."Well, I know how that feels."

.

* * *

.

The practice matches continued until noon. After the last whistle, all the players, each of them tired and sweaty, hit the showers. They would have games in the afternoon as well, until evening. Once clean and dressed, everyone went back to the ryokan to eat lunch. It was as delicious as the dinner from last night.

Despite feeling tired, once everyone was done eating, they went back to the gym, each in their own time. A couple of boys from Seirin's table finished quite late. A certain someone's enormous appetite was the main reason for that. They had to hurry back to the gym.

"You ate way too much," Furihata said to his friend while the five of them hurried back to the gym.

"I was hungry!" Kagami retorted.

"Will we be on time?" Kawahara asked, worried.

"You're gonna throw up, I swear."

"You could have gone ahead without me!"

"Ano... suman," someone suddenly called while walking over to the boys. It was a girl, a few centimeters shorter than Kuroko.

 _Suman?_ one of the boys repeated in thought, surprised a girl would speak in such a masculine way.

She was quite pretty though. Thin and delicate of build, soft skin, bright dark eyes and short black hair cut in a cute boyish haircut. She wore a Touou Academy tracksuit.

"May we help you?" Kuroko asked politely.

"Psst. Look, she's a Touou manager," Furihata whispered to Fukuda.

"She's pretty cute," Fukuda answered.

The girl didn't seem to hear them. "Ah yeah. You're with the Golden Week training camp, right? I'm looking for the gym." Her voice sounded a tad bit lower than most girls.

"You can walk with us then. We're on our way to there now," Kagami said a little hastily. They were still a bit late, and had to hurry. They walked in a quick tempo.

"You are from Touou Academy are you not?" Kuroko asked the girl.

"Yeah," the girl answered.

"Are you a first year?"

"I am. The name's Hayashi Ren."

"It is nice to meet you Hayashi-san. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, from Seirin High. And these are-"

"Furihata Kouki!"

"Fukuda Hiroshi!"

"Kawahara Kouichi!" the three of them said excitedly in succession.

"Kagami Taiga," followed a little less eagerly.

"Huh," the girl said while examining the boy. "So you're him? You don't look like a drooling idiot to me."

"What?"

"He told me you looked like a drooling, pea-brained idiot."

"He did what?!" the redhead seethed, already knowing who the girl was talking about. "That damn _ganguro_ jerk!" And he sprinted towards the gym, leaving the bewildered girl and his friends behind.

"...Huh. He does seem to behave like an idiot."

.

Kagami slammed the door open with both his hands, the sound making various people look up. He scanned the court and quickly spotted his rival on the left side of the gym. The navy blue-haired boy was chatting with Mei. Or chatting her up, Kagami didn't know. But he knew it annoyed him. He walked over to the two of them and yelled: "Who's the idiot? Idiot!"

Mei and Aomine looked up, both surprised. "What are you talking about?" Touou's ace said, irritated at the fact that he was just called an idiot for no apparent reason.

"You told your manager I look like a drooling, pea-brained idiot!"

Aomine lifted a brow. "I told Satsuki that?" Then he shrugged. "Well, I might have."

"Not Momoi! Your new manager, Hayashi Ren!" Kagami was still boiling.

"Eh? Ren?"

"If you're gonna tell others that I'm a drooling pea-brained idiot! Then I'm gonna tell everyone that you're a drooling idiot that can only stare at Mei boobs!"

"What!?" Mei said alarmed while immediately covering her chest.

But to everyone's surprise Aomine started laughing."You think Ren's our manager? That's priceless. Oh, and I can't help it. They're nice boobies."

"Wha?" Mei uttered, her cheeks turning red.

Momoi, who had been standing very close to the three of them, crossed her arms and humphed. _What is he talking about? Nice boobies? They're not even as big as mine._

Right at that moment, the gym's front door opened. Kuroko and his party, along with Hayashi Ren made their entrance. The latter quickly walked in the direction of where team Touou was gathered. "I'm here."

"Hayashi. Glad you could make it," Touou's kantoku, Harasawa Katsunori, said.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Well...," Aomine said playfully while sneaking towards his target. "Let's see if you've turned into a girl!" And he grabbed Hayashi's chest from behind, completely shocking his kohai.

"Hyyy?!"

"Hmm... Looks like you still haven't grown any tits huh?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ah. Delicious sound."

"Get off of me! You fucking pervert!" Hayashi yelled while trying to wriggle himself free.

"Hayashi-kun. Language," one of Touou's players said, obviously a senior.

Aomine let go and Hayashi answered by giving him a shove, as hard as he could. Then he backed away, almost bumping into Momoi.

The girl moved to stand in front of the boy, as if she wanted to protect him. Whether Hayashi wanted that was an entirely different question. "Dai-chan! Stop picking on Ren-chan!" she snapped at her childhood friend.

"What? I was just playing with him," Aomine said in defense.

"You keep your hands off him! You hear me?! Poor Ren-chan," Momoi comforted while patting Hayashi's head.

But the boy slapped her hand away. "I told you to stop calling me fucking Ren-chan."

"Hayashi-kun. Mind the f-word, please?" the senior said again, this time a little more demanding.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! It is my fault. I- I'll-" Sakurai started apologizing.

This seemed to piss off Hayashi even more. "Sakurai! Stop fucking apologizing for anything and everything!"

"Sumimasen!" It was out of his mouth before he knew it.

That's when Touou's captain blew a gasket. "Will you guys knock it off! Haven't you embarrassed yourselves enough?! Hayashi go fill your bottle or something!"

"Wha? Why do I have to go?! He fucking harassed me!" Hayashi yelled back while pointing at Aomine.

"Then both go! I don't care! Just get out of my sight!" Wakamatsu shouted.

"I don't have to listen to you," Aomine retorted.

"Huh?!"

"Aomine, Hayashi. Just go. Get some air. Try to make up," the calmer senior said.

"You make it sound like we're a couple."

You could practically hear Hayashi's vein pop. He moved fast and kicked Aomine's behind before the taller boy could do anything. He tumbled forward.

"You brat."

"I'm not a fucking girl."

"No kidding. A girl would never talk as vulgar as you."

The two of them left through the front door, leaving a speechless crowd behind. Touou's coach sighed.

"I apologize for my teammates behavior," the calm senior, Fujioka Tadashi, said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty used to him," Kagami said, referring to Aomine.

He and Mei went to where their own team was gathered. In the meantime the crimson-eyed boy had to let it sink in that Hayashi Ren was in actuality a boy. But, after hearing his rant, you couldn't really get around it.

.

* * *

.

The practice matches continued all afternoon, until early evening. After the last penalties were done, most of the boys went back to the inn. Though some stayed behind. The gym was left open for those who wanted to stay for some extra practice.

A ball bounced off the backboard and swished through the net. It bounced off the ground a few times, before Mei picked it up. "I believe that's 3 baskets for me now."

"Go easy on me, will ya. I've been playing all afternoon," the redhead said back.

"That manager... She can play," Midorima said as he took a break from his shooting to watch Kagami and Mei play their one-on-one.

"Shin-chan, you didn't know? She apparently challenged Aomine to a one-on-one yesterday," his partner Takao said to him.

"Seriously nanodayo?"

"She's pretty amazing. Plus she's... pretty hot."

"If she's that amazing, then why in the world is she a manager?"

"Who knows."

"I've been thinking," Kagami started after catching the ball Mei had just thrown to him.

"About what?" the girl asked back.

"That practice plan of yours to beat your American friend...," he said while playing with the orb in his hands.

"Yeah..?"

"What are you planning to do, actually?"

"Nothing complicated. Just a game."

"A game?"

"You know, we could try it now," she suddenly suggested. "Let me just ask Riko." And before Kagami could answer, Mei was on her way to their coach.

"What is she planning now?" Kagami thought out loud. He couldn't help but let a small smile formed on his lips. He decided to follow the girl to find out.

Though once he arrived next to Mei, she seemed to have already finished explaining everything to their coach.

"Well? What do you think?" the girl with the aqua eyes asked her kantoku.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I-"

"Never mind. This is an opportunity we can't let us pass by."

Kagami swallowed. Riko appeared to be in awfully high spirits all of a sudden.

* * *

Thank you for reading my chapter! I'm very happy that the training camp has finally started! Have I said this before? Anyway, I hope you're all looking forward to chap 13. Oh! And I've just started writing a sort of 'extra chapter' about how Kise and Matsuoka meet each other (Matuoka Kaede is my new pet). So maybe I'll post that one first once its finished. It's not going to be a long chapter, and I'll also be writing chap 13 at the same time. Busy busy. It's a good thing my exams will be over on Wednesday. If you guys like the extra chap, I'll write more of them in the future. Maybe about how Aomine and Ren meet for the first time? We'll see. Bye! Please review?


	13. Extra Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Yay it took me three weeks (sort of) to finish this extra chappy! It was very fun to write and I'm really happy with how it turned out. It's the story of how Kise Ryouta and Matsuoka Kaede met for the first time. I hope you'll enjoy it. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten the main story. I'm working on that as well. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's

* * *

Extra Chapter

'He really brought out the big guns with you, didn't he?'

.

"You want me to do what sir?" Kise asked his coach in confusion. He was wondering if he'd heard right. Takeuchi Genta wasn't the sort of man who'd have these kind of requests.

"I just want you to persuade her to stop by the teachers' office after school."

"How su?"

"Well I don't know," coach Takeuchi said impatiently. "Use your charms, your wits."

"My what?"

"You know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

Kise was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. What on earth did his coach need this girl for?

"Uhm kantoku su? Can I ask why you need me to get this girl?" The blond boy asked carefully.

"That's not important right now," said coach Takeuchi quickly. "Just make sure to convince her. Remember, her name is Matsuoka Kaede. Year 2, class 6. Now hurry up, or we won't have any lunch time left." With this coach Takeuchi turned around and left Kise to fend for himself.

The boy stood there in silence, trying to comprehend what had happened. After a minute or so he let out a deep sigh. Realizing there was no point in waiting, he went to look for the right classroom.

 _Let's see... Kantoku said year 2, class 6,_ he thought while walking past the classrooms. _Wait a minute, class 6? She must be smart then._

Kise walked all the way to the furthest classroom of the second-years' floor. He was in luck. A girl was just about to leave through the door. He quickly approached her.

"Sumimasen su?"

"Yes?" The girl looked up and immediately her cheeks started to redden. "Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"My reputation precedes me," the boy said with a smile. "I was wondering if you could help me su. I'm looking for a Matsuoka Kaede?"

"Oh...She's in my class," the girl answered, suddenly having made a 180-degree turn in attitude. "Matsuoka-san! There's someone here for you!" she yelled abruptly. Nothing was left of the cute, blushing girl from a minute ago.

Kise decided to ignore it. He wasn't here to see this Matsuoka girl personally. Besides, even if people thought he was, by now he was pretty used to rumors surrounding himself.

He thanked the girl and waited by the door. A moment later Matsuoka Kaede stood in front of him.

"Konnichiwa su!" he said, using his most dazzling smile.

"No way."

"Eh?"

"He really brought out the big guns with you, didn't he?"

Kise was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. She stood there, one hand resting on her hip, wearing a knowing smirk. An attractive girl. Quite tall and mature looking for her age, with a well-endowed body and appealing curves. She had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, cut in loose layers, seductive eyebrows and sharp, brown eyes. Piercing eyes that seemed to look right through him. Though her most striking feature appeared to be a small beauty mark underneath the left side of her mouth.

"You must be the model," she said. "Kito? Kisa?"

"Kise su," the boy filled in, sounding a little sullen about the fact that she apparently didn't even know his name. He admitted to himself that he wouldn't have minded if she'd been a fan of his. Though that was obviously not the case.

"Right, Kise. Sorry." She took a breath. "So, Kise-kun," she began while shifting her weight to her other leg, now letting her right hand rest on her right hip. "You can tell your kantoku... I'm not interested."

"Excuse me?" said Kise confused.

"He probably thought that with you he'd win me over. But too bad for him, you're not my type."

Kise could not stop a small blush from forming on his face. He knew coach Takeuchi had send him to her for exactly that reason, hoping his good looks would work. But Kise would never admit that to the girl.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting at, but I was only told that coach Takeuchi wants you to come and meet him in his office after school." He was silent for a moment. "...Okay, somehow that sounded really perverted."

Matsuoka suppressed a snort. "Not a very good salesman, are you?"

"I'm only good at selling myself su."

. . .

"And I don't mean in a perverted way su!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

The girl started laughing. Cackling in a way that really annoyed Kise. "This is priceless. The popular Kise Ryouta being this awkward and clumsy. I knew it," she said as she let another giggle escape.

"So you did know my name su!" Kise responded, offended, although he didn't know why.

"I was just messing with you." She let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll go."

"What?"

"The answer will be the same, but I'll go."

.

Kise went back to his own classroom, feeling quite disheveled from meeting this peculiar girl. He knew he had to pick her up once classes were over, or else she might bail on him. And so, at the end of the day, he found himself strolling along the long corridor of the second-years' floor. To his surprise, Matsuoka was already standing next to her classroom door.

"I knew you'd think I would run away. So I didn't."

"How considerate of you su."

The two of them walked back past the classrooms and down the stairs. All the while Kise tried to sneak peeks at Matsuoka's chest. It might be almost as big as Momoi's.

"It's an E-cup," the girl suddenly said as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Eh? ...I... I see su," the blond boy said awkwardly, heat creeping up his face. "How fortunate you are..."

"Thank you."

This girl was dangerous. She'd made him blush twice today. This was bad for his image. _I better be careful around her,_ he thought cautiously.

They continued walking towards the teachers' office, or so Kise thought. All of a sudden Matsuoka made a turn to the left, in de direction of the school courtyard and the long covered passageway towards the first gym.

"Uh the teachers' office is this way," Kise said while pointing to the right.

"I know. But he won't be there," the girl replied without missing a beat.

"But coach Takeuchi said to come to the teachers' office su."

"I know he did. But he won't be there."

"Huh?" This girl was getting weirder by the minute.

"Fine. If you want to be proven wrong that badly," she said as she passed him and proceeded to walk to the right.

Kise shook his head. _The hell does kantoku want with this chick?_

But to Kise's dismay, once the two of them were at the office, he was indeed proven wrong.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him," one of the teachers said at the door. "If you need to speak to him, you can find him at the first gym."

"Thank you sir," Matsuoka replied, bowing politely.

Kise couldn't utter a word. He was completely stunned. It was only after they began walking to the gym he was able to speak again.

"How? How did you know su?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, after he sent you to chaperone me."

"You know the coach?"

"He doesn't teach my class. But I've met him a couple of times,"

"A couple of times?"

After a five-minute walk they came to the first gym. Kaijo High had three gyms, the first one being the biggest, which was mostly reserved for the boys basketball team.

Kise opened the door. The gym was already filled with members doing their warming up.

 _"Shitsurei shimasu_ ," Matsuoka said quietly when the two of them entered.

Coach Takeuchi stood in the back, holding a clipboard.

"Yo kantoku su! I've brought the girl!" Kise shouted through the gym.

Everyone instantly looked up and immediate murmuring filled the air when Kise and Matsuoka started walking in the direction of the coach.

"Good job Kise," coach Takeuchi responded. "I knew I could count on you."

Kise made an awkward sound. Something between a wail and a cough. Matsuoka rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but my answer is still going to be the same," she said strongly but politely. "Even if you were planning to keep me here to watch your team's practice."

"Good observation."

"You weren't hard to read."

"I'll make you change your mind."

"I sincerely doubt it sir, but you're welcome to try."

Kise was looking from the coach to Matsuoka and back, not understanding a thing the two were talking about. He shrugged and went to the clubroom to change his clothes. After a few minutes he returned to the gym.

"Alright boys! Practice's starting!" coach Takeuchi yelled while clapping his hands.

Matsuoka had taken a seat on one of the benches. Kise joined his teammates.

"Oi Kise. Who's the chick? Your girlfriend? She's pretty cute," one of them asked.

"No. She is... I don't really know su. Except that she and kantoku seem pretty tight."

Practice began and kept going on for two hours. All the while Matsuoka kept watching from the sidelines. She didn't move. She didn't flinch. She just went on viewing the training with a nostalgic look on her face. When practice was over, coach Takeuchi gave a small speech and then everyone hit the showers. He waited for Matsuoka. He saw the look in her eyes.

"Why don't we talk in my office?"

.

Meanwhile Kise tried to finish his after practice routine as quickly as possible. He was the first out of the shower, then rushed into his clothes. He wanted to know. He had an idea about Matsuoka, but he needed to know for sure. She was acting so damn mysterious, and it irked him. He hurried back to the gym. But when he passed the coach's office, he heard her voice.

"You have a great team. Promising new players. I'm positive it will all come together in a few months. I just don't understand why you need me?"

"I need your eyes. Your analytical ability. The skill to read somebody with just one glance."

"You give me too much credit."

Kise held his breath as he listened to the conversation, trying to stay as silent as possible.

"I've given up basketball." He heard Matsuoka say in a downcast voice. Kise swallowed inaudibly.

"Are you sure about that?"

He could practically hear Matsuoka hesitate.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to find someone else."

He heard her leave. Panic took over and he started nervously squirming around, to no avail. He had no place to hide. She opened the door. Her eyes immediately fell on him.

"Yyo," Kise whispered awkwardly.

Matsuoka sighed. "You're pretty bad at eavesdropping you know?" she whispered back.

"Eh?"

She took his wrist and started pulling him with her. "I heard running all the way down the hall. And then you suddenly stopped right in front of kantoku's office?"

"I wasn't planning on eavesdropping. I was just looking for you su, and I heard your voice."

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked while letting go of his wrist. She stopped. Then turned around.

"I just want to know what all of this means. Did coach Takeuchi ask you to be our manager?"

"He did. Several times."

"And you said no. Why su?"

The girl sighed. "I'll show you,"

.

They were back at the gym. The quiet, empty space felt strange. It seemed bigger than usual. Kise shivered, though it wasn't cold at all.

Matsuoka held a basketball and started dribbling. She had skill and speed. She drove to the basket, was ready for a jump shot... But then the ball dropped. It bounced for a few seconds until it died out. It rolled towards Kise. The blond boy picked it up.

"I... can't lift my left arm," Matsuoka said softly. "I cannot raise it above my shoulder."

"What?"

"I got into an accident during my last year of middle school, and injured my shoulder. Doctors tried to fix it, but it was in vain." She turned around to face him, hurt visible in her eyes. "I can't play basketball anymore..."

.

* * *

.

Those words kept echoing inside Kise's mind. It had been days, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was kantoku pushing this? It's understandable if he wanted Matsuoka for her basketball experience, but that wasn't all. _I want your eyes._ He had said that to her, but what did it mean? Kise wanted to know. So, one afternoon during lunch break he found himself standing next to Matsuoka's desk.

"It would be better for you to just let it go," she said without looking up.

"I want you to play basketball with me."

The girl turned her head, eyeing Kise for a moment, then turned back to look in front of her. "You know I can't."

"Yes you can su."

She didn't respond.

"You don't have to score. You just have to stop me."

She turned her head again. This time her eyes showed a bit of confusion while looking at the boy next to her.

"I want to know what kantoku meant when he said 'I want your eyes'."

"He meant nothing."

"Stop being so secretive dammit!"

Students surrounding the two of them started to take an interest in their conversation, so it was only getting noisier around them with everyone speculating. Of course Kise Ryouta visiting their classmate not once but twice was already enough material for gossip.

"Why do you care?"

He knew she was cornering him. But if he had to be honest, he didn't know why himself.

"I just do su," he said stubbornly.

She sighed and stood up slowly. "Let's get this over with then."

And so, the two of them found themselves back at the gym. They had somehow been able to persuade a teacher to let them use it during the break.

"What if I can't stop you?" Matsuoka asked, though Kise couldn't quite place her tone of voice.

"Then I'll drop this," he answered determinedly.

"Fine."

Kise took the ball, Matsuoka a defensive position.

"Ready su?"

The girl nodded. Kise started his attack, but it was over pretty quickly. He bypassed Matsuoka in a flash. Though he didn't feel like scoring at all. He stopped and turned around.

"Come on! I'm going all out here! At least do your best," he said, flailing his arms.

"What makes you think I can stop you anyway? You're a Miracle. I'm just a girl."

"If you were just a girl, kantoku wouldn't try so hard to make you our manager. Why can't you take this seriously su? What are you so afraid of?"

"If I knew myself, it would be easy."

"I want to help you." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it.

Matsuoka smiled sadly. "Alright. You win." She shook her head, opened her eyes, and suddenly before him stood a completely different Matsuoka Kaede. "Come at me."

Kise didn't know why, but he was actually having quite a hard time against Matsuoka. He wasn't going all out though, and she probably knew. Still it was difficult, but he had fun. She was pretty tough at defense and was good in stealing. He hadn't scored yet since they started. And for a moment he could have sworn he saw the girl smiling.

Matsuoka made another steal. She quickly tapped it out of Kise's hands. The ball bounced off.

"Ahrg. One more time! One more time su!" the boy wailed childishly.

Matsuoka chuckled. "I think we're almost out of time."

"Then how did you do it? I've never been beaten by a girl before," he said, panting a little.

"I thought you wanted me to win?" Matsuoka said, panting a little as well. She shook her head. "To be honest, you showed your vulnerabilities a lot more openly then I expected."

"What?"

"You have a tendency to use the right side when you're cornered. It's understandable, since your right hand is your dominant one. Plus before you go for a full drive, you have the habit of moving your foot in the direction you want to go just a little."

Kise was baffled. She saw all that? Things he didn't even know of? And was able to keep him from scoring? He understood now why coach Takeuchi wanted her to become their manager so badly.

"Your- Your eyes su," he said, still slightly stunned.

"They're not super eyes. I just pay a little more attention than most people."

"You're still amazing."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. And," The girl took a step closer. "thank you for doing this for me. I really had...fun." She smiled. A true, genuine smile this time.

Something happened, Kise noticed. Something that seemed to quite surprise him. His heart skipped a beat. Though he decided to ignore it.

"Does that mean that you'll..?"

"It will still be hard for me to see you play, knowing I'll never be able to do that again. But I'd rather regret joining you, than regret not joining. I'm afraid it will always keep me wondering."

She smiled. Kise was speechless. Once again she'd made him look for words. The school bell rang. They both looked up, startled by the sudden sound.

"We should get back," Matsuoka said.

"Yeah."

The two of them walked back to their own floor in silence. Kise still couldn't believe he'd got the girl to join the boys basketball team. If he had to be honest, he hadn't known what would happen when he challenged her. But he was very glad he did.

When they came to Kise's classroom Matsuoka said goodbye. "Well, guess I'll see you this afternoon."

"Yeah."

"Try not to fall asleep in class."

"Eh? How did you know I-?"

"Hey, I'm your manager now. It's my job to know. Plus, you're so obviously the type." She gave him a knowing smile.

Kise couldn't help but smile back.

"See ya," Matsuoka said as she turned around to continue walking to her own classroom.

"See ya Matsuokacchi."

She turned around, surprised, then smiled. "Don't ever call me that again."

* * *

And that was my very first extra chap! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably do some more extra chapters in the future. Don't know when yet. We'll see. For now I'll continue working on chapter 13. So I hope it will be finished in about three weeks. Seeya!


	14. Chapter 13

Hello Everybody! My sincerest apologies for being late with my post! Everything took longer because I was in the midst of my final exams. And my beta reader had some questions about some of the scenes in this chap. We had a discussion and I changed some things. She's starting to become more like my editor heh. But hey, I'm happy with the result. It makes me a better writer, I think. Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 13

'I'm worried about him too'

.

Riko quickly gathered her players, the ones that were still up for some extra training. In the end, that came down to the third and second years. The first years were too exhausted from all the practice matches they had to go through this afternoon. It hadn't been just Seirin's starters that had to play. Riko had been pretty brutal in matching up the freshmen against the first-string players of the other schools. The only boy that now remained was Ono Yuuta.

"So, it's just going to be a game? Against each other?" Koganei asked.

"Yes. Though, she will be joining you," Riko answered while pointing her thumb at Mei. The girl was sitting in a corner of the gym, her eyes closed, concentrating. "Mei-san told me her friend's basketball style is a lot like hers."

"This Darren Forrester's style is?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yes."

"Darren Forrester?" the cat boy asked, confused. He still had no idea what was going on.

"He's Mei's friend from America and a really strong basketball player. He recently came here as a foreign exchange student," Kagami explained. "There's a high chance we'll face him at the Inter High."

"Apparently he defeated Rakuzan easily," Hyuuga filled in further.

"As easy as apple pie," Izuki added.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sorry. Did you rather want to hear: It was a piece of strawberry cake?"

"Just shut up you piece of crap."

"So Mei-chan is going to take up Darren's role or something?" Furihata asked.

"Exactly," Riko answered.

"She told me he learned the scoop shot from her," Kagami said, pondering. "This might actually work."

"But why is she meditating?"

"She needs to get into the zone. Only then will she be strong enough," Kuroko answered while startling his teammates at the same time.

Kagami had wondered why his friend had been so quiet. _He's still worried, isn't he? I guess this first day of training camp has been kinda hard for him. I'm still worried too. I wanted to talk to him about it, but..._

"We have to divide the players," Riko said, interrupting Kagami's thoughts.

"I want to be on Mei-chan's team," Koganei declared.

"We'll go with our starters against team Mei," Riko continued, ignoring Koganei's demand. "Let's see... Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-ku-,"

"My apologies, but is it alright if I watch this game from the sidelines?"

 _Kuroko..._

"Eh? Uh...Yes of course. If you're tired, you can sit this one out," Riko answered, a little startled by the sudden request. "Uhm...We can put in Ono-kun, Koganei-kun or Kawahara-kun."

"I want to be on Mei-chan's team," Koganei repeated.

"Me too," Ono and Kawahara followed simultaneously.

Riko sighed. "Ono-kun can be on team Mei. You can be their shooting guard. You two figure it out yourselves. Do rock-paper-scissors or something," she said to Koganei and Kawahara.

The two boys stood opposite each other. "Alright, we'll go on three," Koganei said. "One, two, three!"

 _Sheesh. They want to play on her team that badly?_ Kagami thought while watching the two play their rock-paper-scissors game. _Maybe they're just scared to play against her._ The crimson-eyed boy didn't feel scared at all. He loved playing against Mei, and knowing she would be in the zone made him brim over with excitement.

Once Riko was done selecting the teams, everybody went to one of the available courts. Bystanders from the other teams observed them with mild curiosity, wondering what they were up to.

"They're going to play another game? I can't believe they still have the energy for that."

"Wait. That manager's going to play too? She's cute. No, more like sexy."

"Eh? Ah that's her! She played against Aomine yesterday! She's super strong! And her brother's an NBA player!"

"Get outta here."

"I'm not lying. It's Jun Seaton!"

On the court the two teams were gathered around the circle in the middle. Kagami and Mitobe were ready to do the jump ball. For a moment the entire gym went silent. Everyone held their breath. When Riko had thrown the ball up, the two boys jumped simultaneously. Kagami reached it first and he tapped it to the right. Izuki caught the ball and the players started moving.

Not wanting to waste any time, Izuki immediately threw a long pass to Hyuuga, who was standing a few metres left from the midcourt line. The pass was a bit higher than usual. Izuki wanted to lessen the chance of the ball being intercepted. That didn't stop one player though. Where the heck she came from and how she got there so fast, nobody knew. Mei was up in the air and caught the ball with two hands. Next, she bounced it while still hanging in midair. The ball bounced back up, she landed on the ground and started dribbling it further towards the right.

Swiftly and crafty with turns, crossovers and other tricks, she bypassed her opponents, her eyes focused, emitting aqua blue sparks.

 _She's already in the zone?_ Kagami thought, amazed, as he started running after her.

Everything happened fast. Mei was nearing the basket. Kagami was at her heels. When she was in front of the hoop, the girl suddenly jumped sideways.

 _What? That's insane. How can she keep her balance like that?_ Kagami thought, jumping as well. But because of the difference in angles, it was impossible for the redhead to block the ball.

Mei quickly used her right hand to tap the ball against the backboard. The orange orb went through the basket, spinning, smoothly as silk.

For a moment, Riko forgot to whistle. Bystanders forgot what they were doing. All eyes were glued to Seirin's court, and most particular, to Mei.

Team Kagami switched to offense and the game continued. But the spectators didn't get back to their own training. There was no way they could. Not with this spectacular match right in front of their eyes.

Kuroko watched from the sidelines, feeling a mixture of awe and envy. He had not felt this way in a long time. He used to feel it often, back in middle school. Back when he still wanted to be able to do a dunk or a 3-pointer.

His eyes followed the girl and the boy duking it out. The duel between the two was nothing but amazing, but for some reason it made Kuroko feel hollow. Nausea welled up. He needed to get out of here.

Silently as a shadow, he left. His skill came in rather handy at the moment, for no one noticed him leaving. He preferred it that way. Once outside, he instantly breathed in the cool night air.

"You're not going to practice with them?"

Kuroko jolted. That was the second time this man had snuck up on him. He recognised his voice in an instant. "Sato-san. Good evening."

The man stepped out of the shadows, a cigarette in his hand. He took a puff. Then blew it out. "Good evening. You look tired."

"I am tired."

Sato took another drag. "That's understandable," he said while breathing out the smoke. "You've been struggling all afternoon. And watching your teammates now, seeing them grow, getting stronger. I can imagine, you must really feel left out."

Kuroko frowned. "What are you trying to say, sir? That I should give up?"

"That's something you have to decide yourself. I can't do that for you. I'm only telling you how it is. Whether you can live with this wall or not, that's up to you."

"I am planning on overcoming it."

The man gave a faint knowing smile. "You should go back to the inn. Take a bath and go to bed," he said while putting out his cigarette. Then he left to enter the gym.

Kuroko went the other way, though he did not go back to the inn. He did not want to go back yet. He led himself up a gentle slope behind the ryokan. It was dark. The small hill path was barely visible, except for the instances when the moon came peeking from behind a cloud. But the evening breeze was pleasant, and there was a nice smell in the air of tree leaves and flowers and dirt.

The path led out to a viewpoint overlooking the hills and town below. The view was breathtaking. The evening lights twinkled like a thousand stars. Leaning over a railing that separated the viewpoint from a steep cliff, Kuroko took in the view. It was mesmerizing. His eyes were drawn towards those glimmering beams. _You can not look away... You can never look away from light. It always draws you in. Like Kagami-kun and Mei-san._ He sighed. _I'm a shadow. How can I grow stronger and remain a shadow? I grew stronger and it came back to haunt me in the finals._

All of a sudden, Kuroko was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone. He had anticipated this call. He quickly picked up. "Oto-san?"

[Hey, kiddo,] his father said on the other end of the line. [How's it going? You must be tired from your first day.]

"Yes. I am pretty tired," Kuroko answered. "How is Obaa-san?"

[...I'm sorry Tetsuya. It's still not going any better with your grandmother.]

Kuroko had to swallow back a tear. He would not let himself cry again. "Has she said anything?"

[No. Not yet. The doctors are keeping her under observation, and we just have to wait and see when she gets better.]

Kuroko couldn't bring himself to ask 'What if she doesn't get better?' So he just said: "I know. Thank you for calling, tou-san."

[No problem. You just get some sleep, 'kay?]

"I will. Say hi to okaa-san for me?"

[Of course. Good night Tetsuya.]

"Oyasumi."

Kuroko turned off his phone's screen and hung over the railing, both his arms dangling from the balustrade. Watching the glistening lights of the town, he let out a deep sigh.

.

* * *

.

She was quick. Quick and nimble like a cat. The way she played was completely unorthodox. And those reflexes... Her reflexes were insane. And no matter how much it frustrated Kagami, he enjoyed it far more. It stirred something deep inside him.

Still, when Mei scored another point against him, he did grimace a little. She was strong, almost unbeatable. Her zoned eyes flickering, sending off sparks. _She's awesome,_ Kagami thought, dazzled, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The teams changed gears. Team Kagami was on offense. Time was almost up, and they probably only had enough to score one more basket. The redhead did the throw-in, passing the ball to Izuki. The point guard started dribbling, contemplating in his head what the best course of action would be. It was almost the end of the game. He decided to go with their ace. He quickly passed the ball to the redhead. The players moved out of the way, giving Kagami and Mei room to move more freely.

The duel started. Kagami had lost count of the number of isolation plays he'd had with Mei. He felt exhausted. The girl's eyes were still glowing though, emitting lagoon sparks. _Just for how long can she stay in the zone? It's been nearly twenty minutes,_ Kagami thought. But he could see that Mei was tiring as well.

He moved, dribbling the ball fast, doing a few crossovers. But Mei's defense was relentless. Even so, her weariness was clearly visible.

Kagami did a fake pass above his head. Mei tried to steal the ball away. Then, the redhead moved to the right, the girl moving with him. But he quickly changed direction and went towards the left. He broke free. Or so he thought. The minute he started his drive, he felt the ball being tapped out of his left hand.

The ball bounced straight towards Ono Yuuta, who caught it and immediately started dribbling to the other side of the court. All the players moved with him.

Mei had sped up significantly and was already near the basket. "Yuuta!" she yelled, before she pushed her feet off the ground and jumped as high as she could, her hand ready.

Ono instantly knew what he had to do when he saw her, and he threw a long pass towards the girl.

Mei, still hanging in mid-air, didn't catch the ball. What she did, was something entirely different. She slammed it into the basket with the palm of her hand, as if it were a volleyball, and she was the spiker.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, too fast to clearly see. Everyone was quiet. The only sounds you could hear, were the bouncing of the basketball and the ragged breathing of Seirin's players. Riko, in her bewilderment, even forgot to whistle the end of the game.

Then, all of a sudden, excitement filled the gym. Boys clapped and cheered. Mei's teammates ran to her while she, as exhausted as she was, plopped down on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Koganei asked while he and the others formed a circle around her.

"I'm fine. Just tired," the girl answered, smiling. "Yuuta, that pass was perfect," she then said with a thumbs up.

The auburn-haired boy blushed profoundly, a shy smile on his face.

Midorima and Takao, who had watched the match like many of the other bystanders, were dumbfounded.

"Shin-chan... What she just did..."

"I know nanodayo. The conditions were different, but she definitely already went into shooting motion before the ball was even passed to her."

"It kind of looked like a Meteor Jam alley-oop," Kise, who had been standing close to them, said jokingly.

"It wasn't though. She never grabbed the ball."

"She just slapped it into the basket," Takao remarked. "How the hell did she jump so high anyway? She's not even that tall."

"About the same hight as Kurokocchi, If I had to guess su."

"What surprises me, was that they were able to pull off that kind of play," Akashi said, joining the conversation. He'd silently walked over to the three boys, and had done more than just startle them. "I doubt they have had much practice together."

"For the love of!"

"The hell su!?"

"You could do without the imitations nanodayo."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Akashi said nonchalantly. "It is curious though..."

"What is su?"

"Her basketball style... it reminds me of someone..."

"Who?"

"...Darren Forrester."

Midorima, Takao and Kise turned their heads, their eyes wide, astonishment visible.

Meanwhile, Riko had wrapped up the game and the players were now talking amongst themselves, quenching their thirst or stretching.

Himuro Tatsuya, who had been one of the spectators, had quickly found his little brother after the match and was now in conversation with him and Mei.

"That last shot was awesome. You're quite the acrobat, Mei."

"Thanks."

"Have you ever thought of making your own team?"

"I... haven't actually...," the strawberry blond girl said awkwardly.

Kagami noticed the change in Mei's demeanor. Himuro's question had triggered his own curiosity, but he saw that it made the girl uncomfortable. He decided to save her. "Oi, Tatsuya. Don't put ideas in her head. My team needs her."

"Brat," Himuro said teasingly and he tousled Kagami's hair. "I know why you don't want her to leave."

"That's-," the crimson-eyed boy started, flustered, though he didn't know why. But before he could continue his sentence, Riko called out to everybody to leave the court, so other teams could practice.

"The case is closed. Clear the court everyone!" Izuki added jokingly.

"Izuki, shut up," Hyuuga responded, as always.

All players started moving towards Seirin's bench. Kagami however, noticed that something was wrong with his leg. He had only taken a few steps, but he felt his right knee trembling. He winced. _Shit._

Mei and Himuro instantly stopped walking when they saw that there was something amiss. "Are you alright?" Mei asked in a worried voice.

"I'm... fine," Kagami said hesitantly. "It's just my knee. ...It's trembling."

"Your knee?" Himuro asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Kagami said as he continued walking to the bench, slowly.

"What happened?"

"He injured it last week."

"I injured it?!"

"Fine. That guy injured it."

"Guy?"

"It's a long story," the crimson-eyed boy said as they reached the bench. He sat down carefully.

"Well, you've been playing all day, putting pressure on it," Mei said while crouching down, lightly touching Kagami's knee whilst examining it.

The redhead shuddered. _Does this have to happen every single time?_ He thought, feeling irritated.

"Hmm, it's a bit swollen," the girl said.

Kagami had seated himself on the far end of the bench, probably hoping that Riko wouldn't notice anything. But, she did notice and immediately went over to see what was wrong. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's nothing!" Kagami said abruptly.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Taiga's knee is a little bit swollen," she filled in.

"I'll go get the ice pack," their kantoku said, and she turned around and went in the opposite direction.

"You're still the same Taiga. Always getting yourself injured," Himuro remarked. He chuckled.

"I didn-,"

"Let me guess. You got into a fight?"

"...I did," the redhead said grudgingly. "But it was because of her!" he quickly added accusingly while pointing a finger at Mei.

The girl humphed, crossing her arms. "I don't recall asking you for help."

"You needed it."

Suddenly Himuro burst out laughing. Heartily chuckling away. "You two are priceless!"

Kagami and Mei looked at each other, bewildered expressions on their faces.

Himuro's laughs ebbed away, and he turned his attention to Kagami's knee again. "Still, you need to be careful. Especially now, with the preliminaries coming up."

Kagami nodded affirmatively.

"Ano... Captain? If it's alright, I could help," someone with a high-pitched voice suddenly said, startling the three of them.

Himuro turned around. "Miu?" It was a girl.

Kagami had to redirect his gaze to see who his brother figure was talking to. She was a tiny thing, with big brown eyes and fluffy hair. _Is she the manager from Yosen?_

"Miu, you don't have to do that," Himuro said to the girl. "You already have your hands full taking care of our players."

"It's no trouble, captain, really."

"Uhm. I'm not following," Kagami said, confused.

"This is Tsunemori Miu. She's our manager," Himuro said, introducing the tiny girl.

She smiled "It's nice to meet you Kagami-san. And... manager-san."

"Mei."

"Right. Mei-san." She gave another smile.

"Miu is quite the expert on muscle and joint pain. She could give you a massage, if you want," Himuro said. "She always massages the players from Yosen."

"I brought this ointment. I made it myself."

"Really?" Mei asked, sounding a bit sceptical.

"Uh-huh," Tsunemori Miu answered, looking innocent.

Kagami and Mei looked at each other, as if thinking the same thing.

"Let her give you a massage. It'll be good for your knee," Himuro insisted.

"Alright," the crimson-eyed boy said. "Do your thing then."

Tsunemori Miu smiled gratefully and crouched down to massage Kagami's knee.

"I have to get back to my teammates now," Himuro said. "Don't take too long, Miu."

"I won't," the small girl responded.

"See you later Taiga, Mei."

"Later," the redhead replied.

"Bye," Mei followed, before she sat down next to Kagami. She sighed, looking doubtfully at the girl. _There's no way she does this for no reason._

"Ite-e," Kagami complained. "You are rather good at this. I can feel it."

"Thanks. I try to help where I can," the girl said in a humble voice.

Riko came back with the ice pack, surprised by what she was witnessing. "Oh? I guess this isn't needed anymore," she said, referring to the object in her hand.

"Taiga's got a personal masseuse now," Mei commented wittingly.

"I can see that. Thank you for your help. I can see that you know your stuff ...uhm?"

"Tsunemori Miu."

"Right. Tsunemori-san. Thank you again, for taking the time to do this," Riko said politely.

"I'm happy to help," the girl replied brightly.

Riko nodded. "I'll leave this with you, Mei-san," she said, giving the lagoon-eyed girl the ice pack before leaving the three of them in silence.

.

"Ne, Kagami-san?" Tsunemori began after a while. "You and Himuro-san are good friends, right?"

Mei's ears pricked up. It was like her suspicion had been confirmed. _Of course it's about a boy._

"Yeah," Kagami answered, ignorant of what was going on. "We're like brothers."

"He mentioned this American drama series he likes. But I've forgotten the name," Tsunemori said as she continued massaging Kagami's knee. "He said a new season's coming out this year."

"Ahhh, let me think...," the boy said, letting out a deep sigh. "I know there is this series he's really into right now. Something with game? The King's Game? No wait, that sounds stupid. Game of Kings?"

"You mean Game of Thrones?" Mei asked.

"That's it," Kagami said while snapping his fingers.

"You're right. I remember now," Tsunemori responded.

"You two seriously haven't heard of Game of Thrones? Where have you been living? Under a rock?" Mei asked, utterly stunned.

"No. We've been living in Japan," Kagami answered, feeling a little offended.

"GoT is probably the most popular TV series, at the moment. And I mean in the world."

"I... don't watch a lot of television, okay?"

"You should try watching it. It's good." _Don't let the amount of breasts distract you, though._

"Do you know of any other series that are good?" Tsunemori asked Mei expectantly.

The strawberry blond girl tilted her head to the side, a faint smile on her face. "I wouldn't know which series _Himuro-san_ likes."

The tiny girl blushed. "No- I didn't mean-,"

"I think he once told me he likes Homeland," Kagami said, interrupting Tsunemori. "Oh, and something with zombies. I forgot the name."

"Probably The Walking Dead," Mei answered for him. So you do know Homeland?"

"My dad likes to watch it."

"Well," Tsunemori began. "Thank you for the tips. I'll definitely try out these series."

 _Something tells me they aren't really your cup of tea. But, whatever._ Mei almost thought out loud.

"Oi, Cotton Candy," someone suddenly called out in a lazy voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

The three of them noticed a large shadow, looming over them. They looked up, facing a purple-haired giant with a pocky in his mouth.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Tsunemori said in annoyance.

"Are you planning on giving everyone a cosy massage?"

"Of course not. But Kagami-san's knee was hurt. I was just being kind."

 _Sure you were._ Mei thought, not believing the girl for one second.

"My knee hurts," Murasakibara said childishly. "Maybe Seirin's pretty manager could give me massage?" He gave Mei a warm smile.

"Why would she want to do that? Don't be ridiculous," the fluffy-haired girl snapped at the giant.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked, teasing her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"As if!" Tsunemori barked back, and she stood up to face the giant boy.

It was a peculiar sight to behold. Murasakibara was at least two heads taller than Tsunemori. She had to tilt her head, all the way back, to be able to look him in the eye. And currently, her eyes were shooting daggers at him. Though her presence wasn't very intimidating. Not with her tiny hands on her sides and her pouting lips.

Murasakibara's smile never faded. "I've been asked to bring you back. You are needed."

"Why didn't you say so sooner," Tsunemori snarled. Then she turned towards Kagami and Mei and gave a small bow. "It was nice talking to you," she said with a soft smile before she left with Murasakibara.

As they walked towards their teammates, the giant teasingly ruffled the girl's fluffy mop of hair. She immediately pushed his hand away and started pounding her fists against his chest. It had no effect.

Kagami was baffled by the sudden 180-degree change in the girl. "She's like a different person," he said.

"I suppose this is her true self," Mei commented. "Deceitful little brat."

"Did you just call her a brat?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"I called her a deceitful brat," the girl said without missing a beat. "Pretending to be all innocent and helpful."

"She was helpful, wasn't she? She didn't have to massage my knee. Yet she took the time to do it."

"Are you seriously that naive? She only did that so she could ask you about your friend, Tatsuya."

"Well... I guess she wanted to know about the series he likes," Kagami said, pondering. "But, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it, as long as you're honest about it. She pretended to do something out of kindness, while instead she just did it for herself," Mei retorted, sounding rather condescending.

"We both got something out of it, so what does it matter?"

"It's not going to end, you know. She's going to keep asking you questions, until it drives you nuts," the aqua blue-eyed girl continued with the same contempt. "Trust me, I've been through it myself."

"What's got you so pissed off?!" Kagami lashed out, feeling annoyed. "She hasn't done anything to you!"

Mei fell silent, taken aback by the boy's anger. "...Sorry," she said after a while. "I... just hate girls like that," she almost whispered.

The redhead grimaced. He began to feel a little guilty for snapping at her. "Do you really know her well enough to hate her?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"...No," Mei admitted. "But you hated me when we first met."

"I never hated you," Kagami said sincerely. "You were annoying sometimes, but... I never hated you."

For some reason, Mei found herself lost for words. Normally she would've had a comeback ready, but now... nothing came. Unexpectedly, Kagami's words had left her quite abashed.

"It surprises you that much?" the boy asked, and he snickered.

"I- No I- ...Sorry... Maybe a little? I mean- I know I can be a little annoying... sometimes. Plus I... teased you with your dog phobia," Mei stammered, her cheeks flushed.

Kagami grinned. "That's right. You did." He looked around, then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go look for Kuroko. I didn't see him during our break."

"You're worried about him?"

The crimson-eyed boy nodded. "I won't be long," he said as he stood up and began to walk to the entrance of the gym.

"Wait!" Mei yelled while catching up to him. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that," the boy responded as they kept walking to the entrance. "Why don't you take a dip in the onsen and relax? You must be tired," he continued. When they were at the door, he held it open for the girl so she could pass through first.

"No. I want to go with you," Mei said persistently while walking through the door. "I'm worried about him too." She sounded very concerned, Kagami noticed.

The redhead let the door fall back. It closed with a clatter. He didn't know why, but what she'd said bothered him a little. "Alright. Let's go look for him."

.

* * *

.

Ono was quenching his thirst, his mind going back to the match. It had been an insane thrill ride. _Too bad Benji wasn't here to see it,_ he thought, slightly disappointed.

"I never thought I would see you throw a pass," he suddenly heard a familiar voice say. Ono turned his head. His brow furrowed instantly. Hayashi Ren was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Weren't you above passing the ball?"

"What?"

"But I suppose when a beautiful girl asks for a pass, even you can't say no, right?" Hayashi said wittily.

Ono's frown grew deeper. _Will this guy ever stop? Ever since we went our separate ways in Middle School, he's been a total jerk. It's not my fault he couldn't get into Teiko,_ he thought resentfully, then scoffed. "I suppose your teammates must love getting passes from you."

"What the fuck did you say?" Hayashi threatened while grabbing Ono by his shirt.

"I believe I was comparing you to a gir-."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking ass!"

"You started it," the amber-eyed boy countered stubbornly.

"Oi. Do they know each other?" Furihata asked his neighbor when he saw the scene between Ono and Hayashi.

"Apparently," Kawahara answered.

.

* * *

.

Kagami and Mei went back to the inn first, to see if Kuroko had just gone ahead. They took a look around and asked a couple of the first years, but they hadn't seen the bluenett come back yet.

"If he's not at the inn, he must be somewhere outside," Mei concluded.

"Hmm," Kagami responded. "Maybe he went for a walk?"

"He shouldn't be alone right now," Mei said anxiously. She felt restless. _He's been struggling all afternoon. He's worried about his grandmother. Then there's him._ What she'd heard assistant coach Sato say this afternoon was still freshly on her mind...

.

 _"It probably would have been better if kantoku had subbed in Ono. He's an ass, but he's a better player," one of the freshmen said while filling a bottle with water._

 _Mei frowned as she listened in from her hiding spot._

 _"You think so too?"_

 _She jolted at the sudden and unexpected words of agreement coming from close by. Really close by. She could even smell him. A faint scent of tobacco. She looked up to her right. Sato was standing no more than thirty centimetres away from her. How could she not have heard him walk over?_

 _"The boy gave his all. I won't deny that," the man said and he took a drag from his cigarette. Either he had no idea Mei was sitting less than half a meter away from him, or he didn't care. "But sometimes, that's just not enough." He really didn't seem to care._

 _"Sir?" one of the boys asked, confused._

 _"It's a difficult decision to make. When will you throw in the towel?" He took a moment to look at the boys, as if he was expecting an answer. When nothing came, he continued. "I do think you were right. It would have been better to sub in Ono-kun."_

She didn't see Sato leave the gym tonight, but she knew he did, for he was no longer there when she left with Kagami. _Could he have left the same time Tetsuya did? Could he have said something to him?_ She remembered seeing the two of them in front of the inn last night. _Did he say something to Tetsuya then? What could he have said?_

 _._

Mei's concerns for Kuroko were written all over her face. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kagami. And despite being worried about his shadow, this troubled him too. It irked him that it troubled him, though. He kept seeing images of last night in his mind. Of Kuroko and Mei hugging. It didn't help that he could still hear Aomine's voice, taunting him. He frowned. "Let's go look outside," he said with an edge to his voice, striding past Mei.

"Okay," the girl said, a little startled by his sudden rashness, before she followed him.

Outside, Kagami continued walking with the same pace, taking long, hasty steps. Mei could hardly keep up.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked, hurrying behind him.

"No," he answered abruptly.

"I know you're worried about him. I am too."

 _I know. I saw how close the two of you are. Dammit! You ass!_ He thought to himself. _Stop thinking about it!_

"Taiga, please. You mustn't lose your head."

"I won't," Kagami grunted back as he continued his stride.

 _I can't tell him. There's no way I can._ Mei thought, following the redhead silently. _Not when he's like this. I don't even know what Sato meant this afternoon._ "Taiga. Maybe we should split up?" she asked carefully. The boy didn't answer. "Taig-,"

"Did something happen between you two?" Kagami interjected, his back still towards the girl.

"What? What do you mean?" Mei couldn't place his tone of voice.

"...Never mind." He sighed. _I need to drop this. Finding Kuroko is what matters now._

They resumed their search, leaving the parking lot and going around the inn. Not long after, the two of them saw a small hill path behind the ryokan and decided to follow it. They had only taken a few steps when they saw him, descending towards them.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsuya! Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked in surprise while his two friends rushed towards him.

"I could ask the same of you! We've been looking all over for you!" Kagami said harshly. Though at the same time, he felt a great amount of relief, seeing his shadow. "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"My apologies. I needed to be alone for a while."

"We've been worried about you. Please say something before you leave next time," Mei insisted while putting her hands on the boy's shoulders, her lagoon eyes looking concerned.

"I- I will," Kuroko assured, a little awkwardly.

As quickly as the relief came, as quickly was it replaced with the same feelings that had been nagging Kagami for the last ten minutes. He turned around, trying to push them away. "We should head back to the inn."

Once back at the ryokan, Mei decided to take a bath and leave the two boys alone to talk. She thought it was probably for the best not to tell them about Sato. Not yet at least. Knowing about the assistant coach's little scheme, she knew she would only feel uncomfortable during a conversation with her two friends.

Left alone, Kuroko and Kagami chose to take a dip in the onsen as well, to wash off their sweat. Once undressed, the two went through the sliding doors to the luxurious outdoor hot spring. It was a grand steaming pool, surrounded by rocks, with a small waterfall.

It wasn't crowded, which was a pleasant surprise. There were a few other boys from the camp. Midorima and Takao were amongst them. The Point Guard was in the midst of scrubbing Midorima's back.

"You missed a spot nanodayo."

"Are you kidding me?"

"And don't forget. Go from left to right."

"Have you been diagnosed yet?"

"I do not have OCD nanodayo!"

"Really? Then what about this?" Takao said mischievously, and he poked Midorima in his side.

"Hiya!" the green-haired boy shrieked out, startling the other bathers. It was a high shrill sound. Something you wouldn't think Midorima could make.

"You're afraid of being tickled, Shin-chan. You're at least phobic."

"I am not nanodayo," Midorima said stubbornly.

"I've looked it up. It's called gargalaphobia."

"Will you cut it out nanodayo!"

It was quite a spectacle to see. Some of the bathing basketball boys couldn't help but snicker. Kagami just sighed and shook his head, as he took place in front of one of the wash basins.

"You two never stop amusing me," Kuroko said while he seated down as well, and he started scrubbing his skin clean.

"You could start as a stand-up duo," the redhead commented.

"Not interested nanodayo," Midorima grumbled back as he splashed a bucket of water over him, washing away the soap. Then he stood up abruptly and walked towards the onsen.

Takao made a quick apology gesture before he followed his friend.

When Kuroko and Kagami were finished scrubbing their skin, they also stood up to bathe in the warm well. And as they let themselves sink into the water, the two boys breathed out heavily and contently.

They remained silent while immersing themselves in the hot water. It was nice to just be in each other's company without saying anything. Kuroko felt a certain amount of comfort, simply being near his friend. They were both immensely tired though. And they knew, if they continued soaking like this, they would probably fall asleep in the water.

Kagami shook his head, trying to shake off his dizziness. "Maybe a little swim will help," he said.

"Maybe," his shadow agreed.

"...But."

"But?"

"...Do you... I mean- Would you... like to... you know... talk?" Kagami asked awkwardly. He felt like an idiot. He rather did not want to ask these things. He wasn't good at asking these things.

Kuroko gave a soft, sad smile. "Thank you for caring."

The redhead let out an odd sound while his cheeks flushed to crimson. "D- Don't say such embarrassing things! Sheesh!"

"Whyever not?"

"Because- Like I said. It's embarrassing."

The bluenett let out a chuckle.

The two floated in the water for a while, before they found a nice secluded spot near the waterfall, where they could talk.

Kuroko initiated the conversation, knowing his friend would have difficulty with it. "I apologize for not saying anything before I left. I did not intend to make you worry."

"That's okay. You needed to be alone, like you said," Kagami responded. "I'm sorry too. You've been having a hard time all afternoon, but I didn't say anything." He scratched the back of his head timidly. "I guess I was afraid that no matter what I'd say, it wouldn't have made things better."

"It appears I was not the only one struggling. I am sorry Kagami-kun. I should have said something too." The shadow lifted up his head to look at the night sky. The clouds were slowly drifting away, making the stars visible. "Mei-san as well," Kuroko said, lost in thought. "I made her worry. Perhaps it would have been better if I had not told her about my grandmother,"

This disconcerted his light. "You did what?" Kagami asked, agitation audible.

"It happened before I could stop it."

"What do you mean: 'it happened before I could stop it'? I thought you didn't want to tell anyone?!"

"Why are you upset? I thought you wanted me to tell someone else about my grandmother."

"Someone like the coach or Nakano-sensei, not Mei!" the crimson-eyed boy almost yelled, startling the other bathers. "S- sorry."

"Kagami-kun, what is the matter?" Kuroko asked, concerned.

There was something the matter, Kagami knew. It was that hug. That's what had been bothering him. And even though it was hard for him to admit it, let alone ask about it, he did want to know what it meant. He let out a deep sigh.

"...Did Mei- I mean- When you told her about your grandma... Did..."

"...Yes?"

Kagami sighed. _I can't ask it. There's no way I can ask it,_ he thought, embarrassed. "Sorry. Just forget it."

"She found out by accident," Kuroko said. "My father called me about my grandmother. I was upset. Mei-san noticed this, thus I told her. She comforted me," he explained. "She even startled me with a hug."

Kagami looked up, surprise in his eyes, then relief.

"Of course that is Mei-san for you. Only she would do something like that," Kuroko said in conclusion.

"No kidding," the crimson-eyed boy replied. He sighed. He was glad though, that it was just a case of Mei being Mei. Now admitting it, that was a different story. "I'm heading out," Kagami said while standing up. "Don't take too long, or we'll have to fish you out again."

"I will be careful."

"...Kuroko."

"Hmm?"

"We'll talk, alright? I want to know what happened. I..."

"I know."

.

* * *

.

She was putting on her yukata, her mind full of thoughts, when she heard her name.

"My. You must be Mei Seaton-san."

Upon hearing the female voice, the strawberry blond girl turned around. Mei recognised the girl. She was one of the other managers. Though Mei hadn't taken the time to get to know them. She hadn't even introduced herself to them, despite the fact that they shared a room.

"My. You are even prettier up close," the manager said while shortening the distance between her and Mei. "You have beautiful eyes." The girl was quite pretty herself. Delicate of build, graceful.

"Thank you," Mei said while tying her _obi_ , a little startled by the sudden compliment. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shimizu Haruka. I am the manager of Rakuzan. That was quite a game you showed us. Juro is rather impressed with you."

"Juro?"

"Our captain. Akashi Seijuro."

"The Miracle."

"I see you know your Miracles."

 _Was that supposed to be a joke?_ Mei thought, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"On behalf of our captain, I am asking if you are interested in an extra practice match against our team?" Shimizu proposed matter-of-factly.

"Why?" the lagoon-eyed girl asked, her voice resonating uncertainty.

"We would like to be prepared. We have already experienced a crushing defeat against Hiroto Academy once. We do not want to lose a second time. Juro has seen the recording of the match enough times, to know that your skills are very similar to Darren Forrester's."

When Mei didn't respond, the girl continued.

"You went to the same school together. He has trained under your father."

"You did your homework. We're childhood friends," Mei said back, no longer feeling tongue-tied. Though she had to do her best not to appear overwhelmed by Shimizu's amount of information about her.

"And now you are his opponent."

"Darren has always been my opponent." She was finally getting her confidence back.

"I see. Then, what do you say? Do you want to play a match against Rakuzan?"

"Maybe."

.

* * *

.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he left the changing room. But when he opened the door he didn't expect to see her, coming out of the room next to him.

"Taiga?"

"Mei..."

"You're already done?"

"Uh yeah. You too?"

The girl nodded. "How're you feeling? Are you okay? You seemed a little... frustrated."

"I'm sorry," Kagami immediately answered, feeling rather guilty.

"It's alright. I get it."

"No you don't get it," the boy said, raising his voice. "I vented my anger on you. And I was really only angry with myself. So I shouldn't have done that."

"Nobody is perfect," Mei said kindly while taking a step in Kagami's direction. "I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"

Kagami gave a half smile. "I'm fine. Just tired. How're you?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," the girl said in return, making Kagami chuckle lightly.

Mei gave a warm smile. It left a silence between the two. For a second, she considered asking how Kuroko was doing. She decided not to, though. She had already made the choice of leaving things in Kagami's hands. _I'll ask Tetsuya himself in the morning._

The ongoing quietness was starting to make Kagami a little uncomfortable. He took a step back. "I'm uh heading off to bed," he said awkwardly while scratching his neck.

"Eh?" Mei responded, being brought out of her thoughts. "Uh Yeah. Me too."

"Kay. Well... Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Taiga," the pretty girl said back, smiling softly. She turned around and went in the opposite direction.

When she was gone, Kagami let out a satisfied sigh, glad he had been able to make amends. He himself went the other way, to the room he shared with the second and third year boys from Seirin.

Once there, he found the room still devoid of people. Kagami remembered bumping into his teammates, when he was getting dressed in the changing room. "They're probably still in the onsen."

He sat down in one of the chairs by the windows that overlooked the garden with its many trees, flowers and water fountains. Kagami cracked open a window to let in some fresh air. He sat quietly for a while, listening to the sounds of nature. His eyes felt heavy, and he was starting to nod off.

A few minutes later, his shadow entered the room. Kuroko smiled when he saw his light asleep by the window. He seated himself in the other chair, across from Kagami. There he sat, watching his friend in silence.

After a while, the redhead opened his eyes drowsily. He blinked a few times. Then he noticed Kuroko, sitting in front of him. "Good friggin'- Teme! How long have you been sitting there?!"

"A while," the bluenett answered casually.

"Well say something next time, will you."

"I did not want to wake you," Kuroko said. "How are you feeling?"

"Clean," Kagami said. "Really, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I assume, saying you do not have to worry about me, will not help."

The crimson-eyed boy gave a painful smile. "Has your dad called yet?"

Kuroko nodded.

"...How is your grandma?"

"The same," the boy with the sky blue eyes said, trying to conceal his emotions.

Others wouldn't notice it. Kagami however, was able to see the lingering feelings behind Kuroko's mask. He frowned. "How're you?"

"The same."

Kagami sighed.

"Kagami-kun. I will tell kantoku and Nakano-sensei about my grandmother tomorrow. You were right. I should not have kept it from them," Kuroko said gently. "I am certain, if something were to happen to Obaa-san, I would leave for the hospital immediately."

His light nodded. "I see. I'm glad you decided to tell them," he said in response. "But you... I mean- What are you going to do? About... you know. I mean, after today... Have you figured something out?"

Kuroko turned his head and looked out the window. "I do not know how to return to a shadow."

Kagami sighed again. "You keep saying you're a shadow, and I get it. But I've been wondering. Do you have to be?"

"My Misdirection will not work otherwise," the bluenett said while turning his head back to face Kagami.

The boy noticed the defeat in Kuroko's eyes, but he wasn't ready to give up. "What about that Winter Cup match against Touou then?"

"That was a different situation. My Misdirection Overflow will only work once against a team. You know that."

"Look, I've been thinking a lot about this too. And I don't see why you can't do both," Kagami said, confusing his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuroko asked.

"You once said that you learned your Misdirection by reading a book about magicians and conjuring tricks, right?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered, still not knowing where this was going.

"But isn't it so, that a magician draws the audience's attention away and towards himself, depending on the trick?"

A silence arose. Kagami could see a change in Kuroko's eyes.

* * *

This counts as a cliffhanger, right? I hope you all enjoyed this chap. It was a challenge for me to write, but it feels so rewarding now that it's done. I had the most fun with that little scene between Midorima and Takao. I love them :) I'm going to give them more scenes. See you all in a month! Reviews are appreciated. Bye!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys! How are you all doing? I'm pretty good. I can finally spent more time on my writing. And I have to say this chapter is the longest I've ever written. I am planning on making them a little bit shorter from now on, going back to 5000 to 6000 words or so per chap. I mean, almost 8000 words is a lot. But still, I had so much fun writing this chapter. So much stuff is going to happen. So, I really hope you'll all enjoy reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 14

'If that's the case, you have to tell the coach'

.

 _"Close your eyes and go back to that moment. The moment before you entered the Zone. Try to remember it as clearly as possible. Who were there? Who did you see? Your teammates. Your opponents. How did you feel? What was the temperature? Did you feel cold or warm? What could you hear? What sounds? Or could you maybe not hear anything at all? It's important that you remember it as vividly as possible. Just go back to that moment."_

Kagami closed his eyes, remembering what Mei had told him. Going back to the moment when he entered the Zone. _Good. This is it,_ he thought.

Aomine didn't know why he found himself strolling towards the streetball court. Maybe it was because he had nothing better to do. _Except snoozing,_ he thought.

.

It was still early in the morning. They had finished their breakfast and now had a little free time before training would start.

The tanned boy walked past the cars in the parking lot. He could see the streetball court. It appeared to be empty. However, when he passed the last car he saw the red mop of hair, the shape of his rival. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his eyes closed. Why? Aomine had no idea. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Kagami recognized Aomine's deep voice instantly. He didn't feel like answering, though. "...Meditating," he said after a while, his eyes still closed.

Aomine snorted. "Meditating?" he asked mockingly. "Since when do you meditate?"

"Since last week," the redhead said, opening his eyes. "Mei taught me."

"Mei taught you?"

"Yeah. She's really into that stuff," Kagami said while standing up. "She also taught me yoga," he said, a half smile on his face.

Aomine began to laugh. "Yoga?" he asked in disbelief, and he let out another chuckle. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?"

"Shut up," Kagami retorted. Though he noticed that Aomine's reaction wasn't very different from his first reaction to meditation and yoga. _What changed?_ He thought. _Has she really wrapped me around her finger? No way._ Last night went through his mind, when he said goodnight to her. How sweet she looked when she smiled. He shook his head. "Enough of this," he said. "Let's play."

Aomine's lips curled up ever so slightly. "Alright. Be ready to get your ass kicked."

The two started their game slowly while gradually picking up the pace. It was early and Aomine still felt a little tired. Kagami, however, felt unusually focused for this time of the day. _What's going on?_ he thought. _I feel great. Is it because of the meditation?_

He went into a full drive. Aomine stayed with him, overtook him and was in front of the redhead again. Kagami decelerated for a bit while keeping the ball bouncing, then accelerated as he did a turn-around to the left. He sped to the basket, Aomine on his heels. _What's he gonna do?_

The crimson-eyed boy was almost under the hoop, ball in his left hand. He jumped, making Aomine jump in defense as well. Kagami made a half turn under the basket, still in midair, and threw the ball in. _Shit. I jumped too soon,_ Aomine thought. The ball bounced off the backboard and went through the net.

"Yush." Kagami let out a quick victory shout.

"Please don't pull that kind of shit so early in the morning," Aomine said dully.

"Stop whining. You do that kind of shit all the time," his rival said with a smirk, and he picked up the ball from the concrete floor. "Here," he said, throwing it to Aomine.

The navy blue-haired boy rolled his eyes while catching the ball. Then he walked back to the top of the key to start the second round.

Meanwhile two teens from the training camp were making their way outside when they heard a familiar sound. It was something they were pretty used to hearing. Though they were rather surprised to hear it now. "Somebody is playing?"

"Let's see who it is."

.

He was tired. But he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Playing against his rival stirred something in him. And right now, Kagami was almost like a different person. "What's up with you?" he asked between huffs and puffs. "You're coming at me with everything you've got."

"I don't know," the redhead said, panting.

The score was 1-1. The rivals were at the 3-point line, at the left side of the streetball court. Kagami was in possession of the ball, dribbling it fast and low, Aomine in front of him. The red-haired boy went to the left, then quickly made a between-the-legs to the right. Aomine was moving with him. Kagami did a between-the-legs crossover again. This time seemingly trying to pass his rival. Aomine almost stole the ball with his left hand. But Kagami quickly did another between-the-legs to the right, leaving the tanned boy in an awkward position. He now had his back against Kagami. He turned around, but it was too late. With one more crossover to the left, the crimson-eyed boy was now in full drive towards the basket. Aomine was fast, but he couldn't pass the redhead. The duel ended with a massive dunk from his rival.

This was rare, Kagami winning a battle on the ground against Aomine. It wasn't uncommon for the redhead to win a battle in the air. But on the ground, that was something entirely different. Aomine ruled the court. He was the best ball handler Kagami knew. And he had just won against his rival by doing some speedy ball handling himself.

"I feel amazing, you know that?" Kagami said enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well congratulations," Aomine commented before he suddenly grabbed his rival around the neck and started giving him a noogie. "Stop rubbing it in, asshole," he said, though he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ite-eee!" Kagami yelled. "Cut it out, you idiot!"

Aomine laughed. Someone cleared their throat. The two boys looked up and turned as red as a lobster. They immediately let go of each other, jumping a meter apart. All this time they had no idea they had an audience.

"Don't let us interrupt you," Momoi said jokingly.

Kuroko smiled. "I am so delighted you two have become friends," he teased.

"We're not!" the rivals yelled in unison.

"Ah. I spotted a moment of AoKaga," a girl unexpectedly said, her voice soft and sweet.

All four turned their heads, surprised by the sudden comment. The girl was standing about a meter away from them, carrying a plastic box. She was fairly small in height. Cute, with dark eyes and black, shoulder-length hair tied in two ponytails. The pink scrunchies in her hair complimented her well.

"Ah! I can't believe I let that slip," the girl said nervously, her cheeks flushing. She had the look of a first-year student.

"Tae-chan?" Momoi asked, confused, while approaching the girl.

"Tae-chan?" Kuroko repeated.

"She's the manager of Shutoku. Are you alright? What did you mean? AoKaga?"

"Nothing," Tae yelped, taking a step back. "It meant nothi- Kya!" she yelped again when she lost her footing and bumped with her back against the fence that divided the streetball court from the parking lot. The box fell out of her hands, leaving its contents on the ground.

"Tae-chan!" Momoi rushed towards the girl.

"Oi, you okay?" Kagami asked while he and Aomine followed.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kuroko asked, helping the girl to her feet.

"No. I'm all right. Thank you."

"Here," Aomine said while handing the girl the box.

"Arigato."

"You're leaving the bottles behind, you ass," Kagami retorted.

"Oh my bottles!" Tae realized, and she started picking up the empty water bottles from the ground. Kuroko and the others helped, so the job was quickly done.

"Are you heading for the gym?" Kagami asked the girl while giving her the last water bottle.

"Thank you. Yes. I need to fill these before the players arrive," Tae said, referring to the plastic liquid containers.

When the bottles were all back in the box, the five teens suddenly heard someone shout from a distance. "There they are!"

They looked up. A crowd of people made their way towards them from the ryokan. Mei, Hyuuga and Riko were among them.

"Hey! Where the heck have you been?!" Riko yelled at her players.

"Momoi-san and I were looking for Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun," Kuroko explained.

"I was meditating," Kagami answered rather defensively. "Until this guy showed up," he added while pointing at Aomine.

"Who was the one challenging me to a one-on-one?" the tanned boy shot back in annoyance.

Kagami rolled his eyes.

Riko left Kuroko and Kagami's explanations unanswered as she, Mei and Hyuuga entered the streetball court. The rest of the pack continued walking towards the gym with the exception of Midorima and Takao, who also made a stop at the court.

"I'm surprised you're even able to do meditation," the green-haired boy said to Kagami.

"What did you say?!" the crimson-eyed boy countered, flaring up.

"And _that_ is why I was also doubtful in the beginning," Mei said while poking Kagami in the chest.

"What is why?"

The pretty girl smiled.

"Otsubo. You forgot my water bottle," Midorima said to Tae, now focusing his attention on her.

"Don't call her by her last name. It's weird," Takao responded, immediately seeing the image of Shutoku's previous captain in his mind.

Tae ignored him. "I'm sorry Midorima-sempai. I won't forget it next time."

"Tae-chan. You don't have to apologize to him," Takao said, standing next to his partner. "It's his own fault he forgot to give it to you," he continued while poking Midorima's cheek.

You could practically see a vein pop. "Stop poking my face nanodayo!"

All of a sudden, Tae let out a very girlish squeal. Everybody turned their heads abruptly, surprised by the high-pitched sound.

"Tae-chan, are you alright?" Momoi asked.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing," the girl said, unable to contain her giddy smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh don't mind her. She's a hardcore fujoshi. She squeals all the time," Takao explained nonchalantly. "Especially when guys are arguing."

"Takao-sempai!"

"Fujoshi?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know. She's into BL."

"Takao-sempai!"

"BL?" Hyuuga said, feeling equally confused.

 _What are they talking about?_ Mei thought, sharing everyone's confusion.

"Wait a minute... AoKaga..." Momoi said, pondering.

"Ao?"

"Kaga?" Aomine and Kagami said in succession whilst pointing at themselves.

. . .

"What?!" the two yelled simultaneously, their cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Un-ship us!"

"I'm sorry. I won't!" Tae said as she ran away, box still in her arms.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Kagami asked to no one in particular.

"Ah. You'll get used to it," Takao assured. "Tae-chan has been shipping me and Shin-chan for almost a month now."

"I'm still not used to it nanodayo."

 _Girls are scary,_ Mei thought, weirded out. Completely ignoring the fact that she herself was a girl.

"Oi, MidoTaka!" Miyaji Yuuya, the new captain of Shutoku, called out to Midorima and Takao from behind the metal fence. He was standing at the front of the streetball court, along with a couple of other players from Shutoku.

"Please stop calling us MidoTaka nanodayo!"

Miyaji ignored his kohai's pleads. "We're heading for the gym! Don't take too long!" he yelled back. Yuuya resembled his older brother in both personality and physique.

The players from Shutoku continued their walk towards the gym, leaving their two teammates, along with the other seven members occupying the court, in silence. It was an intentional silence though. Kuroko and the rest tried their hardest to keep it together, and to not burst out in laughter.

Then Kagami broke. Almost everyone else followed.

"Hahahahaha! MidoTaka? Hahaha!" The redhead said while holding his sides. He hiccuped.

"Did your manager come up with that?" Aomine asked before cackling away again.

"Urusai nanodayo!" Midorima sputtered back.

"I believe Tae-chan dubbed you two 'AoKaga'," Takao said wittingly. After that comeback, the laughter died out quickly.

"We should get going too," Riko said to her players, and she was ready to leave the streetball court.

"Wait," Kagami threw in, making everyone stop in their tracks. "We still haven't finished our game. I only need one more basket."

"Oh. That's right," Aomine said.

"Can't you guys finish it some other time?" Riko asked the two boys.

"No! I want those shoes."

"I already gave them to you."

"I want them officially."

Aomine sighed with a grunt. "You dork."

Riko, and many of the others, had no idea what the rivals were talking about. She sighed and looked at Hyuuga. He gave a little nod. "Go straight to the gym once you're done," Riko said before she left with her captain.

Kuroko, Mei, Midorima, Takao and Momoi decided to stay behind to watch the remainder of Kagami's and Aomine's one-on-one.

"You want to earn the shoes Aomine-kun gave you by winning a game?" Kuroko asked his light.

"That's so cute," Momoi commented.

"I just don't wanna owe anyone," Kagami said back in defense, clearly embarrassed.

Aomine tried to conceal the small smile spreading across his face. Despite finding his rival's constant whining about the shoes a tad annoying, he also couldn't help but admit he found it quite endearing. He would never say it out loud of course. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Hey. No half-assed play, okay? I want to win them fair and square."

"I know," the navy-haired boy said lazily while picking his ear.

Kagami picked up the ball and threw it to his rival. They both went to the top of the key.

"Have they been doing this often? Playing one-on-ones?" Mei asked Kuroko, who was standing next to her.

"On occasion, I heard."

"This is so exciting," Momoi said, clinging to Kuroko's arm. "Look how happy Dai-chan is."

"Yes. It is. But Momoi-san... If you do not mind, would you let go of my arm, please? You are hurting me," the bluenett uttered.

Mei was a little startled by the pink-haired girl's sudden clingy behavior towards her friend. She observed Momoi with mild curiosity as the girl let go of Kuroko's arm, looking slightly disappointed. _Poor girl. All love is unrequited, I guess. She should find a hobby._

The five spectators refocused their attention on the court. Kagami and Aomine had begun their game. The tanned boy was attacking, but Kagami made it hard for him to pass.

Aomine did a quick jab step, keeping the ball low and getting the right reaction from Kagami. A little space was created. Then he put in an extra feint to throw of his rival's rhythm a bit more. _This is it,_ Aomine thought and he went for a drive, surpassing Kagami for the first time since they started this last basketball game. _Like hell I'm gonna let him have his way and score the last point,_ Aomine thought as he was in front of the basket and jumped up for a formless shot.

The ball was in the air. But Aomine could see a shadow, looming over him from his left side. He saw him from the corner of his eye. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. Kagami grabbed the ball with one hand and smashed it into the basket before Aomine could react.

The crimson-eyed boy looked completely immersed, giving off an awe-inspiring aura as he landed on the ground.

 _Is he in the Zone?_ Aomine wondered. _No. Not yet. This is like the calm before the storm._

That calm was quickly replaced with a loud 'Yush!' from the redhead. "I did it! I finally won them! Yes!"

Aomine shook his head, smiling faintly.

"That's his priority? Winning a pair of shoes?" Mei said, baffled.

"Mei!" Kagami suddenly yelled happily while running towards her like a dog with two tails. "Mei!"

"What?" the girl replied, a little startled that his cheerfulness was aimed at her. Not to mention the small amount of personal space he was giving her.

"It worked! It finally worked!"

"What worked?" Mei asked, taking a step back.

"The meditation! I feel like, I don't know, super focused now!"

Kagami had never shown this much enthusiasm to her before. Mei was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. "That's great Taiga," she said and gave a smile.

"You really are awesome!" His eyes were sparkling. His eyes were really close and sparkling.

"Wh- What the hell, you- moron," she sputtered while taking another step back, almost bumping into the fence. "I hardly did anything. I mean you're- ...the one... that's... awesome." The girl literally mumbled the last four words, averting her eyes, her cheeks glowing crimson.

 _She actually_ can _be cute sometimes,_ Takao thought. _It's because of him, though._

It was obviously too much for Kagami to handle. In mere seconds his face became as red as his hair. "Wwhy are you acting all shy and cute all of a sudden?! Stop doing it!"

"What? It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! You freaked me out!"

"I freaked _you_ out?!"

"Let's go, Takao," Midorima said as he walked past the two bickering teens, ignoring them.

"Uh. Okay," his partner said, following the green-haired boy.

"You were the one freaking me out! With your cutesy act!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! God, you are such a jerk!"

Kuroko sighed. "Shall we go as well?" he proposed to Aomine and Momoi.

The two of them instantly agreed to that and quickly left alongside their friend.

"Just stop being cutesy!"

"Cutesy?! What the hell does that even mean?!"

.

* * *

.

In the end, Riko had to go back to the streetball court to pick up Kagami and Mei. She was not pleased.

"I told you to go straight to the gym when the one-on-one was over."

"Hai," the two said simultaneously.

"Mei, I had the first years do all your work, because you weren't there."

"I'm sorry."

Riko sighed deeply. "I'm glad for the help you've given Kagami-kun. Buy you're not his personal manager. You're the team's manager."

"Yes."

"And you. Stop hogging her all to yourself," Riko said to Kagami.

"I'm not hoggi-," the redhead started, but he was quickly silenced by a glare from his kantoku. "Yes ma'am."

Once they got to the gym, the second day of training camp was ready to start. They would begin with warming up, after that were the practice matches.

The warm-up was hellish, but the boys always managed to pull through. The stretching that came after was a nice change of pace. Once that was over, they were allowed a small break.

Mei was giving out towels and bottles. The scolding she'd had from Riko was still fresh on her mind. _I want to help the others too,_ she thought while giving Kuroko his bottle. It was at that moment her fingers brushed his. His were ice cold.

"Thank you, Mei-san."

"You're nervous," the girl stated.

"What?" the boy asked, surprised by Mei's sudden assertion.

"You're nervous. I can tell."

"How can you tell that I am nervous?"

Without warning, Mei took Kuroko's hands in her own. "Your hands are cold," she said.

"Could you please let go of my hands," the boy demanded, politely of course. His voice sounded unwavering. But people who knew him well, could probably detect a bit of awkwardness in it. Even his eyes showed slight embarrassment.

"Why? Does it give you the chills?" Mei asked jokingly.

"It is inappropriate," Kuroko answered, his voice now wavering.

Mei gave an excessive sigh. "You Japanese," she said.

"You are half Japanese, Mei-san. Please let go of my hands?" The blue-eyed boy noticed a considerable amount of stares directed at them.

The strawberry blond girl ignored him and she pulled him along to a corner of the gym.

"Mei-san. Wait. People are watching," Kuroko said while being dragged behind her. The stares were indeed increasing in number.

"We're going to do an exercise to calm your nerves," the girl said, stopping abruptly. She let go of his hand and turned around. "Sit."

"Eh?"

"Sit," Mei commanded as if he were a dog.

Unexpectedly, Kuroko couldn't help but do what he was told. The girl herself sat down on the floor as well, cross-legged.

"Give me your hand."

Kuroko quickly glanced at the spectators. He hesitated, but gave his hand nonetheless.

Mei held his hand in her left. Hers was warm and quite rough. She touched his palm with her right hand, her fingers grazing his skin. "Cold."

"So you said," Kuroko responded, trying to remain composed as he felt the peering eyes of the other boys.

"The palm of your hand, funny little thing, warms up when you're relaxed but cools down when you're nervous," the girl explained, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"I see."

"What we are going to do, is a little meditation exercise. Could you uh sit cross-legged like me? And straighten your back?"

Kuroko followed her instructions and went to sit up straight while crossing his legs. He kept wondering though, why he went along with her. He still felt uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting. But curiosity got the better of him.

"Thanks," Mei replied. "Now, we'll take each other's hands and focus our mind on our palms. Can you do that?"

"...Yes," the bluenett answered warily, and he carefully placed his hands on top of hers.

Mei grasped them, her warmth already seeping into them. "Do you feel my hands? They're warm, right?"

Kuroko swallowed. "Yes."

"Good," the aqua-eyed girl responded. "What I want you to do, is imagine you're taking some of my body heat and transfer it into your hands. At the same time I will imagine that I'm giving at bit of my body heat to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now close your eyes. Focus on your palms," Mei said in a soothing voice. "Feel my temperature transferring from my hands into yours. Try to visualize it. When you have it, you can concentrate on your breathing. Just breathe slowly in and out," the girl instructed. "In," she said while breathing in. "And out." She breathed out slowly. "Take your time breathing out. Feel the tension leave your muscles. Good," she said, hearing Kuroko's steady breathing. "Imagine my warmth transferring into your palms. Keep visualizing it while breathing."

Kuroko was starting to feel more and more relaxed as he concentrated on his hands and breathing while listening to Mei's calming voice. It was strange. A minute ago, he was still feeling nervous. But now, all that had gone away.

Not much was happening from the perspective of the bystanders. Most of them were wondering what on earth Kuroko and Mei were doing. Kagami knew though. He knew the instant he saw it.

"What are they doing?" Furihata asked.

"They're meditating," the redhead answered. What made him wonder though, was why. _Kuroko doesn't know how to get into the Zone. So why are they meditating?_

"Why are they holding hands?" another teammate asked, bringing Kagami out of his thoughts. He looked at the crimson-eyed boy. Other eyes followed.

"Oh uh, it's to help you get into a relaxed state. It's got something to do with warming your hands," he explained. Though he didn't explain that when he did the exercise with Mei, he only felt more nervous. _Wait a sec. Maybe Kuroko is still nervous?_

"Ahhh. No fair. I want to hold her hands too," one of the first years whined.

Kagami rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

.

"Okay, Everyone! Let's start this thing!" the referee yelled, calling the players together. He was a third year from Yosen, appearing to be a little impatient.

The players went to the court. Seirin's first practice match of the day was against Touou. Both teams had their starters play. Though the members of Seirin did notice a new addition to Touou's starting line-up.

"Hey," Furihata whispered while elbowing Fukuda lightly. "Isn't that that boy that made such a scene yesterday?"

They were both seated on the bench, watching the players enter the court.

"You mean that little guy that looks like a girl and couldn't stop saying fuck?"

"Uh yeah."

"Looks like he'll be playing too," Fukuda remarked. "Wait. Oh no. Matsuda's trying to hug him."

Hyuuga quickly intervened and brought Matsuda back to his senses. The giant boy apologized multiple times to the small boy, who had hidden himself behind Aomine.

The commotion died down when the ref boy called the players to the circle. Matsuda and Wakamatsu went inside, ready for the jump-up. Wakamatsu eyed the taller boy with suspicion. _Weird guy. Who goes and hugs total strangers?_ he thought. _It's hard to believe he's just a freshmen. He looks as scary as ever. Glad he didn't try to hug me._

Matsuda felt the eyes of the older boy on him. He gulped. _I'm sorry, okay,_ he thought, feeling miserable. _I wish Kagami-sempai would jump instead of me._ He began nervously twiddling with his front locks.

"Everyone ready?" The referee said, ball in his hands. He blew his whistle. A sharp, shrill sound echoed. Then he threw. The ball went up high, and the game began.

Matsuda and Wakamatsu jumped simultaneously. Though the giant boy reached the ball first, to his own surprise. He tapped the orb lightly. Hyuuga caught it and quickly threw a pass to Izuki.

The players moved and Izuki instantly got Touou's point guard to deal with. _That's a guy? He's almost as pretty as Mei-chan,_ he thought, gaping at the boy. He couldn't avert his eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hayashi Ren asked rudely.

"Nothing." _He's definitely not a girl._

Izuki dribbled the ball and concentrated, using his eyes to scan the court for an opening. Meanwhile Hayashi kept a pretty tight defense. Izuki did a crossover, a feint, another crossover, all the while seeing the players move in his aerial view. A view that had grown a bit.

An opening emerged. Kuroko had snuck away from his mark. He was in a good position. Izuki only had to throw a safe bounce-pass. It was a good plan of action, but he was afraid the ball might get intercepted.

The point guard hesitated. However, he couldn't ignore Kuroko's determined stare. It was as if the shadow was saying: 'throw the ball to me'. Thus, Izuki did. Though at that moment, Sakurai had found Kuroko and was ready to steal.

 _That's not going to work. I can see him,_ he thought, full of confidence. _Wait... I can see only him? What is going on? ...He's close. He's too close. I can't look away._

"Ryo!" Sakurai heard Aomine yell all of a sudden.

The shooting guard came out of his daze, but it was too late. Kuroko had sent the ball the other way with enormous force.

 _Ignite Pass... Kai?_ members of Seirin thought successively while watching in surprise as the ball soared towards Matsuda.

The boy couldn't move an inch. Before he knew it, he was already knocked over by the ball.

"Benji!" Ono shouted from the sidelines and he hurried to his friend.

"Matsuda!"

"Matsuda-kun!"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai. Sumimasen," the giant boy said while Ono helped him up.

"It hit your chest," he said, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Matsuda insisted.

"Gomenasai gozaimasu, Matsuda-kun," Kuroko apologized with a small bow. "I was a little too enthusiastic. Gomenasai."

"That's alright, sempai," Matsuda replied. "I can take a hit."

 _No you can't,_ Ono thought.

The other players were quite taken aback by what just happened. Not necessarily by Kuroko's pass, but of what happened before that pass.

 _What did he do?_ Sakurai thought, still feeling confused.

 _That Tetsu,_ Aomine thought in surprise. _He tried something new._

Kagami only smiled. But there was someone that did not share his joy. Assistant coach Sato frowned deeply. He didn't like this new development one bit.

With the ball having gone out of bounds, Touou gained possession of it. Fujioka Tadashi, Touou's small forward, did the throw-in. He was about Kagami's height, with a rather lean physique, long arms and legs.

Fujioka threw the ball to Hayashi Ren, the point guard. Izuki was quite interested in what kind of play this new point guard would show them. _He replaced yesterday's point guard. That must mean he's the actual starter,_ Izuki thought. _But isn't he still a first year?_

Hayashi started out slowly. Izuki braced himself. For good reason, because Hayashi began to dribble the ball a lot faster all of a sudden. _This isn't just fast,_ Seirin's point guard thought, alarmed.

Hayashi Ren's ball handling was indeed something else. The way he moved was completely irregular and unorthodox.

 _What is this?_ Izuki thought. _The way this kid moves..._

 _It's streetball,_ Kagami thought and he glanced at Aomine.

"Does it surprise you?" the tanned boy asked. "You really think I'm the only guy out there that knows streetball?"

Kagami watched as Hayashi moved past Izuki after successfully using an ankle breaker on the boy. Izuki was on the floor. He tsked audibly while rising again.

All the players moved fast as Hayashi drew in the defense. He was nearing the basket. However, Kagami came out of nowhere, blocking the boy's path.

Hayashi moved the ball behind his back to the right, meanwhile looking in that direction at Sakurai, who was standing with Hyuuga near the edge of the court. But, none expected Hayashi to use his right elbow to tap the ball, behind his back, to the left.

Aomine caught it and jumped up for a shot. He let go of the ball. Kagami tried to block it, but unfortunately, he wasn't there in time.

The shot was made. The referee blew his whistle. For a moment, everyone was quiet.

 _I'm almost certain Akashi-kun once made a pass like that in the Winter Cup semi final against Shutoku,_ Riko thought astounded. _This kid... Is he one of them?_

 _Show-off,_ Ono thought from the sidelines, and he clicked his tongue.

"You little runt," Aomine said to Hayashi, breaking the silence. He smirked and began to tousle the younger boy's hair. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Hayashi looked up, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Let the fuck go of my head," he said in a threatening voice.

"Ehhh? What was that? Did our little Runner-up Princess say something?" Aomine countered, sounding lazy, and he gripped Hayashi's head tighter and tighter."

"Don't fucking call me that and let go," the pretty boy muttered in pain, his eyes shooting daggers at Aomine.

"I can't hear you."

"Let. Go."

"You're cute when you pout."

Hayashi cried out something indescribable while trying to grab Aomine with his hands. It was futile though. Aomine stood too far away, and there was no chance of getting any closer. Not when the navy blue-haired boy still had hold of his head.

Hayashi growled in frustration as he kept flailing his arms at Aomine, to no avail. It looked quite adorable, though no one would say that out loud.

All at once, someone cleared their throat rather loudly. "Are you done? I'd like to continue the match," the ref boy said, annoyed.

"Be my guest," Aomine replied while letting go of Hayashi's head. He didn't expect the punch in the stomach that came after it though. "Teme..." he seethed.

"Touch my head again, and I'll fucking shave yours."

Aomine was ready to throw a comeback, but the referee had other plans. He blew his whistle hard while standing next to the two boys. Close enough for their ears to still be ringing after several seconds.

"One more word out of your mouths, and I'll triple foul you," he threatened.

That instantly silenced the two boys.

.

During the rest of the match, Kuroko kept trying out his new magician's trick. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't. Above all, it was tiring. But it was a start.

"Tetsuya is working really hard," Mei said in admiration from the sidelines. She felt truly relieved that Kuroko was doing a little better.

Riko nodded in agreement. "Yes. I believe he's on the verge of discovering something." _It's a good thing too. It gave me quite a scare, when he told me about his grandmother. His worries kept piling up. I'm glad he's found a solution for his basketball problem._

Sato had very different ideas though. _Whatever he's trying to do, it'll be useless,_ he thought bitterly. _There's no way he can keep this up. Whatever conjuring trick it is._

On the court, Kuroko wasn't the only player that was getting a little tired. Izuki felt it as well. He still had his growing eyesight to deal with.

He was able to focus a lot better now. And he no longer switched from a wider view to a smaller. But seeing the court from a bigger perspective was definitely difficult getting used to.

The same could be said about his mark. Hayashi Ren, and his style of play was, without a doubt, hard to deal with. Although, Izuki had faced worse.

He was at the start of his attack in the last few seconds of the game. Hayashi's shield was consistent. Izuki focused his eyes despite the strain. Touou's defense had very few openings. But through Izuki's movement, some were created. He was nearing half court. He saw Kagami at the basket with his Eagle Eye. An idea came to mind, and the point guard jumped.

Hayashi followed. It looked like Izuki was going for a three. _There's no way he'll make it,_ the pretty boy thought.

Izuki timed it right and threw the ball hard to the basket. Kagami, in turn, jumped up, caught it and smashed it into the metal hoop. The referee blew his whistle, ending the match. Touou had won, however they knew what all the developments among their opponents meant. Despite the errors from time to time, Seirin was clearly growing.

.

* * *

.

"Do you see him?"

"No."

"Where is he? This gym is so full of people."

"Ah, look over there. There he is. Kise-kun!"

"Kyaaaaa! It's really him. Kise-kuuuuuuun!"

"Ryouta-kuuuuun!"

The noise of the group of girls standing in the doorway, was starting to get noticed by some of the boys.

What in the world?" one of them said while pausing his stretching.

"What is going on over there?" another one asked.

"No idea."

"Kise-kuuuuun! Over here!"

"Kise-kuuuuuuun!"

. . .

That answered the question of the band of boys.

"Ugh. They're Kise's fangirls," one of them said, his eyebrows twitching.

"They followed him all the way here?"

"Lucky bastard."

They watched as the girls kept squealing and taking pictures. At the same time, Kise waved back cheerfully. The boys pulled a face in disgust.

"He looks like an idiot," one of them commented, resentfulness audible.

However, to their delight, there was someone else who had had enough of Kise's silly behavior. She acted accordingly by firmly kicking the blond in the butt.

"Stop your frivolous acting and get to work!"

"Ite-e!" Kise cried out. He turned around, a pout on his face. "Matsuokacchi! That hurt su!" he whined.

"You needed it," Matsuoka said indifferently while folding her arms underneath her voluptuous chest.

"We're on a break. What does it matter if I say hi to my fans?"

The girl ignored him. "You!" she yelled at the girls, startling them. "Don't you have anything better to do? You do realize you'll never get out of this idiot's fangirl-zone if you keep fangirling over him," she continued while pointing her thumb at Kise. "If you want to appear more appealing: Get. A. Life."

"Ouch," a bystander said. "She's harsh."

"What the hell?!" one of the girls flared in anger.

"Who do you think you are?!" another one fumed.

"Bitch!"

"Bitch?" Matsuoka put her hands on her hips and raised a brow, her sharp, brown eyes looking disdainfully at the girls. She seemed to emanate an air of superiority.

One of the girls swallowed and took a step back.

"Come on, let's go," another girl said, giving Matsuoka one last glare before they left.

"Ano...," Kise began carefully once the girls were gone. "Matsuokacchi su?"

"What?" Matsuoka said sharply while turning towards Kise.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on them?" he asked timidly.

"It got the desired result. They're gone."

"Yeah but-,"

"They're distracting," the girl stated bluntly. "They were distracting you. They were distracting the other players."

"But," Kise started as he walked towards the girl. "They might come back later and take it out on you su," he said in concern while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Aww. You're worried about me?" she teased.

"I... didn't say that."

"Your eyes were saying it," Matsuoka responded, her own eyes twinkling mischievously. "The tone of your voice was saying it." She was getting closer. To close for Kise's comfort. "The way you touched my shoulder, was saying it. By the way, that's bordering sexual harassment."

 _And this isn't?!_ Kise thought, feeling the heat creep up his face. _This girl... She's always toying with me._ He humphed "Matsuokacchi!"

"Yes?"

"Hidoi yo su," he sulked, pouting.

"Kaede and Ryouta, sharing an umbrella...," Tachibana Tohru, Kaijo's snarky first-year point guard, said dryly.

"Urusai su!"

.

* * *

.

It was the last match before lunchtime. Seirin was up against Yosen. Assistant coach Sato, who had been observing the team for a couple days now, had made an estimation of the value of the players.

 _The fundamentals of the second- and third-years are solid. They each have established their own style. I believe they've also grown since the Winter Cup. Especially Kagami-kun. Although he has always been way above the pack. He's a Miracle in his own right. Hyuuga and Izuki have grown as well, particularly Izuki. His eyes will become really something,_ Sato analyzed. _The only one I can't fathom is him,_ he thought, his eyes following Kuroko.

"Tetsuya has finally found something!"

"Yes. He's overcoming his wall."

 _I don't understand why this girl has so much faith in him. When you look at his play and style you can't even call him a solid basketball player. She must know it will never endure. Yet why?_ He glanced at Riko. _If I were her, I would focus my attention on Ono-kun and Matsuda-kun._ He redirected his eyes on the players. _Ono-kun has the potential to become as strong as Kagami-kun. If she would just work on his self-confidence... And Matsuda-kun... Well his lack of self-confidence is also a problem. But working on his foundations and stamina takes priority. The confidence will follow. Mitobe-kun is a good center, but Matsuda-kun tops him in height, strength and build. I do wonder though..._ he thought while stroking his chin. _Sometimes that boy... His movements seem a bit off. Has she noticed that?_

When all the games were finished, the players went to get a shower before they returned to the inn for lunch.

Riko was in the midst of walking back to the ryokan when Sato called out to her.

"Aida-san? I'd like to have a word, if you don't mind."

Riko didn't like his tone of voice. He sounded like a teacher summoning a student. But, she complied. "Of course, Sato-san. What can I do for you?"

He had left the dining hall in a hurry, saying he needed to use the bathroom. But he had been gone a while now, and Ono was starting to worry. He himself had already finished his lunch. _What is taking Benji so long?_ he thought while looking in the direction of the toilets for the tenth time. He sighed, then pushed his chair back and stood up.

 _He was acting a little weird,_ Ono thought as he walked to the bathrooms. Once inside, he called out his friend's name. When he heard no answer, for a moment, he thought Matsuda had already left. "Oi! Benji?"

The door of one of the toilet stalls opened. Matsuda came out timidly, though he still scared away the boy who was in the midst of washing his hands.

"What happened to you?" Ono asked. "You look even scarier than usual."

"...I uh... didn't feel so well," Matsuda answered. "Maybe I ate too much."

"You hardly ate anything."

The giant boy bit his lip. "Maybe I ate too fast."

"You puked everything out, didn't you?"

Matsuda didn't answer. He couldn't even look Ono in the eye. He was staring at his feet while nervously pulling the front locks of his bangs.

Ono instantly knew how uncomfortable his friend was feeling. He sighed. "It's not unusual for players to bring up their food during training camp," he said.

Matsuda looked up, his expression changing.

"If that's all it is, of course. How's the rest of your body holding up?"

"It-," the giant began. "It varies."

"It varies?" the handsome boy repeated.

"Well I... do sometimes feel like I- Like I'm about to have an attack. ...During training," Matsuda continued carefully.

"If that's the case, you have to tell the coach," Ono said firmly.

"But I-,"

"You have to," Ono insisted.

"But what if she sends me back home?"

"That's better than your heart giving out!"

"My heart won't give out!" Matsuda said stubbornly. "I don't have ventricular fibrillation!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a heart rhythm disorder I don't have."

Ono sighed heavily. "You can't expect me to do nothing."

"I'll tell her, okay? In my own time."

"And when's that?"

"I'll tell her," he persisted, staring at Ono with pleading eyes.

The auburn-haired boy sighed again. "Fine," he lied. "I'm uh heading back to the dining hall."

"I'll follow you in a bit."

"You still feel sick?"

"A little."

Ono nodded then left through the door. Once outside, he contemplated what to do. _He said he'll tell her. But if I wait for him to man up, it will probably be too late. They'll find out the wrong way,_ he thought. _I have to tell kantoku myself, don't I?_ He turned his head towards the bathrooms. Matsuda hadn't come out yet. _He's probably still inside._ He sighed. _I'll tell her,_ he thought, determined, and he went to look for Riko.

He searched around the dining hall, but there was no sign of her. _Maybe she already went back to the gym?_

He decided to return himself, in the hopes of meeting her there. But when he had only taken a few steps outside, he heard Riko's voice from a distance. He was rather glad he didn't have to walk all the way back to the gym and went in her direction. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard her say his name.

"I don't give Ono-kun and Matsuda-kun enough attention? Why do you think I assigned Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun to train them personally? They can give them the attention I could never give them myself."

"You don't have to tell me," Ono heard Hyuuga say in response.

Riko sighed. "Sato-san has been favoring Ono-kun from the start."

 _What?_

"It's not hard to see why. Ono's potential is enormous."

Ono's eyes went wide, and he held his breath.

"I know that. But that's why it's so frustrating he's not even trying to initiate team play."

A knot. A tiny knot emerged in his stomach, making him uneasy. He hated it.

Riko sighed again. "What do you think he wants?"

"Ono?"

"No. Sato-san. Why did he take this job? Why would a professional coach even do that?"

"Maybe he was bored. Or maybe he thought our team was interesting. Or..."

"Or maybe he wants to make Seirin his own team with me out of the picture."

 _What? What the hell is she saying?_

"...That could be a possibility, yes. It would explain why he was so forward with his suggestions. If you could even call them that."

Riko grit her teeth. "I knew this would happen. He will try to undermine me. I just know it."

Ono frowned. For some reason, he didn't like where this conversation was going. He felt irked.

"We won't let that happen. This is your team-," he heard Hyuuga say, but he didn't feel like eavesdropping anymore, and he went back inside.

.

* * *

.

Surprisingly, the rest of the day went by peacefully. Matsuda had been feeling better after lunch, thus Ono decided to leave it up to him to tell Riko about his condition. As for the conversation Ono overheard, it still bothered him, but he chose to let it be for now.

At sundown everyone went back to the inn and the evening also proceeded without trouble. Most boys had a dip in the onsen and continued to laze after dinner. Some went back to the gym though.

The boys from Seirin held another practice match. It was the same routine as yesterday. Team Kagami versus team Mei. Though this evening, Kuroko decided to play as well. His light felt truly glad their conversation from last night had helped, and that Kuroko had found a tool to help him overcome this wall.

Kagami's own duel against Mei continued and it thrilled him. He had been feeling great all day, ever since this morning. It showed in his play and this didn't go unnoticed by Mei. She could feel the pressure.

 _It's only been a day and he's already able to keep up with me. This guy... How much potential does he have?_ she thought and felt a familiar feeling emerging. Mei knew it all too well. She had been feeling it her entire life.

Agitated, she rushed into her drive, her eyes emitting aqua blue sparks. Kagami noticed this. _This is my chance,_ he thought as he overtook her.

They were at the basket. Kagami had her cornered, but Mei took a quick euro step to the side. She moved her right hand to scoop the ball. The orb went up and bounced off the backboard. Mei's lips curled up in satisfaction. She knew she had won this battle.

But, something clouded her vision. In a flash, Kagami's hand came into the picture and blocked the ball. Mei's eyes went wide.

The ball bounced off the ground and went out of bounds. Everyone was silent. When Kagami landed on the floor, he let out a victory shout. Mei didn't even hear it. She didn't even notice she had gone out of the Zone.

"Yes! Finally!" Kagami let out.

 _Finally?_ Mei thought, unbelieving.

"Nice block Kagami!" Hyuuga praised and he gave his kohai a pat on the shoulder.

 _It's the second day, and you've already beaten me?!_

"Congratulations," Kuroko said to his friend in his monotone voice. He smiled, but he was probably the only person that had noticed Mei's discomfort.

The girl let out a deep sigh to regain her composure. "You beat me," she said, making Kagami look her way. She forced a smile.

The boy couldn't conceal his obvious grin. "Yeah. Finally," he said.

Mei's eyebrow twitched, though she was able to retain her smile. Kuroko took note of her little quirk. "Uh, if it's alright with you guys, can we uh call it a day? I'm pretty tired," she asked.

"Sure," Hyuuga answered.

"Great," Mei said before she left abruptly.

Kagami and the others looked rather surprised at the girl, who's back was now turned towards them as she walked to the entrance of the gym. They did not expect her sudden departure.

"Number one or Number two?" Izuki joked after a moment.

"Gross, Izuki."

"I... think I'm going to take that bathroom break," Kuroko said to his teammates, and he followed Mei out the door.

* * *

And another cliffhanger... You know, I actually had to cut this chap a bit short. Yes, this 8000 word chap. I was actually planning to end it with a different cliffhanger. But that's gonna have to wait till the next chapter. For those of you who might know, Kuroko and Mei's meditation scene is similar to a scene from Ookiku Furikabutte. Since I wanted to include meditation and sports psychology in my fanfic, I had to do some digging on the subject. It was a lot of fun. There's so much stuff about this subject, and helpful sites with exercises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Seeya next month!


	16. Chapter 15

Hello everybody! How's life? My computer broke down. Luckily, I still have my tablet I can use to write. But for posting the next chap, I need a computer. Thankfully, I know people that have computers. So here it is! Chapter 15! Almost on time! Though I have to tell you that my beta-reader didn't had the time to beta-read this chapter. I kinda had to do it myself. So I apologize for any grammar mistakes I made. I hope you'll still enjoy it! It gets pretty intense...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 15

'I think you should take a time-out'

.

"I'm so childish."

"On the contrary, Mei-san. I believe your reaction is very normal."

"You're probably the only person that thinks that."

Kuroko smiled softly. He had found Mei in front of the inn, and they were now seated on a bench close to the entrance. The same bench they had sat on before.

"I was in the Zone, and he was able to block me. I know I should be happy. This is what we need if we want to defeat Darren. But I..." Mei let out a deep sigh. "Sometimes I think it would be a lot easier for me if I were a boy," she said dejectedly.

"I think you are fine just the way you are. You are an amazing player, Mei-san," Kuroko complimented.

Mei gave a sad smile. "Thanks. But...for me it doesn't feel that way. I've been chasing their backs my entire life."

"I suspect there are many female basketball players chasing your back."

"...I wouldn't know," the girl said weakly. "I've never even thought about that, to be honest. ...They probably do." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "...Now that I think about it... I- I used to chase the back of Becky Hammon, when she was still playing," she admitted.

"Really?" Kuroko asked, intrigued.

"Uh-huh," Mei answered, smiling shyly. "I derived my style from her."

"That is incredible."

"I remember the first time I saw her play. I was glued to the TV screen. How she was able to pass all those tall defenders and do some trick shot," she continued eagerly.

Kuroko chuckled, glad to see the girl's mood had lightened.

"Oi! There you are!" they suddenly heard a familiar rough voice call out. "I've been looking all over for you!" Kagami yelled as he came running towards the two of them.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, then realization sank in. "I apologize. I immediately went back to the inn."

"Yeah. I figured," the redhead said, now standing in front of them. He turned his attention to Mei. "You okay?" he asked. "You left in such a hurry."

"Eh? Uh yeah, I'm fine," the girl answered, a little startled by the question. She would rather not bother Kagami with her problems. It was somewhat embarrassing for her.

"Mei-san was explaining to me how she got inspired by Becky Hammon's basketball style, and that she originated her own style from her," Kuroko quickly threw in, noticing Mei's discomfort. He assumed telling Kagami about her idol wasn't a problem.

"Really?" Kagami asked, mirroring his friend. He went and squatted down in front of them. "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Let me guess. Your idol is MJ," Mei responded.

"He's everyone's idol," the crimson-eyed boy returned.

Kuroko chuckled. "He is not mine though," he admitted.

"Then who is yours?" the lagoon-eyed girl asked curiously.

"Well, if I must choose... I would say Stephen Curry."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit," Kagami repeated.

The three of them laughed heartily.

.

* * *

.

It was early in the morning. Matsuda was the first one out of bed. He quietly got dressed and grabbed his jump rope before tiptoeing to the door, making sure he didn't step on one of his teammates. He silently slid open the door and left the room, then went to the entrance of the inn. Once outside, he made his way to the streetball court.

 _Good, no one's here,_ he thought when he arrived. _I know Kantoku had said that since it's training camp, we don't need to focus on our individual training. But I don't want to fall farther behind than I already am,_ he continued while taking the handles of his jump rope in his hands. _Everybody is so strong. I need to get stronger too,_ he concluded and began with his jump rope exercises. The ones that Kagami had thought him.

On the first day of training camp, Matsuda had found out just how strong the Generation of Miracles truly were. It was something you could only understand once you had played against them. Their raw power was nothing but intimidating. It scared him. Matsuda hadn't told anyone about this. Not even Ono. _Yuutan's got his own stuff to deal with,_ he thought whilst jumping. _I don't have time to be intimidated. I need to get used to playing against them, and fast._

Matsuda continued his jump rope routine for half an hour. Afterwards he went back to the ryokan to take a shower and brush his teeth. When eight o'clock drew near, he made his way towards the dining hall.

Others were heading over there as well, craving for some breakfast. Kagami, who had gone for a short run, was as hungry as a horse. _I'm starving,_ he thought as he jogged to the entrance of the inn. However, the boy stopped in his tracks when he happened to overhear a rather private conversation.

"I've never met anyone like you," someone said. It was a boy, though Kagami didn't recognize the voice. "You're spirited and... beautiful. When I saw you play, ...I thought you looked amazing ...and really cool."

 _Seriously? Who can say that out loud?_ Kagami thought as he made a face. _Wait a sec. Is he talking to-,_

"Thank you," he heard Mei reply bashfully. Her voice sounded a little shaky.

 _Mei,_ he thought in realization, and his stomach made a flip. _He's confessing to Mei._

"I... really like you."

Kagami swallowed. Those words made him feel uncomfortable. _I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be eavesdropping on them,_ he thought and turned around abruptly. But before he had even taken two steps, he bumped into someone.

"Ite-e," the boy said while almost falling to the floor. "What in the world? Kagami-kun, please be more carefu-,"

"Arf!" the redhead heard Nigou bark.

He anxiously shushed at Kuroko and the dog. The bluenett looked at his light with perplexed eyes.

The shushing came too late though. Mei and the boy had already noticed the two friends. "Taiga? Tetsuya? What are you doing here?" Mei asked, abashed. Her face was bright crimson.

"I- ...I-," Kagami began awkwardly, his own cheeks flushing as well.

"I was walking Nigou," Kuroko answered matter-of-factly. The dog added a happy 'Arf'.

"I- I came back from a run. I swear," the redhead said, sounding rather apologetically.

Mei crossed her arms and frowned.

"Uh... I think I'll hear your answer later, if that's alright with you?" the boy suddenly said to Mei. He looked equally embarrassed.

Mei turned her head to him and nodded shyly. The boy gave a sheepish smile, then left, leaving the three behind in an awkward silence.

"You heard, didn't you?" Mei asked after a minute, sounding accusive.

"I-,"

"In all honesty, I just arrived here," Kuroko explained. "I am not sure on what was going on. But I assume it was something along the lines of a confession?"

Mei's face flushed again. However, despite the embarrassment she felt, she was also a bit angry. She turned her attention to Kagami, who still couldn't say more than the word 'I'.

"You heard." It wasn't a question. If anything, it sounded more like an accusation.

"I- I'm sorry, okay. I wanted to leave," the crimson-eyed boy sputtered.

"Then why didn't you?" the girl retorted. "Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?"

"I'm sorry." Kagami could only apologize. He did not know what else to do. He felt awful. He already felt uneasy when he overheard the confession. _And now I made her mad._

"I believe Kagami-kun has truly shown his regret. Why not forgive him and let bygones be bygones?" Kuroko proposed to the girl. Nigou agreed with a bark.

"...Whatever," was all Mei said before she left.

.

* * *

.

The confession hadn't been made known, to Mei's relief. The boy had probably asked his friends to keep it under the rug. Mei still had to give him her answer.

Which was something Kagami knew and was a little worried about. He wanted to ask Mei, but she was still angry with him. And even if she wasn't, Kagami could never find the courage to ask her about something like that. He decided to drop it, in the hopes his mind would do the same. _It didn't bother me the last time she was confessed to. So why should it now?_

He remained a little grumpy during the warm-up. It was something that didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko. The blue-eyed boy figured it had something to do with the confession from this morning, but he chose to leave it alone for now. Any questions would probably only upset his friend.

Once they finished their stretches after the warming up, the boys were given a small break. During this break, Riko proposed an idea to her players.

"You want us to switch positions?" Hyuuga asked in confusion after Riko had explained the plan.

"Exactly," Riko answered straightforwardly.

"Why?"

.

 _"Ne kantoku?" the lagoon-eyed girl asked her coach while submerging herself in the water of the onsen. It was late in the evening, and they finally had time for a soak._

 _"Kantoku? You usually just call me Riko," the other girl said in surprise._

 _"I wanted to try saying it," Mei responded with a small smile as she swam towards Riko. "I've been thinking about what you said to me this morning."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About how I should be the team's manager and not just Taiga's."_

 _"Oh that," Riko remembered. "I was a little hard on you. What you did for Kagami-kun has been very helpful."_

 _"But I want to do more. I really want to be there for the team," Mei said determinedly._

 _"Mei-san, in that regard, I think your presence is already enough for them," Riko replied, and she giggled._

 _"Huh?"_

 _The smaller girl gave a knowing smile. "But fair enough. You want to help. How?"_

 _"I've been thinking about this exercise we could try," Mei began carefully. "To help with the team play. You know, especially for Yuuta."_

 _"I'm listening."_

 _._

"I think this exercise will be perfect for our current team. You still aren't fully in sync with each other," Riko explained.

"Yeah but, I don't understand how 'us switching positions' will help us be in sync with each other," Hyuuga said. Others nodded in agreement.

"By switching positions you will learn what your teammates responsibilities are, and it will help you gain respect for each other's role," Mei illustrated further. "It will help you broaden your mind, trust me. This training has been used a lot in team sport."

 _This girl... She came up with this?_ Sato wondered. _Clever. She's pretty useful._

"I'm going to give out the positions now," Riko announced. "Point Guard, will be Kagami-kun."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes, you. Shooting Guard, will be Izuki-kun."

Izuki swallowed.

"Small Forward, will be played by Matsuda-kun."

"Eh? Bbut I'm slow."

"Work with it," Riko said sternly. "Power Forward, will be Hyuuga-kun, and Ono-kun will be Center," Riko concluded. "These are the positions. Knock yourselves out."

 _Power Forward?_ Hyuuga thought unhappily. _Ball-handling is my weakest skill._

 _Center? Why am I Center? That doesn't make any sense?_ Ono thought, who felt equally unhappy.

 _It appears I will not be playing,_ Kuroko thought, feeling a little disappointed. _It is understandable. I do not think my position even has a name._

 _._

The group of boys discussed the game plan before the match started. Izuki helped Kagami with the ground work. They would be playing Yosen, so they needed a solid plan.

The match was difficult for them. Basketball was a fast paced game, and it was hard not to fall back into old habits. But they tried.

 _I've played PG before, but I was in the zone then. This is different,_ Kagami thought while dribbling the ball. _Let's see... How to start?_

Yosen's defense was, as always, rigid and unbending, and Kagami had to find an opening to breach it. He locked eyes with his opponent. The boy was slightly taller than most Point Guards. His hair was of medium length, light brown and wavy. He had large eyes and was wearing a peculiar smile that for some reason never left his face.

 _Weird guy,_ the redhead thought. _I could take him. What would Izuki-sempai do?_ He went and did a crossover to the left, back to the right, an in-and-out. He passed him, and the players moved. Kagami dribbled further, drawing in the defense. Yosen's Point Guard was gaining on him. From the corner of his eye Kagami saw Izuki. He was wide open. The crimson-eyed boy did a feint to the left, then quickly made a pass to the right to Izuki.

Izuki caught the ball. _Okay. Let's give it a try,_ he thought while breathing out. He jumped to shoot the 3-pointer. The ball went through the air with a nice loop. It hit the rim. The players under the basket braced themselves. It was a rather uneven sight. Yosen's two meter tall players against Hyuuga and Ono. Thankfully, Matsuda came to even the balance a little. The ball hit the rim another time and went up to the left. The players under the hoop jumped for the rebound. Murasakibara caught it with force, literally blowing away Ono in the process. The giant threw the ball to one of his teammates for a fast break. Then he detected Ono pushing himself up from the floor.

"Oh? Sorry. I didn't notice you were there. You're so light," Murasakibara said lazily.

Ono gritted his teeth. _Ass,_ he thought as he ran after his teammates.

"You alright Ono?" Hyuuga asked.

The amber-eyed boy nodded. Though he inwardly cursed at himself in shame.

.

 _"You're my mark? Are you trying to insult me, or something?" Murasakibara said to Ono, sounding childish._

 _"If there was someone trying to insult you, it would be my coach. If you've got a problem, take it up with her," the younger boy said indifferently, but he could already feel the anger bubbling up._

 _._

From the sidelines it could be seen as a mismatched game. The players from Seirin made quite some mistakes, and they sometimes even looked clumsy. But they persevered.

"I have absolutely no idea what they're trying to accomplish with these changed positions," Yosen's coach, Araki Masaki, said at a loss. "You can hardly call this productive. What is their coach thinking?"

"I haven't a clue, ma'am," Tsunemori Miu, their tiny manager, answered. Nonetheless, she did continued taking the occasional note.

At the Seirin bench some of the bystanders were also wondering what the purpose of this exercise was.

"Why did you choose for these positions, Aida-san?" Nakano-sensei asked when they were eight minutes into the game.

"Aside from the fact that the players will learn about their teammates positions, which will help team effectiveness, I also chose these positions to help them grow individually," Riko explained.

"Why did you choose the position of Center for Ono-kun?" Sato asked unexpectedly. "Why didn't you make him the Point Guard?" His question had a bit of a degrading tone.

Mei, who was sitting next to Riko, noticed the girl tensing up. She herself turned her head to Sato and gave him a quick glare. The man didn't seem to notice.

"I understand your question. I considered making Ono-kun the Point Guard," Riko said politely. "But I felt that making him Center, and in this case making him mark Murasakibara-kun, would force him to initiate team play. Plus I wanted Kagami-kun to practice Point Guard skills. I want to see him use them more, especially under the basket."

"Fair enough," Sato responded. _But isn't it a little bit harsh,_ he continued in thought. _Anyone who'd seen Ono-kun play these last couple of days would've noticed his complex towards the Miracles. Yet she pit him against Murasakibara-kun, even though there's no way he can win._

Throughout the game, Ono kept desperately challenging Murasakibara, up until the last whistle. In the end Ono never understood what the exercise was for. Riko hadn't called him out for it during the game, but she felt frustrated. _How am I going to make him understand?_

After the match, Riko held a little speech. Next off, she took Ono aside for a little talk. She tried to remain as calm as possible. She did not want to have another fight with the boy.

"Do you understand what the training was for?" she asked.

"...Yes," Ono answered after some hesitation. "I have a better understanding of Benj-, I mean Matsuda's position now. He does a lot of the heavy lifting. Especially in defense. ...I couldn't do that."

"Matsuda-kun does a lot of the heavy lifting, true. But he knows he doesn't have to do it alone. He trusts his teammates," Riko explained calmly. "Do you trust them?" Her voice, though still calm, conveyed a bit of exasperation.

Ono noticed this. "Of course I ...trust them." He didn't know why he wavered. For some reason he felt a little oppressed by her question.

Riko let out a deep sigh, her eyes expressing disappointment. "I'll let you sit out the next match. And I won't pit you against any Miracles in the future. That was my mistake," she said before she left Ono in puzzlement and discomfort.

 _What the hell did she mean by that?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"She asked if you trust your teammates?"

"Yes," Ono answered and left it at that.

"Well? Do you?" Matsuda asked in return when no answer came.

"Of course I do!" Ono replied hastily. "At least... I think I do." He emptied his bottle and began to fill it with fresh water. Matsuda did the same.

They were the only ones at the tabs outside. Luckily, they could to talk about this without anyone listening in on them.

"You're angry at kantoku, aren't you?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are," Matsuda said firmly. "It's obvious."

Each of them closed their tab and put the cap back on their bottle.

"I just feel like no matter what I do it's always wrong," Ono said dejected as he walked away from the water taps.

Matsuda followed him. "Maybe you should stop trying to compete with the Miracles?" he suggested.

Ono did not answer. He walked to a wooden park bench close to the tabs and sat down. He then opened his water bottle and took a gulp.

"What happened between you and them anyway?" the giant boy asked while sitting down next to his friend. "Were you bullied or something?"

"No. Nothing like that," Ono assured. "They just changed, that's all."

"Changed? How? When?" Matsuda asked. "You became part of the first string pretty fast, didn't you?"

"Yeah. After my first try," the auburn-haired boy answered. "Teiko does these periodically tests to divide the players into the first till third string. I was the only first year that made it, so I was super nervous," he said indifferently.

 _Wait a sec. Isn't that like really amazing? He talks about as if it's nothing._

"Midorima Shintaro got assigned as my instructor. He was nice, a little weird maybe. Though that counts for all the Miracles. I often stayed behind for extra practice. The Miracles usually joined me. They would help me practice and stuff. They were friendly back then," Ono continued with the same indifference. "But after the Interschool Tournament, and after our head coach got hospitalised, they changed. They no longer cared about their teammates."

Matsuda listened in silence. Ono told his story with a certain detachment, but the giant was glad his friend told him what happened.

"There you are!" They suddenly heard a girl call from a distance.

The two boys looked up and were surprised to see their club manager running toward them, ball in her hands. Ono's cheeks flushed rapidly. This definitely caught him of guard.

"I've been looking for you," Mei said once she was at the bench, smiling brightly.

"Mei-sempai...," Ono responded, a little taken by her smile. "Yyou have?" he then asked, trying to sound natural.

Matsuda eyed his friend curiously.

"Sempai?" Mei asked in surprise. "Makes me feel old. Please, just call me Mei."

"Me- Mei-san?"

The aqua blue-eyed girl sighed. "You Japanese are stubborn. Anyway, Yuuta? I was wondering if you'd like to play a game of catch with me?" she asked cheerfully.

"Catch?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Uh-huh. I have a ball, see?" Mei said, showing them the ball.

Ono and Matsuda exchanged looks. They both felt quite bewildered. But Matsuda was a little curious, and Ono couldn't say no to Mei.

"You can join us Kenji, if you want."

"Uh... sure," the giant boy replied hesitantly.

The three of them went to stand opposite each other. Mei threw the ball to Matsuda. Matsuda threw it to Ono, and he threw it back to Mei. This went on for a while. Meanwhile, the two boys kept wondering why Mei suggested on doing this kids game.

A couple of minutes later, after the girl had received the ball from Ono, she stopped. "What do you know," she said with a smile. "You know how to pass the ball."

"What?" Ono asked in confusion.

"When was the last time you threw a pass?"

"Uhh...uhm."

"I remember. The day before yesterday. The practice match in the evening. You passed the ball to me, remember?"

 _That's what this was about?_ Matsuda thought. _"Wait. Now that I think about it. Yuutan hardly ever passes the ball during a game._

"If you still know how to pass, there is no problem," Mei said with conviction, and she smiled. "Come on. Let's had back."

The three of them went back to the gym. Inside, the teams were in the middle of their second practice match. Seirin was playing against Shutoku. The boys had switched back to their own positions.

Kuroko was marked against Takao, and that made applying his Reverse Misdirection plan a little difficult. It worked from time to time, but this was Shutoku's Hawk Eye he was facing. Takao had earned the right to that name.

Another thing the shadow noticed was that this new way of using his Misdirection consumed energy. It required a lot of his concentration. By the end of the game, Kuroko felt truly grateful they had their ten-minute break.

Meanwhile, Sato, who had been observing since the first game, took this time to have a little conversation with Riko. He had kept quiet about her conduct towards Ono, but felt the need to address it now.

"The most important thing for Ono-kun is to become part of the team," Riko said definitively after listening to Sato's advice.

"You think that's going to happen when you criticize him all the time?" Sato asked. He was starting to lose patience with this girl.

"I-,"

"Aida-san. I understand if this is new for you. You've been a coach for what? Two years now? Your team probably got along harmoniously from the start, am I right? You've never had to deal with an 'Ono-kun' before. But it's your job as the coach to unify the team."

Riko was left speechless. Getting a lecture from this man was the last thing she wanted. He sounded belittling, but at the same time understanding, which made it even worse. Riko hated to admit it, but she felt that there may be some truth to what the man had said.

.

* * *

.

The practice matches continued during the rest of the day. Riko decided to put what Sato had said aside for now, but that did not mean it didn't worry her. She definitely felt threatened. She tried not to let it show. However, to someone with perceptive eyes, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Seirin's coach... she's worried."

"What?"

"My bet. It's because of him," Matsuoka said while nodding her head towards Sato. The girl would often observe the other teams during breaks.

"The advisor guy?" Kise, who was standing next to her, asked in surprise.

"Coach," Matsuoka corrected. "He's not a teacher. His whole demeanor screams 'basketball coach'."

"But Aida-san is the coach su," the handsome blond said. "Or do they have two now? You know, I've been wondering about tha-,"

"Ah. I get it," Matsuoka said in realisation.

"What? You get what su?"

"Never mind that now. Let's focus on the next match," the chocolate brown-haired girl continued, dismissing the subject.

"Matsuokacchi! You can't just leave it at that su!" Kise protested.

"If I told you about every little thing I saw, you'd go nuts."

"Okay. Now I'm really curious," the boy said, getting impatient. "Come on su. Give me something."

"Alright" Matsuoka decided. "Kagami... has the hots for his manager," she said with an exaggerated wink.

"Anyone can see that," Kise replied bluntly.

"Really?" Matsuoka responded, feigning surprise. "And here I thought I noticed something inconspicuous."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

She gave him an innocent look. Kise just shook his head and smiled.

"Obvious or not, we can use it. Since Seirin's our next opponent, and since we've already used a lot of straightforward strategies, I thought why the heck not," the girl related plainly. "Plus, kantoku said I could go nuts."

"Really?" Kise asked skeptically. "Where the hell is he, anyway su?"

"He had an important phone call," Matsuoka answered. "Anyhow, let's go tell the others," she then said before going to where the other boys from Kaijo where.

"Tell the others what?"

.

"We need to get Kagami's mind off the match and on girls. Well, on Seirin's bijin manager to be exact," Matsuoka explained to the boys once they were all gathered together.

"...Why?" Kise asked, not sure if he was going to like her idea.

Matsuoka gave Kise a look. "You really need me to explain that?"

"...Yes su," he answered hesitantly.

The girl sighed. "Fine," she said. "Fight-mode and girl-mode are polar opposites of each other. ...At least for men."

"For men?"

The other Kaijo players looked equally confused.

"Uh-huh. It's because the brain dominates one part, while that thing between your legs dominates the other."

Kise's face flushed instantly. "Tha- That's not true su!"

"Really?" Matsuoka responded, and she did something rather unexpected. She seductively unzipped her sports jacket, revealing a laced camisole, then took it of and dropped it on the floor.

"Uh-Oh. She's up to no good again," one of the spectators whispered to his neighbor.

"Poor Kise," the neighbor whispered back. Though he had to admit, he rather enjoyed it.

Kise swallowed. "Oi. What are you doing?" he asked nervously while the girl walked towards him, smiling.

She was getting close. Too close. She was only centimeters away from him now. He gasped when he felt Matsuoka press her chest against him. He could even smell the fragrance of her perfume. It was clear and fresh.

"Why don't I show you," she said in a flirtatious manner as her hand moved up his chest. "Personally." Her finger playfully touched the tip of his nose. Then she moved away, leaving the boy in a daze.

"Tachibana?" she said all of a sudden. "Could you pass the ball to Kise?"

"With pleasure," the Point Guard replied mischievously and threw the orange orb.

Kise, who's mind was still a little preoccupied, was late in his reaction. "Eh?" he said before the ball hit his chest hard and dropped on the floor. "Ite-eee! That's mean su!" he whined. "I was distracted."

"My point exactly," Matsuoka concluded.

"No! Wait! That doesn't count su!" Kise quickly said in defense.

"Alright. Shoot the ball then," the girl proposed.

Kise grumbled, clearly annoyed. _That girl. I'll show her,_ he thought and moved for the jump-shot. But right before he let go of the ball, the image of Matsuoka flashed through his mind.

The ball hit the rim a couple of times, then fell on the floor. Everyone looked surprised at Kise, who in turn appeared the most alarmed.

"One more time!" he said stubbornly, and he tried again. And failed. "One more time!"

This went on for a while, until Matsuoka finally asked: "Had enough?"

Kise grumbled again. "It's not fair su!" he yelled and hung his head.

"Whoa," Nakamura Shinya said while readjusting his glasses. "I can't believe that worked."

"Guess that thing down there really does half our thinking," Tachibana Tohru commented.

Matsuoka chuckled. "Sorry. I lied."

"What?" the boys responded in confusion.

Kise looked up. It didn't surprise him though. This was just like Matsuoka.

"It's because men think in boxes."

"Boxes?"

"Yeah. Just imagine your brain being covered with boxes. One box with basketball, one with girls etcetera. You can't combine them," the girl explained.

"Then what about women?"

"Women have strings," Matsuoka stated obviously. "And they're all connected to each other. So for us, basketball and boys, that's not a problem."

"What? That's bull," Kise said, not believing it for one second.

"No, that actually makes a lot of sense," Fujimoto Daichi, Kaijo's Center, agreed.

"Believe it if you want… or not," the chocolate-eyed girl said. "The point is, we can use this against Kagami. Get his mind off basketball and on his manager."

"Okay. But we can't just ask Mei-chan to do what you just did to Kise," Nakamura stated.

"No," she agreed, then turned towards the handsome boy. Kise raised an eyebrow. "But we can make Kagami jealous."

.

* * *

.

Whatever plan Matsuoka had devised to make Kagami jealous, it was successful. The boy was on edge and played quite aggressively. Kise actually enjoyed provoking him and decided to kick it up a notch.

"Ne," he said to Kagami while dribbling the ball, taking it slowly. "This hot manager of yours-,"

"She's not mine," Kagami said irked, cutting Kise short.

"So you don't mind if I take her?" the blond asked teasingly.

"...Be my guest," the redhead grunted.

Kise smirked and accelerated abruptly, doing a couple of fakes and crossovers before he bypassed Kagami. The crimson-eyed boy was caught off-guard, but he went in pursuit.

Kise was near the basket and did a jump shot. Once the ball had left his hand he felt Kagami bumping into him from behind. The boy had tried to block the ball a little too forcefully. They heard the whistle and Kise gave a sly smile.

"Kagami!" Hyuuga yelled.

The ball hit the rim. One time. Two times. Three times. It seemed to take forever, but in the end it went through the basket.

"Pushing! Red number ten! Basket count. One throw," the referee boy said.

Kagami cursed under his breath. _I let him get to me!_

 _._

 _"Sumimasen su!" Kise yelled while running after his loose ball that was rolling towards the Seirin bench._

 _Mei picked it up. "Here you go," she said while giving it back to Kise._

 _"Arigato su," the boy responded with a dazzling smile. "You know...," he then began carefully. "You still owe me that one-on-one. Or have you forgotten?"_

 _"Oh, you're right," Mei answered in realization. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy."_

 _"Well, I guess that makes two of us su."_

 _Mei chuckled._

 _Kagami, who was standing next to them, listened with mild curiosity._

 _"I gotta say, whenever I see you play it's always amazing to watch."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You look super hot."_

 _This caught the redhead's attention though. He raised an eyebrow at the blond, surprised by the sudden flirtatious remark._

 _"Wha?" Mei reacted, startled. "Come on. Don't joke like that," she said awkwardly._

 _"I'm not joking. It's true su. Come on Kagamicchi, doesn't she look hot?" Kise asked the crimson-eyed boy, eyeing him mischievously._

 _Kagami turned his head towards Kise, his eyes going wide. But when he saw the boy's smirk, he knew he was being played with. "...No comment," he said in a sepulchral voice._

 _"Geez su. You coward," the handsome blond teased._

 _Kagami frowned._ What the hell?

 _"Oh, by the way, Mei," Kise continued, ignoring the glare from Kagami. "Did you know that a man's brain consists of boxes and a woman's brain consist of a network of strings su?"_

 _"Isn't that from that comedian guy?" Mei asked, wondering where this question came from._

 _"Uhh... Could be. Anyway," Kise said before he leaned into her and whispered something in her ear._

 _Kagami, once again, raised an eyebrow._ What the hell?!

 _All of a sudden, the girl snorted. "That's mean," she said, but despite that chuckled. "That's not funny."_

 _"Then why are you laughing?" Kise asked._

 _Mei slapped the boy lightly on his arm._

 _Meanwhile, Kagami's irritation grew by the minute. He also had the feeling, that whatever Kise had whispered in her ear, had something to do with him._

 _._

 _Stop being chummy with each and every guy!_ Kagami thought, aggravated. He wanted to ignore it. He tried, but it kept popping into his head, even during the game. Or to be more exact, especially during the game. His handsome, smirking opponent made sure of that.

"Kagami, what was up with that block?" Hyuuga asked the redhead sternly.

"Sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"Is it just me, or is Taiga playing a little too roughly?" Mei asked from the sidelines.

"It isn't just you," Riko answered and sighed. "I wonder if something happened? This is his third foul, and if this continues..."

It did continue to Seirin's dismay. Despite trying hard to keep his head in the game, Kagami couldn't let what he saw go. _Am I jealous?_ he thought, worried.

He had the ball, dribbling it while glaring at his opponent. The redhead was really on edge, and he panted heavily. He pondered if throwing a pass was a saver course of action. He locked eyes with Kuroko for a moment. The bluenett was still marked. Kagami turned his gaze back to Kise.

The blond gave him a pitying look, annoying him all the more. _He's easy to taunt,_ Kise thought. _Of course that's no surprise. He's stubborn and short-tempered. Someone who wears his emotions on his sleeve. She knew this,_ Kise smiled, thinking of Matsuoka. "Oi. Do you wanna know what I whispered in her ear?" he asked Kagami, referring to Mei.

That seemed to do the trick. "Shut up," the crimson-eyed boy shot back. He moved quickly, using a feint, a between-the-legs crossover to the right, a fake jump shot, back to the left. He passed the blond, picking up his pace. He was in full drive.

 _This is my chance,_ Kise thought before he moved to defense, knowing full well that Kagami would knock him over. _This is going to hurt me a litt-,_

"BENJI!"

"Oh my God. Matsuda-kun!"

All players looked up abruptly and saw what was happening. The referee blew his whistle, pausing the game. Everyone stopped with what they were doing, each taken by surprise. In mere seconds, they had surrounded the giant boy.

"Matsuda! You okay?"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Hey! What's wrong?!"

Matsuda didn't even hear them. They were all just noise to him, buzzing around his ears. He could mostly hear himself. He was heaving intensely. His chest was aching, and he was starting to feel dizzy. "Yuu... tan," he muttered, clutching his chest. "Yuutan,"

"I'm here!" his friend yelled. "Get out of the way! I'm here, Benji!" Ono shouted, moving through the crowd while shoving people aside. When he was in front of his friend, he gasped. "Benji."

"Yuutan," Matsuda said before he nearly fell to the ground.

A couple of strong arms caught him just in time. "Easy there. We got you," Sato said before he, Kagami and Kise helped him sit down on the floor. "Give him some room, boys."

"Matsuda-kun, what is wrong? What happened?" Riko asked, worried. The girl was almost in shock.

"Yuutan?"

"I'm here," the amber-eyed boy said while moving closer to his friend. "What do you need?"

"My... pill box ...and bottle. They're in my... sports bag," Matsuda said between huffs and puffs. The boy was still clutching his chest.

Ono nodded and hurried back through the crowd, though this time everybody was sensible enough to move aside. When he came back, he quickly gave Matsuda the box. The giant boy took a pill from one of its compartments and swallowed it with some water. Slowly, his breathing started to return back to normal.

.

Seirin and Kaijo had put their game on halt. The incident with Matsuda had caused quite a stir. Riko and the other members of Seirin needed to make sure he was alright. She also wanted to talk with the giant boy.

"You have a heart rhythm disorder?" Riko asked, feeling a mixture of shock, anger and concern.

"That sounds serious," Nakano-sensei said in alarm.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Matsuda assured. "I only have an attack about two, three times a month." He was seated on the bench with Ono next to him. A group consisting of Riko, Hyuuga, Nakano-sensei, Sato and a couple of the players was there as well.

"Did you have one of these attacks before during training? Without our knowledge?" their teacher asked sternly.

Matsuda hesitated. "...Twice. I went to the bathroom then."

The others did not look pleased, and Riko was frowning deeply."

"Look. I'm able to keep it under control with my medication."

"You should have told us," his kantoku said in a scolding voice.

"I- I'm sorry," the giant boy apologized dejectedly. "I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

"You're his coach, aren't you? If it took you this long to notice there was something wrong, you haven't really been doing your job," Ono suddenly shot back at Riko, accusation clearly audible. "Even though you have those eyes of yours."

Everyone fell silent. They were completely stunned. Riko was Ono's coach, not to mention a sempai, and he had just criticized in a rather disrespectful way. Though some of the others couldn't help but agree with what the boy had said.

 _The kid has a point,_ Sato thought. _Even I noticed there was something going on with Matsuda-kun._

But most of the spectators were clearly appalled. "Yuutan, you can't say that," Matsuda responded, horrified. "She our kantoku."

"Well someone has to say it!" Ono snapped back in anger as he stood up from the bench. "Let's face it! Since this guy came along," he said in a raised voice while pointing his thumb at Sato. "She's only been worried about her threatened position!" he continued, enraged, now accusingly pointing his finger at Riko.

"How dare you!" Hyuuga reacted furiously. "You fucking brat! You have no-,"

He stopped his rant abruptly. He didn't even finish his sentence, too taken aback by what had happened.

Without any warning, Riko had stepped forward and slapped Ono across the face.

Silence fell. Astonishment. Shock. Disquiet. Nobody could say a word. Nobody dared saying a word.

"I think you should take a time-out," Riko said to the boy, who was by far the most shocked of all.

* * *

Intense... I actually really enjoy writing intense scenes. I don't know why. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. And I hope you'll continue reading my fic. Happy times will come, I promise. Seeya in about a month! I hope I'll have a new computer by then.


	17. Chapter 16

Hello Everybody! My sincerest apologies for being late. I was on vacation for while and didn't write much during those days. Also, this chapter was a difficult one to write, I found out. But I have to say, I'm really satisfied with how it turned out. I'm even a little bit proud of myself. My beta-reader also said it's one of my best. So, I hope the wait was worth it. I have to say, it's quite an intense chapter. But that is understandable, considering how the last chapter ended. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 16

'I don't care anymore'

.

Ono had done what he was told. He'd gone outside for a break. But, as of now, it had been almost fifteen minutes. Matsuda had already left to go after his friend, and Riko was starting to feel more and more distressed.

"What have I done? I only made things worse!" she cried out, pacing up and down, her hands in her hair.

"Riko, calm down," Hyuuga urged.

"I never should've hit him," the girl said, sounding distraught.

"All we can do is wait for them to return, and then we can talk things out," Nakano-sensei said in a comforting voice.

After Matsuda's attack and Ono's outburst, Seirin and Kaijo had put a stop to their game. The members from Seirin had endured quite a shock, and even the boys from Kaijo had been a little shaken. Not knowing what exactly had happened, the other teams appeared to have been rather confused, but they had continued their match until the last one was finished. Afterwards, everybody had cleaned up the gym before going back to the inn to take a nice relaxing dip in the onsen.

The gym was empty now. Riko, Hyuuga and Nakano-sensei were waiting in front of the building for the two boys to return.

"He was right, Ono-kun, about Matsuda-kun," Riko admitted in remorse as she stopped pacing. "I didn't notice anything."

"None of us did dear," Nakano-sensei reassured.

"I should have." Riko sighed. "The preliminaries are around the corner and our team is in disarray." _Because of me._

Hyuuga frowned. _She's too hard on herself,_ he thought worried.

"Look. Matsuda-kun is returning," Nakano-sensei said optimistically, shaking Riko and Hyuuga out of their thoughts.

The two looked up and saw indeed Matsuda running toward them. However, he did not look very optimistic.

"Did you find him?" Riko asked Matsuda when he'd reached the three of them.

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't." He was heaving and looked utterly exhausted.

"That's alright, Matsuda-kun. You did your best," Nakano-sensei said kindly. "You should rest now. Here, drink some water." She offered the giant boy his bottle, which he gladly took.

"Thank you," he replied before opening the cap and taking a gulp.

"We still need to talk about your heart condition," Hyuuga said firmly to the boy.

Matsuda swallowed as he lowered his bottle, his eyes looking apologetic. "...Yes."

.

* * *

.

He found Ono on an abandoned hillside path behind the inn. The boy was sitting on the side of the road, hugging his knees.

At first he did not want to talk. Sato didn't mind. "We don't have to," he said as he lit up a cigarette. Once lit, he took a puff and blew out the smoke. It rose into the sky. The celestial sphere still had orange and pink hues to the west, but when you looked up, you could see it had turned to cobalt blue. The two of them remained silent while Sato finished his cigarette.

"You were right, you know," the man said after a while, once he'd finished smoking.

Ono looked up at Sato, giving him a quizzical gaze.

"Aida-san should have noticed something was wrong with Matsuda-kun," Sato enlightened, and he saw realization in the boy's eyes. "Even I noticed something was amiss. I only feel guilty for not saying anything. That was my mistake," he admitted.

"You knew?"

The man nodded.

"Then, how in the world did she not?" Ono asked in frustration. "She's our coach for crying out loud!"

"Well, as you already noticed, she was too preoccupied with other things," Sato said in a casual voice.

"Why-" Ono hesitated. "Why does she feel threatened by you?" he asked carefully, remembering the conversation he overheard between Riko and Hyuuga.

Sato sighed. "I'm an experienced professional coach. I know a lot about the workings of a team and it's members. It's not always hunky-dory," he explained. "And I for one can see a diamond in the rough when I meet one." Sato gave Ono a half-smile.

The boy's eyes grew wide.

"You're a talented player, Ono-kun. And I'm pretty sure you know that yourself, but whenever I look at you or watch you play, I sense... insecurity and a rather strong desire to prove yourself," Sato deducted. His voice however, sounded concerned. "You want to be acknowledged more than anything. I can't help but wonder why?"

Ono looked at his feet. He swallowed. Everything the man had said was right on the mark, and it scared him a little. But he wanted to be honest. Sato reached out to him when no one else did. "I guess it's because... I was never good enough. No matter how hard I worked," he said dejectedly as he stood up. He walked a few steps, then put his hands in his pockets as he looked across the descending hill. "I mean, what can you do? When the Generation of Miracles came before you. You'll always be second best."

"A Runner-up Prince."

"Exactly. Even the so-called honorific title says: 'You're not good enough'," the auburn-haired boy replied cynically.

Sato frowned while touching his jaw, his fingers stroking his stubbles. "I see now. Your rivalry with the Miracles. Why you always compete with them," he said with compassion. "I can understand your frustration, I do. But you don't have to keep competing against them. If you tried growing stronger on your own, and of course with a little help of your teammates, you'll get there eventually. I truly believe that. You have the potential to become a Miracle, Ono-kun,"

Ono looked up in surprise. "I do?" he asked, not believing his ears. No one had ever said that to him.

"You do," Sato said with a confident smile. "So how about I help you out?" he proposed.

"What do you mean?"

.

* * *

.

Sato went to the inn while Ono went back to the gym to get his sports bag. However, he did not expect to find people there waiting for him.

"Ono-kun! Thank goodness you're back," Nakano-sensei said in relief.

"Yuutan!" Matsuda called out and rushed to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ono answered. He glanced at the other three standing in front of the gym's entrance. Nakano-sensei looked worried, Hyuuga was frowning and Riko had a rather guilty expression on her face.

"We should probably talk," she said to Ono.

"If you say so," he answered indifferently.

.

Meanwhile at the inn, Sato was smoking outside. He took his time observing the greenery surrounding the ryokan and listening to the evening sounds of spring, when he was suddenly confronted by a certain eavesdropper.

"I heard what you said to Yuuta."

" _Miss_ Seaton...," Sato said after blowing out smoke from his cigarette, emphasizing the word 'miss'. "You're becoming quite the spy, aren't you? But I suppose that's what managers do. Spying." He leisurely took another drag and blew out the smoke. "Have you told her yet?" he asked, referring to Riko.

"Not yet," Mei answered. "But I will... If this continues," she said somewhat threatening.

"If what continues, may I ask?" the man asked, sounding ignorant.

"This. You. Plotting against Riko. Plotting against Tetsuya. Trying to win over Yuuta. It's low," she said directly, her lagoon eyes unflinching while staring into Sato's dark grey ones. "You're a professional coach. You've got teams lining up for you to pick from. Why are you messing with ours?"

Sato frowned. "My. You Americans really do not know the meaning of the word respect," he said with an edge to his voice, which was curious. The man always spoke with a certain indifference.

"We do. But we only show respect to authority figures who deserve it," she retorted, showing a tiny smug smile. "You obviously don't deserve it. And that pretty much puts you on the same level as Trump. Not something to be proud of," she sneered.

"You always have an answer ready, don't you?" Sato's eyes were full of fire, yet his voice was as cold as ice. "As for my answer to your question," he continued while flicking away his cigarette, his tone unchanging. "It's none of your business, little lady. So go ahead. Tell your little coach. There's nothing you two can do to me."

.

* * *

.

"I have already apologized to Matsuda-kun, but I want to apologize to you as well. For my conduct towards you and for slapping you in the face," Riko said to Ono in remorse.

The two of them, along with Matsuda and Nakano-sensei, retreated to one of the boys' rooms while their teammates were taking a bath. The atmosphere was awkward, and the magnitude of the room did not help with that. It was large enough to host ten people. They had settled themselves in a corner, sitting on floor pillows while feeling as if the walls of the room were looming over them.

Although Ono had willingly gone with them to talk, he hadn't shown a lot of interest in the conversation, acting rather indifferent. Riko did not give up though. She wanted to convey her thoughts. And she wanted to convey them as sincerely as possible.

"I know I've been strict with you these last couple weeks," she admitted honestly. "But you have to understand, I'm merely strict because I have such high hopes for you. You have so much potential Ono-kun, and I want to help you grow as a player." Riko tried to make eye contact with the boy, but he was making it hard for her to do. "But my methods were wrong." _I kept pushing you, hoping you would realize something on your own. When that didn't happen, I got frustrated and even mad. "_ I know that now."

A silence emerged, making the mood even more uncomfortable than it already was. Riko quickly continued with her plea. "Forgive me, but your competitiveness towards the Miracles...," she began carefully. To her surprise, Ono met her eyes for the first time, though she wasn't sure what his look meant. "It's really affecting your play, and it worries me." She paused. "...I was wondering if you could tell me if something happened between you and them during Middle School?"

.

 _"M-my name is Ono Yuuta! I am from Miyahara Elementary! I have mostly played the position of Shooting Guard and Small Forward! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" he yelled nervously before bowing 90 degrees._

 _He was the last boy to speak. The only freshman in the group of second and third years. Ono felt terrified._

 _"Thank you Ono-kun," the coach of Teiko's first string said matter-of-factly._

Played the position of? _Aomine thought amused, and he snickered._

 _"Poor kid. He's scared out of his wits," Momoi said to her childhood friend._

 _"He's the only first year. What did you expect?"_

 _"No first year had ever made it to first string on their first try. Not one, until you four achieved it," Kuroko stated while startling the other Miracles with his sudden 'presence'. "I believe this makes him number five," he said while nodding in Ono's direction._

 _Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi followed his gaze, silent for a moment as they watched the auburn-haired boy look at his team members with anticipation._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _His form was perfect. Graceful. Ono couldn't help but be in awe as he watched Midorima shoot his 3-pointer._

 _"Today is indeed a great day for cancers," Midorima said while adjusting his glasses. "Good thing I bought an extra large teddy bear."_

 _"Teddy bear?" Ono asked confused._

 _"My lucky item for today nanodayo," the green-haired boy answered, pointing towards the stuffed animal sitting at the edge of the court._

 _"Ah. I was wondering why that was sitting there," the amber-eyed boy said, still a little puzzled._

 _"Man proposes, God disposes."_

 _"What?"_

 _"As your instructor, let me give you some advice nanodayo. Always do your best no matter how small the task, and fate will do the rest," Midorima explained as if he were giving a lecture._

 _"Wow. That's deep. And it rhymes," Ono said impressed._

 _Midorima gave a small, proud smile. "And don't forget to always listen to the Oha Asa horoscopes and to bring your lucky item with you."_

 _"...I see. I'll remember that," the handsome boy responded hesitantly before he took a ball and shot it towards the basket. It went through the hoop with a light swoosh. Smooth. Easy._

 _"You have good form nanodayo," Midorima said to the auburn-haired boy after watching his throwing motion._

 _"Eh? Uh, thank you," Ono replied with a shy smile._ Wow! Midorima-sempai praised me! _"But I want to work on my release. When I have to switch between Small Forward and Shooting Guard, it would be easier if I had a quick release."_

 _"That's quite an interesting point," Akashi said when he and the other Miracles entered the third gym of Teiko Middle School._

 _"Captain Akashi?" Ono asked in surprise. He did not expect that the Akashi Seijuro would take the time to speak to him._

 _"Heh. So you decided to come here as well," Aomine said to Midorima, referring to the gym where he and Kuroko always practiced._

 _"It's quiet here. And Ono wanted to do some extra practice nanodayo."_

 _"Really? I thought it was rather remarkable that you could keep up with our everyday practice," Akashi said to the freshman._

 _"Well I... I have to work harder than other people, otherwise I'll never be able to keep up," Ono admitted timidly._ Did Akashi-sempai just compliment me? _he thought surprised._

 _"Would you allow us to join you?" Kuroko asked Ono while giving his kohai a fright._

 _"Ehh? Ah. Of course," the amber-eyed boy answered nervously, still a little shaken up._

 _The overtime practice that day with the Generation of Miracles was the first of many. Until, at some point, the Miracles stopped coming._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"You're getting ahead of yourself, Atsushi. Don't make me angry," Akashi Seijuro said in an eerie voice._

What? _Ono thought, alarmed._ What just happened? _He was still in shock from Akashi's steal, and now his captain's aura had completely changed._

 _"I'll kill anyone who opposes me... Even my own parents."_

 _A shiver ran down Ono's spine. He had unconsciously taken a step back. This wasn't the calm and composed captain he knew. It was like he had become a different person._

 _Akashi's one-on-one against Murasakibara, and his speech after that, proved it. Akashi Seijuro was no longer the same._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _It was the day after Akashi's declaration. For some reason Ono didn't feel like going to practice. Of course he still had to go, if only for himself. Even if they were no longer going to focus on team play._

 _He picked up his pace. Though when he turned a corner, it was too late to stop himself from bumping into someone._

 _"Hey! Watch where you're going!"_

 _"Sorry," Ono quickly apologized. Then he saw who he'd bumped into. "Aomine-sempai?"_

 _"Oh. You," the tanned boy said indifferently before he went on his way._

You? _Ono thought, confused as to why Aomine called him this way. But there was something else more peculiar: the direction Aomine was headed. "Wait! Where are you going?"_

 _"The roof," said the navy blue-haired boy, his back still towards Ono._

 _"But, don't we have practice?"_

 _"Not me. Head coach said I don't have to go to practice as long as I keep winning games."_

 _"What?" Ono almost whispered, remembering the things Akashi had said to the team yesterday. "But!" he suddenly objected, louder than he had intended._

 _"Huh?" Aomine retorted, turning around. He waited for Ono to answer, but nothing came. "If you've got something to say, say it!" he barked impatiently._

 _"It's not right," Ono said softly. "It's not fair towards your teammates. We have to work hard, while you can laze around," he continued a little louder._

 _"That's because you guys suck!" Aomine bellowed, startling his kohai._

 _"How? We're your teammates. How can you say that?" Ono asked, confounded by Aomine's words. "What- What about Kuroko-sempai? He works harder than anyone else! Does that mean he sucks too?!" he yelled in frustration at Aomine, but the tanned boy gave him no answer. For a moment, Ono thought he saw guilt in his sempai's eyes, but he paid it no mind. "You always practiced together. It didn't matter to you how far below your level he wa-"_

 _"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You piece of crap!" Something broke in Aomine. But Ono was too shocked by the tanned boy's sudden shout to notice. "You think you got the time to worry about others?! Worry about yourself! Last time I checked, you're still a sucky bench warmer! And that puts you in the same boat as all the other losers! Worry about that!" Aomine scoffed before he turned around to walk away._

 _Ono's jaw tightened. He clenched his hands tightly into fists. Something was stirring inside him. His heart was beating so loudly, he could hear it in his ears. "I won't worry. During the time you spend lazing around, I'll train harder than ever. And before you know it, I'll have surpassed you," he declared threateningly, his voice brimming with fire._

 _The tanned boy turned his head. The expression on his face was something Ono could not place. But before he knew it, Aomine burst out laughing. Madly cackling away. "You?! Surpass me?!" he asked, and he broke again. "That's hilarious!" He hiccuped. "Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. Just because you're the only player that comes remotely close to us Miracles, doesn't mean you can become us," he stated in a condescending voice. "Dream on. I can see it just by looking at you. No matter how much you train. No matter how hard you try. Your light will always be too dim. Nothing's going to change that."_

 _._

"Ono-kun?" Riko asked the boy when his silence became a bit too hard to bear.

"What?" Ono asked in return, shaken out of his memories.

His eyes looked sad, Riko noticed. "The Miracles-" she began.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about it," Ono answered, interrupting her. His voice sounded hollow.

"Ono-kun. I really want to help you. But I can only do that if I know what happened," the short-haired girl responded sincerely.

"I think you can tell kantoku," Matsuda said to his friend. "Come on Yuutan," he urged.

There was a long pause, and the room felt too large again.

"It's alright," Ono replied politely after a while, however his voice still sounded hollow. _Whatever._ "I know you want to help. But you don't have to worry." _You can say whatever you want._ "I'll stop competing with the Miracles. I'll listen from now on." _I don't care anymore._ His thoughts were reflected in the sound of his voice and the distant look in his eyes.

Riko knew Ono was only saying what she wanted to hear. She knew, yet she didn't know how to react or how to answer. She also realized that no matter what she said, it wouldn't reach him, and that scared her.

"Well, I believe that settles everything," Nakano-sensei concluded to Riko's surprise, though she was grateful for it. "I think we've discussed everything that needed to be discussed."

Riko glanced at her teacher. She saw some tension on Nakano-sensei's face, though it was mostly masked by a smile. Riko's eyes went to Ono. He didn't meet her gaze, but his expression showed relief. He was probably glad it was over. As was Riko herself. Still, she couldn't completely ignore the uneasiness she felt. Nakano-sensei may have said everything was settled, but Riko sensed that wasn't the case.

"It's good that we had this talk," the teacher continued. "Matsuda-kun, I hope you haven't forgotten what we discussed?"

"I won't do anymore extra training and I promise I'll raise the alarm the moment I feel unwell. I haven't forgotten, sensei," the giant boy answered.

"Good."

The four of them stood up and left the large, uncomfortable room. Ono and Matsuda went to the onsen while Nakano-sensei left to make a phone call, leaving Riko behind.

She sighed as she stood alone in silence. They hadn't solved anything. Were they just going to act as if nothing had happened? She didn't know what to do. It felt like the earth was crumbling beneath her feet.

She knelt down and sat on the wooden floor of the empty hallway, her back against the wall. She sighed again as she took her phone from her pants pocket, contemplating on whether or not to call him. After a minute or so, she did, hoping he was still awake. Of course that all depended on whether there was good reception in the first place. Thankfully there was a connection.

[Hey Riko. What's up? You don't usually call me at this hour.]

"Hey Teppei. I didn't wake you, did I?" the short-haired girl asked in a soft voice.

[No. I was still up. Don't worry. So, how's it going? How's the training camp? Hyuuga called me yesterday and said that Kuroko's doing better.] He sounded a little far away, but it was good to hear his voice.

"Yes. He's doing better," Riko answered, though she was unable to mask her downcast voice.

[Yet, you sound gloomy. Why?]

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm losing grip on everything. It's all falling apart, Teppei," she said in distress, her breath caught in her throat, her lips trembling.

[Why? What happened?]

"Too many things happened," Riko answered as a tear fell on her cheek. She decided to let it all out. "Matsuda-kun has a heart rhythm disorder. He had an attack this afternoon, freaking everyone out. For a moment I thought he was going to die."

[Wait. You're saying he has a heart rhythm disorder? And he hadn't told you anything?!]

"No. No one knew, except Ono-kun. He was probably too scared to tell me," she sobbed. "This is all my fault. I should've noticed something." Her voice resonated with guilt.

[Riko. This is not your fault. It's Matsuda's responsibility to tell you. His own. Not yours.], Kiyoshi said sincerely.

"I know that. But still... I should've noticed something, with my eyes. Ono-kun said so too."

[Ono did?]

"He lashed out at me in front of everyone. I've never seen him this mad. He probably also had enough of my behaviour towards him. I kept pushing him hard and got frustrated when he didn't listen," the girl explained, her voice still trembling.

[Yeah, you told me he was a handful.]

"That's an understatement," Riko responded sourly and she whimpered. "Sorry. I just... I really don't know what to do with him. I don't know how to reach him. I told that the way I handled him had been wrong. That I had pushed him too much. But it still... didn't reach him," she said hopelessly.

[Riko...]

"I should have known this would happen. He was right. I've only been worrying about myself, those Foreign Miracles and Kuroko-kun, and that God damn assistant coach!" the brown-eyed girl cried out in frustration.

[Riko. Stop punishing yourself. That won't do you any good.], Kiyoshi said firmly.

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just don't know what to do. We need Ono-kun. I don't think we can win without him."

[Kuroko is doing better now.]

"We have put way too much pressure on Kuroko-kun last year. He nearly lost his Misdirection because of it. We need someone strong and capable to relieve him. We need Ono-kun." She sounded desperate, Kiyoshi could hear.

[Riko... You will reach him. I know you will. You are a good coach.], he encouraged.

"Sato-san begs to differ."

[Forget about him! You are a good coach. I don't know any coach who cares as much about her players as you do. You will reach Ono. I know you will. You just need to have patience.]

"I cannot afford patience. The preliminaries start in a week."

[You will reach him by that time. I promise.]

.

* * *

.

Dinner was delicious and the atmosphere was joyous despite what happened this late afternoon. Even at the Seirin table the mood was pleasant. Everybody talked and ate and joked. If Riko was still upset, it didn't show. And Ono and Matsuda seemed to have let the matter rest as well.

"We're gonna play again later, right?" Kagami asked Kuroko and Mei. "I finally feel I'm getting somewhere." He took another bite.

"Oh. Uhm... well actually I was invited by someone else to play," Mei answered carefully while fiddling with her chopsticks.

"Whas? Wy whom?" the redhead asked with his mouth full.

"...Charming," the pretty girl answered.

"Kagami-kun, please do not talk with your mouth full," Kuroko said in a motherly way.

The crimson-eyed boy swallowed his food. "Who asked you?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi? Why?"

"To help Rakuzan train. You know, pretty much the same thing I've been doing with you guys. Seijuro took me aside before dinner and asked if I was interested in helping them," Mei explained before taking a sip from her glass.

"So, you're going to help our opponents now?" Kagami asked in a disapproving manner.

"Aren't we already doing that by having this training camp together?" Mei countered, putting down her glass a bit harder than she intended.

Kuroko looked from the boy to the girl in amusement while quietly taking another bite.

"I haven't even said yes yet," the strawberry blond continued.

"You're not gonna do it, right?"

"Why should she not?" Kuroko asked after swallowing his rice.

Kagami and Mei turned their heads to the bluenett, their features showing surprise.

"It could be a nice challenge, could it not? Mei-san may learn from the experience, and with that she could further help us," Kuroko articulated matter-of-factly.

"I... guess that's true," the girl agreed, albeit hesitantly.

"But-" Kagami started in protest, stopping when he saw his friends raise an eyebrow. "I mean... What are we supposed to do?" he mumbled, a pout on his face.

Mei snickered.

"I am certain we can think of something to do," Kuroko said, his eyes smiling.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko and Kagami had gone ahead of her to the gym, since Mei still needed to change her clothes. When she herself was done, she headed to the gym as well. Once there, she saw it was already fairly full with basketball-playing boys. Her eyes trailed the gym. After a moment she spotted Akashi and walked over to him.

"You came," the magenta red-haired boy said to the girl.

"Yes," Mei answered.

"Thank you. I know I'm asking a lot of you, helping out an opponent like this."

"It just means that you owe me," the aqua-eyed girl replied wittily, her lips curling up.

Akashi returned her smile. "That we do. Shall we start?"

"There's just one problem," Mei confessed while raising her index finger. "I don't have a team, heh. Riko decided to do a different exercise with the boys since I'm unavailable this evening."

That took Akashi by surprise. He looked around and noticed that the Seirin boys were indeed engaged in a different training exercise. He took a moment to think. "Let's see... I could ask some of our players. I'm sure most of the boys wouldn't mind being on your team."

"Excuse me. I wouldn't mind being on your team."

Mei and Akashi, startled by the sudden suggestion, turned their head. It was a rather unexpected visitor who'd spoken.

"Tatsuya?"

"If you'll have me, of course," the pretty boy added.

"Uh yes," Mei replied after a moment. "Of course I'll have you."

"Great," Himuro said. "Now we just need three more," he continued, pondering.

"I assume this means you'll gather your own team, then?" Akashi asked the girl.

"Guess it does."

"Good. Come to me when you're done," said the ruby-eyed boy before returning to his team.

"Hmm, I think I know of someone who's probably pretty bored right now," the boy with the peekaboo bangs mused.

"Who?" Mei asked.

"Atsushi! Come here! You've got work to do!"

"Ehhh?! But I'm having a break right now," the purple-haired giant whined childishly while shuffling towards Mei and Himuro.

"Come on. It's only one game," Himuro said. "You'll get to play with a pretty girl."

Mei cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Hmmm," Murasakibara let out while staring at the girl in front of him, making her all the more uncomfortable. "Fine. But I'll only do defense," he said after a while, his voice sounding lazy.

"That's fine with me,"

.

It didn't take them long to find two more team members to join them, and after a quick warm-up, Mei went to a corner of the gym to meditate. About five minutes later, she was done.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin!" Shimizu Haruka, Rakuzan's manager and the referee of this game, yelled. The players gathered around the circle in the middle of the court. Murasakibara and Nebuya went inside. Shimizu blew her whistle and threw the ball in the air. The match began.

Murasakibara reached the ball first and tapped it to Himuro, who quickly gave a pass to Mei. The girl started to dribble and the players began to move. She was nearing the left side of the court. Akashi overtook her though, and his defense was strong.

 _This guy's tricky,_ Mei thought while bouncing the ball. _He has eyes that see everything. Like Darren. I need to go in deep._ She fixed her lagoon orbs on Akashi, sparks emitting from them.

 _Here she comes,_ Akashi thought as he saw Mei's muscles move. He stretched his arm, ready to tap the ball away, but he couldn't touch it.

For a moment everybody was wondering where the ball had gone. Then Mei jumped in the air, making them look up instantly. She grabbed the ball with one hand and shot it forcefully to the basket. It went through the hoop with a loud bang.

It was a clear introduction. A declaration almost. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"What just happened?" one of the spectators asked to no one in particular.

"She threw the ball in the air before Akashi could reach it," the boy standing next to him answered.

"Wait. You're saying she moved faster than his eyes could see?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

.

Five minutes into the game and all the bystanders had stopped with what they were doing. The match was so heated, you couldn't look away.

Mei was somehow able to keep Akashi from stealing the ball with his Emperor Eye. It looked like she reacted before he could tap it away. She was deep in the Zone. The boys on the sidelines, who had experienced it themselves, knew this. She could probably perceive Akashi's movements because of the Zone. And her already great reflexes were heightened by it, hence her quick reactions.

There was something else though. Since Mei was Akashi's mark, she played the position of Point Guard. But the way she played almost made it seem like she was used to it. This was just a team formed at the last minute. But Mei's playmaking skills were remarkable, as were her assists, and she was able to make her players work very well together.

She drove to the basket, opponents gaining on her. Thankfully her teammates advanced as well. She was at the basket, surrounded by two boys. She jumped for the layup, the defenders jumping with her to block. Then she moved the ball behind her head while turning sideways and passed it to Himuro, who was standing near the edge of the court behind the 3-point-line. He was a bit startled by the girl's sudden assist, but he caught the ball and threw the 3-pointer. It went smoothly through the basket. Mei's move was amazing to say the least. Not something any player could do.

"Oi, Kuroko," the bluenett heard his light say breathlessly. "What position does Mei officially play normally?"

"Officially or normally?" Kuroko asked in return.

"You know what I mean."

"I am afraid I do not know. I do not remember her ever telling us."

"Her moves... they're like a Point Guard's," Kagami said in realisation. "The assists, playmaking and the passes she gives..."

"She appears to be truly in her element, does she not?"

"...Yeah," the redhead said absent-mindedly.

"It is quite remarkable that she is able to lead this last-minute-formed team so well," Kuroko complimented. "She really is amazing to watch," he said admiringly and smiled as his eyes followed her moves.

"Rebound!"

"Ganbalimasu!"

"Nice catch su, Hayakawa!" Kise said to the Power Forward while he himself caught the pass that was thrown to him.

He immediately started running towards the opponent's basket. Mibuchi was already nearing it though, but so was Mei. When Kise was at mid-court he threw her a long pass.

"Mei! Get the fast break!" Himuro shouted to his teammate.

Mei didn't finish it herself however, seeing that Mibuchi was pretty close to her. She caught the ball with one hand and in a smooth motion flung it back to Kise. The blond boy caught the sphere and finished it with a dunk. Mibuchi had no time to react.

 _This is a little different from Darren Forrester's style,_ Akashi remarked while eyeing Mei. _Perhaps she forgot why she agreed to this match._ His lips curled up into a smile. _This girl... What in the world is she doing being a manager? She's a player through and through,_ he thought as he watched Mei give Kise a high five.

* * *

You can still call this a cliffhanger, right? Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I especially liked writing Yuutan's flashbacks. I hope it won't take me 6 weeks to write the next chapter. Probably not. Seeya!


	18. Chapter 17

Hello everybody! Apologies for posting a week later than planned. I feel like I always start my author note this way. Sigh. I hope I'll be able to post my next chap within a month's time. I do have to say, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. Even though it took a while. Its content is lighter than the previous one, and it's quite humorous. I hope at least. My friend even thought it was lightly shocking heh. One thing. Unfortunately, my beta reader couldn't beta-read this chapter, so I had to do it myself. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I made. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 17

'Guy talk, girl talk'

.

At nine o'clock in the evening they closed the gym, and the remaining boys that stayed till the end went back to the ryokan. They were exhausted and glad that a nice hot bath was waiting for them at the inn.

On their way there, Kuroko and Kagami were eager to talk to Mei about her game, but the other boys made that rather difficult.

"She has become quite popular," Kuroko remarked as he and his light watched Mei conversing with a couple of players from other teams.

"Yeah. But doesn't that always happen?" Kagami asked rhetorically. He had an edge to his voice, though he tried to hide it.

His shadow had to suppress an obvious smile. "Do not worry, Kagami-kun. I am sure you will be able to play against Mei-san tomorrow."

"Huh?" responded Kagami confused. "What's that got to do with her being popular?"

"Nothing. I only made an observation," Kuroko replied, his lips curled up.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?"

"I am?"

"Yeah. It's creepy."

"My apologies."

Kagami sighed. "Well, I guess you wearing a smile isn't so bad considering what happened today," he said.

"You mean with Ono-kun and Matsuda-kun?" the blue-eyed boy asked, though he already knew the answer. He began to feel concerned thinking about it.

"Yeah," Kagami answered. "To be honest, I'm a little worried about practice tomorrow." He sounded troubled.

Kuroko could only coincide, but there was no point in them worrying about it. Only Ono and Matsuda could fix their dispute with Riko. "I am certain they will have reconciled by now," he reassured.

"Let's hope so. I was seriously freaked out this afternoon."

"You were not the only one."

The two friends turned silent for a while, walking at a leisurely pace as the chitchat of the other boys passed by.

"...Has your dad called yet?" Kagami asked Kuroko after some hesitation.

"Not yet," the bluenett answered. His voice gave nothing away.

"Well... At least you'll have something good you can tell him," the crimson-eyed boy said optimistically.

"I do?" his shadow asked.

"Your new Reverse Misdirection trick, thing," Kagami replied clumsily. "We need to give it a name, I guess."

"It's a little too early for that, I believe," said Kuroko. "But I suppose it is progressing, albeit slowly."

"I thought you were doing pretty good today," his light praised earnestly.

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you, Kagami-kun," he said in gratitude. Though he could not help letting out a sigh. "I merely wished it weren't this consuming. It requires a lot of my concentration."

"Why not ask Mei to give you meditation training then?" Kagami proposed. "It really helps."

The blue-haired boy snickered. "Interesting. Approximately a week ago you were stating the opposite," he teased.

"Shut up," his partner shot back. "It takes a while before it starts working."

"Fair enough," Kuroko acknowledged and he smiled.

Kagami couldn't help but smile back. "You'll get there," he said while stretching out his arm, his hand clenched into a fist. "Come back stronger."

"I will," Kuroko responded, bumping his own fist against Kagami's.

"Oi! Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi su!" Kise yelled as he ran towards them.

Kuroko and Kagami turned around at the familiar sound.

"Kise-kun, is something the matter?" Kuroko asked politely when the handsome blond had arrived at the two friends.

"Sup," Kagami greeted in a gruff voice. He was still a little annoyed with Kise for provoking him during their last game this afternoon.

The golden-eyed boy chuckled nervously. "I can see you're still angry with me su," he said while placing his hand at the back of his head, looking awkwardly.

"Not angry. Just annoyed," Kagami retorted bluntly before he continued walking. Kuroko followed his example.

"I get it. I get it su," Kise said in a whiny voice as he chased after them. "I'm here to apologize."

"Kise-kun, what did you do?" Kuroko asked sternly.

"I- Look Kagamicchi, I'm really sorry, okay? For making you jealous su."

"What?" the crimson-eyed boy responded, startled. Apology or not, it came out of nowhere and was making Kagami fairly uncomfortable. He quickened his pace.

"It was Matsuokacchi's idea su. She came up with it. I swear, I'm not into Mei," Kise explained while trying to keep up with Kagami, all the while not noticing the redhead's embarrassment. "I mean, she a real bijin, but... I sorta like someone else su."

Meanwhile, Kuroko had a hard time keeping pace with Kagami and Kise. "Ano, could you perhaps slow down a little? I cannot keep up with your long legs."

.

* * *

.

Once back at the inn they all went to their room, dropped their sports bag, grabbed their yukata and a clean change of underwear and went straight to the onsen.

"Ahhhhhh, I'm beat," Kagami said while undressing himself in the changing room.

"Dude, that comment is weak. We hardly did anything. All we ended up doing was watching Mei's game," Aomine retorted, undressing as well.

"I'm still beat," Kagami countered stubbornly.

"I am the most beat su," Kise proclaimed definitely after taking off his shirt.

"We cannot argue with that," Kuroko agreed.

"That game was certainly consuming," Himuro said with a tired smile while taking off his pants.

"She is quite remarkable that manager of yours," Akashi remarked to the Seirin boys.

"Yes, she is," Kuroko replied proudly and Kagami smiled.

"She may have been in the Zone, but I did not expect her to be this strong."

"Yet, she is just a manager," Midorima said puzzled while taking off his glasses and putting them on top of his folded clothes.

"Doesn't Seirin High have a girls basketball team?" Takao asked.

"No."

.

* * *

.

In the changing room for the women the managers were in the midst of undressing as well. It had been a pretty exhausting day for them too, and they were glad they could finally take a dip in the onsen.

"I'm beat," Mei said and she sighed excessively.

"I can imagine," Riko responded. "You really amazed me this evening, you know that?"

"I realised I'd underestimated Taiga a little yesterday. I didn't want to make that mistake again today," Mei explained before she pulled up her shirt over her head in one majestic stroke. "That's why I went quite deep into the Zone this time."

"My, I had no idea. But you were incredible, Seaton-san," Shimizu Haruka said to the lagoon-eyed girl while closing their distance, her long black hair floating behind her.

"Yes! I had no idea you were this good!" Momoi added, joining in the conversation.

"Uh thank you. Just Mei is fine," Mei answered falteringly.

"Mei-san, thank you for your help. Though I have to say, you started playing quite differently from your friend Darren at some point." Shimizu smiled before she continued undressing.

Mei's cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry. Even though I promised to help. I guess my inner Point Guard took over at some point," she apologized with an awkward smile.

Shimizu chuckled. "You do not have to worry about it. True, Juro asked for your help, but he was also very interested in playing against 'you'." She took of her white headband and red glasses.

"He was?"

The black-haired girl nodded.

"Well, I have to admit, I probably wouldn't have won if I hadn't been in the Zone," the strawberry-blond girl confessed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Momoi said in a cryptic voice before she took her towel and left through the door.

The other girls followed her.

.

* * *

.

It wasn't crowded. Most of the boys had already taken their bath, and luckily the warm well was enormous.

"What are you doing here?" Aomine asked his teammate. It was meant as a joke of course.

Hayashi Ren was sitting in front of one of the wash basins, scrubbing his skin clean. "Washing myself," the pretty boy said obviously. With his body covered in foam and only his feminine face visible, anyone could mistake him for a girl.

"Didn't I tell you to go next door. You're making the men uncomfortabl- Ite-eee!" the tanned boy cried out while rubbing his head, feeling the bump the flying brush had left.

"Shut the fuck up, pervert!" Hayashi yelled before he plashed a bucket of water over him, revealing he was indeed a boy. He quickly walked over to the spring and jumped into the water.

"When will you knock it off?" Wakamatsu scolded Aomine.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

"Was I talking to you?"

.

* * *

.

Mei let out a satisfied sigh while letting herself sink into the hot water. _This is heaven,_ she thought as she closed her aqua blue eyes, smiling contently.

"You must be tired," Matsuoka Kaede said to the girl. She was sitting a little further away, her head leaning backwards against a rock. She had tied her chocolate brown hair in a small bun, making her face look slightly chubby.

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty tired," Mei answered fleetly. She began to feel a little uncomfortable with these girls trying to talk to her.

Matsuoka smiled, revealing her apple cheeks. It suited her. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"What? No."

Matsuoka's eyes twinkled as her smile grew bigger. "You're a terrible liar."

"Wha?" Mei said in alarm. _What's up with her?_

"My. Matsuoka-san, you have quite a voluptuous chest. What cup-size do you have?" Shimizu asked the girl while swimming towards her. The manager of Rakuzan had taken off her glasses and wrapped her long black hair in a towel.

"Eh? Oh. It's an E-cup," Matsuoka answered without a shred of embarrassment.

"Sugoi," Tsunemori Miu said in amazement, also swimming over to inspect Matsuoka's breasts. "They float!" Yosen's tiny manager yelled. She had tied her fluffy, caramel curls into two ponytails, making her look all the more adorable.

Matsuoka chuckled. "They're not always convenient, trust me. They're heavy, and when I still played basketball that was quite bothersome."

"Matsuoka-san, you used to play basketball?" Tsunemori asked in surprise, her big, brown eyes growing even bigger.

Mei was quite taken aback by that as well, but she felt too timid to ask about it. _It's got nothing to do with me._

"Don't tell me you stopped because of your... your breasts?" Otsubo Tae asked hesitantly, her finger playing with one of her ponytails.

Matsuoka began to laugh. "No, it was nothing like that. Something else made me stop playing," she explained. "But, I suppose Mei-san understands what I mean with the whole breasts problem. Are they bothersome when you play? Yours are pretty big too."

"N- No they're not! They're average!" Mei shrieked in embarrassment.

"Hmm. I'd say they're a D-cup, if I had to guess," Kaijo's manager said with a smirk.

"How did you kn- That- That's average!"

"Oi, Mei-san," Riko started in a threatening voice as she came closer to the aqua-eyed girl. "Don't go spouting nonsense like that. It's insulting to the girls with an average size chest!"

"S- Sorry."

Momoi humphed as she smiled triumphantly, looking smug. _I win. Bet Dai-chan will never look at your chest again,_ she assumed, thinking of Mei. Though she did not expect the other girls to hear her little humph.

"Momoi-san? What is it? Why are you smiling?" Tae asked.

"My. I believe we have a winner," Shimizu said teasingly.

"That's an F-cup, if I had to guess," Matsuoka estimated while swimming towards the pink-haired girl.

"So what! There's nothing wrong with that!" Momoi bellowed in defense as she stood up, her hands bawled into fists.

"But it is frustrating," Tsunemori responded, circling around Touou's manager. "Give me some of yours!" the fluffy-haired girl yelled as she grabbed Momoi's chest from behind.

"Kyaaaaa! What are you doing?! Th- That tickles! Kya!"

"Just a little bit."

"No!"

.

"They're doing this on purpose, aren't they?" Kise asked on the other side of the wall.

"Do they expect us not to hear anything?" Akashi asked in turn, though he didn't seem that affected by the managers.

"High School girls are truly graceless," Midorima commented. However, the boy couldn't hide the small red tinge on his cheeks.

"Too bad those college girls from yesterday aren't here now, huh Shin-chan?" Takao teased, making his friend blush all the more.

"Urusai nanodayo!" The green-haired boy retorted as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

.

"Giha! Stop it! Go fondle someone else's breasts!"

.

 _That's Mei!_ Kagami thought in realisation, his face becoming as red as his hair _. Dammit. I can't stop picturing it. Mei's..._ ... _She has a D-cup. The perfect size. Not too big. Not too small. Wait. What the hell am I thinking?!_ he stopped himself before he let his imagination run away with him.

.

"Come on. I just wanna cop a feel."

"No!"

"Mei-san, your skin is so soft."

"Stop touching me!"

.

That was the moment Kagami's head exploded from embarrassment. He sighed as he let himself sink into the water. "Maybe they'll stop if we ignore them."

"Or we could distract them," Aomine suggested while running a hand through his wet hair.

"How?"

The navy blue-haired boy stood up and cleared his throat. "Geez Kagami, you sure have a tiny dick!" he proclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?!" the redhead cried out in disbelieve while jumping up, his face even more red than it already was (if that were possible). "Teme!" he yelled in anger at his smirking rival. "It is not! Grrr! You did that on purpose!"

"What? I was just stating the truth," Aomine responded, raising his hands in defense.

"I am not so certain about that, Aomine-kun," Kuroko intervened, scaring the boys in the process. He hadn't spoken a word until now. "I actually believe your penis is slightly smaller than Kagami-kun's," he said as if stating the weather.

Multiple boys started to snicker. "Serves you right su," Kise said to a shocked Aomine. The tanned boy had no comeback ready.

All of a sudden Murasakibara stood up, startling his peers. "I win," was all he said.

Everyone stared at his manhood. "You win," they said in defeat.

At the girls' side of the onsen it had gotten awfully quiet.

.

* * *

.

"Dai-chan! How could you?! How could you say such disgusting things with us next door?!" Momoi asked her childhood friend accusingly while pointing her finger at him.

Not long after they'd finished changing, the boys and girls met each other in the hallway.

"There were first years with us! You've ruined their ears forever!"

"Excuse me?" Aomine replied in disbelieve. "You guys were the ones that started it. Talking about your chest size and stuff. Not to mention groping each other."

"Wha? You heard that?"

"Of course we heard it! The wall is made of bamboo for crying out loud!" Kagami yelled at the girls, startling them.

"D-cup, E-cup. Seriously Satsuki? An F-cup?" Aomine summed up while pointing at Mei, Matsuoka and Momoi respectively. "Sorry, I forgot your cup sizes," he said to the other girls. "But I can see they're too small for me anyway."

"What?!" Riko said, offended.

"Nani sore?!" Tsunemori yelled while covering her chest.

Aomine had no time to evade Momoi's dropkick.

.

* * *

.

She did not know how she got into this situation. After leaving the scene between Aomine and Momoi, she had somehow gotten herself pinned against a wall by Kise.

"Kabe-Don? Do I look like a shoujo heroine to you?"

"This is revenge su."

"Of course it is," Matsuoka said before she moved to walk away. However, Kise quickly slammed his other hand against the wall.

The chocolate-eyed girl jolted. She turned her head, locking eyes with Kise. His golden orbs seemed different, she noticed. Focused. The way they looked when he was playing basketball. "You didn't have to hit the wall."

"This was the only way to make you realize how serious I am," the blond boy said, his eyes fixed on hers.

From up close, Kise looked even more handsome. And since he just came out of the onsen, he smelled particularly good too. But Matsuoka wasn't going to let that get to her.

"Fine," she said while crossing her arms, leaning back against the wall. "What do you want? Are you going to press your chest against me, like I did to you? That's only going to have the same effect."

Kise gave a smile as his eyes focused on Matsuoka's lips and the small mole near her mouth. _Damn, she's sexy._ He moved his head closer to her. Unexpectantly, Matsuoka shrunk away for a moment. Only a small moment, but it made Kise's smile grow. _Cute._

"Just so you know. If you come any closer I'll shout rape right across the hall," the chocolate brown-haired girl said, sounding dead serious.

Kise pulled away slowly, never releasing his gaze. "You're no fun," he sulked before he turned around and walked away.

When he was gone, Matsuoka let out a deep sigh, trying to regain her composure. _That idiot!_ she thought agitated, and she turned around abruptly, fleeing in the other direction. _That was against the rules!_ She buried her face in her hands as she felt her cheeks burning.

.

* * *

.

"That Jerk Dai-chan. He's so rude," Momoi grumbled as she plopped down on her futon.

The girls were clean. Their hair was brushed and blow-dried. Their facial skin cared for. They only needed to brush their teeth and then they were ready for bed.

"He is a teenage boy. I am afraid there is nothing we can do about that," Shimizu responded, taking a seat on her own futon.

"Still, that doesn't give him the right to judge us by our chest size."

"Right," Tsunemori agreed, also sitting down. "I can't help it that I have a ...small chest."

 _It doesn't matter to me. Because of the boys I got to fantasize more than enough,_ Tae thought smiling, picturing boy-couples, inwardly squealing. _MidoTaka! AoKaga! KuroKaga! I can't stop pairing them! This is why I became a manager! It's a fujoshi's heaven!_

"Uh, Tae-chan. You got a little bit of drool hanging from your mouth," Momoi told the daydreaming girl, already knowing what was on her mind.

"Eh? Ah, thank you. Sorry," Tae replied awkwardly, wiping away her saliva.

At that moment the sliding door to the room opened and a blushing Matsuoka came inside.

"You took your time," Riko said to the girl. Then she noticed her crimson cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Your face is all red," Tsunemori pointed out.

"Do you have a fever?" Shimizu asked, standing up and walking over to Matsuoka, her dark eyes looking concerned. She put her hand on the girl's forehead, feeling her temperature. "You feel hot."

"I'm fine," Matsuoka assured, taking away Shimizu's hand. "I just rushed over here. That's all." Her demeanor didn't seem to give away what'd just happened to her.

"Thank goodness," Shimizu responded in relief. The other managers appeared relieved as well.

"Come. We were just grumbling about the boys," Momoi said, inviting Kaijo's manager to come sit with them.

"Fun," Matsuoka replied with a smile.

The girls all took a seat on their futon and started their conversation. Mei, who had chosen a futon at end, didn't want to participate and decided to play with her phone.

"Like I said. What Dai-chan did was unacceptable," the pink-haired girl began again. "He even embarrassed poor Kagamin."

Mei lifted up her head from her phone for a moment before lowering it again.

"Tetsu-kun would never talk like that."

"My, Tetsu-kun. Is that a love interest?" Shimizu asked, intrigued.

"Who is she talking about?" Tae asked Riko, who was sitting beside the freshmen. Tae had removed her ponytails before bedtime.

"Kuroko-kun," Riko answered, though it was too soft for the other girls to hear.

Mei knew whom Momoi meant. She herself always called Kuroko by his first name. And she remembered seeing the cute girl cling to him. Though the lagoon-eyed girl decided it wasn't any of her business. Besides, 'boys' and 'crushes' were definitely her least favourite subjects to discuss.

"So this Tetsu-kun... Is he from your team?" Shimizu asked further.

The feeling of uncomfortableness started to grow, Mei realized. She feared that sooner or later they would want her to join their conversation. While inwardly commanding herself to stay calm, she ditched her phone and started to focus on tidying her stuff, hoping it would send the message 'I'm busy. Don't include me.'

"Ehh?! That guy!" Mei heard Tsunemori yell all of a sudden. "He's like...practically invisible."

"That's what's so great about him. He truly shines on court," Momoi said affectionately, her pink eyes glistening.

"He does?" Tsunemori asked, confused.

"Not your type? Let me guess. You like your handsome captain, with the peekaboo bangs?" Matsuoka assumed.

"How did you know?"

"Sorry girl. You're a little too obvious."

The other girls began to giggle as Tsunemori's cheeks flushed crimson. Mei, who was refolding her clothes, rolled her eyes.

"I almost feel sorry for the giant," Matsuoka continued shrewdly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

As soon as the giggling started, as quickly did it stop. "Who?" Tae asked.

Matsuoka smiled at Miu. She looked just as confused as the other girls.

"Who?" Momoi asked this time.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination," Kaijo's manager concluded in a cryptic voice.

"Cheeky."

"My. All this 'girl talk' has made me hungry," Shimizu announced while clapping in her hands. "Does anyone else would like some refreshments?"

Sounds of agreement filled the room and Haruka immediately went through her bag in search of snacks. Soon a whole bunch of them came flying about. Pocky, Pretz, Puccho and Umaibo. The girls didn't know what they saw. How could someone stuff so many snacks in their bag?

Meanwhile, Mei still hadn't moved from her spot. She was now folding one of her shirts for the fifth time. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought. _I should just go. Leave this room._

"You okay?" Riko suddenly asked the girl in a soft voice, startling her. Riko had moved from the spot where she sat to where Mei was, making sure the other girls wouldn't hear them.

"Eh? I'm fine," Mei said assuredly, though it wasn't very convincing.

"You've just folded your shirt for the fifth time."

"I...like to keep my things neat."

"Aida-san? Mei-san? Would you like a bite to eat?" Shimizu asked, calling out to the two girls. "I have brought enough for everyone."

"Come. Let sit with the others," Riko proposed, holding out her hand.

Mei sighed, but after a moment she took it, albeit reluctantly. Led by the hand, Riko brought Mei to the other managers.

.

* * *

.

In the meantime, the boys were engulfed in a different subject: Girls. Though their conversation had different priorities.

"It's gotta be Satsuki. Hers are the biggest."

"It isn't just about size su."

"If it's not about size, than what's it about?" Aomine asked the handsome blond.

"You know. Their form," Kise answered while his hands made cupping motions in the air.

"You're telling me you've actually seen a girl's tits close enough to know what form they have?"

Kise began to blush. "I- I might have," he mumbled.

"Then, who's got the best jugs according to you?"

"Matsuokacchi su," the golden-haired boy said without missing a beat."

"You hypocrite! Hers are big too!" Aomine yelled back.

"They have a nice form su!"

"Why are we talking about breasts nanodayo?" Midorima asked in annoyance. "Weren't we here to talk about the Foreign Miracles?"

They were all seated on futons in the room where the second and third year boys from Seirin slept. It was the only room still devoid of slumbering boys. The conversation had started with the exchange of information on the Foreign Miracles. At some point it went to Rakuzan's game against team Mei. Then from Mei to the other managers. By now, the 'guy talk' had been going on for a while.

"What's the problem? We were done with that anyway," said Takao, referring to their previous subject. "Kise's manager definitely has nice boobies. Plus that ass."

"Taka-chin, you're an ass lover?" Murasakibara asked before he grabbed another hand of potato chips.

The Point Guard gave a smile. "But if I had to pick... it's gotta be Mei-chan. Her body is super hot."

"Can't argue there," Aomine commented.

"She has nice skin, and she's tall. Long legs," Murasakibara added.

"I have to disagree. She's too muscular for my taste," Akashi announced to everyone's surprise. No one had expected him to even have an opinion.

"She is a bit muscular I guess."

"But not too much."

"Personally, I think that every girl should have at least a little bit of muscle strength," Himuro stated.

"Way to go peekaboo bangs," Aomine cheered. "Join the fray."

"What are you doing?" Kagami, who was sitting next to Himuro, whispered to his brother figure.

"Just stating my opinion," Himuro said nonchalantly. "You don't agree with me, Taiga?"

Kagami's cheeks flushed. "...I-,"

Kuroko observed the two, his eyes smiling.

"But if it's about tits, Satsuki definitely wins. Hers are the biggest," Aomine proclaimed again.

"Such ludicrousness," Midorima said while adjusting his glasses.

"Come on Shin-chan. Don't tell me you've never looked at a girl's chest before?"

"I...," the green-haired boy began, his face the same colour as Kagami's hair.

"Of course you have," Takao answered for him. "Come on. Who do you think has the hottest body?"

"...I'm not interested in high school girls nanodayo!"

Kuroko smiled as he listened to the boys in silence. However, he suddenly felt his phone vibrating. Already knowing who the caller was, Kuroko quickly excused himself and left the room to answer his phone.

"Moshi moshi? Oto-san?"

[Hey Tetsuya. How was your day? Did practice go well?]

"Yes. It went well," Kuroko answered. It was a small lie. Practice went quite well, but it ended in a disaster. The subject was clearly avoided by everyone, the shadow noticed.

He was still a little concerned about Matsuda and Ono, and about Riko too. But he knew there was no point in worrying. They had surely forgiven each other and talked it out. And hopefully Matsuda's situation wasn't that grave either.

[Tetsuya?] his father asked when he heard nothing on the other end of the line.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought," the blue-eyed boy replied. "How is Obaa-san doing?"

[She is actually doing a little better. She finally spoke again today.]

"Really? That is wonderful," Kuroko said in relief.

[Yes. Though she had only spoken only a few words.]

"Still. I'm glad."

[Me too.]

A content silence circulated between Kuroko and his father. It made the boy realize that even with his wall slowly tumbling down, his worries about his grandmother had always been there these last couple of days. They had never really gone away. After hearing the first bit of good news since his grandmother got hospitalised, he suddenly became aware of that. Because now it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

[You must be tired. You should get some sleep,] his father said after a while.

"I will. Thank you for calling, tou-san."

[No problem kiddo. You have a good night's sleep.]

"You too. Oyasumi."

Kuroko smiled as he hung up. It was right at that moment that Kagami opened the door and poked his head through the doorway.

"Hey, that's rare. You smiling after talking to your dad," the redhead said when he saw his friend's pleased expression. "Is your grandma doing better?"

"Yes. She finally spoke again."

"That's great!" Kagami responded happily. "That's good news, right?"

"Yes."

"Oi. Are you planning on moving anytime soon? You're blocking the entrance." It was the deep voice of Aomine that startled them.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, starting Aomine in turn while Kagami went out of his rival's way.

"Geez Tetsu!" the tanned boy said in alarm. "Man. Haven't experienced that in a while. What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing," Kagami quickly answered.

"I had a phone call from my father," Kuroko explained. "What are you doing here, Aomine-kun?"

"Just wanted to get a drink from the vending machine."

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" The bluenett asked. "I am quite thirsty."

"Sure," Aomine answered leisurely.

"I will go get a few coins. Would you like something to drink as well, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked his light.

"A Pokari. But, do you mind getting it for me? I need to take a leak."

"I do not mind," the shadow said kindly before he went back to the room.

Kagami himself began to walk in the direction of the men's room.

"Ano, Kagami? Tetsu...is he...?" Aomine began hesitantly, calling out to his rival.

The redhead turned around, looking confused. "Is he?"

"...He seemed kinda down in the dumps these last couple of days. Is he okay?" Aomine asked with difficulty.

"Why not ask him that yourself?" his rival suggested before he went on his way to the bathroom.

At that moment Kuroko returned, finding an addled Aomine. "Did I miss something?"

"Eh? No." _Damn that Kagami. It's embarrassing to ask that myself,_ Aomine grumbled in thought.

The two of them went to the vending machines in silence. Meanwhile, Aomine debated in his mind whether he should ask Kuroko if was doing okay.

At the vending machines, Aomine went ahead and dropped in some coins. He then clicked on the soda button and after a few seconds a bottle fell and landed with a thud. The navy blue-haired boy grabbed it from the machine, snapped the cap open and took a gulp.

"Teriyaki flavor. Interesting choice," Kuroko remarked as he read the label on the bottle. "If I remember correctly, you also love teriyaki burgers, do you not?"

"I guess."

"You must really love the flavor," the blue-eyed boy said, smiling. He dropped a few coins in the machine as well and pressed the Pokari and green tea button successively. Once they'd landed, Kuroko took the two bottles from the machine and was ready to head back to the room.

"...Ne," his former light said after some hesitation. "Your dad... is he okay?" _Why am I asking about his dad? That's not what I wanted to ask!_

"Eh? Uh he is alright." _Under the circumstances._

"...And you?" Aomine inquired further, albeit awkwardly.

"What?"

"I mean... You seemed kinda down ever since camp started. I get that you're looking for new ways to make your Misdirection work, but..." the tanned boy paused for a second. "I was wondering... Did something happen?"

Kuroko's eyes went wide. He didn't expect Aomine to notice anything. The bluenett had tried his hardest to appear like nothing was wrong. He gave a sad smile. _I might as well tell him the truth,_ he thought. "My grandmother is in the hospital."

"What?" Aomine responded in surprise.

"She had a stroke."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tetsu," the tanned boy said sincerely. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright, under the circumstances. My grandmother is actually doing a little better now," Kuroko explained.

"That's good to hear. Maybe it'll turn out alright."

Kuroko smiled as he gave a small nod. Though his sky blue eyes conveyed his inner feelings. Doubt. Uncertainty. Aomine noticed this, but he did not ask.

.

* * *

.

"Me?!" Riko answered startled when the question of boys arrived at her doorstep. "No, I'm a coach... I don't look at club members like that," she sputtered, her cheeks bright crimson.

"We didn't say anything about club members," Matsuoka countered.

"But... that basically means you like someone in the basketball club, right?" Momoi added and the girls began to laugh.

"I wonder who it is...," Shimizu said mysteriously.

"Me too," Tsunemori coincided.

"Keep wondering," Riko responded steadfastly.

"No fair!"

"Why don't we move on to the next one, huh?" Seirin's captain opted. "Shimizu-san, we haven't heard your story yet," she quickly proceeded. Thankfully, the girls turned their heads towards the manager from Rakuzan.

"Oh, very well," Shimuzu conceded. "But I am afraid my story is not that interesting," she admitted. "I am not looking for romance at the moment. Though I did have a crush on one of my sempais when I was a freshman."

"Eh? So... you're not going out with Rakuzan's captain?" Tsunemori asked, sounding both surprised an disappointed.

 _These girls don't get it at all. Akashi-san should go with a boy,"_ Tae thought stubbornly. _Someone from his team, or maybe a Miracle. Kuroko-san could. Or maybe Murasakibara-san. They would look so cute!_ the girl continued to fantasize.

"With Jurou? I am sorry to disappoint you, but no," answered Shimizu. "Do not get me wrong. I love him with all my heart. Jurou is like a younger brother to me. I will always love him."

"So, I'm to assume you're not engaged to him?" Matsuoka suddenly asked, making the other girls whip their heads around in astonishment.

"How did you-?"

"Well, you're both from money. Old money, if I had to guess. Your parents do business with each other. You're childhood friends," the manager from Kaijo explained plainly, baffling the other managers. "I just assumed..."

Shimizu looked at the chocolate-eyed girl with perplexed eyed. "You are good," was all she said.

"...So... it's true? You're really engaged to Aka-chan?" Momoi asked.

"...Yes. But we would like to keep it a secret. So, I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourselves," Shimizu requested.

"Of course," replied Tsunemori.

"I still can't believe it," Momoi said excitedly.

"I still can't believe you said your story wasn't going to be interesting," Riko continued.

Shimizu chuckled. "Yes, sorry for misleading you. Though I spoke the truth about that sempai I liked in freshmen year. Anyhow... Matsuoka-san?" she suddenly asked the girl in an obvious way. The black-haired girl was probably expecting Matsuoka to already know what she wanted to ask, considering the topic they were discussing.

"Shimizu-san?" the chocolate brown-haired girl answered, returning the question.

There was a long silence. All the girls waited for Matsuoka to answer, but no answer came.

"Is there someone you like?" Tsunemori asked carefully after a while.

"Oh it's my turn?" Matsuoka replied, feigning surprise. She took a pocky in her mouth. "Let's see..."

"Is it Ki-chan- I mean Kise-kun?" Momoi asked eagerly.

The girls looked at Matsuoka in anticipation. She herself knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later.

 _Guess I'll roll with it,_ she thought. "Sure, I like him. The way a master likes his pet."

The others began to laugh. "I don't think that's what we meant," Riko said with a giggle.

"Well, I do love toying with him," Matsuoka continued, smiling mischievously. "Sorry. I'm afraid I'm a bit of a boring subject. Let's find someone more interesting," she said and her eyes scanned the group. They stopped at Mei and the girl instantly knew she was the dupe. "Mei-san."

"Yes! Oh I'd love to hear all about your mysterious, American sweetheart," Shimizu proclaimed excitedly.

"I don't have a mysterious, American sweetheart," Mei stated bluntly. She new that it was going to be her turn eventually. It was better to be frank from the start. Then this hoopla would be over with.

"Really? Oh well. There goes my fantasy."

"No. It's got to be someone closer to home," Matsuoka pondered, a finger to her lips, her eyes smiling.

Mei's eyes, in turn, glowered at the chocolate brown-haired girl.

"Wait. Didn't someone confess to you a couple of days ago?" Riko suddenly asked, remembering the incident with the love letter.

 _Thanks for reminding me,_ Mei thought resentfully. _I still need to turn down the guy from this morning. God, what is it with this country? Love letters, love confessions out of nowhere. What's next? Serenades? I miss the US._

"Really?" Tae asked, amazed.

"Who was it? What did you say?" Momoi inquired further, excitably.

"I turned him down," Mei answered, trying not to sound annoyed while running a hand through her long, silky hair. _Just get it over with. Then we can move on._

"What?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Matsuoka remarked plainly. "She's into someone else."

"Wait, what? No!" Mei said alarmed, raising her voice, her annoyance growing.

"Well, that's what you told him, isn't it? That you like someone else?"

"How did you-," the lagoon-eyed girl began, shaken by Matsuoka's confidence. "...I did," she admitted hesitantly. "But it was a lie," she quickly added.

"Was it now?" Matsuoka asked knowingly. "I can pretty much tell when people are lying to themselves."

"I'm not lying to myself. There's no one I like," Mei said definitively, hoping the girls would finally drop it.

"Really?"

"That's such a waste. You're so pretty."

 _Not again,_ Mei thought, feeling uneasy as she remembered a different moment when almost those exact same words were said to her.

Matsuoka, on the other hand, had way too much fun poking the strawberry-blond girl. "What about your redheaded friend? I've seen the way he looks at you. What was his name again?"

 _Where is she going with this?_ Mei dreaded the answer, but she tried to remain calm. Even though she had about reached her limit.

"You guys. Maybe we shouldn't push," Riko said, attempting to intervene. But the other girls were too excited to notice.

"Do you mean?" Tae asked.

"Seirin's ace?" Tsunemori continued.

 _Don't you dare!_

"Kagamin?!"

"Yes. That was his name. Kagamin," the manager of Kaijo said, feigning realization. "Wait? Kagamin?"

"It's Kagami. Sorry," Momoi apologized.

"No!" Mei denied loudly, startling the other girls. She even startled herself a little. She sighed deeply, trying to push away her anger. "Look. No, okay? I don't like him. _I don't. I don't. I don't! Whatever I've been feelin- I don't know what I've been feeling._ Her mind was struggling all the same. "We're just friends."

"Honey. Sorry but, I don't think he's just friends with you," Matsuoka said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mei asked as she felt her anger growing.

"Maybe you don't like him. But he obviously likes you."

She could no longer contain it. "Okay, stop! Enough! I don't like Taiga! He doesn't like me!" Mei yelled in anger, her cheeks glowing crimson. "Geez! Why are you pushing this?! Is it so you can have fun trash talking around my back?! Or for some other ulterior motive?!"

"We wouldn't do that dear," Shimizu said. She was the only girl that hadn't spoken during the entire third degree.

"Then why are we talking about this?! Why can't we talk about normal things?! Like Stranger Things?! Or Ed Sheeran?! Or Game of Thrones?!"

"Stranger Things?" Momoi responded confused.

"W- what is Game of Thrones?" Tae asked carefully.

For some reason those questions drained Mei completely. She sighed in exasperation. "Forget it. This is a waste of time. I should never have joined you in the first place."

She left no room for an answer. She fled. Out the door, down the stairs, through the large hallway, the front door. Away. As far away as she could. Once the inn was out of sight, she started running. She didn't even notice that tears had begun to fall down on her cheeks.

* * *

Sorry that the cliffhhanger was a sad one. Again. But this needed to happen. So, I got the idea for this chapter from one of the manga's extra's (Riko's answer to the question of boys was almost exactly the same), and from a chapter in the baseball manga Ookiku Furikabutte. There, one night during training camp, the boys talk about their fantasies. I also couldn't leave out a hotspring scene, of course. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time!


	19. Chapter 18

Hello everybody! How're you? This chapter took me a while. Longer than expected, to be honest. It has some pretty intense stuff, so maybe that's why? Anyway, I hope you don't mind it took me a little longer. I'm pretty proud of the result. I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 18

'You weren't just strolling around for no reason, were you?'

.

It happened right after summer vacation, during her first year in High School. She had gotten a lot more stares, and a lot more boys had started to show interest. Her mother had said it was because she was a late bloomer, and she had finally started to grow physically. At the time she did not really know what to make of that. She just kept being who she'd always been. And she pretty much had always been a tomboy, who never really cared for feminine activities. By no means had she ever been able to get along with other girls. She would play basketball with the boys, or hang out with them during lunch. That's when she started to get negative attention from other girls. First the whispers started. Then the rumors.

.

 _"I can't stand her, hanging all over Darren."_

 _"I heard she's doing the entire basketball team."_

 _"That slut. Just because she's pretty."_

 _She was in one of the bathroom stalls when she heard it. She instantly knew they were talking about her. She slammed the door open, startling the two girls. "I'm a virgin," she declared, sounding rather annoyed._

 _For a moment the girls couldn't utter a word. With their lipstick still in their hand, they were standing in front of the sinks, gaping at her. Then the both of them burst out laughing. "Who the hell says that out loud?" one of them said between her giggles. "What an idiot."_

 _"It's true," she argued defensively, her annoyance growing._

 _The girls just continued chuckling away. Mei humphed loudly, her irritation getting the better of her, and went out the door, leaving the two cackling girls behind._

 _._

 _"Mei! Come here. Come eat lunch with us."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes silly. You."_

 _The girls from the bathroom. No girl had ever invited her to eat lunch. The friends she had, had really only been boys. What were they up to? Why would they invite her? One of them had clearly said that she couldn't stand her._

 _"Come. We don't bite."_

 _Warily, she walked towards their table._

 _"Come sit," one of the girls offered with a friendly smile._

 _Mei hesitated, swallowed, then put down her lunch tray. After pulling out a chair and giving it a glance inspection, she sat down._

 _The girls giggled. "You really don't trust us, do you?" the other one asked assumably._

 _"No," Mei answered without missing a beat._

 _One of the girls could not hide a frown. It was the one that presumably couldn't stand her. The other just snorted. "You are direct. It's no wonder all the girls hate you," she said._

You're calling me direct? _Mei thought, scowling._

 _"Though we don't mind being your friend," the girl quickly added after seeing Mei's glare._

 _"Huh? Why? I thought you couldn't stand me."_

 _"We decided to give you the benefit of the doubt," the frowning girl responded, who's face had now turned into a smile. A forced smile._

 _"We figured we just assumed you were a slut and a bitch," the other one stated. She was really direct in her phrases. "Considering the fact you rather openly proclaimed that you're still a virgin, we decided-,"_

 _"I'm not a slut. And I'm not a bitch."_

 _"Good. Neither are we."_

 _"Just to make things clear," the other girl started, her face now dead serious. "Darren Forrester..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You're just friends, right?"_

 _"Yes."_ So that's what this was about.

 _"Good."_

 _"So... Who are you into than?" the direct one of the two asked without warning._

 _"Uh... No one," Mei answered awkwardly, taken aback by the sudden question._

 _"What? You don't have anyone you like? What a waste. I_ _bet you could get any guy."_

 _._

"They said the same thing back then. Some friends they ended up being. I should have known from the start that they were bitches. I'm so stupid," Mei thought out loud. She was still wandering around. She had stopped running at some point while her mind wandered back to unpleasant memories.

.

 _"We saw you with Simon."_

 _"So? He tutors me," she replied confused. It had been two weeks. Two tiring weeks. Entering girl world each day was exhausting for Mei._

 _"I bet it's more than that."_

 _"We didn't know you had a thing for the nerdy types."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You should have told us you like him."_

 _This was tiring. One moment the two of them could be nice, and the next they could be really pushy and even mean. It kept happening more often lately. Mei started to realize this was all just a game for them._

 _"I don't like-,"_

 _"Oh look, there is Simon. Simon!"_

 _She already knew where this was going. Mei knew, but she couldn't stop it._

 _"Go on! Tell him you like him."_

 _"I don't!" she almost yelled. She felt embarrassed, angry. She wanted them to stop._

 _"Aww look. She blushing," one of them jested and the other one chuckled._

 _"Simon, come here! Mei wants to tell you something!" the direct one yelled to the boy that came walking into the cafeteria._

 _"Go on. Tell him!"_

 _"Tell him!"_

 _"Tell him!"_

 _Her eyes started welling up._

 _._

She didn't know where she was. She had unknowingly gone up the hill behind the inn. It was dark, though the light from the moon made the path fairly visible. She kept walking until she came to a viewpoint that looked out over the hills and the town below. Still in thought, she started leaning over a railing that divided the viewpoint with a steep cliff. While staring at the city lights her mind went wandering off again.

.

 _"Are the girls in class giving you a hard time again?" Darren asked worried._

 _"...Nothing I can't handle..." she answered while shooting a ball at the basket. With a light swoosh it went through the hoop. This was their favorite street ball court, and they often played here._

 _"You know what… I've been thinking. Why don't you enter the basketball tryouts?"_

 _"Darren, you do realize I'm a girl, right? I'll have to try out for the girls basketball team."_

 _"I meant the girls basketball team, 'Scoop'," the boy said as he picked up the ball from the concrete floor, bounced it a couple of times and made a shot._

 _"You know I hate girls."_

 _"Scoop, it's basketball. They're a different type of girls. They're jocks."_

 _"All girls are the same."_

 _"All girls except you? That's a little conceited to think, don't you think?"_

 _._

"Guess I'm still conceited," she mumbled, staring off into the distance, a tear falling on her chest.

.

* * *

.

The dog was walking a little ahead. That was good. He didn't like it when it was walking beside him. Luckily, Nigou had been eager to explore these new surroundings. It was leading the way. They were currently ascending a small hillside path behind the inn. Fortunately the night sky was clear, making the path visible. Kagami took a moment to look up and peer at the stars. "They don't have a night sky like this in Tokyo," he thought out loud. "You can actually see the milky way."

All of a sudden the redhead was startled by Nigou's bark. He whipped his head around, looking to where the dog was headed. It seemed to be running happily up the hill, leaving its dog walker behind. "Oi! Nigou! Where are you going?!"

The dog ignored the boy and just went on running. It barked again.

"Nigou! Not so fast!" Kagami started running as well, chasing the dog up to what looked like a deserted viewpoint. Or was it?

Someone was there. A girl, gazing at the town below. Her back was turned towards Kagami, but he could already tell who she was.

 _What is she doing here?_

Nigou barked again. Mei must have heard it, for she turned around.

There she was, basking in the moonlight, her beauty emphasized by its light and by the thousand twinkling beams of the town behind her. Kagami's breath caught in his throat. It overthrew him. Being around her all the time, he sometimes tended to forget what a stunning girl she actually was. Seeing her in front of him now, he couldn't ignore it. Her long hair shining in the moonlight, her aqua blue eyes, her perfect lips, her figure. It dazzled him.

Although the girl, in turn, was practically mortified by the sight of the boy in front of her. _No. Not him. Not now. What is he doing here?!_

Nigou barked again and finally got the girl's attention. She looked down, only now noticing the dog. "Hey," she said a little shaky as she squatted down. The dog ran towards her. "So you were the one making all that racket." The girl gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. _Dammit. I hope he didn't notice I was crying,_ she thought, quickly wiping away her tears.

"Mei. What are you d-,"

"So… You took it upon yourself to walk Nigou. That was brave of you," Mei said while standing up, trying to appear as if nothing was wrong.

"Ah. No. It was actually just my turn to walk him."

"I see. Still, it's pretty commendable."

"Mei. What are you doing here?" Kagami asked the girl as he walked a few steps in her direction.

"What am I doing here?" she asked in repeat, nervousness audible. She hadn't really thought of an explanation yet. "...I... I was looking at this view. You see, I was strolling around when I came upon this path that lead to this viewpoint. Look. Look at this view. Isn't it beautiful?" she said, sounding overly enthusiastic while stretching her arm and pointing at the town, showing Kagami the sight.

"You were out on your own?! At this time of night?!"

The girl dropped her arm and rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. Besides, you are out on your own too."

"That's different. I'm not a gir- I mean-," He did not want to have this discussion again. "Never mind," he mubbled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _It's not that he doesn't trust me. He's just a very caring person. He sounds like a mother though._ Mei's lips curled up into a smile, making Kagami blush.

"Uh... So this view... It's pretty great," the redhead said as he clumsily walked to the railing.

"Yeah," the girl responded shyly, suddenly feeling rather self conscious with him standing beside her.

Kagami, still feeling a little awkward as well, decided to concentrate on the view. And when he did, he realized it was without a doubt beautiful. "Wow. That's some view."

Mei carefully peeked to her left, taking in the figure of the boy beside her. Her eyes trailed his build, from his long, muscular arms to his strong shoulders, up to his neck, his jawline, his mouth, his nose. They halted at his eyes, their deep, crimson color enriched by the lights of the town, making them look almost otherworldly. _He's handsome._ The thought slipped out before she realized it. She quickly turned her head away, feeling her cheeks burning. _No no no no! Don't start thinking things like that!_ she thought while burying her face in her hands and shaking her head. _I don't think about things like that! What did those girls do to me?! What is wrong with me?!_

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh?" _Shit._ Mei slowly dropped her hands, her head still turned away from the boy.

"You seem a little... upset."

She swallowed, then turned her head around and faked a smile. "I'm fine."

Kagami studied her face for a moment, making the girl feel all the more awkward. "Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?"

"What? No," Mei answered abruptly.

"You weren't just strolling around for no reason, were you?"

"I..."

"What happened?" His eyes looked sincere, and his voice sounded concerned but gentle.

Mei sighed and dropped her head. "I... I had a fight with the other managers," she confessed, looking at her shoes.

"A fight? About what?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"About-," Mei began, then she instantly blushed. She couldn't really tell Kagami she fought about him. "...Boys," she admitted reluctantly.

"What?"

"We fought about boys, okay?" the girl said impatiently as she turned her head towards Kagami.

"Boys?" the redhead asked back awkwardly.

"Those girls were pushy. They were very pushy!" Mei emphasized in a raised voice. She sighed while running a hand through her hair. "I'm not good with girls."

"...You do realize you're a girl yourself, right?"

Mei rolled her eyes. "I am aware of that. But I'm still not good with them!"

"Alright. I get it," Kagami quickly conceded. "It's okay. Uh... I'm not always good with them either."

The lagoon-eyed girl chuckled softly. Kagami gave a sheepish smile. "What happened really?" he asked after a minute. "You didn't suddenly start a fight for no reason."

"Let's just say, whenever I'm in a group of girls and they start doing their girl talk thing, l get nervous."

"You're not good with girl talk. That's okay," Kagami reassured.

"It's not just that," Mei admitted. "In the past girls would always do that stuff to humiliate me or trick me. I'm not very popular with my own sex. We've never gotten along."

The crimson-eyed boy frowned. "What about kantoku? You get along fine with her."

"That's different. I don't see her as a girl. I see her as my coach."

"The girls in class like you."

Mei scoffed. "Yeah, for now," she retorted cynically.

Kagami's frown grew deeper, drawing his eyebrows closer together.

"What?" the girl asked defensively. "They've just never liked me, okay? Even my own teammates. Though I suppose that's partly my fault," she said, mumbling the last sentence.

"Wait a sec. You said you were never part of a basketball team."

"I wasn't a member for long. No more than two months, I think."

"What happened?" the redhead asked.

"I was too afraid to open up to them. I never tried to talk to them. They never tried talking to me. I was hoping I could communicate with them through my basketball, but that only made things worse," Mei explained dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, a bit confused.

"I tried to work really hard for the team, you know? I would often stay behind for extra practice. But that only made my teammates think I was stuck up. They would ask things like: 'Why are you working so hard when you're already this strong?'" the aqua blue-eyed girl continued in the same tone, though Kagami noticed a tinge of resentment in her voice. "When I tried to explain, they didn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"They probably rather wanted to believe the rumors about me then my side of the story." She was still angry with them. Kagami could hear it clearly.

Even so, he couldn't help but think she had done this to herself. "But didn't they react like that because you never tried to get to know them?"

"They never tried to get to know me either," Mei said in defense.

"Isn't that because you kept walking around with your walls up?"

The pretty girl let out an excessive sigh. "Look, maybe I did. But I knew they'd already judged me the moment they laid eyes on me. Rumors can do that to you," she responded despondently while she began to stare at the lights of the town. "Other girls have always hated me. Everything was like a contest for them. The gossiping and backstabbing," she carried on resentfully. "And compared to that," she paused for a moment. "Boys are easy."

 _Easy huh,_ Kagami thought, not sure what to think of her rant.

"They're easy to talk to. To joke with. They're not conniving like girls. They don't go behind someone's back. No backstabbing. No ulterior motive-,"

"No ulterior motive?" Kagami suddenly asked in repeat, cutting Mei off. He couldn't believe his ears. Was she serious? Was she really that naive? Or was she just trying not to notice? "You think guys have no ulterior motive? That when they come to talk to you, when they try to get close to you, they just want to be your friend?" he continued in disbelieve.

Mei turned her face towards the boy. "I wasn't talking about those kind of situations."

"There's no difference," the boy stated bluntly. "Geez, are you blind or just stupid? Have you ever looked into a mirror?"

His question startled Mei, making her uncomfortable. "...Of course I have looked into a mirror," she mumbled, averting her eyes.

"This is why girls don't like you," Kagami said in a sharp tone. "You go and be friendly to every guy, talk to them, randomly challenge them to a one-on-one, comfort them, laugh at their jokes, say inappropriate thing-,"

"When did I ever say inappropriate things?" Mei asked, annoyance audible.

"When you were going to teach me how to meditate, you said we could go to a place where I felt comfortable. Like my room," the redhead explained without reserve. "What girl invites herself to a boy's room? When it's just the two of them. Alone."

"…I don't see the problem? I used to hang out with friends all the time. In their room. In my room. It didn't matter."

"That was in America. This is Japan. Things are different here. Don't you get that?" Kagami countered, raising his voice.

Mei opened her mouth for a comeback, but nothing came. "I- ...I'm sorry. I... But you knew I didn't mean it like that, right?"

For an instant, Kagami saw the image of Mei on top of his bed again. "I... did. But some other boy may have interpreted it differently."

"...But that was only one time-,"

"You kept talking friendly with Kise, despite knowing he was hitting on you."

"Okay, bu-,"

"And today after the first practice match you went after Ono. Probably to comfort him. I don't know," Kagami continued unhesitatingly.

"So? He was upset. I wanted to help."

"He has a crush on you."

"...He does?"

"Unbelievable," the crimson-eyed boy said as he shook his head. "If you keep being chummy with all the guys and give them special attention, some of them will get the wrong idea. And the girls will keep hating you because they'll think you're just a flirt who likes to keep all boys to herself," he declared sternly.

"I have to change the way I am, the way I act, just because other girls may get jealous? That's their problem. Not mine!"

Kagami sighed in frustration. "Then what about all the guys you're giving the wrong message?"

Mei faltered, holding back a retort. She hung her head. "…I used to be one of the guys. Why can't I stay like that?" she asked desperately.

"You could. But you'll end up hurting people."

A silence fell, leaving a bit of uneasiness in the air. Mei swallowed. "I- I hate it when boys try to flirt with me. ...It scares me," she said in a fearful voice while staring at her feet. "...I- ...I don't want to be seen as a girl."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just scares me," Mei answered anxiously. Her lagoon eyes showed distress, even a hint of frustration.

Kagami did not know if he should say what he wanted to say. But he felt a need to say it. "I see you as a girl."

Mei looked up abruptly, her eyes going wide.

"I've always seen you as a girl," he said honestly, his crimson orbs locked on to Mei's.

The girl bended her head again, her cheeks flushed, her gaze towards the ground.

 _Ah man... I said it. Why?_ Kagami wondered in thought as he looked up at the sky. He sighed deeply. _Dammit. ...I like her don't I?_ His eyes landed back on the girl.

Mei was still staring at her shoes, looking bashful while pulling at the hem of her shirt.

 _Damn she's cute,_ Kagami thought, and he sighed again. "We should had back to the inn."

"Eh? Uh yes."

.

They didn't talk much on their way back. Though for some reason they did not mind the silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one. Once they'd returned to the inn, they were ready to go their separate ways.

"Will you be alright on your own? You need me to come with you?" Kagami asked Mei in concern, knowing what she was about to face.

The girl quickly shook her head, a small red tinge on her cheeks. "I'll be alright," she said timidly. If the other managers saw her with Kagami, it would definitely cause a mess. She did not have the energy for that. "I'll see you in the morning." She gave a soft smile.

"Kay," the redhead responded, smiling back. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Kagami gave a nod before he turned around to go in the other direction. He had only taken one step when Mei suddenly called his name.

"Taiga."

Unexpectedly, it made his stomach flip. He turned back towards the girl. "Yes?"

"Uh well... Thank you ...for listening to me," Mei said in a shy voice.

"No problem," Kagami replied gently. "Sorry if I was a bit harsh."

Mei shook her pretty head. "No. It's what I needed," she admitted.

"Good. Well, goodnight."

"Oyasumi."

.

* * *

.

"Mei-san! Thank God you're back!" Riko cried in relief when the strawberry-blond girl opened the door of the girls' room. Riko rushed to her. "We were all so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mei answered as she went inside.

"I believe I owe you an apology," Matsuoka said guiltily.

"Me too," Momoi followed.

"We're very sorry," Tsunemori apologized.

"I like messing with people a bit too much sometimes," Matsuoka admitted as she walked over to Mei, still wearing a guilty expression. "I went too far this time. I'm sorry."

"You have an odd hobby," Mei replied flatly.

The chocolate-eyed girl chuckled. "Guess I do," she said. "Will you forgive me?"

Mei was surprised to even hear an apology from them. Until now girls always made it clear to point out that she deserved their ridicule.

"I suppose I will," the aqua blue-eyed girl answered in the same flat tone.

Now that things were settled, the girls went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Afterwards they went to bed. When Mei was finally under her covers, comfortably curled up, she was suddenly shaken by the shoulder.

"Mei-san. Mei-san," the girl next to her whispered.

Mei turned around reluctantly. "What is it?" she whispered back, now facing the chocolate eyes of Kaijo's manager. Matsuoka was the last person she wanted to deal with right now, but Mei couldn't just pretend she wasn't there.

"There's something I want to tell you. Something I couldn't say in front of the other girls," Matsuoka explained, still whispering.

Mei raised an eyebrow. It almost sounded like the girl wanted to tell her a big secret.

"When we were all discussing my love life this evening, I quickly directed everyone's attention towards you."

"Yes, you did," Mei whispered, sounding a bit resentful.

Matsuoka gave a guilty smile. "I may have done it because you seemed fun to tease," she admitted. "But that wasn't the only reason. ...You see. I lied."

"You lied?"

"Kise...," the girl whispered. "I don't see him as just my pet."

"It would be kind of weird if you did," Mei whispered back.

Matsuoka giggled. "I guess." She leaned in a little closer to Mei, surprising the lagoon-eyed girl. "What I'm trying to say is… It's okay if you see _him_ as more than just a friend. And it's okay if you don't know what it is you're feeling yet. Or what to do with it. You're not alone in that. I'm the same," she said understandingly.

Mei had no reply. She was still rather suspicious of the chocolate-eyed girl. And for some reason she couldn't shake off one particular thought. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Uh repentance, I guess?" Matsuoka answered bashfully. "Plus I... would like to be your friend."

.

* * *

.

Kagami arrived at his room around the same time as Mei arrived at hers. Although, when he opened the sliding door he met with utter darkness. His teammates were all asleep. Kagami even heard somebody snoring. But when his eyes got used to the darkness, he could see a boy sitting in one of the chairs by the window. _Kuroko?_ the redhead thought while he tiptoed towards his shadow, almost stumbling along the way.

It felt like reversed deja-vu when he saw his friend snoozing in a chair. _Didn't he find me exactly like this the day before yesterday?_ Kagami chuckled. "Oi. You're gonna catch cold sleeping like this," he said as he shook Kuroko by the shoulder.

The bluenett woke up in a daze. "Kagami-kun?" he asked groggy.

"Hey," his light greeted in a soft voice.

"You have finally returned. I was getting worried."

"I uh... ran into Mei," said Kagami, his cheeks pinkening. Thinking about their conversation, and especially the revelation he came upon near the end, made him feel hot inside.

"Mei-san?" Kuroko asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I uh left Nigou with her."

"I see," the blue-eyed boy responded as he sat up. "Did something happen? You were away for quite a while."

Kagami's face went from pink to crimson. "I uh... Well...," he stammered.

Kuroko looked at him with curious eyes. The redhead sighed deeply before he went to sit down in the other chair. "...Mei had a fight with the other managers. I found her at that viewpoint behind the inn." _Looking drop-dead gorgeous. Damn, it's still making my head spin,_ he thought while he felt his heart beating faster. "We uh talked."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She was pretty upset, but she's fine now," Kagami explained to his shadow.

"I am glad. Thankfully you were there for her," Kuroko said in relief.

"I uh actually got a little mad at her at some point," the crimson-eyed boy admitted bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am confused."

"W- we didn't fight," Kagami assured quickly. "I just said some harsh words. But Mei even said she needed it."

Kuroko smiled softly. "You become angry when you are worried, Kagami-kun. I find it one of your most endearing qualities," he complimented.

The redhead averted his eyes. "S-stop saying cheesy things all the time, will ya. It's embarrassing," he whined, his cheeks flushed.

Kuroko's smile grew bigger. "You care about Mei-san. A great deal."

"I...," _Should I... tell him?_ Kagami contemplated. "I-," He swallowed. "...I like her."

"I know."

The crimson-haired boy turned his head towards his friend, surprise visible. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes," Kuroko stated effortlessly. "However, I doubt that Mei-san knows," he added when he noticed the worry on his light's face. "Everybody else probably does though."

Kagami let out a sigh as he turned his face to the window. The light of the moon illuminated his features. "Well, as long as Mei doesn't know," he said.

"Are you not going to tell her how you feel?"

The redhead hesitated, a frown appearing on his face. "...I don't know," he answered doubtfully. "Is it really the right time for that? With the preliminaries coming up, and the InHigh after that?" he asked, though he didn't seem to expect an answer from Kuroko. "Besides, I don't even know if she feels the same way. She probably doesn't. I mean, she hates-," he started, though he cut himself off.

"She hates?"

"She's not interested in that kind of stuff."

"I'm not so certain about that. I think that every girl will start thinking about 'that kind of stuff' at one point or another. Mei-san is no exception," Kuroko replied directly. "It may scare her at first, but I do believe that sooner or later, she will allow herself to change."

Kagami turned his head back to his shadow, his eyes going wide. _That's right. I almost forgot how observant this guy is. Mei may not have told him the things she'd told me, but he still noticed what's troubling her. He must watch her often. "_ You notice a lot."

The bluenett gave a smile. "Kagami-kun, you and Mei-san are both very important to me. Of course I notice. You are my friends," he said sincerely.

"Friends...," Kagami repeated, pondering. "Mei And I... I don't want to lose what we have together. I don't want to lose our friendship," he admitted. "If I confess..."

"Why not wait until you are ready?" Kuroko suggested. "Until you are both ready."

.

* * *

.

It was early Friday morning when Ono woke up before everyone else. He quietly got dressed, tiptoed to the door and went on his way to the entrance of the inn. When he passed the dining hall, he took an energy bar from his sports bag. Breakfast would be at eight o'clock. It was half past six now. Every day since Wednesday he'd woken up extra early for practice sessions with their assistant coach, Sato.

Once outside, Ono walked the way towards the gym while chewing on his energy bar. People probably would have frowned upon this eating habit. Thankfully, it was still early and there was no one else outside.

Sato met him at the gym. "You're early. I only just arrived here myself," the man said.

"I uh did not want to make you wait. You're taking the time to train me after all," Ono responded with a shy smile.

"I don't mind doing it," Sato replied before opening the door of the gym. The two of them went inside.

Deserted, the place looked even bigger. Each sound carried an echo. Ono felt a shiver running down his spine. He quickly took off his track suit and began with a warm-up. He dribbled the ball, shot it a couple of times, did a dunk or two. Ten minutes later, the real training began.

"Make the motion fluent. Remember, 'quick release' means releasing the ball on the way up," the coach reminded Ono.

"Okay," the amber-eyed boy answered before going into shooting motion. He released the ball on the way up, like Sato had told him. He missed though.

Sato picked up the ball. "Again," he said, throwing it back to Ono.

The boy did it again. And again. Shot after shot after shot. Each time getting a little better.

"Good," Sato said after a while. "I'd say seven out of ten shots get in now."

"Really?" Ono asked hopefully, hugging his basketball.

"Try adding extra arc to your shot now. It will be harder for defenders to block the ball that way."

"Okay."

.

* * *

.

"Alright. You've got the breathing down," the lagoon-eyed girl said to the blue-haired boy. "Now try imagining you're diverting your opponent's attention away from you. Try to visualize it."

"Sumimasen, but that is a little hard for me to visualize," Kuroko responded in his polite voice.

They were on their first break. The shadow still felt tired from the warm-up, but he had no time to complain. He needed to concentrate.

"Alright, then try to remember what it felt like during your last match," Mei elucidated. "How did you feel? What did you see? What did you hear? Remember it as clear as possible. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good."

.

The meditation lasted only fifteen minutes. When they were done, Kuroko noticed he felt a little different. It was difficult to describe, but he sensed a certain calmness from deep within.

A whistle resonated through the gym, indicating that the practice matches would start. All teams went to their designated court. Seirin's first opponent of the day was Shutoku. Hopefully they could win this time.

"Did the meditation go well?" Kagami asked Kuroko when the bluenett met with his teammates.

"Yes. I think it did," Kuroko answered.

"Do you think it will help during the game? Do you feel confident?"

His shadow smiled. "I do."

* * *

Thank you for reading 'till the end. I know the cliffhanger is a little meh. I needed to work towards the practice games, which will be in the next chap. You probably also noticed I skipped a few days in this chapter, since it was already Friday in the scene with Ono and Sato. That's because I want to work towards the end of this training camp arc soon. Can I call it an arc? I think it will take me about two, three more chapters. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chap. Seeya next time!


	20. Chapter 19

Happy new year everyone! How's life faring? I apologize for posting so late. Though I'm glad i finally finished this chapter. With the holidays and everything, I didn't find much time to write. nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 19

'They knew in their hearts that this was a new Seirin'

.

 _What? Again? I lost him again?_ Takao thought alarmed when he saw that Kuroko had disappeared on him. _Damn! The moment he draws attention toward himself is the moment I lose him. My view gets narrow and I can only see him. How the hell does he keep doing that?! Doesn't he get tired?_ his thoughts continued in confusion. _Okay, just calm down Kazunari. Refocus your eyes. He's going for the basket._ The Point Guard went in pursuit of the Shadow. However, something happened that didn't normally happen to him.

"Takao screen!"

 _Dammit, Izuki,_ Takao realized too late. _Even though I saw him, I was too focused on Kuroko to react in time,_ he thought in frustration. _But wasn't Izuki marked by Miyaji-senpai? They were at the other side of the court. How the hell did he see me from all the way over there? His eyesight is good, but not that good. Unless..._ he thought, giving Izuki a glance.

In the meantime, Kuroko was at the basket, ready to take a shot. But defense came in the form of Miyaji Yuuya.

 _That's not going to work, kid. I know how your shot works,_ Miyaji thought confidently. _They told me all you need to do is take a step back and- Wait. What?_ the Small Forward thought, his mind switching when his eyes were drawn back to Kuroko. _I can't look away. Shit, he's shooting. I have to jump._ He did, but their was nothing he could do. The ball disappeared in front of his eyes.

When the break came, Kuroko was drenched in sweat. He sat down on the bench and used his wristband to wipe the perspiration from his forehead.

"You look tired," Mei observed, offering the bluenett his water bottle. The boy took it gratefully, opened the cap and instantly took a big gulp from his bottle. "We could do a meditation exercise during the break if you want?"

"Will it work against my fatigue?" Kuroko asked, half joking.

"Yes," the girl answered and he looked at her in surprise.

Seirin won their first match of the day, and it gave them a boost in confidence. Kuroko's Reverse Misdirection was finally bearing fruit.

.

* * *

.

In their next game, they played against Touou. Kuroko was benched. In his stead Ono played. It was a rather different sight compared to a couple of days ago. He'd kept his promise to Riko. He no longer competed with the Miracles, followed her instructions and played together with his teammates. But at the same time, his communication off court was almost non existent. The only person he really talked to was Matsuda. The other teams probably hadn't noticed, but the members of Seirin had. Ono had isolated himself even more and his teammates were worried.

"Okay, let's keep this up guys," Riko said during the two-minute break. "Ono-kun, you best keep focusing on the outside like you have."

"Whatever," the auburn-haired boy replied, sounding indifferent.

Riko grimaced. Hyuuga frowned. In reality he wanted to scold his kohai. He'd wanted to for a couple of days now, but Riko had advised him against it. Ono did what he'd promised. Scolding him now would only make things worse. However, Riko also knew the situation couldn't go on like this.

 _Teppei said I would reach him. But I don't know how. He won't let me,_ she thought before she sighed, the guilt resurfacing again.

She was brought back by the sound of a whistle, signifying the end of the break.

The match against Touou continued with Seirin on offense. Izuki had the ball, dribbling it attentively. Touou's Point Guard, Hayashi Ren, was a crafty player. One to be cautious of. Izuki scanned the court and made his move.

He did a crossover to the right. Hayashi went with him, but before he could overtake Izuki, Hyuuga surprised him with a screen. Izuki moved further, or so it seemed. He threw a pass to the left and Hyuuga caught it. Their pick-and-roll was a success.

 _Fuck,_ Hayashi thought after Hyuuga had slipped away.

 _Whoa. This pass was perfect,_ Hyuuga noticed after catching the ball. Ever since the Winter Cup finals Izuki had been giving perfect passes from time to time. _It's been a while since I caught one,_ Seirin's captain thought while going into shooting motion.

Sakurai, who had to change course during the pick-and-roll, caught up with Hyuuga and jumped in defense.

 _I think I can make it this time,_ Hyuuga thought as he switched back to a fake. Sakurai's eyes grew wide. Hyuuga jumped and threw the ball effortlessly. He bumped into Touou's Shooting Guard, and the referee blew his whistle. All eyes followed the ball. It landed on the rim, rolled a couple of times, but it finally went through the basket.

"Pushing! Blue number nine!" the referee yelled. "Basket count! One throw!"

Seirin cheered.

"Nice one Hyuuga!" Koganei, who was playing Forward in this match, yelled happily.

Mitobe, who played Center, held up his hand for a high five. Hyuuga responded eagerly.

"Beautiful Earth Shot. Made me fly to Heaven," Izuki joked while patting his friend on the back.

Hyuuga turned his head toward Izuki, a frown on his face. "...Die," he said before walking away.

"Why?!" the Point Guard replied in disbelief.

Ono scoffed at the scene, though not loud enough for others to hear. He wouldn't admit, especially out loud, that he was actually rather impressed with his sempai's shot. He still felt unheard, misunderstood. He didn't trust his teammates. He knew that now.

But thankfully, the situation with Seirin's other first-year had actually gotten better since Tuesday. Now that the team knew about Matsuda's heart rhythm disorder, they were able to pay attention to it and act on time, in case they needed to.

At the same time, the giant boy had become more relaxed and had even gained a bit of confidence. He now knew that his teammates had accepted him despite his health condition.

.

* * *

.

They were in the middle of their third match. The game was against Kaijo. Nakamura Shinya had just shot a 3-pointer. It hid the rim though, and the players underneath the basket knew that a battle for the rebound was coming.

Hayakawa had already conquered a perfect position. Rebounds were his specialty. There was hardly any competition for him, or so he thought.

The ball bounced off the rim. The players under the basket jumped simultaneously. Hayakawa knew the ball was his, until a large shadow came looming over him from behind.

Matsuda grabbed the ball with his strong hands, almost knocking down the Power Forward from Kaijo. Once on the ground, Hayakawa looked over his shoulder, not comprehending what had happened.

"Matsuda! Go long!" Izuki yelled at his teammate from the other side of the court.

The giant boy instantly knew what to do. He stretched his arm and threw the ball as fast as he could.

The Point Guard caught it. "Nice quarterback pass!" he commented before scoring a layup.

Matsuda smiled shyly, his scary features changing, softening.

"Doesn't the quarterback usually say 'go long' before throwing the ball? Instead of the receiver?" Mei asked from the sidelines.

"I wouldn't know," Riko answered awkwardly. "American Football is not my cup of tea. Let's just assume it was one of Izuki-kun's bad jokes."

Mei chuckled.

"Still, that pass of Matsuda is definitely becoming a weapon," Koganei affirmed while Mitobe nodded in agreement, smiling.

"I can't argue with that," Mei responded.

Riko gave a nod. "Yes. He's growing stronger."

.

* * *

.

The fourth match was against Yosen. Kuroko played again. As did Kagami, who was matched against Murasakibara. It was a challenge.

.

 _"Eh? We're not doing meditation today?" Kagami asked his crush Thursday morning before the joint practice started._

 _"Do you know why Riko has made you play Point Guard from time to time?" Mei asked the boy in return. There were at the streetball court across the inn._

 _"Wasn't that because she wanted us to understand each other's role on court?"_

 _"Well, there's that too. But in your case it was also to train your peripheral vision," the strawberry-blond girl explained._

 _"My what?" Kagami asked, looking at Mei as if she'd spoken Chinese._

 _"Your peripheral vision."_

 _"What the hell's that? More airy-fairy stuff?" the redhead whined._

 _Mei rolled her eyes. "It's not actually. It's physical," she answered, sounding a little miffed. "It's your side vision. That what you see, objects, movement, outside of your direct line of vision."_

 _"Right...," Kagami said slowly. "So, we're going to train my 'side vision'."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Mei let out a sigh._

 _"I get that it's good for any basketball player to train your side vision," the crimson-eyed boy responded quickly after hearing her sigh. "I'm just wondering why you want to train this with me. Why not with everybody? Wouldn't that be more helpful?"_

 _"Riko told me Seirin's former Center used to be a Guard, and that he used this to his advantage, even under the hoop," the pretty girl said while running a hand through her hair._

 _For a moment Kagami was distracted by the glistening of her locks in the morning sunlight. "Uhh, yeah," he replied gawkily, averting his eyes. "Kiyoshi-sempai could easily change from a shot to a pass. He had the Right of Postponement."_ I need to be careful not to get distracted by her.

 _"I'm pretty sure that's not all he had," Mei concluded in a cryptic voice while taking a few steps in Kagami's direction._

 _The redhead unconsciously took a step back, surprise in his eyes._

 _Mei responded by giving him a quizzical gaze. "Do you know how to juggle?" she then asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask._

 _"Eh?" Kagami reacted confused. "Juggle?"_

 _"There's really no better way to train your eye-hand coordination."_

I know Tatsuya knows how to juggle. But, _"You're telling me you know how to juggle?" the boy asked skeptically._

 _"Only a little. One day my brother gave me these and said: 'try learning this, your play will get better'," Mei explained while taking a few hacky sacks from her pants pocket, showing them to the boy._

 _"Your brother Jun?"_

 _"No, my other brother, Kai. I have two older brothers. He's studying sport psychology."_

 _"So that's why you're into that stuff," Kagami said in realization._

 _"Actually, most of that stuff comes from my mom. She is a sport psychologist," the lagoon-eyed girl said. "But enough about that. Let's start the exercise. We'll go with one hacky sack for now. Watch, I'll show you," she concluded._

 _"You still haven't told me 'why me'?" Kagami suddenly asked, remembering what started this conversation._

 _"Isn't it obvious," Mei answered plainly. "It's so you can become the new Guard under the Basket,"_

 _._

Kuroko made a steal. Both teams changed their direction to the other side of the court. Kagami caught a pass and drove towards the basket. But Murasakibara was already on his heels. With his long legs he overtook Kagami in an instant.

The crimson-eyed boy was at the basket, and he jumped for a layup. Murasakibara jumped as well. Kagami knew the purple giant was going to block this shot. However, from the corner of his eye he saw Kuroko unmarked. _That's even better,_ Kagami thought.

The redhead moved for a double clutch, but before Murasakibara could slap the ball away he passed it to Kuroko. The blue-eyed boy went into shooting motion. The moment the giant landed on the floor he charged toward him. In one step Murasakibara was in front of the bluenett, but he couldn't block Kuroko's shot. Not when his eyes were drawn towards the shadow.

The ball went through the basket. The referee blew his whistle. Kuroko and Kagami bumped their fists.

"Nice one Kuroko, Kagami!" Seirin's bench yelled.

"Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara seethed, shooting daggers at the boy. He looked like an angry child.

Kuroko gave an innocent look. "Yes?"

"Stop doing that... that thing!" the purple-eyed boy whined.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Kuro-chin!"

"Come on Atsushi, time to change gears," Himuro said fatherly, pulling Murasakibara by his collar.

"Wha? Muro-chin, you're choking me," the giant continued in a whiny voice while being dragged away by the Shooting Guard.

"They remind me of a father and his child," Kuroko commented as he and Kagami watched the scene unfold.

"That's a pretty big child," Kagami replied dryly.

After five minutes the first quarter came to an end, and the starters went back to their bench for the two-minute break.

"Good job all of you," Riko said to her players as they sat down on the bench. She began explaining the plan for the next quarter.

Kagami, who was sitting at the edge of the bench, half listened to the instructions of his kantoku while taking a gulp of water from his bottle.

"You use a lot of power in your jumps," he heard a low voice say from behind him.

Kagami turned his head, looking warily at the man.

"Almost all of your power, I'd say," Sato continued coolly.

"So?" Kagami retorted. "I need to use a lot of power. Especially for my super jump-"

"I wasn't talking about your super jumps," the assistant coach interrupted. "Why not try jumping with a little less force? See if you can still jump as high," he suggested.

The crimson-eyed boy did not answer. What the man said made no sense to him. Besides, he didn't trust him. _Whatever._

 _._

* * *

.

Seirin's fifth match was against Rakuzan. They used their first- and second-years this time. It was quite a challenge for Furihata, who played Point Guard, but he did his best.

When Rakuzan had scored and both teams were switching gears, Furihata took the initiative to pass the ball to Kagami before Akashi could steal it.

"Nice pass Furi," Kagami complimented after catching the ball. He was standing at the right side of the court. Hayama was in front of him.

Kagami immediately went to battle it out against him. He felt strong, ever since his meditation exercise during the ten-minute break between games. _Very zen. Mei said that zen is good._ But he knew his opponent was fast, with or without a basketball.

Kagami dribbled, did a crossover to the right, the left, between-the-legs to the right, behind-the-back to the left and to the right again. He broke away and drove towards the key, dribbling the ball with his right hand. Hayama went after him. He was at Kagami's heels. Once inside the key, he overhauled the redhead from the left. Kagami had anticipated this.

 _Why not try jumping with a little less force? See if you can still jump as high._ He remembered Sato's words. He didn't like the man, but he realized there was no harm in trying out his advice.

He jumped for a dunk, using a little less power than he usually did. Hayama jumped in defense, ready to block the ball. However, the crimson-eyed boy used his left hand to move the ball behind his back, went under the basket while hanging in mid-air, then swung his right arm for the dunk. Kagami smashed the ball into the hoop, the familiar sound filling the air.

A moment of silence emerged while both Kagami and Hayama landed on the floor. Then the members of Seirin broke out into cheers.

"Nice Kagami!" Hyuuga yelled from the bench.

"Way to go ace!" Koganei hurrahed.

"Go Flying Hermes!" Mei added.

"Shut up!" Kagami yelled in embarrassment and the boys began to laugh.

The redhead glared at the girl, but when he saw her mischievous smile he couldn't help but smile as well. She had been calling him 'Flying Hermes' from time to time, cheering the name loudly from the sidelines during a match. He knew Mei did it just to tease him. He initially didn't like it, but after a while he became fairly used to it, and even started to adore her cheeky smile. However, that did not mean he'd accepted the nickname.

The team's changed gears. Rakuzan immediately began their attack. "Defense!" Seirin's bench warmers yelled.

"Taiga... he jumped with less force, didn't he?" Mei asked Riko suddenly. "When he did that dunk."

Riko turned her head to the manager. _This girl... No matter how much she denies it...,_ she thought and smiled. "Yes, I think you're right."

"Do you think he tried something new?"

"Maybe," Riko answered.

Behind them, Sato gave a small satisfied smile.

Their attention was drawn back to the game when they heard the referee's whistle. Nebuya had made a dunk. Matsuda tried to stop it. He fought very hard against the third-year center, but Nebuya was too strong.

"Hang in there, Matsuda-kun," Riko said softly.

"He's afraid to use all of his strength," Sato, who was standing behind the bench, declared all of a sudden.

The members of Seirin looked up in surprise, as if they were reminded of the fact that he was also here.

"What do you mean, Sato-san?" Nakano-sensei asked politely.

"I mean that he's subconsciously holding back his strength. It could be because of his heart condition. Or maybe he's afraid he'll hurt someone. Or it could just be his lack of self-confidence," Sato explained.

Riko hated to admit it, but the man was probably right. "That's an interesting observation. Though it is something that Matsuda-kun can only overcome on his own."

The game continued with Seirin on offense. Furihata dribbled the ball. Luckily, he saw that Kuroko was able to slip away from his opponent. The Point Guard threw a swift pass to the Shadow. Though Furihata wondered why Akashi didn't tap the ball away when he passed it to Kuroko. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw that Rakuzan's captain was already near Kuroko to steal the ball.

 _Shit,_ Furihata thought when he saw Akashi go for the ball. However, something happened that nobody predicted. Akashi missed his chance to steal it.

 _Kuroko...! When did he...?_ Akashi thought as his eyes were drawn to the bluenett.

Kuroko gave the ball a light tap, sending it to Ono, who was standing behind the 3-point-line. Mibuchi was marking him. The moment Ono caught the ball he went into shooting motion, releasing it lightning fast. Rakuzan's Shooting Guard hardly had any time to react, much less block it.

 _So fast,_ Mibuchi thought when he saw the ball soaring over his head. It went a bit messy through the basket, but it went. Ono was happy.

His own teammates were rather surprised though. The only person who had seen this shot was Sato, the man who had taught it to Ono. He gave a small satisfied smile. _Look at that. It still needs improvement, but he was finally able to use it in a match._

"That was amazing, Yuutan!" Matsuda said impressed. "It was so quick! How did you do that?"

"Uh, practice?"

 _That was unexpected,_ Riko thought, feeling stunned. _When did he learn that?_

Mei turned her head to glance at Sato, her eyes narrowing, her mind going back to what she'd overheard. _This guy... What's he planning? Why would he teach Yuuta this shot?_

Their was no time to dwell on it with the game still going on, so she decided to return her attention towards the court.

Akashi had thrown a pass to Hayama. The Small Forward was currently engaged in a duel with Kagami. It was rather astonishing to behold. Kagami was able to keep up with Hayama's four-finger-dribble.

"He's not in the Zone, is he?" Hyuuga asked Riko.

"No. He's not," Seirin's coach answered. Still _, what is this familiar feeling?_ she thought to herself.

"It's 'The Calm before the Storm'," Mei announced. "That's what the state he's in is called."

The members of Seirin looked surprised at the pretty girl. "State he's in?" Koganei asked in reprise.

"Yes. It's a condition someone's in before they enter the Zone. It's not as strong as the Zone, but it's less stamina-consuming. And you're still in a state of high-concentration, though not as high as the Zone," Mei explained.

"And you taught him this through meditation?" Riko asked, impressed.

"I hardly did anything. This is all him."

"Sugoi," Izuki commented. "I feel a storm brewing," he added jokingly.

"Izuki, are you even trying?" Hyuuga asked his friend tiredly.

"Don't worry. Coming up with weather puns is a breeze for me," Izuki answered while giving a thumbs up.

"Just shut up."

On court, Kagami and Hayama were still engrossed in their one-on-one. The Small Forward's dribbling was fast. For most people it would be impossible to follow. But Hayama noticed he was unable to shake off the redhead.

 _If that's the case, I'll just switch to five,_ Hayama thought, moving his fingers. However the moment he did, the ball was tapped out of his hand. _What?!_ he reacted in alarm. _How?! Don't tell me he did it the moment I changed my dribble?!_

The players moved to the other side of the court when Kagami threw a long pass to Matsuda, who was the closest to Rakuzan's basket.

"Go!" the giant boy heard his sempai yell and he drove to the hoop, Nebuya on his heels. _I don't want to be the only one not growing,_ he thought determinedly, at the same time feeling his opponent gaining on him. _I don't want to be left behind!_

Nebuya had reached him. Despite that, Matsuda jumped with all his might, shouting a battle cry to encourage himself. With the ball in two hands, he dunked. It was so strong it blew the other Center away.

 _What the?! This kid!_ Nebuya thought as he felt himself falling to the floor.

Once Matsuda had his feet back on the ground, he saw what he had caused. "Hyyy! I'm so sorry!" he yelped.

"Don't worry about it. This can happen," Nebuya said while heaving himself up from the floor.

"Benji!" the giant heard his friend call and he turned his head. All his teammates were running towards him.

"Matsuda!" Kagami cheered while slapping the boy on the back. "That was awesome dude!"

"Really? I thought you were the awesome one Kagami-sempai. You were able to steal the ball when I couldn't even see it moving."

"You were both awesome," said Furihata with a smile, and Kuroko held out two fists.

Kagami and Matsuda bumped their own fist with Kuroko's, the grey-eyed boy smiling shyly.

The members of Rakuzan and spectators from the other teams observed them in silence. They knew this wasn't just a fluke. They knew in their hearts that this was a new Seirin. A stronger Seirin, and still growing.

.

* * *

.

When lunchtime arrived, all the players took a shower and afterwards went back to the inn.

Lunch was self-service as always. There were a variety of different dishes to choose from, both Japanese and western.

"I still don't understand how that guy is able to eat so much," Matsuda whispered to Ono while they were standing in line, watching Kagami serving himself a mountain of food.

"Maybe he has multiple stomachs," Ono whispered back, making Matsuda chuckle.

"Oi Kagami!" they suddenly heard Aomine yell from further down the line. "Leave something for us, will ya!"

The redhead told his rival to shut up while others, who knew about the boy's enormous appetite, giggled and laughed.

When Ono and Matsuda were done filling their plates, the amber-eyed boy let them to the uttermost end of Seirin's table, far away from the other boys. Ever since Wednesday, they had been sitting there during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the members of Seirin.

"You know...," Matsuda began hesitantly.

"What?" Ono asked.

"It's been two days. ...Don't you think it's time we go back to eating with the others?"

Ono, who was in the midst of bringing food to his mouth, stopped abruptly. He lowered his chopsticks and averted his eyes, looking stubborn.

"You do realize they're worried about you, right?"

The auburn-haired boy turned his head to his friend, confusion apparent. _Worried? Yeah right._

"It's about time you stop being angry with them," Matsuda said decisively.

"I'm not angry with them. I'm angry with-" Ono started, but he quickly cut himself off, fearing that others might hear him. "...Never mind."

"You're angry at who, Yuutan?" the giant boy asked, though he could already guess the answer.

 _Riko-kantoku. Captain Hyuuga too, maybe. The Miracles,_ Ono summed up in thought. _...Myself._

"You could at least talk to them again," Matsuda advised.

Ono dropped his chopsticks, sighing. "I don't know how, okay? Knowing that they're probably angry with me... I don't know how to talk to them."

"They're not angry with you. I already told you. They're worried," the grey-eyed boy responded. "Kantoku is worried."

.

 _"Matsuda-kun, do you have a moment?" Riko asked the giant boy after the practice matches had finished._

 _"Of course kantoku," Matsuda answered politely._

 _"I'm worried about Ono-kun. It's been two days since that incident. I understand that he's still mad at me, but he has hardly spoken to his teammates. If this continues, I fear the team's morale will diminish," the girl said in a concerned voice. "Could you talk to him for me, please? Convince him to at least talk to the other boys again. You're the only person he'll listen to."_

 _._

Ono rolled his eyes.

"It's true," Matsuda said, trying to convince his friend. "She's really worried about you."

 _There's no way that's true,_ Ono thought as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating again. _I'm the one that made a mess of things. I'm the one that ruined her team. I'm only a nuisance._

Despite the silence from other boy, Matsuda continued. "You can't go on the rest of the year ignoring everyone."

 _Why not? It worked fine for me during Middle School,_ the handsome boy thought stubbornly.

"Just talk to them," the giant boy urged. "Talk to me at least. I won't know what's going on inside your head if you keep up this silent treatment.

Ono looked up at the boy, guilt in his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just... Do we have to do this now? Can't we eat our lunch in peace? Please?"

Matsuda sighed. "Fine. But we will talk about this later."

.

* * *

.

That evening after dinner, Seirin held an extra practice match as always. The game was thrilling and constantly changed with players subbing in and out. At some point, boys from other teams wanted to join in.

"I have to play against both of you? How's that fair?" Mei asked the two boys.

"Then we'll sub Kagamicchi out. You'll only have to play against me. That's fair su."

"Oi-" Kagami began, but he was interrupted by another Miracle.

"Then how about this. I'll play on your team," Aomine suggested, making the others turn there heads.

"Wait a second," Kagami began, feeling a little irked. "You can't just all go invite yourself. "

"Okay," Mei replied easily, ignoring the redhead.

"What?!"

"Cool," the tanned boy responded.

"Now wait a second!"

"Kagami-kun, calm down," Kuroko suddenly said, shocking everyone with his sudden presence.

"Kuroko teme," Kagami grumbled.

"I haven't experienced that in a while su," Kise remarked.

"I do not see any problem with Kise-kun and Aomine-kun joining our match. I will sub out for now. In this way, Aomine-kun can join."

"Thanks Tetsu."

"Good," Mei said.

However, Kagami still didn't like the idea, and before the game resumed he took Aomine aside.

"What is it?" the navy blue-haired boy asked.

"I swear, if you touch one hair on her head," Kagami threatened.

"Whoa, easy there tiger. I won't be doing any touching," Aomine quickly replied. Then a smirk spread across his face. "Is this you saying you like her?"

Kagami instantly blushed. "I- That's none of your business," he answered, embarrassed.

"I guess that's a yes."

"Hey! Get a move on you two! We're starting again!" Riko, who was the ref, yelled to the two boys.

Kagami and Aomine rejoined the other players and the match resumed. Kuroko had taken a seat on the bench to watch the game from the sidelines.

"It has turned into something pretty big, Seirin's evening practice match," Kuroko suddenly heard someone say.

He looked up and met with the cute face of Touou's pink-haired manager. "Momoi-san."

"Is this seat taken?" the girl asked, referring to the empty spot beside him.

"Not at all. Please sit down, Momoi-san," Kuroko replied affably.

Momoi smiled brightly and sat down next to Kuroko, clutching his arm tightly. "Dai-chan looks really happy, doesn't he?"

"He does," the bluenett answered, grimacing a little from Momoi's firm grip. "Momoi-san. Forgive me, but you are hurting me. Do you mind letting go of my arm?"

"But I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," the pink-eyed girl replied, clinging more tightly to the boy.

"I am fairly certain that if you would let go of my arm, we can see each other better."

Momoi did what she was told, a pout on her face.

"There. I can see you better now," Kuroko said and smiled. Momoi reluctantly smiled back before they refocused their attention on the game.

It was quite an interesting match to watch. Kagami and Aomine were each other's mark, and Kise was up against Mei. It was a challenge for him. To match Darren Forrester's strength, Mei had entered the Zone. And once she did, she was almost unstoppable.

"She is going all out," Kuroko remarked.

"Eh?"

"Mei-san is."

"I've looked up this Darren Forrester. I gathered as much information as I could," Momoi shared.

"I would not expect anything less from you," Kuroko complimented.

"He seems like quite the formidable foe. I hope this training will help."

"I am certain it will. Everybody is working hard. Mei-san is working twice as hard."

Momoi turned her head, taking a glance at the boy next to her. Kuroko's mind was with the game, his eyes following the lagoon-eyed girl as she moved along the court.

Mei had drawn in the defense, but she still managed to get her scoop shot in. Momoi watched as her childhood friend gave the girl a high five. _Dai-chan looks really happy,_ she thought.

Mei and Aomine made quite the team. She was an excellent Point Guard for him. That was something that didn't go by unnoticed. "Do you think he likes her?" Momoi asked.

"Excuse me?" The shadow asked in return.

"Dai-chan, do you think he likes Mei-chan?"

"Uhm... certainly. In the same way he likes other pretty girls," Kuroko answered awkwardly.

Momoi sniggered. "True. Dai-chan is still quite immature when it comes to love. Unlike me," she said while trapping Kuroko in a hug.

"Oomph!" the boy let out as he felt his body getting squashed against the girl. "That hurts, Momoi-san."

.

* * *

.

She could've stayed in the onsen forever, but her exhaustion was getting the better of her. _I stayed in the Zone too long,_ Mei thought while putting on her yukata, finding herself struggling with her obi.

"Here, let me help you with that," Matsuoka offered, and she fixed the girl's sash.

Mei jolted. "Uh that's okay."

"Done."

"Eh? ...Uh thank you," the strawberry-blond girl said clumsily.

"I'm still making you uncomfortable?" Matsuoka asked teasingly.

"...A little."

The chocolate-eyed girl chuckled. "At least you're honest this time."

Mei rolled her eyes and Matsuoka chuckled again. For some reason, during the last couple of days, she had taken a liking to the aqua-eyed girl. Mei herself didn't really know what to do with it. Ignoring Matsuoka was pretty hard, and she hadn't forgotten what Kagami had said to her, so she tried to accept it. Thankfully, Matsuoka wasn't as girly as the other girls.

When the two of them were finished getting dressed, they got their things and left the changing room. On the way back to their own room they came upon a rather peculiar scene.

"You sound like someone who has a hard time using keigo."

"I- My apologies... uh miss."

The girls surrounding the bewildered redhead broke into a fit of giggles. "So cute."

"Interesting. So he's actually pretty popular with girls. They look like college girls," Matsuoka observed and she eyed Mei, who was standing next to her.

Mei's eyebrow twitched. It was only for a second, but the chocolate brown-haired girl definitely noticed. Her lips curled up. "You're not going to say goodnight?"

"...He looks a little preoccupied at the moment," the lagoon-eyed girl retorted and she continued her stride, passing Kagami and the girls.

The crimson-eyed boy saw her and with that his rescue. "Mei! Wait!" he said in a raised voice.

The pretty girl stopped in her tracks, turned around and smiled sweetly. "Goodnight Kagami-kun," she greeted politely before she went back on her way.

 _Kagami-kun?_ the boy thought, confused. _Why did she call m-_

"So, your name is Kagami," one of the college girls said, interrupting his thoughts. "Does Kagami-kun have a first name?"

"Uh yes miss. It's Taiga. ...Uh miss," Kagami answered awkwardly and the girls giggled again.

Mei, who could still hear them, scoffed at the sound of their laughter. _I hate them. I can't help it, I do. Especially when they're in groups. God, I hope I don't sound like that when I laugh,_ she grumbled in thought. _And what's up with him? He sounds like an idiot._

Matsuoka noticed the frown on the girl's face and chuckled. Mei turned her head towards her. "What?" she asked.

"If you keep frowning like that, your eyebrows are going to stay this way forever," Matsuoka joked while poking Mei's forehead.

"Ha ha," the strawberry-blond girl responded sarcastically, slapping Matsuoka's hand away.

"So what's with the frown?"

"Nothing. Those girls were annoying me, that's all," Mei explained, sounding indifferent.

"Those girls? Or the one they were surrounding?" Matsuoka asked shrewdly.

Mei sighed. "...Both, I gue-" she began, however she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. "Who calls at this hour?" she said as she grabbed her phone from her things. Then she saw the number. "Darren?"

Matsuoka lifted her eyebrows at the sound of the boy's name. _Darren Forrester?_

[Hey Scoop. You're still up, right?]

"Do I sound asleep?" Mei asked, changing to American.

[It's good to hear your voice,] her childhood friend said on the other end of the line. [But you'd better sit down. Unless you're already sitting down. Do you have a glass of water with you?]

"Darren," Mei responded, raising her voice. "What is it?"

[Someone put a basketball vid of you online. Unless you did it yourself, but I doubt that.]

"What? Who?"

[How would I know?] Darren answered. [Look, that's not all. It's gotten really popular, Scoop. It has gone kind of viral in the basketball world. It already has more than a million views.]

"A million!" the aqua blue-eyed girl yelled, startling Matsuoka.

[Thought I'd warn you.] Darren said carefully. [But I have to tell you, you look really cool in the vid, outplaying that Akashi Miracle. You've gotten really strong, Scoop! You might want to see it yourself. The vid's called: Mei Seaton, the Miracle Girl.]

"Ugh."

[The name does kinda suck, doesn't it? Anyway, I'll text you the link.]

"Thanks Darren. And thanks for warning me."

* * *

Thank you for reading. This chap had a lot of basketball scenes. They are always a challenge to write, but that's what makes it fun. Since we're nearing the end of the training camp, I wanted to show you some of the growth of Seirin's players. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now about the training camp. After it's finished, I'm afraid I'm going to take a little break from posting new chapters. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. Not at all. But I need to figure out the individual plots of the characters during the InHigh prelims and beyond and write them out. For example, I want to give the Miracles more attention. Now of course I have ideas in my head, but I need to write it out. Plus I also need to write out the opposing teams and their players ect. Lastly, I want to work in advance on the upcoming chapters, so I'll have less stress with deadlines. I hope you will understand. I want to keep writing chapters I'm satisfied with. Now I think the training camp will have two or three more chapters. I don't know how long the break will be after that. A couple of months maybe. Thank you reading, and I hope you'll stay with me. Seeya!


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everybody! Sorry I'm late with my post. But better late than never, I guess. This chapter is a very light one (for the most part). And a funny one I hope. I truly enjoyed writing it, eventhough it took a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 20

'Let's do the King game!'

.

It was early Saturday morning when Kagami made his way to the streetball court in front of the inn. The sun was beginning to show, and it was surprisingly warm. He yawned while passing the cars in the parking lot. When he came closer to the streetbal court, he could hear familiar sounds. _She's playing._

Kagami quickened his pace, and once he passed the last car he saw her, shooting hoops. He watched her for a while, his eyes following her movements. Kagami could watch her endlessly. However, after some time Mei noticed she had company.

She smiled at him. "G'mornin," she greeted leisurely.

"Mornin'," Kagami said, smiling back at her. "You're here early."

"Yeah, I woke up early, so," Mei replied before she pulled out her hair tie, letting her long, silky hair fall loose. She combed through it a couple of times with her fingers.

Kagami studied the girl, and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to run his own fingers through her hair.

"Shall we start?" Mei asked unexpectedly.

"Uh sure."

They began with a quick meditation exercise to get Kagami in a more focused state. However, three minutes had barely passed when Mei caught sight of a familiar person.

"Psst. Taiga," she whispered.

The light opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. "What is it?"

"Look," Mei said while pointing towards the boy, who was now passing the streetball court.

Kagami turned his head. "Ono? What's he doing up so early?" he wondered in surprise. "And where is he going?"

"I have a hunch," the aqua-eyed girl replied, making the redhead turn his face back to her.

"Let's go follow him," he suggested curiously.

"What?"

"Come on," he said as he stood up from his sitting position.

Mei followed suit, albeit hesitantly.

As swift and quiet as shadows, they trailed Ono, pursuing him from a distance. Before long, the two knew where the auburn-haired boy was going.

"He's heading for the gym," Kagami affirmed. "For extra practice?"

"Probably," Mei answered. She knew for certain though. The reason why Ono was going to the gym. She recalled the conversation she'd overheard between Ono and Sato a couple of days ago. She hadn't told anybody yet and had been struggling with it quite a bit. She wanted to confide in someone, but she was afraid she would only cause them worry. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. Following him," she said.

"What? Why not?"

"We already know where he's going, and what for. You said it yourself."

"Don't you want to know for sure?" Kagami asked the girl.

"I...," Mei began falteringly, but the redhead was too impatient to wait for her to finish.

"I do," he said before he quickened his pace.

Mei just sighed and followed him. However, when they reached the gym, there was no sight of Ono.

"He must already be inside," Kagami stated.

"Well, we can't just go walz in through the door."

"I know that," the crimson-eyed boy retorted. He looked around. "Hey. There are windows over there," he said whilst pointing towards the ground. "Low windows. We can look through there."

Mei turned her head towards the spot Kagami was pointing at. There were indeed wide, rectangular windows inside the wall, parallel to the floor.

Kagami tiptoed to the window, kneeled down and looked inside. "I see Ono," he whispered loudly. "I was right. He really is- Wait, that's Sato," he said in realisation when he saw the man. "What the hell is he doing here? What's he playing at?"

"He's training Yuuta," Mei answered, making Kagami turn his head. "Sato is probably the one that taught him the quick release."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I... put two and two together," the strawberry-blond girl replied awkwardly.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Mei averted her eyes. "No," he said suspiciously. "You know something."

The girl didn't answer him, her eyes still not meeting his gaze. "You do!" he accused, raising his voice.

"Ssst. They'll hear you," Mei shushed. "Could we not talk about this here?"

Kagami frowned as he walked over to Mei, grabbing her wrist abruptly. The girl let out an uncomfortable sound while being yanked away by the boy.

"Ouw! Taiga, you're hurting me," she complained as he started pulling her behind him while marching away from the gym.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"Not much. Just that Sato's trying to win over Yuuta and sabotage Riko," Mei answered carefully.

"What?! How do you know this?"

"I overheard them talking. Sato and Yuuta."

"When?"

"...Tuesday afternoon."

"Tuesday?!" the redhead yelled, stopping at once. He turned around in astonishment, unconsciously gripping Mei's wrist more tightly. "You've known since Tuesday?!"

"Taiga, you're hurting me!" the girl yelled back, which made the boy realize what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said as he let go of her wrist.

Mei sighed while running a hand through her hair. "Look, after that whole mess with Kenji happened and Yuuta got into a fight with Riko. When she send him away, I saw Sato going after him. So I followed them," she explained in defense.

"Why haven't you told anyone this?"

"I didn't want to worry the others," Mei answered. "Especially Riko. She's stressed out as it is."

"You could've told me."

"And what would you have done? Confront him?" the lagoon-eyed girl asked, folding her arms. "I've already done that, and it didn't work. Besides, I know you have a temper," she continued, making Kagami roll his eyes. "If you end up losing it while confronting Sato, you would only make things worse."

"You could've at least told someone. You could've told Kuroko," Kagami responded as he felt irritation rising up again.

"Tetsuya is the last person I would tell." It was out of her mouth before she realized it.

"What?" Kagami said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Mei replied quickly, trying to sound natural. _There's no way I can tell him. I know_ _Sato is obviously trying to sabotage Tetsuya._ _The things the man said about him to those first years and to Riko._ _But, if I tell Taiga... what would he do?_ she thought worried.

Kagami's jaw clenched. "What else do you know?" he demanded intensely.

"...Nothing."

"Don't fuck with me Mei!" he shouted in anger, startling the girl. "What do you know?!"

She looked up at him, a tinge of fear in her eyes. She masked it with a frown. "No more than you," she answered.

"Unbelievable," Kagami said while shaking his head. "You actually enjoy it, don't you?"

"What? Your bitching?" Mei shot back.

"The fact that only you know about Sato's secret plans! Does it make you feel special, Mei?!"

Her eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't comprehend what he'd just said. "What? That's-"

"If not, then why won't you tell me anything?!"

"Because of this! Because you snap! That's why I didn't tell you!" Mei shouted back furiously. "You have no idea how much I've been struggling with what I've heard! And you thought I kept it to myself because I like to feel..." She turned her head away, hand covering her mouth.

Kagami heard a soft sob. He could see her trembling. "Mei...," he said in concern. He suddenly regretted accusing her. Another sob. "Mei... I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean what I said." The sobbing became louder. "Mei." Kagami gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes I say things without thinking. I'm so sorry."

The girl raised her head slowly. Tears still fell from her lagoon eyes upon her pretty face. She looked into the boy's crimson orbs. All the anger had left them. "You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" she grumbled.

"I know. I'll try to work on that," Kagami replied with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry for making you cry," he said softly, wiping a tear from her face.

Mei felt her cheeks grow warm and she dropped her eyes. "...I'm sorry too," she apologized and tentatively let her eyes fall back on him. "For not saying anything,"

Kagami smiled sadly. Seeing Mei's teary face made him feel rather guilty. She looked so fragile. "You did what you thought was right." He gave the girl's shoulder a light squeeze before he let go.

The strawberry-blond girl gave a small smile back before drying her tears. "I'll tell you what I overheard," she decided. "If you promise you won't do anything stupid."

Kagami smiled. "I promise."

.

* * *

.

After Mei was finished explaining, she and Kagami went back to the streetball court to continue their training session. Kagami meditated for about ten minutes, and afterwards he juggled. He had gotten significantly better at it since Thursday. Hand-eye coordination really came easy to him.

Once eight o'clock drew near, the two of them went back to the inn. When they reached the dining room numerous students were already standing at the counter, waiting in line for breakfast.

"Looks like the lovers overslept," Aomine teased when he saw Kagami and Mei. "What have you been up to? Like seriously, what have you been up to these last couple of mornings?" he asked the two.

"Juggling," Kagami answered dryly as he walked past his rival.

"Huh?" Aomine let out, and Mei chuckled.

When the two of them reached the end of the line, they saw the redhead's brother figure Himuro. "Tatsuya, good morning," Kagami greeted.

"Taiga, Mei. Good morning," Himuro greeted back.

"Good morning," Mei said with a smile.

"Do I not get a good morning?" a monotone voice unexpectantly asked.

"Dammit Tetsuya!"

"Kuroko teme!"

"Ah Tetsuya. I forgot you were here."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," the shadow greeted politely.

"Morning," Mei replied after she had recovered from the shock.

"Ossu," Kagami followed.

"Did your juggling practice go well?" Kuroko asked his friend.

"Ah yeah, you've told me about that. How's it going?" Himuro added.

"It's going pretty well," Kagami answered.

"Yeah. He picks it up really fast," Mei praised, making the crimson-eyed boy smile.

"So, we can start our act pretty soon then?" Himuro joked.

"Not on your life," Kagami replied instantly and his brother figure chuckled.

The line moved forward and became longer with more people joining. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda met Kuroko and the others and they wished each other a good morning. The three boys appeared rather excited about something, their eyes beaming, big smiles on their faces.

"Mei-chan, have you seen it yet?" Furihata asked the girl eagerly.

"Seen what?"

"Your video!" he said, showing the group his cell phone. The screen revealed the video of Mei playing basketball against Akashi.

"Oh hell," she let out, surprising her friends. "Darren warned me about this." She sighed.

"Huh? What's wrong? I think you look awesome," Kagami responded honestly while the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Mei replied shyly. "But I'm not good with this stuff. I'm not a big fan of social media. I hardly post anything online," she admitted.

"That is alright. Neither do I," Kuroko said with a soft smile. "But I am sure that whoever posted this, had no ill intend."

"Do any of you know who posted this video?" Mei asked Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda.

"No," the three of them answered. "It could be anyone," Kawahara added.

.

* * *

.

Around nine, everybody headed to the gym for the warm-up. The last warm-up of this training camp. It was exhausting to say the least. Once it was over, everyone welcomed the break.

Riko was in the midst of observing her players doing their stretches, her scanning eyes examining their stats. _The first-years have grown a bit during this week,_ she thought. _Compared to the first warm-up, most of them are able to keep up now._

She continued scanning the boys, when all of a sudden someone tapped her on her shoulder. Riko turned her head, her eyes meeting Mei's aqua blue orbs.

"May I suggest something?" she asked politely, surprising her coach.

"Uhm sure, Mei-san. What do you have in mind?" Riko asked in return.

Mei began explaining her idea. Riko listened attentively, and while she did she felt herself getting more and more curious.

"That's definitely worth a try," she said after Mei had finished explaining.

"You think?"

Riko nodded. "I've been meaning to ask. How is it you know so much about meditation and sports psychology?"

"From my mom. She's a sports psychologist," the strawberry-blond girl answered.

"I see. Now it makes sense."

When the Seirin boys were done stretching, Riko called them over. "Were going to do a meditation exercise," she announced eagerly. Though she instantly received looks of confusion.

"You mean what Kagami has been doing?" Koganei asked.

"Becoming Zen to enter the Zone."

"Izuki, shut up."

"This meditation exercise is going to be a little different. It is mostly for calming your nerves," Riko explained. "And since the preliminaries are coming up, and the InHigh after that-,"

"Calmed nerves are important?" Koganei implied.

"Well yes," the short-haired girl answered. "But this exercise does more than that. It will strengthen the connection we share with each other and deepen our bond, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Hyuuga asked in repeat.

"It depends on each of us."

The boys exchanged questionable looks. They all felt a bit unsure about Riko's proposal.

"More airy-fairy stuff," said Kagami, and he sighed. "You suggested this, didn't you?" he asked Mei, who was standing next to him.

"Yes," the girl replied as if saying: 'Something wrong with that?'

"Mei-san, could you explain the exercise?" Riko asked the manager.

"Of course," Mei answered, and she began explaining what she'd explained Kuroko a few days ago. How the temperature of the palms of your hands indicate whether you're nervous or relaxed. And how to regulate your temperature. "But it does more than that, " she said. "When we hold each other's hand and visualise giving the other some of our warmth or vice versa, we communicate. Touch plays a big role in connecting with each other. When people touch each other, they send emotional signals between one another," the girl continued. "Touching brings people closer together than any other form of communication."

When Mei was finished with her speech, she met with utter silence. Until Izuki broke it.

"It's time we put ourselves in each other's hands and let our hands do the talking."

"Izuki seriously, shut up."

The lagoon-eyed girl sweatdropped before clearing her throat. "We're going to make a big circle. Make sure you leave enough space between each other."

The boys did as they were told and formed a circle.

"Good. Now if you would all like to sit down with your legs crossed," she directed. "And take the hand of the person next to you in your own."

They continued following Mei's instructions, no idea what she had in store for them. Kagami, who was still positioned next to her, felt a little nervous holding her hand. _It's a good thing my hands are already sweaty,_ he thought.

The girl carried on, ignorant of Kagami's struggles. "Now close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Slowly in and out through your mouth... Try to balance your breathing with that of your neighbors," she explained in a gentle voice. "If you've got that down, try to concentrate on your hands. How do they feel? Cold? Warm? If they're warm, imagine giving some of that warmth to your neighbors. And if they're cold, imagine taking some of their body heat. Visualise it transferring through the palms of your hands."

Mei went silent for a while and let the boys focus on their meditation. She could hear them breath evenly, which brought a small smile to her face. "Feel your heart pumping your blood," she continued soothingly. "Visualise your blood streaming from your chest to your shoulders. Through your arms, to your hands. And from the palms of your hands to your neighbors hands, as if your bloodstreams are connected."

 _Like the red string of fate._

 _Shut up Izuki._

The meditation went on in silence. Kuroko, who was seated next to Ono, repeatedly tried to give the boy some of his body heat. But for some reason the exercise didn't seem to work like the time he did it with Mei. Ono's hands stayed cold. And that was something that didn't go unnoticed by the amber-eyed boy.

.

* * *

.

The day went by quicker than expected. Even though the boys were tired, the games were still energizing. Seirin's last match of the day was probably the most thrilling of all. The court was filled with excitement during the final minute against Touou. Seirin was behind in points, but they continued to fight relentlessly. The clock kept ticking and by now they only had a few seconds left. They were two points behind. Seirin needed to act.

They passed the ball at lightning speed, too fast for Touou to handle. Ono was in a good position when he caught it. He took the shot. All eyes were on the ball. Suddenly time appeared to be frozen, but merely for a second. The ball went through the basket, as smooth as silk, and the referee blew his whistle. The game was finished and Seirin had won. For the first time this week they'd won a match against Touou.

Seirin's bench cheered, but the boys on court simply plopped down in exhaustion. They were happy they'd won, of course. Nevertheless they were also truly grateful that this training camp was finally over.

Their teammates rushed towards them, bringing towels and water bottles. Sato stayed behind, looking satisfied.

"You could probably use this," Mei said to a drained Kagami while offering him his bottle.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully as he grabbed the liquid container and immediately began taking huges gulps from it.

"Easy," the strawberry-blond girl urged.

The redhead took a sip, a half-smile on his face, then heaved himself up from the floor.

"You guys played good. You've really gotten stronger," Mei complimented while giving Kagami his towel.

"Yeah," the crimson-eyed boy responded, wiping the sweat from his face. "That last shot Ono made was awesome. He must be over the moon."

"He's not the only one who's in high spirits. Look," she said and nodded her head in Sato's direction. "He looks pretty satisfied."

Kagami fixed his eyes on the man. "Geez. Look at that smug face," he said in disgust. "Like he was the one that made the shot."

"I know."

"Did he say anything weird today? Anything to kantoku? Or about Kuroko?"

"No. ...Well... He did say that Tetsuya's new trick consumes a lot of energy," the girl noted after consideration.

"And?"

"And nothing," Mei replied. "Look, we don't know what he's planning. All we can do is what we decided on this morning: Keep an eye on him."

"I know," Kagami said reluctantly. "But if things get too crazy-,"

"We'll tell Riko. I know. Don't worry, okay?" the girl promised, her pretty aqua blue eyes pleading.

Kagami sighed. "Okay." He couldn't really say no to her when she looked at him like that.

.

* * *

.

After the practice matches were done everybody went back to the inn to enjoy a nice long soak in the onsen. The boys weren't really up for extra practice on this last night of training camp. Most of them decided to just relax.

That evening dinner was more delicious than anything the boys had eten this past week. The feelings of fulfillment and contentedness made the flavour of their food extra appetizing. When dinner was nearing its end, the dining hall started to empty as more and more people left. All stuffed and tired from the rigorous training and multiple games they had to do for the past week.

And just as the players from Shutoku began to leave the hall, Takao suggested energetically: "Training is done. It's the last night. Let's do the King game!"

"I refuse! Nanodayo," Midorima rejected instantly.

Takao scoffed. "Shin-chan you coward."

"Nani nanodayo?!"

"I want to join. Count me in su," a tall blond boy said happily, wearing a dazzling smile.

"Cool," Takao replied.

"Yay!" Kise responded in a bubbly voice before he felt someone kicking him in the butt. "Ite-e!"

"You're in the way," Matsuoka said casually.

Kise turned around, looking offended. "You didn't have to kick me su," he whined, a pout on his face.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey Matsuoka! You wanna join us?" Takao suddenly asked her. "We're going to play the king game."

"The king game huh..." she answered while pondering. "Sure. I'll play."

Kise looked sceptic. He didn't think the king game was Matsuoka's thing. There was something in her eyes though and it made him suspicious. _"What is she planning?"_

"Great. We already have four players," Takao said.

"I told you I'm not playing nanodayo!"

"Ano..." a shy voice began from behind the point guard. "Can I join too?"

"Tae-chan," Takao said while turning. Then he saw the look on the girl's face. "Uh Tae-chan, you've got a little bit of drool hanging from your mouth," he pointed out.

"Eh? Ah, please excuse me," she apologized in embarrassment, wiping away her saliva.

"What were you imagining?" Takao asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Tae answered abruptly.

"Hmm."

"Can I join? Senpai?"

"...Sure, you can join," the boy conceded and the girl smiled happily. Almost too happily. Takao sighed. "We've got five people now."

"I told you I'm not-"

"Say, Tae-chan. You think you can ask the other managers to join us?"

"Don't ignore me nanodayo!"

"Uh sure," Tae answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable when she looked at the annoyed green haired shooting guard.

"I'll go with you," Matsuoka said.

"I'll go ask some of the guys," Kise followed, and the three of them went on their way.

Fifteen minutes later a group of 13 teens was sitting in a circle in the bedroom of the managers. The only room that was vacant. It was a colorful bunch. Kise had been able to persuade Kuroko and even Kagami to come. And the two of them had pulled Mei along with them. Initially, she did not want to come at all. But after some pushing by the boys, she went anyway. Kagami had also asked Himuro to join and Matsuoka had asked the other managers. Momoi was very eager to play, and she'd immediately asked Aomine and Hayashi to come too. Tsunemori was asked as well and Murasakibara had quickly followed suit.

"Aka-chan and Midorin didn't want to come?" Momoi asked when she noticed the two of them missing.

"No. Shin-chan was pretty clear about that from the start," Takao explained.

"And Rakuzan has a meeting su," Kise added.

"That's too bad," said Momoi in disappointment.

"So uh, this game... You can pretty much order the other to do anything you want?" Mei asked Himuro, who was seated next to her.

"Yes," Himuro answered. "Though not anything too crazy, of course."

"So, I can't order Taiga to eat dog food?"

"What?!" Kagami, who was sitting on her right side, said in alarm.

Himuro chuckled. "We work with numbers, so the King never knows who gets the order," he explained.

"I see."

"I'm surprised you came," Matsuoka said to Mei. "You don't strike me as a 'King game' type of person."

"You don't strike me as one either."

"A game in which you can mess with people? Count me inn," the chocolate brown-haired girl replied with a mischievous smile.

Everybody laughed, though Kise began to feel slightly nervous. "You can only mess with someone when you're 'King' su. Besides, you can always end up having to do the 'King's' order."

"Ah Ryouta-kun...," Matsuoka responded, a look of pity on her face. "Didn't you know? Luck is always on my side."

"Pfft," Kise let out as others chuckled.

"Shall we start?" Takao proposed. "I've made 13 raffles, 12 with the numbers 1 through 12 and 1 with the word King. The person that draws the King raffle can give an order to the people that drew numbers. The King's orders are absolute. But nothing too crazy, okay?"

"You heard him Dai-chan!" Momoi warned her childhood friend. "So no nakedness!"

"What do you take me for?"

"Let's begin!" Takao announced and the bowl with raffles went around so everybody could draw a ticket. "Everyone ready?" he asked. "One, two... Who's the King?!" he yelled in solitude, feeling quite embarrassed when he noticed this. "...You know... You're supposed to say it with me."

"Really?" Kuroko asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes."

"Who's King su?" Kise asked.

"Moi," Matsuoka said while holding up her raffle, sounding very self-satisfied.

"You're kidding me?"

"I told you luck is always on my side," the girl replied, smiling slyly. "Let's see... I order number 7 to sit on their hands and knees. ...I get to sit on their back for as long as I want."

"Eh? What kind of order is that?" Aomine responded, bewildered.

"Who's number 7?" Tsunemori Miu asked as everyone started to look around.

Kise slowly raised his hand, his raffle showing the number 7. "Me," he grumbled.

Matsuoka snorted. "Well, isn't this a coincidence? Alright Nana-chan. On your hands and knees," she commanded as if Kise were a dog.

The handsome blond sighed, but he went to sit on his hands and knees, albeit grudgingly. Matsuoka almost plopped down on Kise's back, making him grimace.

"Yes, I could get used to this," she said, crossing her legs, smiling contently. "It's very kingly. I can look down on everyone."

Mei rolled her eyes. Others seemed to be rather amused by Matsuoka's antics.

"The chair smells nice too. Is that lemon grass I scent? Was their lemon grass in your shampoo, Kise?" the chocolate-eyed girl asked while tousling the boy's hair.

"No idea," Kise answered in annoyance. "Are we done? You've had your fun."

"Nah. I think I'm gonna stay like this for a while."

"How am I supposed to draw a raffle sitting like this?"

"I'll draw one for you, then show it to you."

"Oh, come on!" the golden-haired boy complained.

"Kise-kun, I believe that Matsuoka-san's order was that she could sit on your back for as long as she wanted," Kuroko remarked plainly.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Shall we proceed with the next round?" the bluenett proposed to the others.

The bowl went around again, and everybody drew their raffles and yelled 'Who's the King?' before opening them.

"That's actually kind of embarrassing," Mei commented after the yell.

"Yeah," Kagami replied.

"Ah," said Kuroko when he saw the inside of his raffle. "I am the King."

"What's your order, your Highness?" Murasakibara asked, munching on a snack.

"I think I will have number 10 massage my feet. They still hurt," Kuroko ordered politely.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me?" his light whined.

"Do not tell me Kagami-kun-"

"Yeah. I'm number 10," the redhead muttered.

"Please treat my feet gently."

Kagami sighed. "They're clean, right?"

"We spent half an hour in the onsen. Of course they are clean."

"Good," Kagami said and started massaging his shadow's feet.

 _This is the best! There's so much BL material! I'm in heaven!_ OtsuboTae thought excitedly, clicking away with her phone.

"Oi, you're not taking pictures, are you?" the crimson-eyed boy asked the girl.

"Of course not," Shutoku's manager answered innocently. "I'm just checking my phone."

Ten minutes later, Kuroko was satisfied with his friend's services, and the group began their third round of the King game.

Murasakibara won this time. He instantly ordered number 8 to buy him every snack he wanted from the vending machine.

"Yes! I can finally stop being a chair!" Kise cheered. "Get off me, Matsuokacchi!" he demanded whilst standing up.

"Watch it," said the girl when she almost fell on the floor.

"Let's go buy some snacks!"

"That idiot. Doesn't he realize who he has to buy them for?" Aomine said to his childhood friend.

"Probably not," Momoi replied.

A few minutes later Kise and Murasakibara came back, the taller boy now carrying a mountain of snacks.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Murasakibaracchi, you bastard! You'll get me bankrupt!"

"What are you complaining about? Thanks to me you're no longer a chair," the purple-haired giant retorted childishly, a pocky in his mouth.

In the fourth round Himuro was King. His order was pretty straightforward. Number 11 had to sing the refrain from Gen Hoshino's song Koi in front of the coaches. Kuroko was the victim this time, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Thankfully, I know the song," Kuroko said in his Kuroko way.

"How could you not know it? It's all I hear on the radio. It's driving me nuts," Kagami responded.

"Do I have to do the dance?" the blue-eyed boy asked Himuro.

"Can you do the dance?"

"No."

Kuroko was send on his way while the others followed him. The coaches were occupying one of their private rooms, and they had most likely been drinking.

The shadow went inside and apologized politely for disturbing them. All the adults looked at him with perplexed eyes. Then Kuroko started to sing the refrain from 'Koi' and their mood changed.

The group of teenagers listened at the door. When Kuroko came back they could still hear the coaches applause and cheers. "They are a little tipsy," the bluenett remarked.

"No shit," Hayashi retorted.

They went back to their room to start the fifth round. After refilling their drinks and opening some extra bags of snacks, the bowl with raffles went around again.

"Finally! I'm King," Aomine said when he opened his raffle. "Now enough of this soft crap. I order number 6 to strip and sit in their underwear."

"What the fuck?!" Hayashi yelled.

"Dai-chan you can't do that!" Momoi scolded.

"Why not? You said no nakedness. Last time I checked, underwear is still clothing."

"There are girls here!"

"I know."

"You're an ass," Kagami said, but his rival ignored him.

"So? Who has to take their clothes off?" Aomine asked amused.

He met with silence though. Everybody looked around, but no one came forward.

"Who's number 6?"

Somebody raised a shaking hand. All eyes fell on Hayashi. "Me," he whispered.

"What? No!" Aomine whined.

"Karma bites back," Kuroko commented.

"I wanted it to be a girl."

"Shut up, you fucking perv!" the pretty boy shouted at Aomine. "I'll never forgive you for this! You hear me?!"

"Oh stop being a drama queen, Ren. You have to sit in your underwear. Just pretend they're swim trunks."

Hayashi gritted his teeth. "I will get you for this."

"Be my guest," Aomine retorted, picking his ear.

His kohai tsked, then stood up slowly and turned around. He loosened his obi, but when he pulled his yukata over his shoulders he suddenly stopped and turned his head. "No pictures," he said, not realizing how seductive he looked. To both girls and boys.

 _Ah man. I wanted to take one._

 _Is it wrong, getting turned on by this?_

 _He's a boy. A boy!_

Beet red and embarrassed, Hayashi sat down, now only sporting a pair of blue boxers. "Please stop your fucking stares," he said as politely as possible.

The others apologized, and they carried on with their game. The rounds came and went. Thankfully for the victims, none of the orders were as embarrassing as in round five. Not yet at least.

Momoi made number 3 sit on number 9's lap. Tsunemori wasn't happy about this, though Murasakibara appeared to be rather amused. They looked quite adorable. Like a giant protecting a child. Their difference in height was so great that the boy almost seemed to engulf the girl. 'You're heavy' he'd said, for which he immediately got an elbow in the stomach.

Kise ordered number 5 to lay their head on number 2's lap. Number 2 had to clean number 5's ears. But unfortunately for him, Matsuoka wasn't either of those numbers. He ended up embarrassing Aomine and Momoi. Apparently someone had even brought mimikaki with them, so the pink-haired girl went to work and cleaned the ears of her childhood friend.

It was entertaining to watch. Momoi hummed softly during her task. Aomine occasionally complained when the girl was too rough with him. The two of them went crimson when Takao asked if they'd done this before.

When Matsuoka was King for a second time, she ordered number 8 to go to the counter, proclaim their love for the receptionist and ask her to marry them. The whole group burst out laughing when it happened to be, once again, Kise that had to carry out the order. He whined and grumbled, but in the end he went. Under the watchful eye of the group (Hayashi was allowed wear his clothes again) Kise asked the receptionist to marry him.

"Yes."

"Eh?"

"I do. I'd love to marry you," the young woman said, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed.

"Excuse me?" Kise asked, confused.

"I'll wait of course, if that is what you want. I'll be a good wife to you. We'll have beautiful baby's," the woman continued as she grabbed his hand.

"Uhh somebody... Help me," the handsome blond sputtered while looking in the direction of his friends, who only laughed. "Matsuokacchi!"

The chocolate-eyed girl shook her head and walked over to Kise. "I'm sorry. There has been a mistake," she said to the receptionist, her hand grabbing the boy's wrist.

"What?"

"We're playing the King game, with our friends over there," she explained while pointing her thumb at the group of teens, hiding behind some plants. "So, sorry to burst your bubble, but uh... no marriage."

The woman looked in the direction the girl was pointing, but her eyes still expressed confusion.

Matsuoka sighed impatiently. "Look, I know the guy's hot," she carried on, making Kise's cheeks burn. "But seriously, who says yes to a marriage proposal from a complete stranger?"

"...I."

"I'll be taking him with me now. Would you mind letting go?"

The woman looked at her hand, then back at Kise. "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking rather guilty.

"...Of course," the woman said, her lips trembling. "The King game." Slowly, she let go of the boy's hand. "If you would excuse me," she whispered before walking away.

"...You made her cry."

"I made her cry?!"

 _Girls are heartless,_ Mei thought baffled, looking at the scene. Once again she forgot the fact that she herself was a girl.

When they'd returned to the room, the group continued their game. They were excited for the next round. But when Tae ended up being King, the boys feared the worst. And they feared right. Tae ordered number 1 through 12 to pose however she wanted and let her take pictures with her phone.

It was a long session of BoyLove photographs, varying from romantic stares to hand holding to back hugs to normal hugs to almost kissing. Tae was in heaven. The boys were in hell. After the manager of Shutoku was finally done, they were completely drained.

"Uhh... Shall we call it a day?" Mei suggested to the boys.

"No! I haven't been King yet!" Hayashi protested instantly.

"Okay. Easy there tiger."

The bowl went around again. Hayashi however, had to live with another disappointment. He wasn't the King, but thankfully he wasn't the victim either.

"I order number 1 to kiss number 2 on their cheek," Tsunemori commanded eagerly while tugging a strand of her fluffy hair behind her ear, her large brown eyes sparkling.

"Ah," Kuroko said, seeing his raffle.

"Oh my God, Tetsu-kun," Momoi responded overjoyed. "Don't tell me you are number 1?" _I'll get a kiss from Tetsu-kun!_

"Sumimasen. I made a mistake. I am number 11."

"Eh?" the pink-haired girl let out, looking as if her world just collapsed.

"Who's number 1 then?" Tsunemori asked.

"That would be me," Matsuoka admitted as everyone turned their gaze towards her.

"Yes," Aomine whispered. Hayashi heard him though, and he immediately called him out for being a 'fucking' pervert.

Matsuoka went over to Momoi, who still seemed a little out of it. "Pucker up girl," she announced.

"Eh?"

Whether or not Momoi had actually noticed Matsuoka's kiss, was up for debate. Nevertheless, after some complaints from the people that hadn't been King yet, the game continued.

"What?! Again?! You're King again?!" Kise whined.

"That's so unfair!" Hayashi protested.

"Hey, I can't help it," Matsuoka said in defense. "It's not like I want to... Okay maybe I do," she admitted with a guilty smile. "Uhm... since we're on the subject of kissing... I order number 10 to kiss number 12's navel."

"What?"

"What the hell kind of order is that?!" Kagami yelled.

"It's bullshit!" Mei followed, her voice raised.

"Wait, don't tell me you two...?" presumed Matsuoka.

Kagami and Mei immediately looked at each other. Realisation sank in. "...You're number 12?" the boy asked, his cheeks turning crimson.

Mei averted her eyes, her face as red as Kagami's. "...Yes," she whispered hesitantly.

Kagami swallowed, and an awkward silence emerged. Until Aomine broke it.

"Well, we don't have all night. Pucker up, I'd say."

The crimson-eyed boy glared at his rival. "Shut up," he shot back.

Mei closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. When she opened them again, her aqua blue orbs looked a bit more determined. "Alright," she said before standing up, and she slowly pulled up her shirt.

Kagami's eyes grew wide. His heart began to race. His face was now sporting the same color as his hair, all the way to his ears and neck. "...Okay," he responded awkwardly, glancing at her belly. He realized this was his first time seeing it, her slender waist, her curves.

He got up as well, kneeling before the girl. He wet his lips, his eyes focused on Mei's navel. Tentatively, he drew closer until his mouth connected with her skin. It was soft and warm and tasted a little sweet.

"Hyy," Mei yelped softly. "T- tickles."

For some reason that stirred something inside Kagami, and he had a hard time pulling away.

"G- get off. It tickles," the strawberry-blond girl sputtered, her eyes turned away, her face beet red.

"Ssorry," the light apologized as he pulled away, his crimson orbs focused on the floor.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd actually do it," said Aomine jokingly.

"Oh shut up, Aomine," Kagami retorted. He felt hot, embarrassed. But he had to admit, he didn't mind the sensation of his lips on Mei's skin. He wondered what she was thinking. He took a glance. She was still flustered and looked rather uncomfortable while she seated herself on the floor again. Kagami sighed before sitting down next to her.

"Do we wanna go for another round?" Takao asked the group.

"Yes!" Hayashi declared.

"You don't give up, do you Ren-chan?" Momoi guessed.

"Never," he answered determinedly.

So the bowl went around again. But Hayashi really didn't have his day.

"It's me! Finally!" Takao exclaimed as the pretty boy grumbled. "Let's see... I order number 1 through 12 to delete all their bl photos on their phone."

"No!" Tae instantly screamed in horror.

"Yes," the hawk-eyed boy replied.

"That is a very clever order," Kuroko remarked, feeling quite relieved. As did all the other boys.

"No! Please, no!" Tae pleaded while trying to hide her cell phone.

"Take her phone," Takao commanded, and the other boys immediately sprung into action.

"No!"

Kuroko decided to watch the scene from the sidelines. However, he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. _Oto-san,_ he thought and quicky excused himself. Once outside, he picked up his phone. "Konbanwa. Oto-san?"

[Tetsuya, konbanwa. How is it going?] his father asked on the other end of the line.

"Good. We are entertaining ourselves with the King game. But how are you? How is obaa-san doing?"

[Tetsuya, where are you right now?]

"In the hallway. Why?"

[You'd better sit down, son. There is something I need to tell you.]

"What?"

* * *

Of course, the ending still needed to have a cliffhanger... I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I had a lot of fun coming up with the different orders. I also looked up some anime's with king game scenes for inspiration. Some of you may recognize the bellybutton kiss. Though that wasn't from a king game scene. Anyway, I think the next chapter will be the last one before I take a break to work ahead. I hope you guys will stay with me. Thank you for reading! Seeya!


	22. Chapter 21

Hello Everyone! Apologies for being late. Still, I'm very glad I finished this chapter, and right before my exams start too. Now, a couple of chapters ago I announced I was going to take a break from posting for a while after I finished the training camp arc. This is the last chapter from the training camp. As I explained, I need to write out the plots for the InHigh preliminaries and beyond, and I also want to work ahead on the chapters. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll be back. Don't worry, I want to continue this story. As for now, have fun reading this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. This work is purely fan made. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 21

'You want to go now?'

.

"No more! I don't want to play anymore!" Otsubo Tae whined. "My pictures... My precious pictures... They're all gone..." she whimpered.

Momoi, who was sitting next to her, gave the girl a sympathetic pat on her shoulder. "Shall we call it a night?" she proposed.

The others heartily welcomed that idea and everyone began cleaning up the room, gathering the trash and leftover snacks.

"Ne, where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked Mei when he noticed his friend was no longer in the room.

The lagoon-eyed girl looked around, but she couldn't find him either. "I don't see him. Of course that doesn't say anything."

"I saw him go outside," Matsuoka said to the two. "During the commotion with Tae-chan's phone."

Kagami and Mei decided to look for their friend. "Maybe his dad called," he wondered.

"Do you think he's alright?" Mei asked as the two of them left the room.

"He'll be fine," the redhead answered while glancing around the hallway. "A couple of days ago his dad said his grandma was doing-," Kagami stopped mid-sentence when he saw his shadow. He instantly knew something was wrong. "Kuroko?" he called out.

The blue-eyed boy looked up at the sound of his name. "Kagami-kun. Mei-san," he said dispiritedly.

His two friends hurried towards him. "Did something happen?" his light asked, worried.

"You look pale."

"...I... My..." Kuroko began falteringly. "Forgive me," he apologized when he noticed he couldn't find his words.

"Take a deep breath first," Mei suggested.

The bluenett followed her advice and took a long, deep breath, regaining his composure. "It's my grandmother... She-," He swallowed. "...She had another stroke." His voice was trembling. "It... It has left her brain dead." Tears started falling from his eyes.

"What?" Kagami said, shocked. "I... I don't understand... I thought she was doing better."

"...I thought so too," Kuroko uttered heartbroken, tears streaming down his face.

Mei moved forward and gave her friend a tight hug, surprising both him and Kagami. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuya."

Kuroko closed his eyes and slowly folded his arms around her back, this time reciprocating her embrace. Though it didn't take long, before he let go of her and dried his tears.

"...What's going to happen now?" Kagami asked, though he feared the answer.

"The doctor said that... they are going to have to turn off her life-support system. I asked my father to wait until I got back, but... they cannot wait that long."

The crimson-eyed boy saw the look in his shadow's eyes. "You want to go now?"

"If I can, yes."

The tree of them decided to go seek Nakano-sensei and explain the situation. Luckily, it didn't take them long to find her. She and the other coaches were still occupying the same room.

"I see. You want to go back to say goodbye," she said after she'd heard their story. "I'm truly sorry, Kuroko-kun, but I'm afraid I cannot take you back to the hospital. The bus won't arrive until tomorrow."

"Can't he take a bus or train?" Kagami asked.

"From here? I'm afraid that's going to be very difficult. Besides, I can't let you travel alone at this time of night."

"Isn't there a car we can borrow?" Mei asked, confusing the other three.

"A car you can borrow?" Nakano-sensei repeated bewildered.

"Is something the matter?" Sato asked while walking over to them.

The three teens felt no reason to tell him about their problems. However, Nakano-sensei had already begun explaining the situation before they could stop her.

"That's unfortunate indeed," the man said after a while.

 _Unfortunate?_ Kagami thought, unbelieving.

"I do have a car. But I can't drive you, I'm afraid. I've been drinking," Sato explained with slight regret.

"I have been too," Nakano-sensei added. "I'm sorry."

"What about the other coaches?" the redhead asked.

"Kagami-kun, we cannot impose on them. It would be disrespectful," Kuroko told his friend.

"Kuroko-kun is right. Besides, they all traveled by bus, just like us, and they've been drinking as well."

Kagami sighed in frustration. Kuroko stared at his feet, hopelessness in his eyes.

"Uh... Would you allow us to borrow your car, perhaps?" Mei asked Sato as politely as she could.

That question was so strange to the other's ears, they didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Sato asked, once he found his voice again.

"...Borrow your car?" the girl asked timidly. "I can drive Tetsuya to the hospital."

"You can drive?" Kagami reacted in surprise.

"Yes."

"You seriously have a drivers license?"

"Yes. I got it when I was sixteen. In the US you can-"

"Sweetie, you need a Japanese drivers license to drive here," Nakano-sensei made clear, interrupting Mei.

"I have a Japanese drivers license. I got it about a month ago."

"What?"

"I can show it to you, if you'd like."

Kuroko's eyes began to exhibit a bit of hope as Mei quickly went to get her drivers license.

"I'll be damned," Sato let out when he saw her card.

"There you have it. A full license with photo and all."

"…It says provisional."

"Yes. But don't worry. They gave me that as a temporary license. Apparently it's taking them a while until they're finished making my permanent license. They're overworked, or something," Mei quickly concocted.

"And you've driven here before? You do know that in Japan we drive on the left side of the road, right?"

Mei suppressed a snort. "Yes sir, I have and I know."

Sato mulled for a moment, frowning deeply. "...Alright. You're allowed to borrow my car."

Kuroko and Kagami's eyes went wide in astonishment. They couldn't believe their ears.

"Really?" Mei asked in surprise.

"Are you certain?" Nakano-sensei followed.

"If you damage it however, the repair costs are on you," the man said threateningly. "Now go get your things before I change my mind."

"Yes sir," the strawberry-blond girl replied affirmatively. "Come on, let's go," she said to Kuroko, and the two of them went on their way.

"Are you certain, Sato-san?" Nakano-sensei asked again.

"A couple of years ago, I coached a high school basketball team in America. Over there, kids often earn their drivers license when they're sixteen. She can drive."

Even though Sato sounded trustworthy, Kagami couldn't help but be suspicious of him. _He wouldn't say yes for no reason. What's he up to? Does he expect something in return?_ he thought, eyeing the man. "I'll go tell kantoku," he said before leaving the two of them behind.

.

* * *

.

"I can come back tonight," Kuroko told his father on the phone. "Yes. Somebody will drive me to the hospital," he answered. "It will take us two to three hours. Will you be able to wait that long?" he asked, just to be sure. His father answered. "Oh, thank goodness," Kuroko said in relief. "I will see you in a few hours. Is okaa-san with you?" he asked and waited for his father to answer. "Okay. Please tell her not to worry." His father replied. "Yes, I am alright. I will see you soon. Goodbye."

After Kuroko had hung up, he started to pack his things. Fortunately, he didn't have much with him, and his travelling bag was small and compact. Another surprising coincidence was that the room, where he and the other second and third-years of Seirin slept, was unoccupied. Kuroko figured the others had probably gone to take one last dip in the onsen. He was glad. He didn't really feel like telling his teammates the reason why he was going back early. It was too much trouble, and he had no time for that right now. He did decide to tell Riko about his changed circumstances, since she already knew about his grandmother's state.

Once Kuroko was finished packing his bag, he went to look for his coach. During his search however, he ran in to his light instead. Kagami told him he had already informed Riko of their situation. And she would update their teammates later on. That knowledge seemed to set Kuroko at ease.

The two of them decided to check up on Mei, to see if she had finished packing yet. They walked to the room of the managers, then softly knocked on the door. "Mei?" Kagami asked as he slid it open.

The lagoon-eyed girl looked up, half-dressed, in the midst of putting her pants on. Her eyes went wide in shock. It took a few seconds before she started throwing curses at them.

Kagami hastily closed the door, his face bright crimson. Even Kuroko's cheeks were sporting a red tinge. "Kagami-kun, let me offer you some advice," he said to his friend. "Next time, wait for her to answer you before you open the door."

"Thanks. I'll remember that," the redhead replied awkwardly. _Mei in her underwear. I'll never get that out of my head._

They decided to wait for Mei out front. When the two of them arrived in the lobby, they were surprised to find Riko there.

"Kantoku? Why have you come here?" Kuroko asked.

"I've come to see you off of course," the girl answered.

"Arigato gozaimasu," the bluenett said politely. "That is very kind of you."

"I'm your coach," Riko responded, giving a soft smile. Kuroko reciprocated it.

"Where's Sato? Do you know? ...Ma'am," Kagami asked Riko.

"He's outside. Smoking, I believe. Nakano-sensei is with him," Riko answered. "I still can't believe he's letting you borrow his car. And Mei-san, can she really drive?"

"Apparently," Kuroko answered, still finding it hard to believe.

Right at that moment, the strawberry-blond girl came around the corner, bag in her hands. "I'm ready," she said, walking over to the three of them. "Riko? You're here to see us off?"

The short-haired girl nodded.

"Mei, about what happened. I'm really sor-" Kagami began apologetically.

"Let's just forget about it," Mei said abruptly, interrupting the boy.

Riko glanced at them in confusion. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"No," Kuroko, Kagami and Mei answered simultaneously, sounding rather uncomfortable.

"...Okay...," their coach responded, addled. An awkward silence emerged. Riko managed to end it quickly though. "Shall we?" she proposed.

"Yes," the three friends said, once again, in unison. This time they could laugh about it.

They went outside, where Sato and Nakano-sensei were waiting for them. "Ready?" their teacher asked.

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

The man led them to his car. Meanwhile Kagami, who was walking at the far end with Mei, still couldn't shake off this feeling of wariness. He didn't trust Sato. He told Mei as much, that he found his behavior suspicious, just lending her his car. Mei agreed, but they didn't have time to worry about that right now.

When they reached Sato's car, he unlocked it. Then he gave Mei his keys while the others put the luggage in the trunk. It was a large vehicle. A dark blue Honda with leather seats.

"Listen up, girl," Sato said to Mei. "If you scratch my car, or damage it in any way, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes sir," the girl answered before getting behind the wheel.

Kuroko stepped into the car as well, then opened the window so he could say goodbye to his light and kantoku. "Well, I suppose I will see you Monday," he said to them.

"If anything happens, please call, alright?" Riko responded in concern.

The bluenett nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Or if you want me to drop by...' Kagami said, his crimson orbs expressing worry.

Kuroko gave a sad smile. "I know," he replied softly. His friend gave him a light squeeze in the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him," Mei reassured as she leaned towards Kuroko's window, making sure Kagami and Riko could hear her.

The redhead smiled gently.

"We know you will," Riko responded.

"Make sure you call us once you've arrived. And please be careful," Nakano-sensei urged.

"We will," the lagoon-eyed girl promised while inserting the key into the ignition. Then she put the gear lever in neutral and twisted the key to start the engine. Next, she fastened her seat belt. Kuroko followed her example, all the while baffled that the girl actually knew what she was doing.

The others went out of the way, so the girl could drive the car backwards. Mei put the lever in reverse, then slowly drove back. She made a turn, and she and Kuroko said goodbye one last time before driving out of the parking lot.

Kagami watched the car until it was out of sight. He sighed. _They'll be alright. They'll be fine,_ he reassured himself. _Should I have gone with them? No. He'll be fine. Mei's a lot better at all that comforting stuff then I am._

"She can actually drive… The teenager can drive…," Nakano-sensei mumbled in bewilderment. "I can't believe I'm letting a teenager drive! She's my student!" she suddenly panicked, hands in her hair. "I can't believe you're letting her drive!" she yelled at Sato.

The man lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "She's not my student," he said after blowing out the smoke, and he turned around and leisurely walked back to the inn.

"But it's your car!" Nakano-sensei cried while walking after him, leaving Kagami and Riko behind.

"Shall we go back as well?" the girl suggested.

"Yeah," Kagami replied. _I need a soak._

Back inside the inn, Riko decided to inform their teammates of the situation with Kuroko and his grandmother. Kagami went to the onsen to take a bath and clear his head. When he entered the changing room, he was surprised to meet his rival there.

"Oh, hey," the crimson-eyed boy said passively.

"Yo," Aomine responded in the same tone, and he continued changing out of his clothes. Kagami began to do the same.

"Say, where's Tetsu?" the tanned boy asked after a while. "You're usually glued together."

Kagami hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should tell Aomine what happened. But he realized Kuroko had probably already told him about his grandmother's condition a couple of days ago. "He's gone home. His grandma had another stroke. She is…"

"…She died?"

"No. …She's left braindead. …They're going to have to pull the plug," the redhead explained uncomfortably.

"Are you serious?" Aomine asked, stunned.

"I'm afraid so."

"Damn. I didn't see that coming," the navy blue-eyed boy admitted. "And Tetsu's-," he paused when someone entered the room.

Kagami gestured Aomine to go to the hotspring. Once they were outside, scrubbing themselves in front of the wash basins, Aomine continued. "Tetsu's going back to… you know."

"Say goodbye? Yeah, he is," Kagami said before standing up and moving to the warm well. "Mei is with him. She's driving him back."

"Wait, what?" Aomine let out in confusion while following his rival into the onsen. "She's driving him back?"

"Yeah."

"With a car?"

"Yes. Look, it surprised me too at first. But in the US you can earn your drivers license when you're sixteen."

"You're kidding?" Aomine still couldn't believe it. "Mei can drive. That's pretty awesome."

"…Yeah," Kagami admitted as he let himself sink deeper into the pool. He sighed deeply, his mind going back to his shadow.

The tanned boy seemed to notice this. "Hey dude, he's gonna be fine. He's tough. Besides, Mei's with him."

"I know. …I'm just... wondering if I should have gone with them."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know… It's just… I'm not very good at comforting others. Not the way Mei is. I always end up saying the wrong things," Kagami said dejectedly.

"That's true," Aomine agreed plainly.

"You didn't have to agree that easily," the redhead retorted.

"You're talking to the wrong guy then."

The crimson-eyed boy sighed again before swimming away from his rival.

"He's gonna be alright," Aomine called after him.

"I know."

.

* * *

.

"Why didn't he tell us anything?" Hyuuga asked Riko after she had finished explaining the situation.

She had gathered all her players in the room of the second and third-year boys. All of them had seated themselves on the futons lying on the floor. The atmosphere was rather forlorn.

"My guess is that he didn't want you to worry," the short-haired girl answered.

"So you, Kagami and Mei-chan were the only ones who knew?" Izuki asked further.

"Nakano-sensei knew as well."

"Poor Kuroko," Koganei said in concern. "Aside from his basketball struggles, he also had to deal with his grandmother's condition."

"Is there really nothing the doctors can do?" Hyuuga asked his coach.

"I'm afraid not. The second stroke Kuroko-kun's grandmother had, has left her brain dead," Riko explained regrettably, and she sighed. "At least Kuroko-kun is allowed to say goodbye to her while she's still breathing. But afterwards they're going to put her off life-support."

Every boy looked miserable. They had no idea something like this was happening to one of their teammates. The worst part was that there was nothing they could do to help.

 _Kuroko-sempai… Why did this have to happen to him?_ Ono thought in frustration. _He finally found a way to make his basketball work again, and now this happened?_

The feeling of helplessness surrounded the group of boys, and each boy knew he would go to bed with it.

.

* * *

.

They drove in silence. Mei concentrated on the road while Kuroko aimlessly stared out the window. The only thing audible was the voice of the navigation system, giving instructions. The lagoon-eyed girl followed them obediently.

When they reached the highway, she turned on the radio. But finding a channel agreeing to her tastes appeared to be difficult. "Geez, what's up with these sugary songs," she complained whilst switching.

"Try channel six," Kuroko suggested.

Mei followed his advise and switched to the channel. Thankfully the song that was playing at the moment was good enough for her. "Nice. You have good taste."

"It was actually Kagami-kun who recommended me this channel," the blue-haired boy admitted.

"Really?" the girl said in surprise. "I didn't think he'd have taste in music."

Kuroko chuckled.

"Hey. Is that a laugh I hear?" Mei asked, smiling.

"I have not forgotten how to laugh," the boy answered.

The pretty girl chuckled in return. Kuroko smiled before the two of them went back to silence.

.

"Mei-san?" the bluenett began after a while.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to thank you for doing this for me. It means a great deal. Truly."

"You're my friend, Tetsuya," Mei replied warmly. "Of course I'm there for you when you need help. And especially now. I mean… I can't imagine what you're going through," she said, glancing at him.

Kuroko gave a sad smile.

"Taiga told me… that she lives with you and your parents. …Your grandmother," Mei started hesitantly.

"Uh yes."

"For how long has she been living with you?"

"All my life, actually."

"Really? So she got to experience everything," Mei responded amazed. "Your birth, your first steps, your first words, first day of school."

"I suppose she has."

"That must have been wonderful for her, to be involved in all that."

"It is odd. I have never thought about it that way," Kuroko confessed. "It was always natural for me, having my grandmother around. But yes, it must have been wonderful for her."

"For you as well, I can imagine. You had the opportunity to truly get to know your grandmother," Mei replied agreeably. "I mean… I hardly saw my grandparents, since I lived in the US and they live here."

"Your mother's parents?"

"Yes. We visited them of course, but that was still only once a year, or two years."

"Where do they live?"

"On Kyushu, in the countryside. In a village called Mori…something. I don't know," Mei answered clumsily. "We actually visited them for while when we just moved here and the house still had to get furnished."

"How was it?" Kuroko asked intrigued.

"A bit of a culture clash, to be honest," the strawberry-blond girl admitted. "They're a little old-fashioned, but they're really nice people."

"Perhaps you will get to see them more often now that you live here."

"Perhaps."

The rest of the drive was mostly spend in silence, though the two of them talked from time to time. Sometimes Mei would hum along with the radio while Kuroko gazed out the window, thinking of his grandmother.

Half past midnight they finally arrived at the hospital. Mei parked the car. Kuroko got his luggage out of the trunk. She walked with him to the entrance of the building.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked again.

Mei had offered to go with him when they were still in the car. Kuroko had thanked her for her proposal, but respectfully declined.

"Thank you again for the offer, but I will be alright. My parents will be with me," the boy said politely. "Besides, you must be awfully tired after driving me all this way."

"I guess I am pretty tired," Mei acknowledged, and she grabbed her cell phone from her pants pocket to see what time it was. "It's past 12:30... Yeah, I should go home," she decided before putting her phone back. "So uh, I'll see you on Monday?" she asked.

"I hope so," he answered. "Thank you very much for everything you have done, Mei-san."

"Any time," she replied tenderly and gave a warm smile. "You, hang in there, alright?" she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Stay strong."

"I will try."

Mei gave Kuroko' s shoulders a light squeeze before letting go. "Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye, and goodnight," he wished back, and with his traveling bag in his hand the blue-eyed boy rushed inside the hospital.

When he was out of sight, Mei decided to give Nakano-sensei a call to inform her that they had arrived safely at the hospital. She grabbed her phone again and unlocked it. Then she dialed her teacher's number. After a little wait Mei could hear the woman's voice on the other end of the line.

[Moshi moshi? Seaton-san? Is everything alright?]

"Yes. Everything is fine here. We've just arrived at the hospital, save and sound," Mei explained to her teacher.

[Thank goodness,] Nakano-sensei responded in relief. [So everything went fine? You didn't had any trouble on the ride?]

"Not really. …Although…"

[Although?] the woman repeated anxiously.

"Well, we had to stop for gas. And the guy behind the counter was a bit difficult," the aqua blue-eyed girl explained. "But don't worry. Once I showed him my drivers license, the problem was solved." Mei could hear her teacher sigh. "Everything went fine, honest," the girl assured. "We are both fine. The car is fine. There's not a scratch on it. Please, don't worry."

[Alright,] Nakano-sensei conceded. [How is Kuroko-kun?]

"Tetsuya is… the same, I guess. He has gone inside to see his grandmother."

[I see… Thankfully he's able to say goodbye.]

"Yes."

[To be honest, I initially thought your whole plan was mad,]" the woman said. [But, I now believe you've done a great deed today Seaton-san. You are a true friend.]

"Uh thank you," Mei replied bashfully.

[You should go on home. Goodnight Seaton-san.]

"Goodnight," the girl said. "Oh, almost forgot. Could you thank Sato-san for me, for lending me his car?" she quickly asked.

[Of course.]

"Thanks. I'll see you on Monday."

[Until Monday. Oyasuminasai.]

"Oyasumi," Mei wished back before ending the conversation. Then she locked her phone and put it back in her pants pocket. _I should go home,_ she thought and headed back to Sato's car.

.

* * *

.

"She looks peaceful," Kuroko observed whilst watching his grandmother. She was lying in her hospital bed, a tube in her mouth and a smaller one in her nose. Machines surrounded her, making bleeping sounds. Despite that, she indeed looked calm and peaceful. "She looks as if she is sleeping."

"She is sleeping, son," his father said, standing next to him. "In a manner of speaking."

"That machine gives her oxygen and regulates her breathing, does it not?" Kuroko asked his father, pointing at the machine that was connected to the tubes.

"Yes."

"It keeps her alive," the boy determined sorrowfully.

His father gave a somber sigh. "Yes," the man replied. "I am so sorry, Tetsuya."

"When are they going to turn it off?"

"After you've said goodbye."

Kuroko took a shaky breath. His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Take as long as you need. Your mother and I will be right outside," he kindly said to his son.

The blue-haired boy nodded as he swallowed back the lump in his throat. His father gently patted him on the shoulder before walking to the door. He opened it, then silently left the room.

Kuroko took a chair and went to sit by his grandmother's bedside. He watched her breathe evenly, her chest slowly going up and down. Each time she took a breath, the machine would make a sound.

"I always imagined you would die in your sleep," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Not like this." He took her hand in his own. Tears started flowing down his cheeks and fell unto his lap. "Forgive me for not coming sooner, obaa-san."

.

* * *

.

The house was dark when she entered it. _Mom and dad must already be asleep,_ she thought. Mei had send them a text before she and Kuroko had left the inn, telling them she was coming home earlier because of an emergency.

She dropped her traveling bag on the wooden floor of the _genkan_ and took off her jacket, dropping that on her bag. She then took off her shoes, leaving them on the _tataki_. As she stepped on the bamboo floor, she shoved her bag across the grand hall before going to the living room.

Mei lived in a large modern house, constructed with wood, natural stone and a lot of glass, so it would let plenty of sunlight in. The rooms were spacious and the yard was enormous. The house even had a small indoor garden.

The lagoon-eyed girl went from the living room to the kitchen. It was sizeable as well with a large cooking island with bar. She opened the fridge to take a bottle of water, then went to sit at the bar. After opening the cap, she took a couple of gulps.

She sat there for a while as the moonlight shone in through the large windows upon her pretty face. When her thirst was quenched, Mei grabbed her cell phone from her pants pocket to see what time it was. _It's past 1.00 am. I should go to bed soon,_ she thought after she had unlocked her phone. _But I want to call Taiga, if he's still up._

 _._

It was in the middle of the night, but he couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind. While sitting in the familiar chair by the window, Kagami stared outside, his thoughts with his shadow. Nigou was lying next to him on the floor. Sometimes it would lift its head and give a soft whine. It meant the dog wanted a cuddle. Usually Kagami would just ignore the animal, but tonight was somehow different. It was as if the dog could sense there was something wrong. So, when Nigou whined again, Kagami patted its head, albeit cautiously.

Thankfully, the dog sobbed quietly. The other boys, who were asleep, didn't hear a thing. Kagami would frequently hear someone snore. _Mitobe-sempai,_ he thought. _To think that someone as quiet as him could make so much noise in his sleep._

All of a sudden, Kagami himself began to make noise. "Shit," he cursed, startled. _My phone. Forgot to switch off the volume._ He quickly picked up, overlooking who was calling."Hello?" he whispered.

[Taiga, hey, it's me.]

"Mei?" he responded in surprise. He'd expected a text or something, but not a call. Hearing her voice this close to his ear made his heart pound.

[Hey. I had a feeling you'd still be up,] she said warmly.

"Yeah uh, I couldn't sleep," Kagami repliedt.

[I can imagine. I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner.]

"No, that's okay. Honest," the redhead assured the girl. "How're you? How's Kuroko?"

[I'm alright. Just tired. Tetsuya is… worried,] Mei said, searching. […Of course he is. Sorry,] she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," Kagami responded in a comforting voice.

Mei smiled softly. [He's with his grandmother now.]

"I see," the crimson-eyed boy said quietly and paused for a moment. "Where are you now?"

[Home. I just got home.]

"How was the ride? Could you talk a bit in the car?"

[Yeah, we talked now and then. Tetsuya was quiet most of the time, though,] Mei explained.

"I see… He's really down in the dumps, isn't he? …Well, it's understandable."

[…Do you know his grandmother?] the girl asked tentatively.

"A little, yes," Kagami answered. "I've been to Kuroko's house a couple of times."

[What is she like?]

Kagami noticed Mei spoke about Kuroko's grandmother in present tense. _Maybe it's difficult for her to talk as if she's already gone,_ he thought. _Or maybe she does it out of respect for Kuroko._ He was too reluctant to ask. He decided to just answer her question. "Uh… like a grandmother, I guess. Friendly, old. The kind that gives you candy."

Mei chuckled lightly. [Sorry,] she said. [You were funny.]

"Heh. I was? Sorry, I wasn't trying to be."

[I know you weren't. Wait, now we're both apologizing?]

This time, Kagami chuckled. Mei joined him. [We make quite a pair, don't we?] she remarked amusingly.

The boy felt his cheeks grow warm. "…Yeah," he replied clumsily.

Mei, suddenly realizing what she'd said, grew silent. […Uh, how're you doing? Aside from not being able to sleep,] she asked after a while, ignoring the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Uh… I'm okay, I guess, under the circumstances," Kagami answered. "Busy brooding."

[Yeah, I know the feeling,] the aqua-eyed girl replied. [I've been wondering though… Why didn't you just come with us?]

"I…uh…," the redhead began awkwardly. "…To be honest, I've been wondering about that myself. …I just… I'm not good at that comforting stuff. Not the way you are."

[That's not true. You're being unfair to yourself,] Mei replied instantly, surprising her friend. [You stayed with Tetsuya and comforted him when his grandmother had her first stroke. And you helped him when he was struggling with his basketball. So don't you dare start thinking you're bad at comforting others.]

"I... Thanks," Kagami responded, moved. "Wow. That answer was way better than the one Aomine gave me."

Mei let a giggle escape. [Well, you're welcome.]

The crimson-eyed boy smiled. He wished he could see her. But talking on the phone with her for the first time was satisfying too. He yawned, surprising himself.

[Sounds like sleep is finally kicking in,] the pretty girl commented.

"Yeah," Kagami replied before letting out another yawn.

[We should get to bed,] Mei decided. [I'll see you on Monday?]

"Of course."

[Good. Well then, goodnight.]

"Goodnight. And uh, thanks for the call."

[No problem. Sleep tight.]

"You too."

Kagami ended the call, letting out a deep sigh. Nigou took this moment to sit up again. The dog whined softly while giving the boy's hand a nudge with its nose. "You want another cuddle?" Kagami asked.

He gave Nigou a light scratch behind the ear. The dog leaned in to the touch. "You're worried about him, huh?" Nigou let out another sob. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him once we get back."

* * *

I wanted to give the arc a sort of ending, that's why I tried to make the cliffhanger not too abrupt. I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it was kinda sad. It was a little difficult to write for me. That scene with Kuroko and his grandmother was especially hard. That's probably why it was so short. Anyway, I hope you guys will stay with me, even though I'm going away for a while. I hope I'll be back during the summer. I'll definitely try. Thanks for reading! Bye bye!


End file.
